From ninja to shinigami
by jacke44
Summary: Returning to Wave after being snubbed by his sensei for his teammate, Naruto explores a secret structure he found on the way to the bridge confrontation, opening the door to a new world of possibilities for his future, gaining something once lost, and many allies in the wake of revelations a forgotten past, enemies close than you think, and the teaching owed to him from the beginng
1. promisesl

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 1: Promises!

By: jacke44

x

===July 10, 10:08 AM, Konoha Hospital===

After Hinata's crippling match against Neji, Naruto became worried about Hinata's condition and went to visit her. Yet, when he went to the receptionist to ask where Hinata's room is, the receptionist refused to answer Naruto's inquiries and threatened to kick him out for 'disturbing the peace'. Knowing that arguing with the receptionist is a waste of time, Naruto went outside then proceeded to locate Hinata's room through peeking into each window. After about 3 minutes of searching, he looked in a window on the second floor and found Hinata in a hospital bed hooked up to an array of medical equipment. As he attempts to gain Hinata's attention, a hand grabbed Naruto and dragged him into Hinata's room. Naruto looked around to find out who pulled him in and he froze on the familiar figure of Kurenai Yuuhi, Hinata's Sensei. As she stared down at him with her crimson orbs, she growled out. "What are you doing here, Uzumaki, and why were you trying to sneak in the window?"

Naruto stood up and stared at Kurenai. "I tried going up to the front desk but the nurse wouldn't tell me what room Hinata-chan was in. I wanted to make sure she was okay after what Neji-teme did to her. She was one of the only people in the Academy who cared about me. Like she said, I never go back on my word because that's mine and her nindo." Naruto replied, Kurenai smirked. "I'll give you 5 minutes, then you have to leave because visiting hours are over for the morning." As she heads to the door, she stops and looks over her shoulder. "She cares about you. If you break her heart, I promise I'll break a part of you that will make you lose all interest in girls, understood? She's the closest thing I have to a daughter."

After Kurenai left Naruto unclenched his legs let out a big sigh. "I've got to remember never to upset her." He walked to the bed, took the chart and looked at it, but can't make heads or tails of it. "Maybe setting up paint bombs in the Uchiha compound while Iruka-sensei was teaching us about medical terms wasn't a good idea." Putting the chart back on the hook, the only sound in the room is the continuous beeping of the machines hooked up to Hinata. He moved a chair next to the bed and paused a moment when he noticed Hinata had an ample chest, but then he'd never seen her without that big coat. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside, sat down and took her hand. "Hinata-chan, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm going to train really hard this month and I hope you can be there to see it. I'm going to show Neji that fate isn't predetermined. Once the Exams are over, I'd like to get to know you better; we could go out to lunch. I'm not sure what you like to eat but we can always go for ramen, and if things work out the way they should we can do some missions or training together." As Naruto stands up, his gaze falls upon Hinata one last time before he jumps through the window promising to beat Neji for her.

A few seconds after Naruto jumped out the window, a smirking Kurenai walks out of the shadows. "Are you going to pretend to be asleep all morning?" Hinata gradually opened her eyes as her face goes bright red in embarrassment, then began poking her index fingers together.

===A block away===

Meanwhile, Naruto is walking down the street. 'Okay, the first thing I need to do is find Kakashi-sensei to help me start my training. I hope he'll teach me a lot of new jutsu.' He thinks. As Naruto continues walking, he notices Kakashi coming towards him. "Okay Kakashi-sensei, when are we going to start my training?"

As Naruto rants on about all the super cool jutsu he wants to learn, Kakashi quickly tires and shouts. "Naruto shut up and listen to me! I will not be teaching you. I'm going to be training Sasuke for the Finals."

Naruto looks at his Sensei in shock. "But what about me? I'm going to need training if I'm going to keep my promise to Hinata!"

Kakashi lets out a breath. "Naruto, you need to listen to me very carefully. The truth is you have no skills as a ninja; you were the dead last in the Academy. You had some of the worst grades I've ever seen, you only graduated on a technicality. Ever since you became a ninja, you've relied on pure dumb luck, you rush into battle without thinking, and all you've ever done in a fight is throw Shadow Clones at the enemy. You yell and scream when you go into battle about how the enemy can't beat you. The only reason I put you in the exams in the first place was to help Sasuke. Once he gets promoted, I'll be taking him as an apprentice and I'm going to have you sent back to the Academy if not dropped from the program completely. You have a zero percent chance at beating Neji, even if I spent the entire month training you, it would be a waste of my time. I have tried to teach you in the past but you don't pay attention to what I'm saying."

As Kakashi continues to rant about how bad of a ninja Naruto is, he's looking down with tears streaming down his face as he listens to the words of his Sensei. Having enough of Kakashi's verbal beat down, Naruto looks at him with fury in his eyes and shouts out. "Shut the hell up! You're supposed to be my teacher, but you haven't taught me anything besides how to climb trees! Now you are just standing here being a hypocrite; I remember the words you said the first day we became a team, you said 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash but those that abandon comrades are worse than trash' and now you stand here and you're abandoning me to go train Sasuke. If that's not being a hypocrite, tell me what is." Before Naruto can continue his rant, Kakashi slams his fist into his stomach.

Naruto grunts as Kakashi brings him up to his eye level. "Now you listen to me you filthy fox demon, I will not stand here and get lectured by you." Kakashi then throws Naruto to the ground, but before he can retort, Kakashi is slammed against the wall.

Looking up to see not only Asuma, but Guy, Anko, Ibiki and Hayate, with Anko holding him against the wall. Ibiki steps forward. "You have a lot of nerve to treat your student like that."

Kakashi shouts out. "Don't get involved! It's between me and my student and you have no jurisdiction here!" As Anko releases him from the wall, Kakashi looks to see all the Jonin forming a wall between him and Naruto. He spits out a wad of blood and says. "Whatever; you can have the damn brat. I have better things to do." Then he disappears in a swirl of leaves, all the Jonin turn to look at Naruto only it see he's gone.

"Damn that Kakashi; if I see him treat the kid like that again, he's going to find out how many snakes I can summon." Anko said.

"I completely agree with you, that kid's got a lot of potential." Ibiki commented.

"I couldn't agree with you more, his Flames of Youth burn very bright!" Gai added.

"We should tell my old man about this." Asuma said, everyone nodded in agreement and disappeared.

===A minute later===

Needing to let off some steam, Naruto runs several blocks away. As he rounds a corner, he crashes into Sakura, which causes them to both fall with a grunt, followed by the sound of breaking glass.

Sakura begins to sit up and sees the new glass figurine that she bought shattered on the ground; her face scrunches up into a look of pure rage. Jumping to her feet and looking down at Naruto, she starts to yell at him. "God dammit Naruto, don't you ever pay attention to what you're doing? Do you know how much money that glass figurine cost me? I have been spending months looking for it, not to mention it was a limited run. You better be able to pay for that; but you wouldn't care about that, would you? All you ever do is goof off and mess around; I bet you are running away from one of your stupid pranks, when are you ever going to grow up and stop being such a baka!"

As Naruto gets up to his feet, he began to try to apologize. "I'm sorry Sakura..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, just give me the money; it cost 5,000 Ryo." Sakura interrupted.

Naruto looked at her wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, I don't have that kind of money right now."

"Of course you don't, you probably spent it on ramen. Whatever, I don't care, just get out of my way; all you've ever done is be a pain in my neck. Why don't you get out of this village; nobody even likes you, Naruto, you are just a clanless orphan whose parents probably threw in a dumpster because they could tell how much of a moron you were going to be. I wouldn't be surprised if they were out laughing right now, happy that they didn't have to raise a baka like you. I bet you were trying to find Kakashi-sensei, well that's too bad because he already said he's training Sasuke for the month. It's not like he was going to help you anyway; the very thought is laughable. You can't do anything right." Sakura ranted.

Naruto couldn't believe Sakura was saying all these things to him; she knew his parents were a sore spot for him. Naruto looked her in the eye. "I want you to apologize right now for what you said about my parents."

Sakura burst out laughing, and between laughs she managed to say. "The day I apologize to you is the day you become Hokage."

"You're not leaving until you apologize." Naruto said strongly.

Sakura throws a punch at Naruto's face, but before it could make contact, she's tackled by a large black dog with an eye patch. As the dog has her pinned to the ground with its teeth inches from her face, Tsume Inuzuka walks up to the two of them. "You have a lot of nerve, you little brat. Let her go Kuromaru, you don't know where she's been." After intentionally drooling on her face he walks back to his Mistress and speaks to her in canine, she chuckles. "Kuromaru says that you need to lay off the shampoo. You also need to get out of my sight before I kick your skinny ass across Konoha... as for the glass figurine you said you bought for 5000 Ryo, I know for a fact it's only 250 because I bought one the other day for my niece. The fact that you were trying to con him out of that much cash shows you are a disgrace to all Leaf Kunoichi."

Sakura scrambles to her feet and runs away, Tsume puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You okay, pup?"

"I'll be okay, I'm not having a very good day." Naruto answered before telling the story of what happened with Kakashi, having known the Inuzuka matriarch since he was a small child.

When he gets done telling her what happened, she profanity even he's never heard growing up on he street. "If I see his sorry ass I'm going to neuter him and give what's left to the new training dogs as a chew toy!"

Naruto bursts out laughing, but manages to say. "If you do, let me sell tickets!"

Tsume begins to laugh with him. "Just make sure you split the winnings with me, got it? So what are you going to do for training for the month? I would offer to help you but I gotta train Kiba."

Coming down from his laughing fit, Naruto finally answers. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

"Well if you need any help, come look me up, you got it?" She reaches out to ruffle his hair. "Just make sure you look out for yourself and make sure you eat something besides ramen; you're going to need the energy for training."

Naruto looked up at her with waterfall tears. "Why is everybody always picking' on ramen?" Tsume burst out laughing again. After saying their goodbyes, Naruto heads up the street, deep in thought of what he's going to do for training. He looks to the left and smiles, especially because he sees Ino reading a magazine at the counter.

===Yamanaka Flower Shop===

When she hears the bell ring over the door, she looks up and to greet the new customer. "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, how can I help you? Oh Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked before getting a big smirk on her face. "Are you here to buy flowers for Sakura?"

She instantly sees his sad frown and comes around the corner, putting her hand on his shoulder and speaking in a very soft voice. "Naruto, tell me what happened." Naruto told her what transpired with Sakura earlier and became furious. "Naruto, don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about and I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you." Naruto hugs Ino and thanks her for kind words as Ino replies that it is of no problem. They separated and she spoke again. "Now seriously, what are you doing in a flower shop?"

"Do you know what type of flowers Hinata might like?" Naruto asked.

Ino broke out into a big grin. "Are you telling me you finally noticed the crush she's had on you since we were in the academy?"

Laughing and scratching the back of his head, Naruto responded. "I wouldn't go that far yet, but I plan to ask her out to get something to eat after the Exams."

"Well it's about time you two got together, as for the flowers, what you want to get is moon flowers, she usually buys a couple every month." Ino finally answered.

"Thanks so much, can I get an order sent to her at the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Not a problem, come up to the counter." Naruto followed Ino to the counter, the platinum-blonde pushing the buttons on the register. "Okay, one order of moon flowers, do you want to send a card with it?"

Naruto grins. "Yes please."

Ino puts on a warm smile. "Okay, don't worry about the card, I will help you write it out."

"Thanks Ino, so how much do I owe you?" Naruto asked.

Ino looks at the register. "It comes to 49 Ryo." Naruto pulls out his frog wallet, getting a slight giggle from her, and hands her the money. "Okay, the flowers will be delivered this afternoon."

"Thanks Ino, I gotta go get ready to train." Naruto thanks her again and waved as he left.

Once Naruto leaves the store, Ino's mother walks in from the back. "It's about time he got over that Haruno girl."

"I completely agree with you... Mom, do you mind watching the store so I can run this order to the hospital?" Ino asked.

A big smile on her face, Inoiki nodded. "It's okay, you can take the rest of the afternoon off. I have a feeling you're going to go to look for Sakura." Ino scowled darkly and nods her head. "Before you head out I have a question, an order of moon flowers with a card is 44 Ryo, why did you charge him 49 Ryo?"

"Because I plan on getting an order of cinnamon buns; they are her favorite snack and it might help them get together faster." Ino answered.

Putting on a big smile, Inoiki shook her head jokingly. "I swear, I never should have taught you how to play matchmaker."

Turning around and laughing, Ino heads out before looking back at her mom. "But it's so much fun and you know as much as me how cute of a couple they are going to make. And who knows? Maybe for helping them get together, they will let me be Auntie Ino."

===16 minutes later===

After leaving the bakery carrying a small box of cinnamon buns Ino made her way to the hospital and walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me what room Hinata hyuga is in? I have a delivery for her."

"Certainly." The nurse looks at the chart for a second. "She's on the second floor, room 206."

Ino smiled, thanked her, took the elevator to the second floor and walked down the corridor until she came to room 206. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later it was opened by Kurenai. "Sorry to disturb you, but is Hinata awake? I have a delivery for her."

Kurenai looked behind her. "Are you up for visitors?" Ino heard Hinata say 'Yes' before she was let in, seeing Hinata sitting up in her bed. She put the flowers and cinnamon buns on the nightstand, pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "How are you feeling Hinata?" She asked.

"I'm doing okay, the doctor said I can go home in a few days but I won't be able to train for a month." Hinata answered.

"Sorry to hear that." Ino said before reaching over to the flowers and taking out the card to hand to her.

"Thank you for the flowers Ino." Hinata said.

"Oh those flowers aren't from me, they're from Naruto." Ino said, smirking at Hinata's crimson face. "Yeah, I was quite shocked when he came into the store, and even more when he said he was there to buy flowers for you. Now, can you tell me everything that happened?"

Hinata began to explain how Naruto came to visit her but she was too embarrassed and pretended to sleeping, Ino letting out a loud squeal. "Hinata, that is so romantic, you should know that Naruto told me that he is going to ask you out to eat after the Exams." By now, Hinata's face was neon red, Ino and Kurenai both had big smiles on their faces. "The first chance we get, you, me, and Kurenai-sensei are going to have a girls day out so that we can get you an outfit that'll knock Naruto right out of his sandals. By the time we're done, he won't recognize you."

Finally getting over her embarrassment, Hinata had tears of happiness rolling down her face. "Thank you so much Ino."

Kurenai was standing off to the side with a smile on her face, happy to see her student like this. "Excuse me, Ino, but would you mind explaining something to me? Why did you not include Sakura in the girls day out?"

Ino's face immediately fell into a scowl. "I want nothing more to do with that bitch."

"Ino, is this about your fight from the preliminaries?" Kurenai asked.

"No, this has nothing to do with that." Ino said before letting out a breath and told them what Naruto told her. With shocked expressions on their faces, Hinata's heart monitor starts to pick up in pitch, a nurse rushed in to see if everything was okay.

"Yes." Ino and Kurenai answered before Ino continued. "She just learned something that made her mad."

"Very well, but please refrain from doing it again, she can't afford too much strain on her heart." The nurse advised, receiving nods from all three women before she left, closing the door.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to upset you." Ino apologized.

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for Ino." Hinata responded kindly, having settled down.

"Okay, enough of this; let's get back to planning our day out!" Cheered the platinum blonde.

===10:41 AM, Business District===

A couple blocks away Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "I have a feeling something big is going to happen soon." He muttered to himself. "The first thing I need to do is get new equipment to train with, and there's only one store in the whole village that'll have it." He made his way across the village and walked up to one of the stores that always treat him well, and looked up at the familiar sign, The Silver Star.

Opening the door and walking in, he saw Akari, the wife of the owner, asleep with her head on the counter. Putting on the famous Uzumaki grin that sent ninjas running ever since he was a kid, he thought to himself that it had been a while since he pulled a prank while tiptoeing to the counter before he took in a giant breath.

"Naruto, if you even think about shouting, I'm going to use you as a training dummy." She said.

"Aw man, how do you always know when I'm going to do something?" Naruto whined.

"I'm a Mother, which means I have a sixth sense for children who misbehave." Akari answered as she stood up and stretched her back, chuckling at Naruto's pout and crossed arms. "Okay Naruto, now that we got that out of the way, how can I help you today?"

"I'm in the Finals so I'm going to need enough equipment to train for the month, including some new clothes. I love orange, but I think it's time for a change." Naruto said.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, finally! It's about time you got rid of that jumpsuit! I've been telling you for years that if you wear that much orange, it's like a giant bullseye!" In response to her comment, Naruto blew a raspberry, but before he could even blink, Akari's hand flew out and grabbed his tongue, causing him to flail his arms about and plead to Akari to let go. "If I let go, will you behave?" Naruto nodded his head and she let go while laughing a bit. "Let's see about getting you some new equipment and clothes to make sure you look good, I'm picking all your new clothes and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Okay, I trust you." Naruto answered with a nod.

"Good, now take off your jacket so I can get a look at you." Akari said before Naruto did what was asked. She began to walk around him and looked him up and down for about three minutes before finally nodding. "I got an idea. Okay, go sit down in the chair while I get the clothes."

Walking over to the chair and sitting down, Naruto began to think about what he is going to do for training, that is until he remembered when he was back in the Land of Waves and those small structures he found in the woods on the way to the bridge, which he never got a chance to go back to. 'I guess I can always go back and see what's in it. Who knows, it might have something that I can use to win the fight with Neji. If I win, there will still be the other competitors.' He thought then he remembered everything Kakashi said about him earlier, about how he's always acting like an idiot, running into battle without thinking. 'I think it's about time I start changing the way I do things. If I'm going to change the way I look, I should change the way I act.' He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Akari yelling his name until she reached out and knocked on his head, snapping him out of his deep thoughts. He looked at the clock and saw it had been over half an hour before looking back to Akari and saw a massive pile of clothes, causing him to sweat and look between the door and the clothes.

"Don't even think about trying to run Naruto. I'm going to get you out of that orange jumpsuit one way or another." Akari reminded him. Accepting defeat, Naruto nodded his head, Akari walked over to the front door, flipped the sign to 'Closed' and locked it. "I want you to take those clothes into the changing room and try them on, and I want you to come out and show me so I can help decide." Naruto picked up the clothing, and to the amusement of Akari, he had to 'model' the various outfits. She sometimes went to get even more clothes. before Naruto finally stepped out of the changing room, wearing black ninja-style pants, gray combat boots and an armored mesh shirt like Anko's under a black leather trench coat with fingerless shinobi gloves, meaning they had metal plates on the backs, his headband now acting as a belt buckle.

"Well, how do I look Akari?" Naruto asked.

Akari looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Naruto, I can say for certain that you are definitely going to start turning the heads of all the girls in the village, but you need a haircut."

x

As he was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his new outfit, Naruto spoke. "I will admit it's a new style for me, but it's missing something; give me a moment." He walked off into the store and he returned a few moments later wearing visor style sunglasses with a red line running through it.

"Nice addition." Akari commented. "I completely agree that it completes the outfit. Okay, now that we got you a new outfit, let's get you some custom weapons." It took 30 minutes of wandering through the store to find the things he wanted.

"Okay, Akari, this is gonna be enough for a while." Naruto said.

"No wait, hold on." Akari went into the back of the store and came back with a small box. "Naruto, I was going to give this to you for your next birthday but now's as good a time as any." She put the box on the counter and opened it for him, showing Naruto 6 more scrolls.

"What're these?" Naruto asked, confused and curious.

"These are the collective knowledge I gained when I was a kunoichi." Akari answered with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I can't take these, what about your daughter? Don't you want to pass on the knowledge to her?" Naruto tried to refuse.

Akari burst out laughing in response. "Naruto, you know as well as I do she wants nothing to do with being a kunoichi, and she is quite happy running her store. I still remember when you used to have a crush on her."

Hearing her remind him of that time made Naruto's face go red. "Very funny Akari. I was 5 years old and she was one of the first people that were nice to me."

"I still remember how you used to follow her around. You know, she's still single." Akari brought up with a grin.

Naruto's face got even redder. "Okay, okay, can you stop teasing me now, please?" He begged.

"Okay, I'll stop. Now, in the scrolls are a couple techniques I was able to acquire in my short career with my fighting style as well. I know it's a more feminine style, so maybe one day you can give it to your daughter, or my granddaughter if my daughter ever decides to finally find herself a boyfriend." Akari said.

Naruto smiled. "Good luck with that. As much of a tomboy she is, all the boys are too scared of her now because she'll beat them senseless. not to mention they're jerks and just want to live off her grocery store so they won't have to work." Akari nodded in agreement and put all the scrolls back in the box. "So how much do I owe you, Akari?"

"Nothing at all Naruto, this trip is on the house, just make sure you tell everybody where you got the clothes and equipment, that way I can get more business." Akari responded.

Naruto jumped over the counter to hug her. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Okay, okay, enough of the mushy stuff, let me take care of your haircut, then you can go start training." Akari responded, letting go of the hug.

"What style are you going to give me?" Naruto asked.

"I'll just trim it down." Akari answered, leading him to the chair, sitting him down. "Have you made any progress on the book you've been writing?"

"Yeah, I finished a chapter last week."

"Glad to hear, make sure when you finish it to let me have a copy of it."

"Already planned on it, you're the one who told me to start writing after all. You said it would help me calm down."

"And I was right, wasn't I?" Akari asked.

"Yes, yes you were. I'm not a big fan of reading, but it's fun." Naruto replied.

Akari finished the haircut and stood back. "See, I took off a few inches and trimmed it down."

"I like it." Naruto stood up and put the box in a storage seal on the inside of the new trench coat. "I'm not going to be around Konoha for training, I'm going to the Land of Waves for it."

Akari nodded. "You take care of yourself now."

"I will, I promise you." Naruto said, and noticing the wall clock on his way out said it was about noon, and smiling big left her shop and headed for Ichiraku's to get lunch.

===1:38 PM, Hokage Tower===

Heading up the stairs, he approached the secretary and when she looked up, she let out a loud scream.

The door to the Hokage's office swung up, revealing the urgent Third Hokage. "Aimi, are you okay? Why did you scream?"

Aimi raised her hand to point at Naruto, still a bit shaken.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage and God of Shinobi, looked at Naruto in disbelief. "Naruto... is that you?"

"Absolutely, like my new outfit?" Naruto answered with a grin.

Hiruzen nodded his head. "I must say, it is definitely an improvement over that orange jumpsuit."

"I know, right? Akari helped me pick it out. She also gave me a new haircut." Naruto pointed out.

"I see. Well, come into my office so we can talk, I was just about to send someone to find you. Aimi, what do you think of Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"You look very handsome, Naruto." Aimi said, causing his cheeks to redden slightly.

"Thank you very much." Naruto said before heading into the office with the Third Hokage shutting the door behind him and sitting at his desk.

"Just so you know, Naruto, my son and a few others have already informed me of what happened with Kakashi and I've already sent someone to get him; I want him to apologize for what he did. I never thought that he would do that when I originally placed him as your teacher. I thought he could be neutral with you. I've already had a few people put their names forward to become your new teacher. After the exams are completed, we will look at getting you a new teacher, but for now we need to talk about what you are going to do for the training. The truth is, I am short-handed right now and cannot spare anyone to train you. I am truly sorry Naruto." Hiruzen apologized .

Naruto nodded his head. "I understand, that's why I came here. I wanted to get your permission to go back to the Land of Waves for the month. Akari gave me a couple of scrolls to practice with and I'd like to get out of the village for a little bit. Between my Sensei and my teammate, today has not been my day."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. Tsume has informed me of that incident as well. Sakura will be doing D rank missions for the next two months without pay and I can guarantee you, they will be the most demeaning missions possible. As for your request, I'm not supposed to let you leave the village during the Exams, but given that you are seen as a hero in the Land of Waves, and given that you have come to me with the request, I will make an exception and let you go, but you will have to send a messenger bird at least once a week." Hiruzen conditioned his answer.

"That won't be a problem, I'm going to be happy to get away for a while. I'm going to go pack now, I'll be leaving in the morning." Naruto answered.

"Very good, make sure you check out with the front gate and send me a message when you get to the Land of Waves." Hiruzen said. As Naruto stood up to leave, he looked at the Hokage with that grin of his. "Just you wait, in one month's time you won't recognize me. I'm going to win the whole Exam."

"I'm sure you will. Good luck with your training." Hiruzen responded.

x

After leaving the office, making sure to say goodbye to Aimi, and once out of the Tower realized there nothing else he needed to do, and had no other plans, so he fell back on his standby plan, he went to his favorite spot in the woods to train. As he walked down the street towards the woods he noticed he wasn't getting hateful looks and there are no whispers behind his back. 'All I did was change my clothes and get a haircut and they don't even recognize me. And people call me an idiot.' Naruto thought and shook his head in disappointment. Since it was basically on his way he stopped by his apartment to drop off his packages, he'd pack tonight.

===7:56 PM, Naruto's Apartment===

Naruto tiredly walked up the flight of stairs to the top floor and unlocked his door, stepping in he gathered his supplies and put them in a bag. After packing all of his supplies, he looks at it. "Well, that should do it." Then he remembered the book he's been writing. Walked over to the desk and opened the top drawer, he saw it and grinned at the title. 'Battles of the Heart: Love or Honor'. Smiling proudly as he remembered when he first started this book, it had been about a year now. "And to think when Akari first suggested that I write a book how I laughed at the thought. But now I like it, and who knows? When I finish it, I could talk to the old man about getting it published." Looking at the clock he saw it was almost 9 o'clock, he had some ramen and headed to bed. As he laid in bed, thinking about all the training he's going to do over the course of the month, the last image in his mind was the pale-eyed visage of Hinata as he drifted to the Land of Dreams.

x

End Chapter 1


	2. New friends and new allies

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 2: New Friends and New Allies

By: jacke44

x

===June 11, 4:33 PM, Wave Village===

As Naruto walked through the village of the Land of Waves, he observed the repairs that happened during his absence, he was glad to see that the community was getting back on track. He could almost taste the happiness that permeated the air compared to the melancholy atmosphere the village was like when he first arrived for his first real mission. When Team Seven first came to Wave, the streets were lined with trash, all of the buildings were broken down, and all of the homeless, including the children, were begging for food. Looking at the village now, he saw all of the dilapidated buildings were gone, with empty spots waiting for new buildings to be put up. All of the trash that once lined the streets had disappeared. Walking through the crowd of people and seeing all the children running and playing around brought a satisfied smile to his face. Looking down as a small ball bounced off his leg, he reached down to pick it up.

"Hey mister, hey mister, can we have our ball back?" Naruto looked at the little boy who called him to see it was Inari, a young boy he had saved during the mission in Wave.

"Well, look who it is! I told you I'd come back, Inari." Naruto said warmly. Inari looked at Naruto for a few seconds before he recognized him, running and jumping into a hug, tackling Naruto.

"I can't believe you're back already!" Inari exclaimed joyfully.

"Hey, I told you I'd come back, and I always keep my promise," Naruto responded.

"Have you seen my grandpa and my mom yet?" Inari asked once Naruto let him down.

"No, not yet, I just got here. I can see people have been getting a lot of work done."

Inari put on a big grin. "I know, right? After you and your team had left, we went to see if Gato had anything in his mansion that we could use to fix up the village and get supplies. There were a lot of valuable things still there, so we were able to do a lot of the work faster with the bridge finished."

"Well, I'm glad to see you guys up and going," Naruto responded.

"So how long are you staying for?" Inari asked with a smile.

"I'm only staying for the month to train for Chuunin Exam Finals, but I'll make sure to spend time with you, too, Inari," Naruto promised.

"Well okay, but make sure you go see grandpa and mom; you remember what happened last time you were out late and mom got a hold of you? If she finds out you're here, and you don't go see her, you'll be on your own." Inari warned.

Naruto glared down at Inari. "You little brat, are you trying to blackmail me?"

"No, of course not; I mean, it's not like, I don't know, my mom isn't standing right behind you and has her arms crossed or anything." Inari said.

Naruto's back went stiff as a board and sweat begin to pour down his face as he slowly turned around to see no one there. Hearing the sound of laughter, Naruto spun around to see Inari running down the street, laughing his head off. Looking at Inari and the ball he held in his hand, he took careful aim and threw the ball, nailing him in the back of the head, the other children off to the side busting out laughing.

Naruto walked up to Inari with a victorious smirk. "Let that be a lesson to you, don't try to prank the Prank Master." Inari sat up on the ground, his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed out. "Now if you're done pouting, let's go see your Grandpa and Mom."

Inari jumped to his feet. "Fine, but this isn't over! I'll get you one way or another!"

"I'm sure you will, and I'll make sure to get you back tenfold," Naruto promised as the two headed for Inari's house, swapping stories of what has happened since team seven left.

As the two went up the road, they heard the high-pitched scream of a young woman, Naruto instantly pushing Inari into a bush and speaking in a harsh whisper. "Listen to me very carefully, you stay in the bushes until I come back to get you, don't make a sound. If I'm not back in 20 minutes, I want you to run as fast as you can back to the Village, do you understand?" He asked, receiving a nod of the head from Inari. "Good, just sit tight, I'll be back soon," Naruto said before jumping up to the trees and moving in the direction of the scream. It didn't take him long to reach a small clearing in which he sees four individuals, all male, one adult and two youths like him, all kicking a tied up, green-haired girl.

As she screamed and begged them to stop, Naruto could hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe you thought we were going to be your friends! Why would we be friends with a freak like you? The very fact that you believed it shows how much of an idiot you are. You are nothing but a demon!"

As one of the males picked up a stick and prepared to hit her with it, Naruto instantly jumped out of the trees and yelled out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" filling the small clearing with over 500 clones to swarm the three males, laying a beat down on them. Being caught by surprise, the fight didn't last very long, Naruto unsealed some ninja wire and tied up all three of them. With them secured, he headed to the girl, only for her to try to wiggle away. "Please no, please no, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She had tears in her eyes and seemed truly terrified.

"It's okay, and I'm here to help you. My name's Naruto, I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto finally noticed her headband, it was tied around her right nicep. "You're from Waterfall, right?" Seeing her nod her head, he smiled at getting somewhere. "What's your name?"

"My name's Fuu." She answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Fuu. Okay, I'm going to pull out a kunai so I can cut your ropes, is that okay with you?" Naruto asked. Seeing her nod, he pulled out the knife and did as he said he would. Once she was free, she sat up and hugged her knees. "You don't need to worry; it's going to be okay. Are they your Sensei and teammates?"

She spoke in a soft voice. "They were, but they went rogue and kidnapped me. They were going to sell me for money because I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails. They thought one of the other ninja villages would give them a good price for me. If you're a ninja, you know what I am and probably hate me now, too." She burst into tears, and Naruto could hear her whisper to herself. "All I've ever wanted was friends. Why can I never make friends?"

Naruto reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be happy to be your friend, because I know what it's like. I'm a Jinchuuriki too, and I hold the Nine Tails."

Before he can say anything else, she hugs him fiercely. "Will you be my friend?"

"Yes, I will." After about 10 minutes of letting her cry it out, they both get to their feet. "Stay right here, and I'm going to check on those three." Naruto walked over to the three downed men and noticed there was no pulse or sign of life coming from any of them. "Well, you won't have to worry about them hurting you anymore." He took out a scroll and sealed the bodies. "Man, am I happy that Akari taught me how to use Fuinjutsu. I can't make them, but I can at least use the scrolls." Once they were secured, he put the scrolls in his pocket and planned to take them to a bounty hunting office. As he turned around, he saw Fuu looking at a red cylindrical backpack with some holes in it. He walked up to her and could hear her crying again. "You okay?" Fuu looked at Naruto and nodded her head, telling him in a soft voice that the backpack is the one thing she ever got from her mother. "Don't worry about the holes, I can fix it. Okay, now I need to pick up a friend, do you think you can keep up with me?" He asked, receiving a soft nod. The two of them headed back to the road, Naruto walking up to the bushes. "You can come back out now, Inari."

Tsunami's son slowly stood up and looked around. "So, what was it? What happened?"

Inari looked ready to panic so Naruto got down on one knee and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Just breathe Inari, okay? We're going straight to your house. Now I want you to get on my back and then we can go." Naruto swiveled around for Inari to climb on. "Follow me Fuu."

===5:06 PM, Tsunami's House===

They reached the House in no time. Naruto knelt down to let Inari off, he opened the door and calling out. "Mom, I'm home!"

Tsunami's voice came from somewhere in the house. "It's about time you got home, and I was just about to start dinner." She came around the corner and stopped short when she saw a familiar looking boy and a green-haired girl. "My goodness, is that you Naruto?" After he nodded she walked up to him, bent down and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Glad to see you, too." Naruto responded with a grin.

Tsunami stood up and turned to the unfamiliar face. "And who might you be?"

"My name's Fuu." She replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Tell me, are you Naruto's girlfriend?" Tsunami asked with a smirk.

Both Naruto and Fuu blushed bright red.

===Konoha, Hospital, Room 206===

"I know this great clothing store where we can get you an outfit for your date with Naruto. It's called the Silk Kimono." Ino laid out the plans for their girls day out.

"I agree with you on that, I go to that store frequently. I'm positive we can find an outfit for you, Hinata." Kurenai commented.

Hinata, who had been taking notes in a small notepad, suddenly snapped her pencil as she scowled.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Both Ino and Kurenai asked in alarm.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't know what happened, I just suddenly felt as if someone took something from me." Hinata answered, slightly confused.

"That's strange, has that happened before?" Ino asked.

"Not that I can recall." Hinata answered, Kurenai shaking her head in agreement when she thought it over in case Hinata forgot an incident.

"The only thing I can think of is someone is trying to set Naruto up with a girlfriend." Ino commented.

"If she even tries it, I'll show her what the Gentle Fist can do."

Both Ino and Kurenai burst out laughing. "Whatever happened to the shy little Hinata?"

"I decided I want to be strong for Naruto." Hinata said confidently.

===Land of Waves, Tsunami's House===

Naruto was at the dinner table talking to his friends when he felt a cold chill run down his spine. Both Fuu and Tsunami looked at him in concern. "Are you okay, Naruto?" Tsunami asked.

"I'll be fine, it's just for the last couple days, I've gotten cold chills down my spine every so often. Anyway, back to the topic we were discussing. The Land of Waves made your dad its leader, so how is he taking to the responsibilities?" Naruto changed the subject.

"Surprisingly well, after I threatened him if he didn't cut back on the drinking." Tsunami answered innocently.

Naruto burst out laughing. "And he listened to you?"

Suddenly the whole room became ice-cold and a very dark look took over Tsunami's face, and in a very sweet voice, she responded. "You'd be surprised what a woman can do."

The only thought in Naruto's head at the moment was 'The first chance I get, and I am so picking up some books on women.'

The sound of the front door opening broke the tension in the air. "Tsunami, I'm home!" Came the gruff voice of Tazuna.

"We're in the kitchen, and we have guests!"

Tazuna walked into the kitchen with a stack of papers. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again, this paperwork multiplies faster than I can do it." He looked up to see Naruto on the floor, laughing his head off.

"You said the same thing the old man always says about his paperwork," Naruto said between laughs.

Tazuna put a smile on his face. "Well if it isn't the little brat."

Naruto jumped to his feet and pouted. "I'm not little, I just haven't had a growth spurt yet!"

The whole room burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'm going to start dinner." Tsunami said.

"Can I help? I've always wanted to learn how to cook." Fuu requested.

"I'll be happy to teach you, Fuu." Tsunami responded with a motherly smile. Fuu ran over to hug her. "Thank you so much."

Tsunami walked over to the cupboards and looked in them. "I'm all out of brown rice. I knew when I was at the market I forgot something."

"You don't need to worry about that, I got this." Naruto said, make a shadow clone and sent it to the market.

Tsunami smiled at Naruto. "Those clones sure come in handy."

"Oh man, I wish I could do things like that, it's so cool!" Whined Inari.

"Inari, how old are you?" Naruto asked, receiving a confused '9.' "The Academy recruiting age starts around 6-7 so technically, if you wanted to, you could learn to become a ninja. All you need to do is get your mom to sign off on it."

Inari looked at Naruto in disbelief before turning to his mom. "Can I mom, please?"

"I'm going to have to think about this. I'm not going to say no, but I'm not saying yes either. I'll speak to Naruto alone about all the risks and how much it'll cost to send you to the Academy." Tsunami said.

Naruto walked over to his backpack and rummaged through it, pulling out a small book. "It's a good thing I brought this, and you can borrow it Inari. It's a beginner's guide on how to mold your chakra. Why don't you spend some time reading this first?" Inari took the book and went into the living room to read it. Just then, the shadow clone returned with a bag.

"Hope you don't mind I picked up a few other things, Tsunami." Naruto said.

"That was very thoughtful of you Naruto. Now, while Fuu and I are making dinner, do you think the two of you can behave?" Tsunami asked.

Tazuna pouted at being treated like a child. "Yes dear, but first I'm going to get me a drink."

"You can have one glass." Tsunami reminded him, receiving a "Yes ma'am," before turning to Naruto.

"Well, I gotta write a letter to the old man, anyway." He had said before the shadow clone dispelled itself. "Hey, that's weird. I just got the memories of my clone. I didn't know that they could do that. Just one more thing to put in the letter, I guess." Naruto said with a shrug before getting the supplies to write his letter while the occupants of the kitchen heard a shout from the living room.

"THIS BOOK MAKES NO SENSE!"

They all had a chuckle but ultimately paid it no mind, Tazuna preoccupied with getting his drink while Fuu and Tsunami began making dinner, Naruto starting his letter, trying to make it as legible as possible.

(Start Letter)

Dear old man,

As agreed I'm sending you a message to let you know that I reached the Land of Waves. As I was walking down the street, I could see all the changes that have happened. The village itself is getting back on its feet, and most of the buildings were repaired, no more trash on the streets, no more homeless living on the street, the grocery stores have food in them. There were children roaming around the street, laughing and playing. That's how I ran into Inari, Tazuna's grandson. Soon after running into him, the little brat tried to pull a prank on me; can you believe it? He tried to pull a prank on me, the Prank Master! But I got him back. After we got done laughing, we were walking down the road when we suddenly heard a girl scream. I put Inari in the bushes, told him not to move or make a sound, and I jumped through the trees towards the scream. I saw three men beating on a tied up girl, and when one of them was about to start hitting her with a stick, I knew I had to intervene. I flooded the clearing with clones, catching them by surprise, then secured them quickly. I checked on the girl, and at first, she screamed and begged me not to hurt her, but I was able to calm her down to learn her name. Her name is Fuu, and she's a kunoichi from the Waterfall Village. She told me those three men were her teammates that went rogue and intended to sell her to another ninja village. That was when I found out she's the Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tails. After that, I checked on her teammates and found them all dead, they had pills in their mouths in case they got captured. I put the bodies in a scroll, which I plan on turning into a bounty hunting office soon. After we picked up Inari, we headed to Tazuna's house where I found out the village made Tazuna the leader of the country. That's about everything; I'll send you a letter next week.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Prank Master and next Hokage.

PS: Did you know shadow clones give the user the memories they gain when they dispel? If that's true, why don't use them to do all that boring paperwork for you then get the memories?

(End Letter)

With a great smile on his face, Naruto put the letter in an envelope and signaled down a Hidden Leaf messenger bird to send it to the village. By the time he was done writing the letter, Fuu and Tsunami had finished making dinner and were setting up the table. "You guys need help?"

Tsunami looked up to Naruto. "No, we're good. You three go wash up for dinner."

Over dinner, the conversation steered toward Naruto telling them what happened at the Chuunin Exams, including his fight with his Sensei and teammate and his request to come here to train for the month to organize his thoughts. "So Naruto, do you mind explaining what made you decide to come back here to do your training?" Tazuna asked.

"Well, when I was here the first time, as I made my way to the bridge for the fight, I stumbled across some structures in the forest. I didn't get a chance to go back and look at them, so I thought I'd come back and look. Do you know anything about them?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna stroked his chin in thought. "I think you might've stumbled across the ghost structures. It's a legend in these parts; sometimes they're there and sometimes they aren't. I remember my grandfather telling me stories about them."

"Well, I'm going to go look for them in the morning to see if it's anything that can help me with my training," Naruto said.

===9:00 PM===

The rest of the evening passed without anything exciting happening. "It's time for bed, everyone." She sweat dropped when she saw her Father passed out on the couch. Inari tried to put up a fight, but a stern look from her sent him running. "Fuu, you'll be staying with me tonight, Naruto you're welcome to the guest room."

"Thank you, Tsunami, I appreciate you letting me stay here again." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto, you will always be welcome in this house for everything you did for this country." Tsunami responded.

As Naruto laid in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about what he learned about the structures; it sounded very suspicious, buildings that can appear and disappear seemingly at will. "If I find anything that points to ninja activity, I'll send a letter to the old man. I just hope there are no ghosts." After he thought about it a while, Naruto finally went to sleep.

===July 12, 6:30 AM===

Waking up bright and early the next morning; the first one up. Deciding to be helpful, Naruto began to cook breakfast for everyone, Tsunami came in a short time later to find the kitchen held a delightful aroma. She looked to the stove to find roughly about 10 Naruto's in aprons working on breakfast that smelled wonderful. When she spoke up to catch his attention, one of them turned to smile at her. "I thought I would give you the day off, so have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

Sitting at the table, Tsunami smiled. "A cup of tea would be nice." A clone immediately answered her request. "So where did you learn to cook?"

"Myself. I'm an orphan, and one of the unlucky ones that never gets adopted, so I had to learn to cook for myself." Naruto answered.

Tsunami looked down at her cup in thought. "Do you mind if I ask what happened to your parents?"

Naruto signaled for one of the clones to take over the stove before he walked over to table to sit with her. "The truth is, I don't know anything about my parents. I don't know their names or anything. I lived in an orphanage for five years, and then the Hokage got me an apartment when I went to the Academy. I've always been by myself, well not truly alone. I've had people that take care of me. A few adults in the village who teach me a thing or two here and there."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like not to have a mother, at least; mine died when I was very young, so all I have is my father, and he did the best he could raising me." Tsunami sympathized.

"You don't need to apologize, Tsunami, I got over it a long time ago." Naruto said.

"So besides being a gourmet cook and ninja, do you have any other tricks up your sleeves?" Tsunami asked to lighten the mood.

Naruto chuckled and thought it over. "Well let's see, I can sew and knit, I'm good at cleaning, specifically removing stains from clothes, I'm pretty good at plumbing, electrical work, woodworking, gardening, I'm also writing on a book... and I can play the guitar." He threw in before looking at Tsunami, looked shocked. "You okay?"

"That's a lot of skills to have mastered." Tsunami finally commented.

Naruto laughed it off. "I've hardly mastered them; I'm more a jack-of-all-trades, master of none."

"Well okay then. What's this book you're writing?" Tsunami asked.

"Oh, that? I started it a while ago. It's just something I do in my free time."

The two of them continued to talk until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs as the other occupants of the house came down for breakfast. "Naruto, my boy, don't go spoiling my daughter, now, by doing all the housework. I'm going to need her to take care of me at the end of the month." Tazuna commented jokingly.

Tsunami shot her father a dirty look. "You know what? I think both of you can start helping with the housework."

"Yes, ma'am." Both Inari and Tazuna responded dejectedly.

"Good. Now, I want you to bring down all your dirty clothes. I'm going to teach you how to use the washing machine." She said to her son before turning to Tazuna as Inari ran up the stairs.

"Well, I'm heading off to work now," Tazuna said almost too quickly, receiving a nod all the same.

"Excuse me, Tsunami, will you teach me, too?" Fuu asked shyly.

"Of course, dear, why don't you write down a list of things you want to learn? I'll do my best to help you." Tsunami offered kindly.

"YES!" Fuu cheered before taking the notepad Naruto offered up before she began to write down what would be a long list of things she's always wanted to know.

The mother of the house put on a smile at seeing how happy the child was, especially after what happened to her yesterday.

"I'm going to head out and look for those structures." Naruto said as he left the house and headed for the woods.

"Okay, Fuu, now that all the men are out of the way, what do you want me to teach you first?" Tsunami asked.

"Okay, the first thing I wanna learn is where do babies come from?" Fuu asked innocently.

Naruto picked up the pace when that was the last thing he heard out the door.

===7:08 AM, Konoha, Hokage Tower===

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk in the middle of a life-and-death battle with the greatest enemy of all ages... paperwork; the day had just begun, and he already had a cramp in his hand. He set his brush down to nurse it. "I have been doing this job for close to 38 years and I have yet to figure out the secret to defeating this monster. How my predecessors did this, I will never know." He looked at the pictures on the wall, swearing that the previous three Hokage were grinning at him. "I still can't believe they wouldn't tell me the secret. I am the Professor and God of Shinobi, and I will not be defeated by paperwork!" He declared before looking back at the stack and seeing it had doubled in size. Understandably, he felt tears forming and doubt in his heart. His thoughts were broken by a knock on the door; he sighed and called them in... it was Sakura Haruno.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Yes, I want to discuss something, take a seat. Would you mind explaining to me what you were doing yesterday?" Hiruzen said harshly.

"Could you please be more spec..." Sakura replied.

Hiruzen shot to his feet and slammed his hands on the desk, interrupting her mid-word. "I am talking about the way you treated Naruto, and don't even think about trying to deny it. I have several eyewitnesses who have given me a complete account of what transpired. I am very disappointed in you, not only were you attempting to rob a fellow Leaf ninja, but you also tried to slander his parents. I will have you know that both of Naruto's parents were great ninja. They loved Naruto so much they used their bodies as human shields to protect him from the fox. And for you to dishonor the name of his parents is the last straw! You are to be put on probation, and will be doing D rank missions for the next two months without pay. At the end of the two months if you have not improved your attitude, I will have your headband... and if you dishonor Naruto or his parents again... I'll have your head!" Hiruzen said powerfully.

All Sakura could do was nod her head, shaking in fear.

"Good. Here is your first mission; the Inuzuka need to have the kennels cleaned." He gave her the scroll, which she took and made for the door. "And I expect you to apologize to Naruto." He said as she headed for the door. Once she was out, he picked up his pipe and had a sort of victory smoke before hearing a little tapping on the window, it was a messenger bird. Standing up and walking to the window, he opened it and took the scroll. "Thank you, my friend." He bid it farewell and sat back down, opening the scroll to read the contents; he had to read the first part multiple times to make sure he saw it right, finding it highly amusing that the boy can't go a single mission without something going wrong. Either way, he was happy that Naruto was able to meet another Jinchuuriki, he had heard rumors of how the Hidden Waterfall Village treated their Jinchuuriki. Perhaps Naruto would make a friend... then he stopped dead in his tracks at the end of the letter.

'PS: Did you know shadow clones give the user the memories they gain when they dispel? If that's true, why don't use them to do all that boring paperwork for you then get the memories?'

Aimi was sitting at her desk, looking at the schedule for today. "He's got a busy schedule today on top of all the paperwork he has. It's going to be a real hassle to get all this done." She said to herself, got up and was about to knock on the door when she heard a loud scream from inside. Without missing a beat, she rushed in. "Hokage-sama, are you okay?" She stopped in her tracks when she saw the Third Hokage doing a victory dance while four clones made quick work of the paperwork.

"I've done it! I've done it! I've done it! I finally defeated the monster... finally, I'm free!" Hiruzen chanted with a giant grin before freezing in place as he looked to the left, seeing Aimi with her jaw dropped. He composed himself and coughed into his hand. "As shown by my demonstration, the paperwork will be finished very soon. What's my next appointment for today?" He attempted to move on.

Aimi rolled with it and looked at the clipboard. "You have a meeting about two hours."

"Good, I'm going to go train my grandson until then. While I'm gone I want you to go to the mission room and put a completed S-Rank mission in Naruto's file, with pay and a large bonus... and make sure the money is put in his account." Hiruzen said.

"I'll make sure to get it done right away, and it's good to see you smiling again." Aimi said as they both headed out to do their things.

===8:01 AM, Wave Country, Forest===

Naruto has been in the woods outside the village about 45 minutes looking for the structure, before finally seeing something in the distance and sprinting to it. "I knew I'd find it eventually." He looked around the building for an entryway and found a big door which he couldn't push open for the life of him... then noticed a small ring and pulled on it, opening the door. "...Okay, I'm seriously starting to think maybe people are right and I'm an idiot." He muttered to himself before taking out a kunai to be on the safe side and slowly walked in.

The first large room had a flight of stairs on the right going up and left going down, and looking to the right saw a bunch of doors lining the wall. "Normally I'd make a dozen clones to help me search the building, but I have to start acting smart." He whispered to himself and began with the doors, searched the entire building in about two hours and found many interesting rooms. Finally he found a metal door with a nameplate: Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "Guess this must be the leader's office." He slowly stepped in and saw it was bigger than the Hokage's office. There were tables everywhere with test tubes, beakers, and a lot of scientific equipment, including a large tube-like machine in the center of the room. At the far end, Naruto could see a massive machine that looked like a pipe organ, but with a lot more keys, and a big screen, he had seen a computer once before, but it was nowhere this big or sophisticated. He made his way across the room to the machine and took the sheet off the nearby table, unveiling a metal helmet with a lot of cords coming out of it, which he picked up to take a closer look at. "I don't see how this is going to help my training, and I'm sure not a scientist." He decided to throw caution to the wind and put it on cautiously, only for nothing to happen. "Don't see what this was supposed to do..." He droned before seeing a red button on the table. "What could it hurt?" He slapped the button, instantly collapsing to his knees as wave after wave of pain shot through his body. After what seemed like forever, the pain stopped, and knowledge began to flash before his eyes, all sorts of equations and formulae and history, things he could not even begin to understand. This process went on for another hour before it stopped. He shakily stood up and took off the helmet, making his way to the machine at the back and collapsing into the chair, rubbing his head to sort through all the information shoved into his skull. Without thinking, he reached out and typed on the keys, the screen lighting up to show a giant face.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and seeing you have survived the downloading process proves to me you are worthy of my knowledge. Now, I guess you want to know what this place is?"

Naruto shakily nodded, mesmerized. "Are you alive?" He wondered since a program had a name.

"No. Before I left this place, I transferred a copy of my consciousness to this computer so that one day, if someone survived the process, I could help them." Mayuri replied.

"Well, that makes sense." Naruto said. "So what is this place, and how do you know my name?"

"The helmet you put on transferred all your knowledge to the computer, allowing me to know everything about you, and I can assure you that I can help you get the power you need for your fight at the end of the month. Now, this is a safe house I made to store all my knowledge. Because of the download of my experience to your brain, you know I'm not of this world. We will now begin a history of my world and what the purpose of this lab is." Mayuri said then started to explain how he came to find Naruto's world.

x

End Chapter 2


	3. Acquiring new information

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 3: Acquiring New Information

By: jacke44

x

===July 12, 11:07 AM, Wave Country, Underground Bunker===

Naruto sat and listened to Mayuri's lecture "When I first discovered this world, I was intrigued by this energy you call chakra. I spent several years studying your people and recording several events, including what came to be known as the First, Second, and Third Shinobi World Wars. But eventually concluded my research and returned to my dimension, Soul Society. However, I decided to leave this laboratory as a fail-safe should Soul Society ever fall. Inside this computer, you will find a complete history of the Soul Society, including our techniques of Hado and Kido, and to ensure the safety of all my research up to that point, I left my greatest invention. The machine in the center of the room can make an artificial copy of any of the captains, lieutenants, and all the seated officers, plus a few other noteworthy individuals. Once you make one, they will follow any and all orders you give them, and they would have all their powers they had in my dimension. I also left an extensive range of equipment for Soul Reapers and Quincies and a couple of items I was able to make that can give someone the power of a Fullbringer. one of these is a set of hair pins that was once used by a human female that gave her the ability to seemingly heal any injury, including regenerating entire body parts

In actuality, they allowed her to reject reality itself, reverse time and space within the influence of her techniques for various effects. However, this power came at a cost, the power relies on the determination of the user, and feelings such as doubt can make it weaker, while conviction can make it stronger." Naruto continued to listen for another 3 hours, being told the history of the three Shinobi World Wars, including videos of great battles such as the one between the first Hokage and Uchiha Madara at what would become the Valley of the End. Then another two hours of boring lecturing and a history lesson before it finally ended and Naruto took a moment to soak it all it. "Now, do you have any questions?"

"Can I gain the powers of a Soul Reaper?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you can. Because you have chakra, it will be a simple matter of altering the output of your spiritual energy; there's a chemical compound formula in this computer that can allow you, or anyone else for that matter, to achieve the powers of a Soul Reaper, or a Quincy for that matter. If you look to your left and choose to become a Soul Reaper, that machine there will allow you to make a zanpakuto." Mayuri answered.

A massive grin broke out on Naruto's face. "Great! Before that, show me a list of everyone I'll be working with." He requested then multiple windows popped up on the screen with the faces of several individuals, which Naruto knew he couldn't count by himself. "In my fight at the end of the month, I'm going up against someone that specializes in hand-to-hand combat; who would you recommend to help train me against that, Mayuri?" He asked.

All but three of the windows closed. "These three would be the best to train you in such; the first is former captain of Squad 2, Yoruichi Shihouin. She was known as the Flash Goddess, specializing in hand-to-hand, stealth, and assassination. The second is her replacement and former apprentice Soifon, who has the same specialties. Lastly is Kisuke Urahara, former captain of squad 12; he had a broad range of skills and abilities." Mayuri then listed off.

"What are their personalities like?" Naruto asked, hoping to get a picture of what he would have on his hands should he choose any of them as his Sensei for the next month.

"Yoruichi is a free spirit; all she wants is to live her life how she wants and fight strong individuals. Soifon is dedicated to her job; a by-the-books person, she has zero tolerance for those who would break the law. She believes in hard, and some would say harsh, work in her training of her subordinates. While I loathe to admit it, Kisuke is quite intelligent and more than capable in a fight... but my intellectual superiority will always win out." Mayuri added.

Naruto chuckled and nodded, sitting back in his chair before wincing and rubbing his head. "When will this headache go away?"

"Your headache should dissipate in 2-3 hours; remember that you had quite a bit of information put into your head, so it will be some time before your mind sorts through it all. When it does, you should find that you will be able to memorize and learn things much easier." Mayuri brought up.

Naruto looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was about four o'clock which explained his angry stomach. "Okay, I'm leaving, but I'll come back tomorrow. Is there anyone I should activate now so I can get the lab going?" He asked.

"I would recommend activating my assistant and daughter, Nemu. She should be able to clean the place up and get it ready to go." Mayuri advised.

Naruto nodded and typed out a series of keys on the computer before the tube in the middle of the room began to make sounds. After a few seconds of this, a small door opened with smoke pouring out of it, Naruto able to see a figure in the tube before they stepped out; indeed, it was Lieutenant of Squad 12, Nemu Kurotsuchi, who began to look around before spotting Naruto and bowing. "How may I be of service to you?" She asked quietly and kindly.

Naruto smiled and stood up from his chair. "Hello Nemu, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I would like you to start getting this place cleaned up and running. I'll return in the morning, so I also want you to have a chemical compound ready that will make me into a Soul Reaper if you can." He requested.

Nemu nodded. "I will follow all of your orders to the letter, and you have my assurance Naruto-sama that..."

"Stop it right there." Naruto interrupted. "I don't want some obedient servant, I hope we can be friends, but don't call me sama, okay Nemu? If you have your concerns, or you want something, or you think I'm too bossy, I want you to tell me. Can you do that for me?" He asked.

"Very well... Naruto-kun." Nemu said with a slight smile on her face.

===4:28 PM, Wave Village===

Naruto said farewell before heading out, deciding to stop off at the market and pick up a few more supplies. Jumping through the trees, he made it to the village in about 5 minutes, got some groceries and headed down the street with a smile on his face now that the village is no longer gloomy. As he walked, he thought to himself about the three individuals that Mayuri recommended to him. 'I think I'll go with Yoruichi, she sounds like the best bet to me.' He thought as he passed by an alley and heard laughter, but it seemed to have a mocking undertone to it. Jumping up to a nearby roof, he put the bags down and looked over the edge, instantly becoming furious at what he saw.

There were five boys no older than 8 cornering a young girl, saying things that only made him angrier. "Well look who we have here, boys; it's the dog freak. Where's your little pack of mutts?"The apparent leader had asked before he punches her in the stomach, the others boys laughing at her misery.

One of the other boys grabbed her by the front of her shirt and slammed her against the wall. "Look at this filthy piece of trash; why are you still in our village? I would think you would have left with your mom; oh that's right, she took off without you the moment she got a chance. That just proves how much of a disgusting freak you are."

The girl merely looked up at them. "Please, I just came to the village to get some food."

"Oh, it's food you want? I think we can help you." Another boy said before grabbing a trash can.

Before he could dump it on her, Naruto jumped down between them, leaking a massive amount of killing intent and bloodlust, before speaking in a low, threatening voice that sent a shiver down everybody's spines. "Get out of my sight now, before I get mad. And if I ever see any of you again, you're not going to like what happens to you." The boys scrambled over and pushed each other to get away from Naruto as fast as possible. Naruto turned around and got down on his knees to be closer to the girl, as she was on the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked, as she held her stomach and slowly lifted her head, giving Naruto a good look at her face; he could tell right away that she was at least half Inuzuka and probably from her Mom if those jerks were right, now the 'dog freak' comment make sense, she had the normal features of the Inuzuka especially the wild, spiky brown hair to her shoulders... well mostly, her eyes had a slight yellowish tint, but maybe that was common, after all Hana looked normal except for her cheek marks. Before he could do anything else, she tackled him in a hug, bawling her eyes out, saying 'Thank you' over and over. In response, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and sat on the ground, his back against the wall, letting her vent out everything, rubbing her back and whispering to her softly that everything was going to be okay. The two of them sat for a long time, Naruto listening to her cry and say this or that, reminded of how he first met Tsume.

(Flashback, 6 years ago)

A six-year-old Naruto was making his way back to his apartment after eating at his new favorite restaurant. "Man, they sure do have great ramen! I'm going to have to go back and get more! Wonder if I can go there tomorrow for lunch..." He looked up to the sky and saw rain clouds. "I better hurry up and get home." He said to himself, deciding to take a shortcut through an alley to get there faster. As he walked through the alleys he knew like the back of his hand, he caught wind of a whining sound behind some boxes. Moving them to the side, he found a dog lying on its side, whining in pain. Naruto could see it had been beaten, from all the patches of fur missing, bruises forming, and blood in its fur. "Who could have done this to a poor doggy? Don't worry, little guy, I'll get you some help. I can't take him to the vet, they don't like me." Naruto said and trying to figure out what he should do before remembering the friend he made in the park and how he mentioned his family worked with dogs. "What was his last name? Come on, think, think... it was Inuzuka!' Happy with himself for remembering, Naruto took one of the boxes and carried the dog in it carefully so as not to agitate its injuries. He made his way to the Inuzuka compound within five minutes, heavy rain, high winds, and lightning forming on his way there. Determined to keep the dog safe, he took his jacket off and wrapped the dog in it. Barely able to see in front of him because of the wind and rain, he struggled to reach the front door, when he did he knocked, when no one came he began to panic and repeatedly banged on the door.

In the living room, Tsume was lounging in her favorite recliner next to the fireplace, reading her favorite book, The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. She jumped slightly when the pounding on the door began. "Who the hell could that be in this weather?" She got up and opened the door, seeing a little blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, holding a box and looking soaked and slightly terrified. "Who are you, what do you want, and what the heck are you doing out in this weather?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said then looked up at her after he dropped to his knees. "Please, you've got to help me. I found an injured dog in the alley next to my house. I met a boy named Kiba from this clan, and he said his family works with dogs, you've got to help me, please!" He begged.

Tsume quickly brought him inside, putting them both in front of the fireplace and wrapping Naruto in a blanket that was hanging off the back of the couch. With that taken care of, she turned her attention to the box and removed the jacket, gritting her teeth at the condition of the dog. "If I find out who did this I'll rip their..." She saw him shaking in fear out of the corner of her eye, so she took some calming breaths. "Stay right here, I'll get some supplies to help." She said, getting a nod from Naruto.

Tsume left the room to grab some medical supplies, and while she was gone Naruto looked to the door when he heard some noise, it was a girl a few years older than him and his new friend Kiba. "What're you doing here, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I was on my way home and took a shortcut down an alley, I found an injured dog in it, and I remembered how you said your family worked with dogs so I brought it here so I could get it help." Naruto explained, the both of them immediately running towards the box, finding the bleeding dog.

"Naruto, do you know who did this?" The girl asked, growling.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Tsume came running in, carrying some bandages for the dog. "Good, both of you are here. Hana, go and get some buckets of water, Kiba, take Naruto to your room and let him borrow some clothes. Warm or not, it won't be healthy to let him stay in those until they dry." She said, Hana made a beeline for the kitchen while Kiba and Naruto walked out of the room, passing by Hana with a bucket of water. After Naruto had changed his clothes, they walked back into the living room, seeing Tsume and Hana on the couch, the matriarch walking over and hugging the blond. And said. "The dog's going to be okay. From this day forward, you'll always be considered a friend of the Inuzuka clan; because not too many people would go to these lengths for a dog they don't know."

(End Flashback)

Coming out of his memories, Naruto looked down to see the girl was asleep in his arms. He made a Shadow Clone to take the groceries, then adjusted her position and began to carry her back to the house, walking in to see Fuu and Tsunami cooking supper. With a finger to his lips, he whispered. "Is there a place I can put her?" He asked, Tsunami motioning for Naruto to follow her, bringing them upstairs to bring her to bed, the both of them returning to the kitchen. "Okay Tsunami, who is that girl and why did I find her being beaten up in an alley by five snot-nosed brats?" He asked.

Tsunami started crying. "Her name is Noriko, the reason she was being beaten up by the other boys is because her mother was one of Gato's women he brought in as a 'plaything.' She was already pregnant at the time, and when your team ended Gato's reign, she took off for freedom, leaving Noriko here, she never really cared for her and said she was nothing but a burden on her. Several other women in the village and I have tried to help her, but she is so much like a boy, stubborn and refuses to do anything feminine. Then there's the pack of wild dogs she always hangs out with, she says she can understand them. That's another reason the kids pick on her, believe me we've tried, but she won't accept help from anyone." She explained.

Naruto let out a breath as he processed all that. "It's okay, and I know who her family is. I might not know her mother or father specifically, but I know what family she comes from. She's a member of a clan from my village, the Inuzuka, they're famous for their affiliation with canines, they have the ability to talk to them, and most of the women are rather tomboyish, relatively rough around the edges. Do you think your father would care if I send a letter to let them know about her? I'm friends with the Clan Head. You don't need to worry about anything, and there are two things you need to know about the Inuzuka, they value loyalty above all else, and they care about their family." Naruto explained.

Tsunami still had tears running down her face, but she was smiling. "Naruto, if you can give that little girl a family, you do it. I know for a fact my father wouldn't disagree with this decision." She said.

"Good, the moment they hear that she's here, they'll send someone to pick her up and take her home. She'll be a welcome addition to the family." Naruto assured her. Just then, the three of them heard crying from upstairs. "Don't worry, I'll go take care of it." He said, heading upstairs and entering the room, seeing Noriko awake in bed, crying. "How are you doing, Noriko?"

Noriko looked at him through her tears, hiccupping a few times. "Ho, how do you know my name?"

"Do you know a woman named Tsunami?" Naruto asked first.

Noriko smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, she's the pretty lady who brings me food when she can."

"Well right now, we're in her home. Now I have a question for you, how would you like to meet your family, and no, I'm not talking about your mother. You see, you are from a family called the Inuzuka, they're a ninja clan from the Hidden Leaf Village. They're famous for working with dogs, and if you want, I can send a letter and let them know that you're here, you'd be welcomed into that family, and I'm sure they'll let you bring your dogs with you." Naruto offered.

The only answer he got was a flying tackle. "Yes, yes, yes! If they are my family, I will do anything to get to know them!" Noriko said.

Naruto chuckled and sat back up. "Okay, I'll send a letter to let them know you're here. If I send it tonight, they should be here tomorrow to pick you up and take you home. Okay, let's go back downstairs and have dinner, I'm sure you're pretty hungry."

His response came in the form of Noriko's stomach growling loudly, causing her face to go bright red, causing Naruto to chuckle. Embarrassed, Noriko punched him in the stomach. "It's not funny." She pouted.

"You're gonna need some training, all the Inuzuka I know are strong and that punch didn't even hurt." Naruto commented, turning to go downstairs, laughing, causing Noriko to continue assaulting him.

Naruto walked into the kitchen, Fuu, and Tsunami turned to see him carrying Noriko, who was pouting, crossing her arms, and muttering to herself about 'stupid blondes.' "Just you wait 'till I'm bigger..."

"Hope you don't mind, I brought a friend to dinner." Naruto said with a smile.

"Not a problem, Father is staying at his office tonight, and Inari is sleeping over at a friend's, so it looks like you're having dinner with three ladies." Tsunami commented, gesturing as if she were of high society.

Naruto put Noriko down and chuckled. "Should I be worried about you three trying to corrupt me?"

Tsunami giggled. "I'm old enough to be your mother, but feel free to take a chance with Fuu." She jokingly advised.

"Does this mean Naruto wants to make babies with me?" Fuu asked innocently.

"Whoa, whoa... whoa! Of course not, where would you get an idea like that?" Naruto looked at Tsunami. "What have you been teaching her?"

Tsunami grabbed hold of Fuu's shoulder. "You and I are going to have to review a few lessons. Naruto, can you please keep an eye on the stove? This won't take very long." She asked, taking Fuu out of the room when the blonde nodded.

Naruto made a Shadow Clone and had it watch the stove in his place while he tended to Noriko, spying some scrapes and bruises. "I want you to have a seat, okay? I'll go get some bandages and ointment to clean you up."

"You won't use that spray, will you? It hurts." Noriko begged.

"Don't worry, I have some ointment, it's a lot better and doesn't hurt, I promise." Naruto assured her, making a quick run for his temporary room and coming back to treat her wounds.

"And now you're a doctor." Tsunami joked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, but I can patch up scrapes and bruises pretty well." Of course that was before he realized he didn't need to for the minor ones because he healed so fast, but now was glad he had.

The clone came over to tell them dinner was ready, and over the course of their meal, Naruto told Noriko all he knew about her clan. "No way, they use dogs to fight?!" Noriko parroted excitedly.

"That's right; there's even a dog that talks like humans and some dogs are as big as horses, you can ride 'em too," Naruto said.

Noriko gasped at Naruto in surprise, eyes twinkling with excitement. "Okay Naruto, I think that's enough for now; Noriko, stop pushing your vegetables to the side of your plate and eat them." Tsunami said.

"But I hate vegetables." Noriko pouted.

"Well you better get used to eating them. I told you about Tsume, she's been known to shove vegetables down her kids' throat. I'm not kidding. I've seen her do it. One time I was over for dinner with her and her son refused to eat them. She tied him to a chair and shoved them in his mouth." Naruto said.

And with that, Noriko's vegetables began disappearing, possibly as terrified as her.

After dinner, the dishes were being cleaned by Shadow Clones while the four occupants sat in the living room, Tsunami teaching Noriko Go-Fish while Fuu examined her freshly-prepared pack that Naruto just repaired for her, the blonde off to the side ready to write his letter to Tsume. He was also going to send a few pictures he had taken of Noriko; he could almost see the look on her face when she opened the letter. He knew that she would be the one to come pick her up; he also knew Noriko would fit right into the family, catching wind of Noriko asking for any 3's, only for the girl to be shot down.

(Start Letter)

Dear Tsume,

I'm currently in the Land of Waves. This evening, I was walking to the house I'm staying at for the month before the Chuunin Exams, and as I was passing an alley, I heard laughter coming from it. I jumped onto the roof to see what it was and found five boys preparing to beat up a girl. After I ran them off, I checked on the girl... she's at least half Inuzuka. She had the same eyes and features of your clan, and she confirmed that she could speak to dogs. It would seem she has already made friends with a bunch of wild dogs, and she acts so much like an Inuzuka it's not even funny. After she woke up I'd already learned her name was Noriko, and after a bit of back-and-forth that resulted in me laughing at her stomach doing the talking, she tried to punch me in the stomach. I brought her downstairs for dinner and told her all about the clan, she's excited to meet you and your family. I also included some pictures of her.

As for her parents, the father is unknown. If you remember, I told you about the tyrant that took over the country, apparently, her mother was one of his... playthings, she was already pregnant when Gato took her. From my sources, I was able to find out the mother never cared for Noriko and said she was nothing but a burden and made a break for it when Gato was killed, leaving Noriko to fend for herself. I'll explain more when I can, if it's possible, can you or someone else come and pick her up? Just ask for Tazuna's house.

Naruto Uzumaki

(End Letter)

Looking up from his letter and at the corner, Naruto saw that the girls built a tent with pillow sheets and chairs, with a sign saying 'No boys allowed.' Standing up and walking over, he knocked on the 'front door,' Fuu's head popping out. "What is going on here?" He asked.

"We're having a camp out, no boys allowed." Fuu answered before blowing a raspberry and ducking back inside.

"Okay you two have fun, I'm going to send this letter." Naruto said. Doing that quickly, he headed back upstairs to go to bed early today, content with the day's work.

===July 13, Sunrise, Tsunami's House===

As the Sun's rays hit Naruto's face, he sat up in bed and stretched his back until the relieving pop came before making his way to the bathroom and turning on the light to wash his face in the faucet... until he saw himself. "FUU, NORIKO!" He yelled.

Naruto ran downstairs to the kitchen, just catching sight of the perpetrators running out the back door. The sound of his yelling and footsteps caused Tsunami to turn around, getting an eyeful of his face, covered with makeup and accentuating his angry face. Understandably, Tsunami began roaring with laughter, causing Naruto to glare. "Did you have anything to do with this?" He asked accusingly.

"No, no, I promise it wasn't my fault! Fuu asked about some old makeup, and then I went to bed. I had no idea, I promise!" Tsunami said, waving her hands to ward off the eruption of Mt. Naruto. As scary as her mother-side could be, and how much he liked her, if he was to prank or just embarrass her she was doomed... the only good side to that, if he did, was his age... if he was an, 'experienced adult' or even just a pervert, as an attractive single woman the list of things he could do to her was almost terrifying... and deep down that little perverted side of herself that hadn't be 'out' in several years wanted him to since legally he was an adult, but she quickly locked up those thoughts in the back of mind, she was more than twice as old as him anyway and he should have a girl closer to his own age.

"Fine. I'll deal with them later, I'm gonna go take a shower." Naruto left the kitchen, grumbling to himself about revenge.

"That's a real good color of blush for you." Tsunami could at least have a bit of fun with him, giggling when his footsteps sped up. With him gone, she reached into her apron pocket and took out a picture of a sleeping Naruto post-makeup assault. "Just because I didn't have a hand in it, doesn't mean I won't use it against you." She laughed to herself, pocketing the picture.

After his shower, Naruto came downstairs to see Fuu and Noriko sitting at the table, shooting them a dirty look. "I'm going to get you back for that, just you wait." He promised.

Noriko used the dreaded Puppy Eyes Jutsu on him or tried. "I'm sorry..." She said in an exaggerated, more childish voice.

"Okay, you're definitely part of the Inuzuka clan. That reminds me, Fuu, did you decide what you're going to do? Are you going to go back to the Hidden Waterfall Village?" Naruto asked.

"No, I hate that place and never wanna go back. Can I go to your village with you?" Fuu asked.

"I don't see why not, I'm sure the old man will be happy to have you." Naruto said. 'I can't let her meet Ino, that's just a disaster waiting to happen.' He thought.

====Konoha, Inuzuka Compound===

Tsume had just sat down at the table with some coffee and the morning paper, both of her children walking in and grabbing a pair of apples off the table. "What're you two up to today?" She asked idly.

"I'm gonna go work on my Fang Over Fang; I need to get more power behind it." Kiba said.

"The vet clinic is making me take my vacation, so I have nothing to do today," Hana said, pouting slightly.

Drinking her coffee, Tsume had an idea and smirked. "Well I'm off-duty today, so how about we have a girls-day-out? We haven't had one of those in a while."

Before Hana could answer, a tapping at the window got everyone's attention, Tsume walked over to the messenger bird and took the scroll, sitting back down at the table to read it. After just a few seconds, both her children could see she was incredibly upset with what she was reading.

"Mom, are you okay?" They both asked.

"Change a' plans; the three of us are going on a trip." Tsume suddenly said.

"Where to?" Kiba asked.

"The Land of Waves, it seems Naruto found a little girl he believes is at least half Inuzuka." Tsume answered, passing the letter to Hana, who was closest, three pictures falling out. Hana read through it quickly, passed it to Kiba, and picked up the pictures.

"He might be right; she does look like an Inuzuka," Hana commented, passing them to Kiba when he finished reading, getting a nod of agreement from him.

Tsume stood up. "I'm going to the Hokage to let him know we'll be out for the day, I want both of you at the front gate in 45 minutes." She said, receiving a pair of nods before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

===2 Minutes later, Hokage Tower===

Tsume quickly made her way to the top of the Tower and knocked on the door, stepping in when he said 'enter', seeing the Hokage at his desk, no paperwork hounding him, surprisingly. "Good morning Hokage-sama."

"Good morning Tsume, now what brings you to my office so early in the morning? If I'm not mistaken, you have today off." Hiruzen commented.

"That's correct, but as I was sitting at breakfast with my kids, a messenger bird brought a scroll from Naruto." Tsume began.

Hiruzen began to rub his temples. "What has he done now?" He bemoaned. Tsume handed him the scroll and pictures, seeing him smile as he read it. "I see, so this is what you came here for."

"Yes, my children and I are going to head out to bring her home." Tsume said.

"Very well, the three of you have my permission to go pick up your clansman, please make sure to tell Naruto how proud I am of him." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"I'll make sure to pass the message on." Tsume affirmed, smiling as well.

"I'll also be having the equivalent of an A rank missions pay to put in his file from my personal account done by this afternoon. Good luck Tsume." Hiruzen said.

The Inuzuka matriarch quickly made for the Front Gate of the village, seeing her children with their dogs. "We're going to run at top speed with no breaks; we should be there within five and a half hours." She said before the lot of them made for the trees and headed east.

After a while, Hana spoke up. "What're we gonna do with Noriko, mom?"

"I'm considering bringing her into the main family, with us." Tsume answered as she traversed the branches.

"It'd be nice to have another girl in the house, and I've always wanted a little sister; should be fun," Hana commented.

===7:26 AM, Wave Country, Mayuri's Bunker===

As Naruto walked up to the lab, he spoke to himself. "Today, things are going to change. After today, I won't be the dead last anymore." He made his way into the main room, spying Nemu at one of the machines, working on what was probably the compound. "Good morning, Nemu; were you able to get what I asked done?"

Nemu turned to him and bowed. "Yes, I was able to get the chemicals ready; the laboratory is now at 100% efficiency."

Naruto nodded then turned to the computer screen, Mayuri's face appeared on it. "Okay Mayuri, what's this chemical gonna do to me?"

"Its main function will be boosting the strength of your soul, thereby granting you spiritual powers like the Soul Reapers." Mayuri answered.

Nodding, Naruto walked over to one of the tables, took off his jacket and shirt then laid down. "Okay Nemu, I'm ready whenever you are." He gave her the go, Mayuri's lieutenant walked forward with a syringe filled with a green liquid before he looked to the computer. "How long will this process take?"

"It all depends on the strength of your soul." Mayuri replied.

Nemu injected Naruto in the arm, almost immediately knocking him out, only for the blonde to wake up in a strange room with giant bars running from the floor to a high ceiling shrouded by darkness, a piece of paper with the word 'Seal' acting as a lock. From the darkness beyond the bars came two giant red eyes with slit pupils.

"Well, if it isn't the little brat. What do you think you're doing here?" Kyuubi said.

"Shut up, you stupid fox!" Naruto responded immediately.

"I was afraid he'd get your temper." An unseen man said.

"Well, at least he got your sense of fashion and good looks." An unseen woman said.

Naruto spun around at the strange voices and saw a blonde man and a red-haired woman. "Who're you?!"

"We're your parents!" They proclaimed exuberantly with their arms, and smiles on their faces.

In a strange sense of deja vu, Naruto passed out while inside his Mindscape.

x

End Chapter 3


	4. Strength of one's soul

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 4: Strength of One's Soul

By: jacke44

x

===Naruto's Mindscape===

As Naruto regained his consciousness, he felt the sensation of gentle fingers stroking his hair. Eventually gaining a sense of his location, Naruto noticed the man and woman who claimed to be his parents. Startled by this revelation, Naruto jumping to his feet he exclaimed, "Who are you and why are we in a sewer?"

The blond-haired man spoke calmly. "Everything's going to be okay Naruto; if you give us a chance we'll explain everything."

"Why should I even listen to you? I know exactly who you are, you're that bastard Fourth Hokage! It's because of you that I'm one of the most hated people in the village! Do you know what it's like to walk down the street of your village with people always yelling and screaming at you? To have almost every store in the village refuse to sell you something and to have angry mobs chase you down to beat you unconscious, only to wake up to see a nurse attempting to smother you? Or how about being sold food laced with poison, to have almost no friends; and the ones I could make I have to keep at arm's length to protect them. To go to bed every night not knowing if I'm loved, to have almost every teacher at the Academy hate you! And you think you have the right to be my FATHER?" Naruto pointed towards the Nine-Tailed Fox. "You put that inside of me and left me with no one to take care of me and to not even know why I'm hated for 12 years! No, you no longer deserve to call yourself a Father, if you really are my Father." The only thing either parent could do was hang their heads in shame. "And who are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked the red-haired woman.

The woman looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I am your mother."

Naruto's once warm eyes froze to an ice blue "Did you help him put that thing in me?"

The only thing that Kushina could do was nod her head. "I never wanted to do it. I begged him to seal the Kyuubi back into me, but I was already weak from having you, not to mention the damage that was done to me from the previous attack." She got down on her hands and knees with her forehead touching the floor. "Please forgive me Naruto, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I knew the village would never accept you, that's why I wanted the fox to go back inside of me, but we were out of time, and only an Uzumaki can contain the Nine-Tails. We made a mistake; we wanted the village to see you as a hero, but as you said, the villagers never did that. If you would just please give us a chance, we could make it up to you."

Naruto slowly walked up to her, bent down and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to slowly look up at him before he wrapped her in a hug. He began to break down, crying into her shoulder. Standing off to the side, Minato was thinking about all the mistakes he made. Naruto released the hug before speaking. "Okay, now how are you both here?"

Kushina looked over to her husband. "Do you have any idea how this happened?" She asked.

Minato shook his head. "No. Naruto, what happened before you came in here?"

"Where exactly is here, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"We're inside your mind, it's a place where you can sort out your thoughts. It can also let you contact the Nine-Tails." Minato answered.

Naruto looked around the sewer-like room, with metal pipes running across the ceiling and water on the floor. "This is my mind? This is just great, now I owe Ino 1000 Ryo, she always said I must have a sewer for a brain." He commented, making both parents laugh before he jumped to his feet and pouted. "It's not funny, she's always teasing me about it!"

"It's going be okay, now tell us what happened." Kushina requested, Naruto nodding before telling his parents all about the Chuunin Exams, including his fight in the Forest of death with Orochimaru, all of the preliminary round matches, how he swore to beat Neji on Hinata's blood, and how his Sensei reacted when he asked for training.

"Naruto, who is your Sensei?" Minato asked with a frown.

"Kakashi Hatake, why?" Naruto asked.

Minato and Kushina become enraged. "Naruto, what else has he taught?" They dared to ask.

"The tree-walking technique." Naruto answered before they gestured for him to continue. "That's it."

"I always told you he was unstable Minato! Between the death of his teammates and Father, and the way he always clung to you, you should have taken his headband. I bet once you died, he put all his anger towards Naruto and blamed him for it!" Kushina accused.

"Wait for a second, you were Kakashi's Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Minato nodded solemnly. "I'm sad to say I was."

Naruto let out a growl-like sigh before shaking it off. "Okay, let's get back to what we were talking about. After he ditched me, I had a fight with my other teammate. After that, I decided to get some fresh air and train in a place where I could have peace, so I asked the Hokage if I can come to the Land of Waves. During my mission here weeks ago I found some strange building in the forest, so I decided to come here and see what was in it. It turned out that the building was a failsafe built by a man named Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who was from another world. After that, I had Nemu give me the serum, he said that it would boost the strength of my soul and the spiritual aspect of my chakra." He explained, describing the lab

Kushina pinched her nose in exasperation. "Naruto, that was incredibly reckless, you had no idea what was going to happen, or what could have happened." She chastised.

"I know Mom, but I really didn't have much choice." Naruto responded with a shrug.

Minato snapped his fingers in realization. "I think I figured out what happened! This serum was supposed to strengthen your soul, when I sealed the Nine-Tails in you, I put a sliver of mine and your mother's souls into the seal to help you in the future if the Fox ever got out of control. I believe it increased the strength of our souls as well."

Naruto blinked in surprise at the theory. "How long do you think it's going to last?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, originally we'd have a few minutes, but if this serum has increased the strength of the souls, it's impossible to tell." Minato said.

Kushina pulled Naruto into a hug. "I really don't care, I'm just happy to have time with my son. We'll figure it out later, maybe this Mayuri can help us if he has had dealings with souls."

Suddenly Naruto started to disappear. "What's happening?"

"It's okay, you're just waking up," Minato explained.

"How do I come back to see you?" Naruto asked.

"Just concentrate on clearing your mind; remember we will always love you." Kushina said.

===July 13, 9:33 AM, Wave Country, Mayuri's Bunker===

Naruto came back to consciousness, sat up on the table, looked to his right at Nemu waiting patiently. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Naruto replied as he got to his feet.

"That is good to hear." Nemu nodded with that tiny smile of hers.

"So how did it go, Nemu? Did the serum work?" Naruto asked, putting his clothes back on.

"We are going to have to do a few tests; if you would wait, I will go get the equipment ready," Nemu said, walking over to some machines.

As she did that, Naruto thought to himself. 'Was that all just a dream?'

"It was no dream, Naruto-chan." Kushina's voice came out of nowhere.

Jumping in surprise and quickly looking left and right, Naruto found no explanation for the sudden intrusion. "Mom? What's going on?" He asked, confused.

"It's okay Naruto, your mother and I were able to tweak the seal, and now we can communicate with you. All you have to do is just think what you want to say." Minato's voice chimed in.

'Please tell me you can't look outside because if you can, this is going to be really embarrassing having my parents stuck inside my head. I'm never going to ever get away with anything.' Naruto complained.

"Don't worry about that Naruto, your mother was quite the hell raiser growing up, one of the monikers that she got was the Crimson Maelstrom, because if anyone ever made fun of her red hair, she usually caused collateral damage. Case in point, she once destroyed an entire dumpling restaurant when the owner said that she was eating like a pig and told her to get out. It took two full squads of ANBU black op's, our whole graduating class, and the promise of a month supply of ramen to calm her down." Minato brought up with a chuckle.

'That's good to hear, remind me to tell you all the stuff I did.' Naruto responded with a grin.

"There's no need for that Naruto, we can just scan your memories, technically, we are inside your mind." Kushina said.

'Fine, just don't go snooping too much, there are still some things I don't want you to know.' Naruto said.

"You mean like this crush you're starting to get on a girl named Hinata?" Teased Kushina.

'Okay, I've definitely got to find a way to get you out of my head.' Naruto said, cheeks pink. Suddenly, he heard his mother's laughter in his head. 'What's going on in there?'

"She just found the memories concerning all your pranks; how could you paint the Hokage Monument?" Minato asked, waterfall tears on his face when he saw how his own face was vandalized.

'Actually, that was pretty easy, the security in the village really sucks. Okay, I'm going to cut the connection now, I got things I gotta do. I'll talk to the two of you later.' Coming out of his concentration to see Nemu walking back over to him, carrying several instruments. "How long was I asleep for, Nemu?" He asked.

"You were unconscious for 1 hour." Nemu had said before she put the instruments down. "This should not take very long." She assured him as she picked up the first instrument, beginning to wave it around his body; after the third pass it lets out 3 beeps. Completing the process took another 30 minutes before she set everything down. "You will be happy to know the process was a complete success, you should have no problems becoming a Soul Reaper." She announced.

"Thank you, Nemu." Naruto said with a smile before he walked over to the central computer. "Tell me something Mayuri, you said when I put the helmet on, you got all my memories downloaded, right?" He hypothesized.

"That is correct, Naruto." Mayuri's face came on screen.

"So you are aware that I have a demon inside of me?"

"I am indeed."

"Well, it turns out that it was my father that put it inside me, but when he was putting it in the seal, he put a fragment of his and my mom's souls inside of it to help me battle the Fox should it ever get out of control." Naruto explained. Mayuri gained an interested expression. "And now I come to find out that when the serum that was put inside of me, it not only boosted my soul, but it also strengthened their souls as well, and now I have both my mother and my father soul's inside my head."

"That is quite interesting, indeed." Mayuri said with a nod and a hum.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get the souls out, would you?" Naruto asked.

"What do you take me for, a uncultured buffoon? Extracting the souls will be an easy process. I believe you are entirely underestimating my abilities. All you need to do is find two cylinders to put them in." Mayuri said after his mini-tirade.

Naruto chuckled slightly; though he was an echo in the computer, he was still Mayuri. "Do they have to be a particular type?" He asked.

"As long as it is not a living item, then no; I once saw someone put a mod soul in a stuffed animal. The results were... odd, to say the least." Mayuri commented.

"That's good to hear; when will you be able to do it?" Naruto asked.

"I should be able to get the machine working by tomorrow morning, as long as you can find two items to put the souls in." Mayuri reminded.

Naruto nodded his head and looked at the clock on the wall, deciding that he would head back to the house so that he could be there when the Inuzuka came to pick up Noriko. He knew she'll be very nervous and would like him to be there to help her. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off and let the serum work its way through my system, Nemu you can take the rest of the day off to just relax. I'll be back in the morning to start my training." He said, reaching into his pocket take out a few bills. "There's a village about a few miles to the west, why don't you go and have some fun?" Naruto smiled as he handed her the money.

"Thank you very much, Naruto-kun." Nemu responded with that small smile of hers, taking the money.

"And Mayuri, I'll try and find two cylinders for the souls, but it's not a rush job. I don't think having my parents make a miraculous comeback to life is a good idea, It could cause a panic." Naruto said.

"Very well, I will put it on standby until you give me the orders." Mayuri said.

===11:13 AM, Tsunami's House===

Naruto waved goodbye, making it back to the house in half the time it usually took to see Noriko playing in the front yard with at least a dozen children. Seeing Tsunami and Fuu sitting on the front porch watching the children playing, he spotted Inari running up to him. "Hey, Naruto!" The moment the other kids hear this, they all made a beeline for Naruto and surrounded him.

"Hey Inari, I'm taking it these are your friends?" Naruto asked, each had a big grin on their face.

"That's right! We were wondering if you could help us train, we want to be ninjas just like you!" One of the kids said.

"Listen to Inari, I don't mind training you, but taking on all your friends is a little too much... besides, I would need permission from their parents." Naruto said, before Tsunami caught his attention from the porch, waving a bunch of papers.

"All of their parents already sent a form saying that they can train with you." Tsunami said, having a great smile on her face.

"Please, please, please, please, please, you're so cool!" They all said.

"It would be so cool to be able to do ninja tricks!"

"Will you teach me how to breathe fire like your teammate?!"

"Forget that I want to learn how to walk up trees, that was so cool!"

Naruto was a bit overwhelmed, being surrounded by children asking question after question. "Okay, okay, just calm down, give me a moment to get some supplies and then I'll help you." He said, stepping inside for a second to bring out said supplies, seeing the kids jumping up and down in excitement. "How hard can this be? I helped Konohamaru and his friends with their training sometimes." He said to himself, approaching the children. "Okay kids, lineup! We're going to start with physical fitness, I want three lines going here, here, and here and I want you all to do 25 push-ups!" He demanded, all the kids going where they were told to go while Naruto smiled to himself. "See, this isn't so hard."

===Naruto's Mindscape===

"Your child is a complete moron, he has no idea what he's getting himself into, but this should be quite hilarious to watch." Kyuubi said.

All the mother and father could do was nod in agreement, before Kushina looked at Minato. "I still remember that day you came home from your first day of training your team. You swore you didn't want to go back because Obito was a loud-mouthed brat, Kakashi was a jerk, Rin was a fan girl for him, Obito hated Kakashi and add to that fact you had to chain the three of them together to make them work together was pretty funny." She giggled.

"And this is coming from the woman that took her 3 students and got them drunk the first night, then the four of you went to the hot spring and tried to look into the men's side?" Minato countered with a knowing grin.

Kushina face went bright red. "I thought we agreed never to mention that again..."

"You're just embarrassed because out of the four of you, it was you that got caught and your three students managed to run away," Minato said.

Kushina turned away, her face bright red while Minato laughed at her reaction.

===1:16 PM, Tazuna's Backyard===

After 2 hours of being a Sensei, Naruto was ready to rip his hair out, if the kids weren't asking for techniques, they were trying to slack off, and a few of the girls kept getting into trouble by flirting with a few of the boys instead of doing the exercises Naruto told them to do. Eventually, a Shadow Clone came back and canceled itself out, giving Naruto the memories. Nodding to himself, he addressed the children. "Alright, that's enough!" He yelled, the kids stopping their jumping jacks. "I want three lines again. I placed a flag half a mile down the path, I want you all run down this route, move around the tree, and back, if I find out you cheated, you won't get any more training from me, got it?! On your marks, get set, go!"

As one, all the kids instantly started running down the path; once they were out of sight, Naruto walked up to the porch, took a glass of lemonade off the table, and sat down with the ladies.

"So Naruto, how do you think the kids are doing?" Tsunami asked.

"Some of them are doing pretty well, if we keep this up, they should be good, and I'll be able to make a legitimate training program for them." Naruto praised, drinking his lemonade and waiting for the kids to come back.

===1:35 PM===

He could see the kids in the distance running to him, so he stood up and walked back out to the yard. As the last kid crossed the finish line, Naruto could tell the kids were done for the day. "Okay, that's enough for today, if you guys go up to the porch, you can have lemonade. I want you back here tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp if you guys want to continue to train." He said, each kid smiled big, saying that they will be back before they all walked up the porch for drinks. Lost in thought, he wasn't paying attention to the three sources of noise barreling towards him, and thus paid for it when he was tackled by three large dogs, each one licking his face as he valiantly attempted to pry the three of them off.

"He's over here!" A familiar voice had come before three people laughed at Naruto alongside the children and Tsunami.

"Okay, Hana call them off!" Naruto begged.

"But Naruto, if you would just come by the compound more often to see them, they wouldn't be so hyper." Hana countered.

"Okay. okay... I'm sorry guys! I promise I'll come by more often!" Naruto promised, Hana whistled, her three companions backed up so that Naruto could stand up. Wiping his face to clean the saliva off, he pouted lightly. "I don't see why they are so hyper, it hasn't been that long since I've seen them." He commented, the only answer he got was three barks which he sort of understood. "Yes, I've missed you guys too." He reached out and scratched their heads before a white puppy jumped into his arms. "How's it going Akamaru?" He scratched the puppy's head behind his ears as it let out a bark before he put him on the ground. "So, do you guys wanna talk now or do you want to meet her first?" He asked the three Inuzuka.

"Let's talk first." Tsume said.

Nodding, Naruto led them over to some trees and spent the next couple of minutes explaining everything he knew about Noriko; how he found her, what she and Tsunami told him, and his own observations of her ever since she woke up.

After listening to everything, Tsume and Hana both trapped Naruto in a hug. "Every time we think you're done surprising us, you do something like this, don't worry, she would be welcome to the main family." Tsume said, proud of him, after releasing the hug.

"Are you saying you're going to adopt her as your own?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"That's right, we discussed it on the way here. I've always wanted another kid in the house." Tsume said with that trademark Inuzuka grin, not dissimilar to Naruto's own foxy grin.

"Kiba I have always wanted a younger sibling too, not that you don't count, Naruto, you know that you're as much a part of this family as we are." Hana said with a kind smile, one of the more reserved and 'normal' of the Inuzuka.

"I know, that's why I sent that letter to you directly instead of sending it to the old man. So are you guys ready to meet her?" Naruto asked, getting three affirmatives, before leading them back to the house and into the living room to see Fuu, Inari, and Noriko playing cards, Tsunami sitting off to the side reading a book, the three kids looking up to see Naruto and three new people. "I'd like to introduce you all to Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan, her daughter Hana, and her son Kiba." He said.

Tsunami put down the book and stood up, falling into the gracious hostess role she seemed at home in. "Welcome to my home, my name is Tsunami, and this is my son Inari." She greeted.

The only teen girl of the bunch quickly jumped up and smiled. "And I'm Fuu."

Noriko slowly walked up to Naruto and he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay." He said gently.

Noriko looked at the three Inuzuka's, only saying one thing. "Are you really my family?" She asked timidly, almost scared.

Tsume got down on her knees and put her hands on Noriko's shoulders. "That's right, you're a member of this family and nothings is ever going to change that. If you want you can come live with the three of us, you will have a big sister and a big brother, and I will become your new mother." She explained.

With tears in her eyes, Noriko lunged forward to hug Tsume. "Yes please!"

Naruto let them stay like that for a few minutes before speaking up. "Okay, why don't the four of you talk for a little bit and Noriko, just so you know, Hana came with her partners who're some of the biggest dogs you will ever meet."

Noriko quickly looked at Hana and ran up to her, hands clasped together as she jumped in place, excited. "Can I go meet them, please? I love dogs, especially big ones!"

Hana reached down to pick her up, sitting her on her shoulders. "Of course you can. We'll make sure to say goodbye before we leave, Naruto, we'll see you in a little bit." She had said before they headed outside.

Tsunami walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug. "I've never been more proud of you before as I am right now, you gave that little girl a new family." She said, proud tears in her eyes.

Just then, the four people left in the house heard a loud squeal from outside. "Oh my god, they're so big!"

"I told her they were big." Naruto chuckled as they ended the hug. "So Tsunami, is Tazuna coming home tonight?" He asked.

"He'll be home later tonight." Tsunami said, heading back to her chair and returning to her book.

Quickly running up to his room, Naruto returned with his own book, and sat at the table, beginning his next chapter.

Noticing this, Tsunami looked up from her book, curious. "What's that book you're writing about, anyway? You never did say."

Smiling bashfully, Naruto put his pen down and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise, I've never told anybody what it's about but seeing as I'm working on the last chapter, I guess I can tell you what it's about, but you gotta promise not to laugh! It's a love/adventure story called Battles of the Heart: Love or Honor. It's a story about a young man from a family of warriors who hates to fight and wants nothing more than peace and a noblewoman who falls in love with him. They wish to see the land returned to a time of peace, as it was in her grandfather's time, for her father is a cruel and evil man who thinks that his daughter is useless because she has a kind heart and could never bring herself to harm anybody. So he decided to throw a tournament, and the winner will get his daughter's hand in marriage, and the man who loves her will throw away all of his beliefs to fight in the tournament to receive her hand."

After his synopsis, Naruto looked up to see both Tsunami and Fuu with their hands over their hearts and a look of love in their eyes. "Naruto, when you finish that book, I would like to read it." Said Tsunami.

"Can I read it, too?" Asked Fuu.

"The both of you are more than welcome to read it when it's finished. I'm actually considering seeing if I can get it published back in Konoha, a lot of the women I know have said they want to read it, too." Naruto said.

"Well hopefully, you'll be able to finish it before you leave," Tsunami had said before she returned to her book and Fuu went back to her cards.

Before anybody knew it, it was time for dinner, a knocking at the door getting their attention. "I'll get that, it's probably them." Naruto said.

"And we'll start dinner." Tsunami said, heading into the kitchen with Fuu.

Fuu looked at Tsunami and tilted her head. "What are we going to cook for dinner today?"

"Hmm... how does homemade ramen sound?" Tsunami asked with a smile.

"Sounds good." Fuu said with a smile.

Naruto opened the door to see Tsume and company. "How'd it go?" He asked, stepping outside with them.

"Well, she's definitely going to fit into the family. Just came to tell you we're going to head home." Tsume said as they to headed out to the front lawn, Naruto spying Noriko on the back of one of Hana's partners, riding it like a horse.

"You having fun?" Naruto asked with a knowing smile.

Noriko turned to look at Naruto with a wide grin. "This has been one of the best days that I can ever remember! Mom said that she would help me with my training, I even get my own partner!" She exclaimed.

"When we get home, what about the dogs that are here?" Naruto asked, remembering her friends.

"We went to talk to them, but they want to stay here, they said that this is their home. Are you going to come with us?" Noriko asked with a cute tilt of the head.

"I'm sorry Noriko, but I'll be staying here until the end of the month. I've got a lot of training and need to get it done, but if you behave, I'm sure your mom will take you to the fight at the end of the month." Naruto said, before turning to face Tsume.

"I'll make sure to check in with you a couple days before the fight." Tsume said, pulling the blonde into a hug. "I'm supposed to pass on a message for you, the Hokage told me to tell you how proud he is of you and just so you know, I put a reward into your bank account. I'm not going to hear you say no, you deserve this." She said, releasing her hug.

Before he could say anything, he was instantly pulled into another hug by Hana. "Thank you, little bro, we're all going to be in the stands rooting for you." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, the blonde trying to pull himself out of the hug to wipe off his cheek like a fussy toddler, Tsunami, Inari, and Fuu having come out to wave goodbye.

Naruto quickly bumped fists with Kiba who said. 'I'll see you later, loser.' He grinned, made his way over to Noriko and whispered in her ear. When he finished he saw Tsume and remembered something, then went over to her. "Before you go I wanted to ask you a couple things..." Tsume nodded. "...I know you noticed too, that her eyes have a yellow tint to them... is that normal?"

Tsume thought a moment. "I did notice and no it's not... usually. The only cases I've heard of something like this happening is when one of the parents isn't an Inuzuka, but we rarely marry or have kids outside the clan, but we're large enough to maintain genetic diversity."

Naruto nodded. "My other question I don't think I mentioned in the letter. I told you her mom was one of Gato's, playthings, and when we killed him she ran away and left Noriko... but how could a Inuzuka do that, have any Inuzuka women ever been lost on a mission?"

Tsume looked down at Naruto, almost glaring. "It's unlikely, even if the Father was an enemy that beat and raped her no Inuzuka woman would abandon her child, our maternal instincts are far to strong, we'd rather die... and no Inuzuka females have been lost in my lifetime, a few have been killed though, which is why I don't think her Mother was an Inuzuka..." Tsume glanced at Kiba. "...while not impossible as even the strongest will can be broken eventually, based on what I've seen and you told me, what probably happened it an Inuzuka male impregnated a civilian during a mission... you know how we are, especially the men..." Tsume said and gestured at her son. "...beyond that I don't know, but I was going to get a genetic test done anyway to see if she has any close, living relatives."

Naruto smiled. "Which is why you keep a tight leash on him, so to speak. Thanks, and would you let me know what you find?." Naruto said and chuckled.

"Sure, since you brought her to us..." Tsume said then faced her group. "...alright pups, let's head out!" Tsume exclaimed.

Nodding at the signal to go, Noriko looked at Kiba with a grin. "Come on, let's race home big brother Kibble!" She said innocently.

Tsume and Hana burst out laughing, along with all their dogs and the trio on the porch.

Kiba shot Naruto the dirtiest look he could muster. "I'll get you back for that." He promised.

"Whatever you say, Kibble." Naruto countered, still with that playful smirk Kiba was beginning to hate.

As the new family headed out with big smiles on their faces, Naruto headed back inside once they were out of sight, smiling when he heard they were having ramen. Later that night, as he laid in bed, the only thing he could think about was what type of cylinder he was going to put his parents in. 'It would have to be inconspicuous, can't raise suspicion.' He told himself before eventually falling asleep.

===July 14, 7:40 AM, Tsunami's House===

Both Tazuna and Tsunami were suddenly awoken by a loud scream coming from Inari's bedroom. Rushing out of their rooms, they saw Naruto walking out of Inari's room with an empty bucket and a grin. "You have 20 minutes to be outside, or I'm tossing you into the ocean!" He called back, before seeing the looks on their faces. "He wants to be a ninja? Well, we're up at the crack of dawn for our training. I've already started on a pot of coffee for you both." He said, heading downstairs with Tazuna and Tsunami in tow.

Checking into Fuu's room, Tsunami shook her head. "That girl can sleep through anything."

Exactly five seconds short of his promise/threat, Naruto was out on the front lawn, looking at a watch he brought with him, looking up to see Inari running to stand in front of him, the other children joining them just short of Hurricane Naruto's descent, saving their young, innocent lives. "You know the drill, line up! Today, we'll be focusing on a technique referred to as the leaf exercise. It's one of the most basic chakra techniques taught in the Academy, and it'll help you unlock your chakra. I want each of you to go get a leaf from the trees, come back, and sit down." He demanded, the lot of them making for the trees to do just that, Naruto falling into his explanation of the exercise.

Unknown to anyone, the Naruto before them was in fact, a Shadow Clone.

===Mayuri's Bunker, Lab===

Naruto walked in to see Nemu sweeping the floor, the lieutenant turning to greet him when she heard the door open. "How was your night, Nemu?" He asked.

"It was very nice, I was able to pick up a few books from the village, and a few other supplies," Nemu said.

"That's good to hear." Naruto said, glad she was taking to acting on her own instead of only acting on orders before he made his way over to the central computer to type in a series of keys.

The machine in the middle of the room came to life, rumbling with its many functions going to work, before the door opened, revealing none other than Yoruichi standing there in the smoke. She stepped out and smirked. "I take it you're the new boss?" She asked, yellow eyes alight with a playful mischief.

"That's correct, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, but you can just call me Naruto. I hear you are the person to talk to about hand-to-hand combat." He said as he gave her a quick once over... her picture didn't do her justice. At 5'1" she was only a few inches taller than him, but beautiful, purple hair in a high ponytail to her waist... like a mix of Ino and Anko, that almost made him shudder, she had light brown skin, yellow eyes, black kunoichi sandals, black stretch pants with a beige sash belt, a black under shirt that's probably sleeveless and a short sleeved, orange over shirt with 2 white stripes at the shoulders... he really liked her taste is clothes. Her most prominent feature, literally, was a firm, very ample chest that rivaled any woman in Konoha. He wasn't surprised she wasn't carrying a sword, but she could get one easily.

Yoruichi's smirk got a little bigger, she's seen him give her a once over and that he lingered briefly on her chest. She'd bring that up later to tease him as he seemed to be the fun type who'd let her be herself, even though she knew she had to obey any order he gave her, but now wasn't the time for that, she was obviously her for a job. "That's right, but you should know I only train people who have the determination to stick through it."

"Then I'm the best you will ever get, I never back down from a challenge." Naruto proclaimed.

"Then let's find a training room and get started." Yoruichi said.

x

End Chapter 4


	5. Training! and a shiny new sword

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 5: Training! And a shiny new sword?

By: jacke44

x

===July 14, 7:45 AM, Mayuri's Bunker, Training Room 4===

Naruto lead Yoruichi to the area with the Training Rooms, there were 5 that he'd found and Room 4 was the biggest... mainly because Room 5 was locked and even now he didn't know how to open it. They entered the room and found it already active. He lead her down what almost looked like a path through the dense woods to the training area, a large clearing with scattered trees, wildlife, and an artificial sky, it all looked no different than their real-world counterparts.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it? I've built several of these through the confines of the bunker." Yoruichi commented, proud of her work.

A stunned Naruto absent-mindedly observed the possibilities with the new training ground.

"So fishcake, what is it that you need help with?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk.

Snapping out of his daze Naruto mumbled a few, complements, that would have made Anko blush.

"In a little under a month I'll be fighting in a tournament. My opponent's name in Neji Hyuuga, he specializes in hand-to-hand combat and has an ability unique to his clan that allows him to see 360 degrees and chakra points." Naruto elaborated.

Yoruichi let out a low whistle at that seemingly simple ability. "That would be a nice ability to have, so tell me, why do you want to beat him so badly?" She asked. A solemn face overtook his usual playful expression.

Naruto looked up at her. "According to the computer's data, you are from a prestigious family." He stated, seemingly off-topic.

"That's right, and I'm the head of one of the four noble houses, does that have something to do with this?" She asked, following him as he sat down on a rock and told her everything that happened with Hinata and her cousin. Brows furrowed in anger and annoyance, she scowled. "That right there is the reason I left my family, I always hated putting the family reputation before my beliefs. My family always wanted me to be some delicate flower. They never wanted me to fight, and all they ever wanted me to do was look cute and stand there. From what you've told me, it's the opposite of what they were doing to me here, and they want her to be some hardcore fighter when she's the one that is the delicate flower." She observed.

Naruto shook his head. "That's not entirely true, Hinata might be soft and not speak up, but she just doesn't show how strong she is. It's just that she has low self-esteem when she was fighting Neji, I could see it in her eyes, Hinata was trying her hardest to fight him to prove that she is not a failure, and even after he had beaten her to a pulp, she still stood up and was ready to fight. If the Sensei hadn't intervened, he would have killed her. That's the reason I want to win not only my fight, but the whole tournament, to prove to everybody that even a failure can win. I not only swore on her blood, but I also swore on my soul, and I never break a promise." He declared resolutely.

The only thing that Yoruichi thought at that moment was that this kid reminded her of Ichigo. "Okay Naruto, I want you to take a fighting stance." She said, she needed to know where they would start. As Naruto did just that, her face became akin to a raging demon. "Who the heck taught you that stance, because whoever did it was trying to get you killed; there are more holes in that stance than I can count!" She pointed out.

"I should have figured, the teachers at the Academy didn't teach me the right style," Naruto commented with a frown.

===Naruto's Mindscape===

Kushina was off to the side looking through all of Naruto's memories muttering every profanity under the sun as Minato walked up to her. "What're you up to now?" He asked.

"I'm searching all of his memories of the Academy for the teachers that trained my Naru-chan wrong, that way when we get out of the seal I can show them what happens when you mess with my family." Kushina answered, writing down names and descriptions in a notepad.

Minato decided to step away slowly, he'd seen that look on her face before. It usually meant someone was going to end up in the hospital... if they were lucky, and the funny part was, he didn't even feel sorry for any of the teachers. He had already made plans for what he was going to do to Kakashi when he got his hands on him, that is if there's anything left of him after his wife got through with him.

===Training Room 4===

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. I want you to come at me with everything you have, and we can start on your new style once I have a grip on what you can do." Yoruichi said.

About 4 hours later Naruto hit the ground panting heavily, feeling exhausted for the first time, as Yoruichi was standing over him with her arms crossed. "I'll give you this Naruto, you've got some pretty ridiculous stamina." She commented.

Naruto let out a chuckle looking up at her with a grin. "Well, I wouldn't be the Pranking Demon of Konoha if I couldn't out run the ANBU and Jonin." He said, struggling to get to his feet, Yoruichi putting her arms around his shoulders.

"So, does that stamina transfer to other areas?" Yoruichi purred with a coy grin.

Naruto's face instantly turned blood red. "How, how, how would I know?" He sputtered.

Inside the seal, both Kushina and Minato burst out laughing at Naruto and the situation he was in, just as Yoruichi put a small kiss on his cheek. "Well, we can always find out if you are interested." She said, seeing blood dripping from his nose before she released her hold on his shoulders. "Now, follow me." She requested, leading him to a hot spring. "This will help you regenerate your strength, and the hot spring also has healing properties." She explained.

Naruto put his hand in the water to test the temperature, finding it was just right, so he quickly stripped down to his boxers and got into the water up to his neck. "Man, you weren't kidding, this water feels fantastic." He said with a blissful sigh.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Hope you don't mind if I join you." Yoruichi said.

"What, what do you mean. You can't join me!" Naruto nearly screamed, starting to freak out as he saw her start to take off her clothes. In response, he quickly put his hands over his eyes. Suddenly feeling the water ripple, and knowing that it was wrong, he peeked through his fingers, but instead of seeing Yoruichi, he opened his eyes to see a black cat swimming around in the water. "How in the heck did you turn into a cat?" He pointed accusingly.

The cat looked over to Naruto with the cat-equivalent of an amused look. "You didn't think I would get in the water in my human form, did you? Man, you are a little pervert." She said in her now-masculine voice.

"I am NOT a pervert! You're the one who got into a hot spring with a 12-year-old boy, so if anyone here's a pervert, it's you!" Naruto accused, despite the fact that part of him wished she was in human form.

"Hmm, yes, that may be true, but you are the one who stripped down to his boxers in front of a lady of high society. You know, technically speaking, if the laws of this land are the same as mine, we would have to get married." Yoruichi mentioned.

And with that, Naruto passed out.

x

After returning to the land of the living, Naruto looked around to find he was laying on a table back in the lab. Sitting up and looking around, he heard the door open. Looking to his left, he saw Nemu, so he hopped off of the table. "How long was I out Nemu?" He asked.

"You were unconscious about three hours, I was just getting more of the living quarters ready if you decide to create bodies for more people. Currently, only Yoruichi-sama is staying here, but we will need more rooms ready just in case." Nemu replied.

"That's good to know, thank you..." Suddenly Naruto realized what she said and looked at her with narrow eyes. "Then where are you staying?" He asked slowly, almost in a growl. Quickly scanning his surroundings, he saw a small cot in the far corner, which he quickly walked over to, found a bundle of clothes and a few other items underneath it. "Explain to me what this is Nemu." He ordered, something he didn't think he'd ever do.

Nemu looked down, not meeting his eyes. "This is where I sleep at night or when I am not needed, Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto sighed heavily and put his hand on his forehead. "Nemu, don't you remember what I said the first time we met? I told you I don't want an obedient servant, I told you to be yourself, and if you wanted something, all you had to do was ask. Now technically since I'm the boss, I'm going to give you a direct order. You are to get all of your belongings and move into one of the spare rooms, and you are to customize it to your own liking, do you understand?" He asked.

Nemu gave that small smile of hers. "Yes, thank you very much Naruto-kun. I have never been given my own room, my past self had to follow orders constantly, I was never given anything if it wasn't mandatory." She said.

Naruto wrapped her in a hug. "Things are going to be different this time, you can be your own self... hell, if you want to, you can just leave and not have to come back. You can go out and live your own life." He said.

Nemu shook her head, almost frantically. "No please, don't send me away." She begged.

"You don't have to worry about that, Nemu, I'll never send you away if you really wanna stay. You're my friend and friends never do that." Naruto said as he released the hug and took a step back. "Now, I got a few things I want you to do tonight for me after you get your new room ready." He requested, Nemu smiled slightly and wiped the tears out of her eyes before nodding. "I want you to continue to make more of that compound that makes a Soul Reaper, I have a feeling that I'm going to need more of it." He said.

Nemu nodded her head. "I will make as much as I can." She assured.

Suddenly Naruto got the memories from the clones that he left to teach the children, seeing that many of them had managed to do the leaf exercise. Realizing that the kids get too distracted outside, he brainstormed for a bit before snapping his fingers at a new idea. "I want you to make one of the rooms into a classroom with enough seats for about 20 kids, and a chalkboard if you can find one. I just wish I had more copies of the books I brought with me..." He said with a sigh.

"If you like, you can give me the books, and I can make you copies of them, Naruto-kun," Nemu said.

"How are you going to do that, Nemu?" Naruto asked, confused and curious.

"I can just put it in one of the copy machines and have it make as many as you need." Nemu explained.

"That's good to know, I'll send a clone back with a few books, I want you to make a copy of each book for each student." Naruto said.

"I see no problem doing that, we have plenty of materials here." Nemu replied.

"Once you're finished, you can have the rest of the day to yourself. I'll be back early tomorrow with the students, okay? Now that we've got that settled, where did Yoruichi get to?" Naruto wondered.

"I'm right here, Naruto-kun." Yoruichi said as she jumped onto his left shoulder.

"I don't get why you're in that form." Naruto commented.

"I just prefer to use this form, but you don't have to worry, my dear Naruto-kun, I'll be in my human form on our wedding night." Yoruichi assured him with a sly smirk and a leer in her eyes Naruto didn't like.

"Could you please stop teasing me about that?" Naruto begged with a reddening face.

"No can do, and after seeing all that stamina in the training session, I'm quite intrigued to see the full extent of it." Yoruichi said.

"But I can't marry you because I'm starting to like this one girl back in my home Village; she's sweet and kind, and we both have the same beliefs." Naruto countered.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Naruto-kun, I don't mind sharing." Yoruichi 'assured' him again.

"I can't believe my little Naruto-chan is getting married!" Kushina gushed inside Naruto's head.

Naruto hung his head in embarrassment 'Mom, don't you start, too...' He bemoaned.

"Naruto-chan, ask her how many grand babies she's going to give me!" Kushina requested, jumping excitedly.

'Mom, cut it out! Dad, can you please make her stop?' Naruto begged.

"Sorry Naruto, but when your mom gets something stuck in her head, she won't stop until she gets what she wants." Minato said.

Naruto sighed heavily, clearly outnumbered and without help. "Whatever, we can sort all this out later. I'll see you in the morning Nemu, my clone should be here within the hour to give you the books. Please enjoy the rest of the day." He said. Seeing it was almost 3:00, Naruto decided to go to the one place that he had meant to go to since he arrived.

===3:07 PM, Wave Country, Atop a Mountain===

Heading in that direction, he soon reached the cliff overlooking the village and the graves of the two people that he respected and helped him learn his ninja way. However, he was shocked to see not only the graves but also the ghostly forms of both Zabuza and Haku standing next to their graves. "Yoruichi, please tell me you see them, too." Naruto hoped as Zabuza and Haku turned to him at the sound of his footsteps.

"I can indeed, Naruto-kun, it would seem that the spirits of these two have not passed on." Yoruichi commented.

His expression showing his shock, Naruto approached the two spirits. "Hey. It's good to see the both of you again." He said slightly nervous.

Zabuza crossed his arms. "Well if it isn't the blonde brat. I almost didn't recognize you without that horrible orange jumpsuit." He said.

Haku had a small smile on her face. "Please don't pay attention to him, Naruto-kun, he has just been grumpy since we woke up like this." She apologized.

Naruto let out a small laugh. "When was he not grumpy?" He joked.

Zabuza mumbled to himself about 'blonde-haired brats' and 'no respect.'

"So, other than annoying Mr. Grumpy Pants over there, how long have the two of you been here?" Naruto asked, starting to relax.

"We appeared here a few days after we died, but you're the first person that's ever been able to see and talk to us. How is that even possible Naruto, and what is the talking cat on your shoulder?" Haku queried with an almost cute tilt of the head.

Nodding, Naruto gave them the full explanation of everything that had transpired since the battle on the bridge. Understandably, they were angry.

"Now I really wish that I had killed Kakashi when I had the chance." Zabuza commented.

"I'm so sorry to hear they did that Naruto-kun." Haku said.

"It's okay, let's not talk about the past..." Suddenly a new idea popped into Naruto's head as a piece of information from the conversation he had yesterday with Mayuri came to him. "If I could give both of you a new body, would you take it?" He asked.

"Brat, if you can give me a new body I'd teach you every jutsu I have in my arsenal." Zabuza said, almost chuckling at the idea of a new body, and unless he had some crazy Kinjutsu, there was little hope of that.

"I would appreciate that too, Naruto-kun, but how are you going to accomplish that?" Haku asked politely.

"You just leave that to me... I can't do it tonight, but I would gladly do it tomorrow for you." Naruto said before looking at Yoruichi. "Will you take them back to the lab for me, please, and inform Mayuri, see if he can do the same thing with them he says he's going to do with my parents. He'll know what you mean." He requested.

"I'll be happy to do that for you, Naruto-kun." Yoruichi said, jumping from his shoulder before she suddenly started to glow. When the light died down, she was standing in her human form in all of her naked glory, Naruto's face was bright red, Zabuza was just awed. Naruto quickly took off his coat and tossed it to her. After putting it on and turning to head back she paused and looked over her shoulder with a perverted smirk. "Are you sure you don't want another look?" She asked.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just go already..." He growled out exasperatedly.

Seeing this made Zabuza fall to the ground laughing, Haku walked over to him. "Act your age Zabuza." She said as she crossed her arms and began tapping her foot as she glared down at him. Even though they were spirits and she no longer thought of herself as a tool, she still thought of him as her Sensei... but she was trying to at least civilize him a little, especially since it appeared they were going to get new bodies and she wanted everyone to like and respect them, which meant Zabuza had to start acting like a proper shinobi... and to a lesser degree her surrogate Father.

The look on Haku's face sent a chill down Naruto's back. 'Dad, I came to a decision...' He thought, Haku had obviously found herself thanks to him.

"And what would that be?" Minato asked, curious.

'Women are definitely scary, alive or dead.' Naruto answered quietly.

"And you better believe it, Naruto-chan!" Kushina jumped in, patting her flexed bicep in feminine power, Minato shying away slightly as... memories surfaced, painful... ramen-filled memories.

"Naruto, let me give you some wise words that my Father gave to me... a happy wife is a happy life." Minato imparted on Naruto, his first real lesson as a parent.

"Okay, so it's set, you two go with her to the lab, and I'll see the both of you in the morning." Naruto said with a clap of the hands, getting two approving nods.

Yoruichi walked over to Zabuza's sword and swung it over her shoulder with ease. She walked back over to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll make sure to come find you when I'm done, Naruto-kun." She assured him.

Naruto looked out over the village and thought to himself for a bit. 'This is just getting too complicated. At this rate, I'm gonna end up with a whole bunch of fan girls... between her and the girls in this village, which I've noticed have taken to staring at me. I'm starting to feel like Sasuke-teme. I don't suppose you know how to get rid of them, do you, Dad?' He asked.

"Well, in all my life I've only ever found two ways to get rid of them, your first option is to accept them and have some fun..." Minato began.

Naruto suddenly heard his Father scream in pain before his Mother interjected. "Now you listen to me, Naruto-chan, don't you dare let me catch you doing that! As for getting rid of the fan girls, all you need to do is find yourself a strong woman to scare them off. Most of them will be run off by her strength, and personally, I wouldn't mind seeing you with a few lovely women, that way I can get lots and lots of grand babies to spoil!" Kushina gushed again.

===3:31 PM, Tsunami's House===

Deciding to ignore both of his parents, he made his way back to the house and found nearly two dozen children laying around the front yard, obviously worn out. "So how do you kids like the training?" He asked with a smirk.

Inari shot up and pointed at Naruto. "You're evil!" He shouted.

All Naruto could do was burst out laughing. "You think I'm evil? You should have met my teachers!" He said between his laughs. Coming down from his fit, he saw all the kids sitting up. "Now, is there anyone here who wants to stop training?" He asked, all the kids shaking their heads. "No? Good. If that's the case, I want all of you back here tomorrow at 8 in the morning. And bring a lunch 'cause I've got a surprise for all of you." He said.

"Yes, Sensei!" All the kids said before they headed home.

Hey Naruto, can you tell my mom that I'm going to walk Kaori-chan home?" Inari asked.

"Not a problem, I'll make sure to tell her that you're walking your girlfriend home." Naruto said and gave him a smile and thumbs up.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Inari denied.

"Sure, whatever you say, if she isn't, then why are you holding her hand?" Naruto pointed out.

Both of the children's faces went bright red. "Come on, let's get out of here Kaori-chan." Inari insisted.

As both children made a quick retreat, Naruto had a giant smirk on his face. 'This is going to be fun. I think Ino-chan's rubbing off on me, now I'm starting to play matchmaker.' He thought. Shaking his head, he made his way back inside and saw Tazuna and Tsunami on the couch, looking over some papers.

"Oh, welcome back Naruto. How goes your training?" Tsunami greeted him once she, and Tazuna, noticed him.

"It's going very well, but I still wanna talk to you about something if you have time, Tazuna." Naruto said.

"Not a problem, these are just a few formalities. Let's head into my office so we can talk." Tazuna said, getting up to lead Naruto.

"Oh, before I forget Tsunami, Inari is going to walk Kaori home." Naruto said, then both of them shared a knowing smirk and nod.

Once Naruto and Tazuna were sitting in the office, Tazuna addressed him. "So Naruto my boy, what is it you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, seeing as you're now the leader of Wave Country, I thought I should inform you I found the supposed ghost structures and I thought I should tell you about what they are."

"You actually found them?" Tazuna asked, a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, it took me a while to find them, but I was able to locate them. Once I got inside, I found out the origin of what the building is supposed to be, it was originally built by a man named Mayuri Kurotsuchi who came to this world from another dimension. He created it as a place he could study our world; he also made it a fail safe for his world in case anything happened to it. He left a lot of valuable equipment in that building which brings me to the point I wanted to talk to you about, I'm sure you've noticed by now, but I left a clone to train the children of the village." Naruto said.

"I have indeed, and I noticed that they are quite happy with it." Tazuna commented.

"Yeah, so, seeing as he left all this equipment, what I propose is we make it an academy to train the people of this country to defend itself. It would mean you would be a minor ninja village. This has several possibilities, it could bring in more money for your country by taking in missions from other nations, you would have a small force to defend yourself should enemies try to attack your country, and you wouldn't need to worry about teachers because of Mayuri. He left a machine with soul fragments of very powerful people who could become the teachers and the primary protectors of this country." Naruto assured him.

"How would I know that these people would actually protect my country and not enslave us?" Tazuna asked.

"Because I was messing around inside the lab and, not knowing what I was doing, I activated a machine that made me the boss, so they have to listen to me and do as I say. If I gave them a direct order to listen to you, they would have to obey your instructions." Naruto said.

"I see... you made some good points, and I've noticed that the children are quite happy training with you. It'd be nice to have somebody to defend us if we come under attack, but are you sure these people are powerful enough to protect us?" Tazuna asked.

"You won't have to worry about that Tazuna-san, some of the people that are in that machine can reshape entire continents with the power they have, you would be quite well protected."

Looking over at the window Tazuna saw a black cat. "Naruto, please tell me that cat did not just talk." He said.

"Actually she did Tazuna, I would like you to meet Yoruichi. She prefers to be in a cat form, but she can transform into a human. She's been helping me in my hand-to-hand combat." Naruto explained.

"Okay... okay. Well, in light of this, I will propose your idea to the village at a meeting tonight. I won't mention anything about our protectors being from another world, just the idea of making the academy so that we can protect ourselves. I'll let you know in the morning, okay?" Tazuna provided.

"Sounds good enough to me. " Naruto said, standing up and shaking hands. "Just so you know, in the morning I'm thinking of taking the students there so we can start the book learning if you decide not to go with the academy I can just have the students here, don't wanna deprive them of this new opportunity." He said.

"That sounds good to me. I'll let you know what we decide." Tazuna said, before the three of them... Yoruichi had jumped onto to Naruto's shoulder... headed out into the kitchen to see Tsunami at the stove cooking dinner.

"So, where's your shadow, Tsunami?" Naruto joked.

"Fuu went to explore the village." Tsunami said over her shoulder.

"Let's just hope that she stays out of trouble." Naruto said with a worried tone.

===Wave Village, Ice Cream Shop===

All the villagers were running out as fast as possible, as the restaurant was being completely destroyed by a green-haired teenage girl who was currently in the ice cream cooler eating as much ice cream as she could. Expectedly, she suddenly stopped eating and grabbed her head. "BRAIN FREEZE!" She yelled.

===Tsunami's House===

"I'm sure she'll be fine, it's a small village, what trouble could she get into?" Tsunami said with a giggle.

"I guess you're right. So, when will dinner be ready?" Naruto asked.

"Not very long. Father, why don't you go set the table?" Tsunami requested.

Tazuna pouted and muttered something under his breath, though none of them could hear it clearly.

"What was that?" Tsunami asked in a sweet tone, the threatening air about her contrasting greatly.

While this was going on, Naruto ran up to his room to grab all of his books, giving them all to a clone to send to Nemu. Seeing as he had time, he decided to finish his book.

About 20 minutes later he heard Tsunami call him down for dinner.

Naruto walked into the dining room to see Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari who just got home. "So, Inari, did your girlfriend give you a goodnight kiss?" He asked with a broad grin.

"Shut up Naruto, she's not my girlfriend!" Inari denied, making both Mother and Grandfather laugh at his expense.

Yoruichi jumped off of Naruto's shoulder onto the table. "Naruto-kun, could I please get a small bowl of milk?" She asked.

Inari jumped to his feet in alarm. "That cat just talked!" He pointed out, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, it shocked me too." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the occupants of the dining room heard a pounding at the front door, Naruto and Tazuna went to see who it was, found four men standing there, two of them holding onto Fuu by the arms, the girl looking embarrassed and sick.

"What is going on here?" Tazuna asked, confused.

"We found this young lady trashing the ice cream shop, we asked around, and people said she's staying with you." One of the men said.

Suddenly Fuu broke free of their grip and ran over to a bush, vomiting into it for a few minutes before passing out. Naruto walked over to pick her up, saying that he will put her in bed. Once they were inside, he heard her talking in her sleep. "I am never eating ice cream again..." She whined almost like a puppy.

As he passed the dining room, Naruto ducked inside for a second. "We've got to keep a closer eye on her now, she just trashed the ice cream shop. Could you get me a wet washcloth and help me clean her up?" He asked.

"Okay, head up to the room and I'll get the supplies." Tsunami said.

After everything had finally settled down for the night, Naruto was sitting at the desk in his room, closing his book with a satisfied smile. "It's finally finished. I'm quite happy with the way it came out." He said.

"Naruto-chan, I spent some time looking at the book, and I'm quite happy with the way it came out too. I'm sure it's going to be very popular with women and young girls." Kushina gave her blessing.

"I'll see what I can do about getting it published." Naruto said out loud, considering everyone else was asleep or out of the house by now.

Naruto was brought out of his conversation with his Mother by a knocking at his door, which he opened to find Tazuna. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late, and I know I said I would tell you in the morning, but I figured you'd like to know as soon as possible. the meeting went well and we've decided to go with your idea of making an academy. We would also like to know if any of the adults can join the Academy as well." He said.

"I don't see why not, but we can sort all this out later. Have a good night, I'll see you in the morning." Naruto said, deciding to turn in for the evening. Despite his protests, Yoruichi made his chest her pillow, which he decided to just let her do before he went to sleep. Waking up bright and early the next morning, he walked down the stairs to see Inari at the table, before he grabbed a few pieces of toast. "You ready for today's training?" He asked.

"You bet I am! I'm going to train really hard so I can kick your butt one day!" Inari declared.

"Sure you will. Do you have your lunch ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" Inari said before he turned to face his Mother to give her a quick hug before they both stepped out to the front lawn to see all of the children from yesterday.

"You lot bring your lunches like you were supposed to?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Yes Sensei!"

"Okay, then follow me!" Naruto lead the way to the lab in the forest, all of the children looking at it with amazement in their eyes.

They were met with Nemu waiting for them. "Good morning Naruto-kun, I was able to do all you asked for last night. If you would follow me, I will show you to the classroom." She said, leading the way.

Walking into the new classroom, Naruto saw a bunch of desks and a large chalkboard on the far wall. 'It's just like the Academy in Konoha.' He though, quickly making a shadow clone. "Okay kids, you're to listen to this clone and do as he says. If you misbehave, you'll be thrown out, do you all understand me?" He asked.

"Yes Sensei!"

"Good, have fun." Naruto gave them a smirk, which was shared by his clone before he left.

Yoruichi, in her human form, suddenly appeared from... wherever she went when she wasn't teasing Naruto, following him to the central lab. "So, Naruto-kun, what're we going to do today?" She asked.

"I want to get my zanpakuto." Naruto said quietly, walking over to the machine that he was told could get him his sword, a small screen appearing on the side with Mayuri's face.

"I see you have decided to get a zanpakuto." Mayuri pointed out.

"That's right, so how do I work this machine?" Naruto asked.

"It's quite easily done, all you need to do is put one of the blank swords in the cabinet to your left in the slot in the middle of the machine, then you put as much of your spirit energy as you can into it, then you will be pulled into the sword. There, you will meet the spirit of your sword, if it deems you worthy, you will be able to wield it." Mayuri explained.

Doing as he was told, once the sword was in place he put his hand on it. "Well, here goes nothing." He muttered, pushing all the spiritual energy he could muster into it, then his entire world became black for a few seconds before he found himself standing on a large ocean with no land in sight. He looked up to see the sky was full of stars and the greatest full moon he had ever seen.

"So, you are the one chosen the wield my power." The voice of a small girl caught Naruto's attention, causing him to spin around to see a young girl in a blue yukata with silver stars printed on it.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is..." The girl was cut off by, silence. It's not that she stopped speaking, it was more like a tangible nothing asserted itself when she attempted to speak her name.

"Um... Loli-chan I can't hear your name, can you speak louder for me?"

After throwing a small, but admittedly cute tantrum, the loli spirit finally answered "I'm not a Loli, Kami dammit! And I just need you to answer a question to be worthy of my power."

x

End Chapter 5


	6. Wait A SWORD PRINCESS?

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 6: Wait... A Sword Princess?

By: jacke44

x

===July 15, 8:30 AM, Mayuri's Bunker, Naruto's Mindscape===

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is..." The girl was cut off by... silence. It's not that she stopped speaking, it was more like a tangible nothing asserted itself when she attempted to speak her name.

"Um... Loli-chan I can't hear your name, can you speak louder for me?" Naruto said.

After throwing a small, but admittedly cute tantrum, the loli spirit finally answered. "I'm not a Loli, Kami dammit! And I just need you to answer a question to be worthy of my power."

(Back to the present)

"For you to be worthy of my power, you must answer this one question... what is power?" Questioned the unknown Zanpakuto spirit.

Without batting an eye, Naruto replied gravely. "I believe power is the strength needed to protect your precious people, no matter what the cost is, even at the expense your life. And I never go back on my word, that is my ninja way!"

After a few minutes of pondering, the Zanpakuto Spirit questioned Naruto. "Is this your final answer, young one?"

"Yes, it is." Naruto replied then his eyes widened when he saw the spirit give him an approving nod.

"Interesting... it seems your soul is pure and your answer is truthful. I will permit you to use my power... Naruto." The Zanpakuto spirit replied..

"What? Just like that!" Naruto exclaimed thoroughly surprised at the seemingly simple test. He had remembered from the information download that the trials to unlock their Zanpakuto were long and quite dangerous, and this was too easy.

"Let me finish Naruto." Naruto's jaw snapped closed as he let her finish her explanation. "I am the princess of Zanpakuto's, Lunetta."

After gaining his wits, Naruto asked Lunetta if she was related to benihime to which he received a giggling fit and the reply that Benihime was only a princess in name and in reality was just the Daughter of one of her families servants and does not hold any political power in her society.

Confused, Naruto questioned Lunetta as to why the Zanpakuto's never came forth with this information. Lunetta just replied, "The shinigami believed they understood our powers, but they have barely scratched the surface of our abilities. For thousands of years, Shinigami felt that they were the superior ones using Zanpakuto like mere tools, instead of comrades. This is why we never gave the Shinigami knowledge of our society."

Naruto absorbed the new information given to him by Lunetta, his mind picked apart Lunetta's statements as he realized that his Zanpakuto was the PRINCESS of the Zanpakuto. His eyes widened as he glanced upon the smiling visage of Lunetta who gently smiled when she saw that he finally realized her status in society.

"Now Naruto, please remember that if you use my powers for the sake of evil. You will face my father, Varunastra, the king of the Zanpakuto as he drowns you in the everlasting tides of his anger." Lunetta warned with an all-too-innocent smile on her face.

"Also, Naruto since you passed my challenge I will give you a glimpse of my real power." As Lunetta was talking, Naruto noticed the water below him starting to swirl and splash. The little disturbance of water slowly became a terrifying hurricane that seemed to swallow the surrounding water to increase its massive size. Naruto consciousness slowly faded away, as the powerful storm washed him away. Back In the Lab...

(The Real World)

Naruto's eyes snapped open, much to the surprise of the occupants of the room. His subsequent power-boost also surprised the occupants of the chamber as he exclaimed with all his might. "Wash them away, Lunetta!"

A massive explosion of light temporarily blinded the still confused Nemu and Yoruichi. Once the two women recovered from the dazzling light show, Naruto could be seen wielding two beautiful extended butterfly swords that seemed to glow with barely restrained power.

"Well, you finally found your Zanpakuto, huh?" Yoruichi stated with a smirk. "And I think you need a private lesson to use your sword"

"I gotta go see you later!" Naruto said very fast, the words blurring together, then zipped away with a beet red face.

"Still so easy to tease." Yoruichi giggled as she went to whatever she did.

x

After Naruto returned to the lab after composing himself, he channeled reiatsu into his Zanpakuto to turn it into its sealed form, a small tanto with a golden hilt with a crescent moon shaped guard. "I think we should sit down for this, you're not going to believe what happened." Naruto said.

As the three moved to one of the tables to sit down, Naruto looked over at the central computer which Mayuri had taken up to use for this conversation as Naruto put the sword on the table. Naruto explained the events that occurred during his blackout. His parents agreed with his answer and stated that he should keep those powerful words to heart. Yoruichi, Nemu, and Mayuri were quite surprised and intrigued at the events and information that occurred from Naruto's encounter with his Zanpakuto.

After the explanation, Mayuri's face was filled with excitement and joy at the new information within his grasp. "Naruto would you be willing to leave you zanpakuto here tonight, so I can run some scans on it? I never imagined that they would have a royal family and I wish to see if it has any different properties that standard zanpakuto have." Mayuri asked.

Naruto scrutinized Mayuri a few momenrs before answering. "I can do that, but I would like a report by tomorrow morning, so I can begin training."

"If you would just place the sword on the table to your immediate right." Naruto gave the sword to Nemu who walked over to the table and started the machine.

Once Nemu was back at the table, Naruto took papers out of his jacket pocket. "I spent some time last night to write out a list of things that I want to get done, but before we get to that Nemu where are the two people I had come here last night."

Nemu bowed. "I will fetch them, Naruto-kun." Nemu said.

Naruto sighed in exasperation at the honorific, but was still preparing the Soul Injection Chambers for the revival of Zabuza and Haku.

After Nemu retrieved the two spirits, Naruto walked them into the center of the Laboratory. After observing his high-tech surroundings, Zabuza begrudgingly admitted that 'the brat' had a good setup.

After some unintelligible muttering, Naruto questioned the two deceased Shinobi if they were ready to return to the land of the living.

"Ready as ever, Brat." Zabuza replied without missing a beat.

"I am ready Naruto-kun." Haku assured him.

"Alright!" Naruto said and opened the chamber.

"Just step into the machine and don't move once the door closes." Naruto pushed a few more keys and the device emitted a high-pitched screech. After several minutes, both chambers opened to reveal two revived Kiri-Shinobi.

Haku glomped Naruto without a second thought and soon rained kisses upon the young man. After a few moments, Haku got off Naruto with a dark blush. Naruto stood up with a similarly colored blush only to feel a tight pressure on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it brat, just because you gave me a new body doesn't mean I'm going let you try anything with my... oof!"

Zabuza's threat ended when the very person he was talking about punched him right in his stomach.

"Stop trying to scare off everybody I talk to!" Haku exclaimed then started stomping on Zabuza's stomach.

"But it's my job as a Father figure to scare away your potential boyfriends!" Zabuza half whined as Haku was stomping on him, though not really hard.

With a red face Haku shouted. "He's not my boyfriend, I was just thanking him for giving me a second chance at life and if you keep acting like this I'll tell Mei Terumi on you!"

"No, please don't tell her!" Zabuza begged as Haku smirked and continued trying to stomp him through the floor, at least it looked like she was.

As Haku and Zabuza continued squabbling, Naruto stood off to the side observing the admittedly comical beatdown. It was obvious to him that Haku was learning how to exert herself and Zabuza was letting her do it, he knew as well as she did how tough Zabuza really was.

"Would this be just as bad if I brought my first girlfriend home?" Naruto questioned his parents.

"Naruto, it would never be this bad! I would gladly welcome your girlfriend in the house." Minato replied

"Naru-chan it would depend on how young you were when you brought a girlfriend home." Kushina added.

"I hope the day never comes when I have a daughter that has me wrapped around her little finger." Naruto murmured under his breath.

"It will." His parents chorused.

Deciding to move on from observing the daughter-father beatdown, Naruto walked over to the table in the lab and picked up several Ninjutsu scrolls. "I may need to increase my training since it's been so long.

"Hey, Dad?" Naruto mentally said.

"Yes, Naruto?" Minato replied.

"Do shadow clones transfer training?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they can Naruto. However, it can transfer only mental training such as chakra control, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu, but it can't transfer muscle growth to the original." Minato replied.

Now that he knew the benefits of Shadow Clones, Naruto wished that he'd bought more jutsu scrolls with him. He had only brought the scrolls Akari gave to him, and unfortunately those scrolls were made with kunoichi in mind.

He'd explored the building, with the exception of a few locked doors, and it seemed to be in good shape. Naruto suddenly had an idea. "Maybe I can make a room into a hall of famous kunoichi, so new generations can be inspired to become kunoichi and one day be presented here." He said, one of the things he knew was that kunoichi didn't get the same credit men did as heroes, and he knew plenty of strong kunoichi.

"Naru-chan! That's a terrific idea! It could help the new generations of kunoichi learn about their sisters in arms." Kushina agreed.

Mayuri, who heard everything Naruto said called out to Naruto. "If you need Ninjutsu, I might be able to help you."

Naruto walked over to the central computer and sat down. "How?"

Mayuri replied, "If you recall, I told you that I studied your dimension for years and in that time, I went to every Ninja Village and made complete copies of each Village's Ninjutsu Library."

Several files popped up on the screen, each had a name, Naruto read them and recognized a few, such as... Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure and finally Uzushiogakure. For some reason the last one gave Naruto a sense of nostalgia.

"Yes, in my studies of your dimension I was able to go to each of the villages and observe them, but the most attractive village of all was Uzushiogakure." Mayuri was now accessing and decrypting an assortment of files. "But what goes up must come down."

"What do you mean, Mayuri?" Naruto questioned with a feeling of dread crawling up his spine.

"Uzushiogakure was betrayed by Konoha, Naruto." Mayuri replied.

Naruto grabbed his head in pain as his parents demanding to know about the dark secret of the destruction of Uzushiogakure. Mayuri smirked and finally decrypts the file and showed it was a video file with the title, The Death of Uzushiogakure.

(Start video)

Overlooking a small cliff are three figures with robes signifying some sort of high position within Konoha's government.

"Danzo, are you sure about this plan?" The feminine figure on the left said.

"This is for the best Koharu, once we have eliminated Uzushiogakure we can acquire all their sealing techniques to increase our arsenal. We are already taking steps to ensure their bloodline will survive by bringing Kushina to the Village so that she will be the next Kyuubi jinchuriki. Mito is a liability and must be eliminated, that's why we began poisoning her to prepare to transfer the Kyuubi to Kushina." Danzo said.

"We will finalize the plans with the leaders of Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure so we can be rid of this Village once and for all" The other male figure said then all three jumped away.

(Stop video)

"Okay someone needs to explain to me what is going on right now what Clan was in the Hidden Whirlpool Village and why did the three elders of the leaf village sell them out." Naruto asked strongly.

"The clan that resided amongst of whirlpools was the Royal Uzumaki family, along with several small Clans. As to why they was sold out, it was so they could have control of the nine-tails seeing as how Mito Uzumaki was planning on moving back to the hidden Whirlpool Village and taking the nine-tails with her to spend out the rest of her days with her family." Mayuri said.

Naruto stood up, walked to an empty table and brought his fist down, breaking it in half. "I'm going to kill those bastards! They're going to wish that they never heard the name Uzumaki... when did they destroy the Uzumaki clan?"

"The attack happened during the second Shinobi War. I went there after it was destroyed, but I was not able to find any survivors. You have my condolences, I was under direct orders from my superiors not to interact with people in your world at all, I was only two analyze and collect data, had I been able to I would have helped your clan, they were truly fascinating people." Mayuri said.

Naruto stood there silently for several minutes, until Yoruichi put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you going be ok Naruto? This is a lot to take in." Yoruchi asked gently.

Buy now Zabuza and Haku had stopped their sparring and saw the video as well. Naruto looked at Zabuza. "Did you know about the Uzumaki Clan and what the Hidden Mist did to it?" His reply was a nod of the head, then Haku took a step forward and got on her knees. "Please accept our condolences Naruto, I know saying sorry can never make up for what our Village did but I want you to know how sorry we are."

Naruto begins to rub his forehead, Kushina's screaming is givng him a headache. "I may not be book smart, but the one thing I do know is about Kage of the villages. Zabuza, Haku, I don't blame you or your village, the people responsible are the ones in that video, they are the ones who are going to pay for what they did. Yes your village may have had a hand in my family's destruction, but the Hidden Mist Village has paid for it's sins with this Blood War your village has been suffering from for so many years so attacking the Hidden Mist would serve no purpose, it would make me no better then them. Another fact is during the second Shinobi War the hidden Cloud Village was run by a man who is a disgrace to the to title of Kage, he didn't care about anything but winning the war it didn't matter if he was sending his troops to their death as most of them were so afraid of him they couldn't refuse so they were just following orders to protect themselves and their families."

"As for Iwa, I believe my dad took care of that in the third Shinobi War so going after them makes no sense either." Everybody in the lab looked at Naruto with surprise.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed his cheek. "Spoken like a true leader."

"Both your mother and I are going to help you train, we will give you everything we can think of to help you get strong enough, and when the day comes we are going to stand there with you and help you defeat them." Minato said.

"Seeing as how I now have a complete list of each Hidden Village's Library that's going to help us get on our feet and become a Hidden Village. Unlike Konoha, I'm going to have classes that are actually going to help the students and not some dumb class like flower pressing or flower arrangement." Naruto said. 'Oh crap, I hope Ino and her mom didn't sense me say that... if they did I'm in a lot of trouble, especially because Ino's mom one the top five scariest mom's in Konoha.' He then thought.

===10:03 AM, About 50 yards from Konoha===

As the Inuzuka family approached the Village Gate, having to stop during the night to campout due to Noriko not being able to travel as long as them. "When can I start the academy mom!" Noriko asked.

"Since you just turned 4, you have to wait until you're 6, that's how it works here." Tsume replied.

"But mom! That's so far away what am I supposed to do!" Noriko whined.

Hana reached over and rubbed her head. "Don't worry so much imouto, you'll still get the clan training. We will also be helping you with your history and other classes, that way when you go to the academy, you'll be prepared for the classes."

"Let's just hope Naruto didn't rub off on her and make her the dead last like him." Kiba said, which earned him two smacks to the back of the head by his mother and sister, which made Noriko laugh at him.

"Welcome to your new home Noriko." T sume said as they were walking over to the check-in point, then quickly signed in and headed down the street.

"Where are we going to now Mom?" Noriko asked.

"Since we just returned to the Village, we have to check in with the Hokage. After returning from a mission we need to do that right away." Tsume said.

"But didn't we check in at the front gate." Noriko asked, confused.

"Yes, but we have to check in multiple places." Tsume replied.

As they walked down the street they pointed out different stores to her. "Over there is the bookstore where we can get you some new books."

"But I don't know how to read Hana-Oneechan." Noriko said.

"Well there's one thing we can teach you." Kiba said.

"Ok, as long as the books are fun like Naruto-niisan's book, I really like that book... he read a couple chapters to me." Noriko said but didn't see Tsume and Hana smile.

"We've got to remember to have him give us a copy of it when he's finished." Tsume said.

"I've been telling him to finish it forever, I hope he can finish it soon." Hana said as thay continue walking up the street.

They point out the different restaurants as they walk. "Over there we have the dumpling restaurant, and over there is Ichiraku ramen."

"Can we please eat there for lunch, Naruto told me all about it! He said that they make the best ramen ever!" Noriko exclaimed happily.

"I don't see a problem with that." Tsume replied with Noriko doing a cute happy dance.

"Once we get done checking in we can go there for lunch." Tsume said. When they reached the Hokage Tower Tsume lead her family up to the top and said hello to the secretary. After getting a nod from her Tsume opened the door and lead them in.

The Third Hokage looked up from his paperwork and grinned slightly. "Welcome back, I hope everything went well and you were able to get your new family member home safely."

"Hai Hokage-sama, everything went well, and I would like to introduce you to our new Clan Member... this is Noriko, Noriko this is Hokage-sama, he's leader of this Village." Tsume said.

"Noriko, realizing that this was important, gave a small bow. "Greetings Hokage-sama, hopeful you will let me stay in your village."

Hiruzen just smiled. "You are welcome in this Village, if Naruto vouches for you then I will trust you."

Tsume begins to give a report as Noriko looks around the office then out the window at the Village. Soon she comes up to the pictures of the previous Hokages, as she's looking at the pictures she notices the picture of the fourth Hokage then went back to her mother. Tsume stopped mid-sentence and looked down at her. "What can I do for you?"

"Why does Naruto-niisan have his picture on the wall?" All three Inuzuka's look to where she is pointing.

"I don't see a picture of Naruto." Kiba commented.

"Me neither." Hana said.

Noriko ran back over to the wall and pointed at the picture. "See, it's Naruto-niisan, but he doesn't have his whisker marks in this picture."

The three walk over to the picture.

"Now that you mention it he does look like Naruto." Hana said.

"I wonder why we never noticed that, I mean he has a giant head looking out over the Village." Tsume said and looked down at Noriko. "This is not Naruto it's the Fourth Hokage, but we'll give you a better lesson when we get home."

Tsume suddenly starts to have flashbacks of her friend that she had not thought about for many years, realizing there was no possible way that he was not her child, Naruto was the son of her best friend Kushina Uzumaki.

"Hana, Kiba, I want you to take Noriko and go get lunch, I'll meet up with you in a little bit." Both can see the look on their Mother's face and know not to mess around.

Once the three children left, Tsume walked up to the front of the Hokage's desk and grabbed him by the front of his robe, bringing them face to face. The only thing going through the mind of Hiruzen at that moment is the size hospital bill he'll get if he doesn't confirm what he knows she just figured out, as he also knew Kushina was one of her best friends. Plus, he could see it in her eyes, she didn't care about what could happen to her if she attacked him... that was just how the Inzuka were, especially in 'protection mode'... and she was quickly approaching 'attack mode'. If that happened talking to her would become impossible. The only woman he'd ever met that was scarier than Tsume Inuzuka in a full rage, was his former student Tsunade in a full rage.

===9:30 AM, Yamanaka Flower Shop===

Walking to the back room she saw her daughter Ino transplanting flowers into new pots and smiled. "You know those could have waited till tomorrow, I thought we were going to go shopping." Inoiki said. With a smile Ino looked over her shoulder. "I know Mom, but you know how much I love working in the flower shop, I just wish that Naruto would stop teasing me about this and thinking he has a better green thumb then anybody in our family." This makes both mother and daughter laugh. "Well I got these done at least so let's go shopping, then we can get some lunch."

===20 Minutes Later===

Walking around the Silk Kimono searching for new clothes while trading new gossip, Ino looks at her Mother. "Hey Mom, did I ever tell you

about the time Naruto snuck into the flower arrangement class at the academy? He tried to use a Henge to fool us, he sat next to me but I knew it was him... the look on his face when I ratted him out was hilarious!"

Inoiki laughed. "I think I remember that day, wasn't that also the day you brought him home and made him work in the flower shop because he said the class was a waste of time and had no purpose being a class, and it's also when we learned that Naruto is really good at gardening. If I remember correctly you came walking in almost dragging him and your Father chased him around the shop for over an hour because he thought that he was going to be your boyfriend, then threatened him by sayng if he ever makes you cry or hurts you he'd use a family jutsu that'd make him live out the rest of his life believing that he's a little girl, and he'd have you braid his hair."

"That's also the day I told Naruto if he ever made fun of flower arrangement again I'd beat him until..." Ino suddenly got a chill down her back. "I don't know why, but I think he just did that... when he gets back from his training I'm going to see if he did... and if I find out he did I'm going to make him work in the flower shop for a month straight!" Ino said.

"You know it's too bad you never took Naruto as your boyfriend, I think the two of you would have made a cute couple." Inoiki said.

"Mom you know that I see Naruto as a brother, just like Shikamaru and Choji." Ino countered while blushing brightly.

Inoiki just smiled, Ino's blush and body language said otherwise. "Of course Ino-chan."

x

End Chapter 6


	7. The Truth Told

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 7: The Truth Told

By: jacke44

x

===July 15, 10:31 AM, Hokage Tower===

Tsume shoved Hiruzen back into his chair with a fierce scowl. "Hiruzen! You have a lot of explaining to do and you can start by telling me why you lied to everyone about Naruto being Kushina's child and that his surname was to honor her memory!" Tsume exclaimed fiercely, took a breath then slammed her fist on top of his desk sending what little paperwork that was on the desk to the floor. "Because of you and your stupidity Naruto had to live a life of scorn and misery due to your inability to help him! All you had to do was to allow one of us to adopt Naruto, but you let the civilian Council reject everyone's requests!"

Hiruzen visibly sagged as Tsume gave him reminders of the worst mistakes he'd ever made in his long life. He slowly reached under his desk, pulled out a small bottle of sake and 2 cups to ease the memories of Naruto's many hospital visits, several of which would be life threatening to almost anyone else. He filled both, sat down the bottle and began sipping from one of them... but at the moment he didn't know which was worse, the verbal beating he just took or what she would of done if she had attacked.

Tsume, seeing the effect her words were having, sat in one of the 2 seat in front of the desk, took the other cup and began sipping it.

After a few minutes of silence, both occupants in the room put down their cups. Now placated by a small margin, Hiruzen began to explain his reasoning behind hiding Naruto's true heritage from everyone in the village. "After the Third Shinobi War, Minato had gained many enemies, especially in Iwa. Knowing that there would be thousands of shinobi out for Naruto's blood, I believed that the best course of action was to hide his heritage from everyone to prevent any spies from reporting Naruto to any village."

After the explanation, Tsume stared at Hiruzen skeptically, not completely buying his explanation. Seeing this, Hiruzen explained to her another reason he believed that it was necessary to hide Naruto's heritage. "Tsume I would like to say I'm sorry that I lied, I know how much you and Kushina cared for each other, after the Kyuubi's attack I did not originally want to do it. The villagers were calling for his blood so I made a decision to hide his heritage, not out of spite, but for his own well being. I didn't want him to grow up in the shadow of his Father, it would not matter what he did he would always be in his shadow. I didn't want him to grow up with the arrogance some people can get seeing that just because his Father was the Hokage he would have believed that he should be given anything and everything just because of who his Father was."

Hiruzen emptied his cup, took a breath and let it out. "I made that mistake with my son and you know this is true. Asuma suffered from this and had a big falling out with me and I managed to get my relationship with him back several weeks after he came back from his Fire Guardian duties. That is the main reason I did not tell Naruto about the stealing I did not want him to hate his Father even if he didn't know who he was. My plan was to reveal Naruto's Mother's heritage to him once he made Chuunin and his Father's at Jonin. But think of the bright side, you and the others have been a part of Naruto's life since he was very young and helped him grow into a fine young man."

Standing up she looked at him. "You still should have told us, we could have protected him a lot easier and I don't care what you say, when he gets back I'm telling him about his Mother... I will also be informing the others about this as well." With that Tsume put the empty cup on the table and walked out of the office.

Hiruzen looked at the picture of 4th Hokage who he could swear is glaring at him, looking down at the desk all he could do is say. "I'm so sorry Minato, I should have done more to protected him."

===10:56 AM, Ichiraku Ramen===

When Tsume got near the Ramen stand, she heard the excited and cheerful voice of Noriko exuberantly telling the story of how she met her new family to the 2 other customers, who smiled at the cute half-blood Inuzuka.

After Tsume took the only empty seat next to Hana, she noticed the Heirs and Heiress of the Ino-Shika-Cho and decide to arrange a meeting with their parents to tell them of the new development.

"Team Ten!" Tsume yelled, though she knew she didn't need to.

"Yes, Tsume-san?" Team Ten replied simultaneously.

"I need you to tell your parents to be at the Inuzuka Compound at noon tomorrow, if they ask why tell them it's about the Crimson Maelstrom."

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji nodded, though slightly confused about the reason, then left with their ramen in take-out boxes.

Seeing the gigantic stack of ramen bowls and the still eating Noriko, Tsume believed that Noriko loved Ramen as much Naruto did, and that was no small feat.

"So Noriko-chan, do like your ramen?" Tsume asked gently.

Noriko, who just noticed her Mother's presence turned her head and replied exuberantly. "I do! This ramen is the AWESOMEST food in the whole world! I think I could break Naruto-niisan's record!"

After everyone laughed at the thought of the tiny Noriko eating up 30 bowls in 20 minutes, including Ayame and Teuchi, Tsume decided to have some as well since she was pretty hungry.

===11:46 AM, North-West Konoha===

After having a big meal at the restaurant the new family made their way toward the clan compound, as Noriko is walking next to Hana with a sad frown on her face, Hana noticed and rubbed her head. "Don't worry about it, you can try again next time."

Noriko looks up at her. "But Nee-san I really wanted to beat him."

"Don't worry, you're very young and Naruto has just been eating ramen for years, maybe when he gets back he can help you train."

Hana looks to her right. "Mom, why do you want their parents to come over tomorrow, and who or what is the Crimson Maelstrom?"

Tsume looks at Hana. "Do you remember my friend I had when you were very young, the one with flaming red hair?"

Hana searches her memories for a moment. "I think so, wasn't her name Kushina?"

Tsume nods her head. "Yes, but she was also your Godmother and one of the only true friends I ever had, we were blood sisters. I was told the day the nine-tails attacked that she and her son died in the attack, but that was a lie... her son did survive the attack."

"That's great mom, so who is it? We're going to have to invite him over to have dinner sometime so we can meet him." Hana said.

"You've already met him." Tsume said with tears running down her cheeks. "Her son is Naruto." Tsume saw the shock on their faces. "I'm telling you this once, when he gets back a lot of things are going to change, now let's hurry up and get home, we have a lot to talk about and it's going to be a long month."

===July 18, 6:03 PM, Wave Country, Mayuri's Bunker===

It's been 3 days since Naruto began his training and in that time he's pushed his Shadow Clones to the Limits by learning all the jutsu he can. The one thing his parents told him to focus on was chakra control, one of the first things he decided to learn was water walking, along with numerous other chakra control exercises to increase his skill. It was late in the afternoon, he'd just finished his Taijutsu training with Yoruichi and is sitting in front of the main computer getting ready to start the next phase of his training. "Ok Mayuri I'm ready to start my soul reaper training, the first thing I need is someone who can teach me how to use my new zanpakuto as it takes the form of butterfly swords, so I need a specialist in twin swords. I'm also going to want someone to teach me how to use Kido and Hado."

Several files pop up on the main screen, Mayuri begins giving Naruto the information. "Very well. I believe these individuals can help you since you have twins zanpakuto. These two will be the best suited to help you train."

Naruto opens both files and showing all the information. "Tell me what you know about these two please."

"Very well. The first on the list is the Captain of squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake, he is both strong and intelligent, he has always considered his squad as his family and has always cared about the well-being of his people. The second individual is the Captain of squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku, and like Jushiro he's considered one of the strongest of the Captains. The only down side to him is he is lazy, likes to drink sake and hit on anything in a skirt, but do not let his lazy personality fool you, when he fights seriously he is always 100 moves ahead of you. Now, if it is Kido and Hado you want to learn I recommend the Lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori. Before you ask about her personality she is very shy, she admired her Captain a great deal, when she was betrayed by him it hurt her very much and made her worse, but over time she was able to overcome it and come out with the help of her friends. The one thing I would mention about her is do not mention her height, she might be shy but she has a temper that seems to come out when someone does and do not mention her formal Captain." Mayuri said.

Naruto nodded that he understood.

"A second teacher on Kido and Hado I would recommend is Rangiku Matsumoto. She is extremely lazy, is prone to lounge around and drink sake, but she also strongly believes in women's rights and hates when men put down women and degrade them, but she is also not afraid of hard work. For the third candidate I would recommend Rukia Kuchiki, she is stubborn, hard-headed and will always have her friend's back."

Naruto sat there reading through the information then remembered a conversation he had with his parents.

(Start Flashback)

As Naruto appeared in the sewer like room he looked to his left to see the massive cage holding back the nine-tailed fox, he could instantly tell that something has been changed, but couldn't make it out. He called out to his parents and heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw his parents coming into the room from a doorway, the moment they see him Kushina rushed forward, grabbed his head and buried it in her chest that he immediately realized was bigger than it looked. This would be fine if he was 5 or 6, but all it did now was embarrass him.

"Oh it's about time you finally come visit us Naruto-chan!" Kushina exclaimed happily.

Naruto began to flap his arms wildly as he's basically being breast smothered by his mother... it wouldn't be as bad if it was a girl he knew, even if everyone saw it, but at least it was here and no one else could see them.

Despite how funny the scene was, though he wasn't laughing, Minato decided to have mercy on his son, reached out and put his hand on his wife's shoulder." Kushina dear, you're smothering him." Kushina quickly released him and crossed her arms over her chest as he dropped to the floor.

A few moments later Kushina quickly dropped to her knees to check on her son, quickly rubbing his cheek. "Come on Naruto-chan, come back to me."

Slowly opening his eyes he saw his Mother's face, but it was blurry and still disoriented from being smothered Naruto said the first thing that comes to his mind. "You know what Mom, with your round face and red hair you look like a big tomato."

Very slowly Minato retreats to a corner of the of the room as he watches as his wife begin yelling at their son about how she hates tomatoes and to never call her that again. Minato can hear the voice of the nine-tails say he might be the king of all the bijuu but even he's not brave enough to call her that, and how he can't believe he was agreeing with him, but at least he's being given a lecture and not getting beaten senseless, though Minato did catch the blur of her arm and she instinctively reached for her son's crotch, caught herself halfway was pulled back her arm,Naruto didn't know how lucky he was, that was an experience he knew very well and wished he didn't.

As Naruto sat on floor in fear for his life as his Mother begin to give him a lecture. By the time that Kushina finished Naruto was white as a sheet, the only sensible thing he can think of was, 'I'm sorry Yoshino, but you've been replaced as the scariest mom I know.'

Seeing that his wife finally stopped yelling, Minato starting back over to rejoin his family. Naruto instantly hides behind his legs and said 'you could give me some sort of warning dad'. Minato looked down at his son with a smile. "Now where would the fun be in that?"

After a short laughing fit from her son sitting on the ground pouting, Kushina quickly calmed down. "Now that we got that sorted out, why have you come to visit us Naruto-chan?"

Naruto stood and dusted himself off. "I was hoping that you could teach me about my family."

"Well of course we can, we'd be happy to tell you. Why don't you make a table so we can begin to explain to you everything that you need to know." Minato said.

Naruto looked at his Father. "Okay, one question... how do I make a table?"

All Minato could do is look down and pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm really starting to regret saving that worthless Village. I'll explain this again, this is your Mindscape, you can create anything you can imagine so all you need to do is focus on what you need and it should appear."

Naruto nodded, closed eyes and focused on a table. A table with three chairs appeared a moment later then everyone takes a seat.

"Okay, we're going to start at the beginning..." Kushina said.

"Hold on one second I want to try something Mom..." Naruto interrupted then closed his eyes again, a large bowl of ramen appeared in front of him, opening his eyes he yelled excitedly. "I can't believe that actually worked!"

Naruto-chan I want one too." Kushina whined in a child-like voice. A bowl of ramen appeared in front of Kushina, and as soon as it was she attacked it with gusto.

All Minato could do was shake his head at scene of both his son and wife devouring the bowls of ramen. "That was the one thing I'd hoped you wouldn't inherit from your mother. Minato muttered to himself.

As the dinner went on his Mother and Father gave him a history of their families.

"So you're telling me that I'm not just a Clan Head of one but two Clans and if I wanted to I could claim the throne of the Land of Whirlpools?" Naruto looks at his father. "If that's true then why didn't the old man ever tell me any of this?"

Kushina looks at her son with an angry scowl. "I'm not sure why that old monkey never told you, and you can bet your ass that when I get my hands on him he's going to pay for what Konoha did to my baby! We asked him to make sure the village saw you as a hero and he completely ignored our wishes."

The rest of dinner was spent with them swapping stories

(End Flashback)

Naruto smiles. "I'm going to need one more Mayuri. I need a someone who can teach me how to act like a stuck-up Noble. And I know Yoruichi comes from high nobility as the head of one of the four Noble families, but she's my hand-to-hand teacher and I think it should be another teacher."

Mayuri begins to laugh. "I know just the person for you, if you want to learn how to be a stuck-up Noble there's is only one individual who I know, the Captain of Squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki."

Naruto begins typing on the computer. "This is what we're going to do, we're going to activate everyone you told me about, when they are not training me they can teach at the academy." A few minutes later Naruto is standing in front of his new teachers. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I know that you probably have questions so I'll try and summarize what's happening. You're currently in the Land of Waves, in my home known as The Element Nations. I'm sure you know that this is not your home dimension, I found this building that Mayuri built as a Fail-Safe and I plan on making it a new Academy for this country and I want you to be teachers. For now I'll have Nemu show you to the living quarters and we can discuss this in the morning, but before you leave do you have any questions?"

Rangiku raised her hand. "I have one question, are those whiskers real and can I rub them?"

Naruto shakes his head. "They're just birthmarks and you can't rub them, there are only 3 people I know that can, if you want to rub them you going to have to earn that privilege Rangiku-chan." Naruto said, which made her blush.

Shortly after his new teachers leaves the room Naruto lets out a big sigh and a soft whistle as he leans on the table., blushing. "Dear Kami is her chest big, Yoruichi is average compared to her! Mayuri I want you to warn me about things like that from now on!" Mayuri's image just smiles, nods and vanishes.

A moment later a Shadow Clone opened the door, came in and handed him a scroll. "Good news, I was able to collect the Bounties on the three Waterfall ninja, the Jonin had a bounty of 500,000 Ryo on his head and both Genin had bounties of 175,000 Ryo a piece. I also took the liberty of picking up a bingo book." Naruto's clone said.

"Did they mention why both Genin had bounties that high, they weren't that good, both of them only killed like 5 Shadow Clones, combined... Sakura could do better than that." Naruto said, as much as he didn't like her and as weak as she was, she was a better fighter than they were.

The clone nodded. "They attempted to assault a female member of one of the Clans from waterfall before they went rogue, so the head of the family put the Bounty on their heads."

Naruto nodded. "That's good to know, did they mention Fuu?"

The clone shook his head. "No, it seems that the Hidden Waterfall Village has no interest in getting their demon bitch back." Naruto scowls angrily. "Sorry, their words, not mine... uh, yours... you know what I mean."

"They sound just like those miserable bastards in Konoha, how can they treat someone as innocent as Fuu like she doesn't even exist! It looks like I'm going to have to teach them a lesson as well." Naruto said fiercely.

Mayuri reappears. "Excuse me, but if you want to get Revenge on the Waterfall Village can I make suggestion... I would recommend stealing the national treasure of the village, it's called the Heroes Water, and honestly it was one thing I was never able to do why I was in your dimension due to the fact I could not locate it. From what I was able to understand it increases the power of anyone who drinks it, but it comes at a high price... it breaks down your molecular structure within minutes of drinking it."

An grin spread across Naruto's face that was so evil it even scared Mayuri, who didn't have a body. "That's definitely something I'm going to look into, perhaps I should look into making each of the villages pay for what they've done to their Jinchuuriki, unless they treated them with respect."

As Naruto is thinking of how he is going to do it he hears the voice of his Father. "I know for fact that Kumo has always treated there Jinchuuriki with some respect and see them as Guardians, if what you told me is true and Ai is the Fourth Raikage his younger brother Killer Bee has the 8-tails, then they also have the 2-tails."

"That's good to know, what about the other Jinchuuriki?" Naruto said.

"Well... Iwa has the 4-tails and 5-tails, Kiri has the 3-tails and 6-tails, and Suna has the one-tail." Minato said.

"Well right now there is nothing I can do about Iwa, they'd probably kill me before I even get close because of what happened in the third Great War, and Hidden Mist in the middle of a blood war..." Naruto hears his Mother's voice.

"Naruto-chan you could always go and try and make an alliance with Kumo, Ai owes me a big favor due to an incident in the Third Great War, as my son that favor carried over to you when I died."

"That's good to know Mom, I'll see if I can get there soon as possible. I also need to go back to the village so I can pick up more supplies for the Academy and with the money I got from these bounties I should be able to get a lot.

Naruto heard someone coming into the room as the door opened, he turned and saw Zabuza and Haku. "Hello Haku-chan, Mr Grumpy Pants, what can I do for you today?"

Haku stepped forward. "We just wanted to let you know that we are leaving, we're going back and joining the rebels so we can end this blood war and we just wanted to say thank you for everything you did for us."

Standing up from his chair Naruto walks up and hugs Haku. "I'm going to miss you guys, but before you leave I do have a few more things I can give you that you might like." Releasing the hug Naruto walks over to a table, grabs the sheet covering it and pulls it off, both of their jaws drop. Laying on the table are 5 of the 7 swords of the Hidden Mist that are missing. "It seems that in the time that Mayuri was in this world he was able to scan the 7 swords and I was able to use this technology to make a copy the missing ones, consider them a gift from me to..."

Before Naruto can finish Haku kisses him on the lips, afterwards both are blushing. Naruto barely managed to say. "Thank you Haku-chan."

Haku is unable to look at him. "You're welcome Naruto-kun."

While this was going on Zabuza was looking over the swords, his strapped to his back. "If you keep kissing my daughter like that I'm going to make up a marriage contract for you two." This makes them blush bright red.

A moment later Haku spun around facing him. "That Does it, I'm telling Mei Terumii on you!" Making Zabuza go white as a sheet, but before the fight can start Naruto interrupts.

"If you two start fighting I'm not going to give you my other gift." They stopped immediately,,, well, Haku did as she was about to attack. Naruto made his way back to the computer and pushed a few buttons, activating the machine in the middle of the room, a few seconds later the doors open a man that's even bigger than Zabuza walks out. "I would like to introduce you to the Captain of squad 11, Zaraki Kenpachi."

Kenpachi looks around the room and spots Naruto. "I'm guessing you're the one who activated the machine, why did you activate me... and it better be for a good reason."

Naruto looks up at him. "How would you like to fight in a war with plenty of people who are strong enough that they might challenge you?"

Kenpachi looks at Naruto. "Now you're speaking my language kid."

"Then I would like to introduce you to Zabuza Momochi. That's Haku, his apprentice and surrogate daughter, he'll show you where the fighting is, once it's finished return here." Getting three nods, Zabuza collected the swords. "See if you can get an alliance between Hidden Mist and Wave Country." With that said the three of them head out.

"Now that I have that finished I'm heading out for the night. I'll be back in the morning." Naruto made his way down the hallway until he saw two of the children from the village running down the hall. "Stop right there, no running in the Halls. "Both turn around and say 'sorry Naruto-sensei'. "Go on, but walk."

===20 Minutes Later, Tsunami's House.===

Naruto enters and heads into the living room where Tsunami is sitting in one of the chairs with a few other women and Fuu, the moment she sees him she stands up and give him a hug.

"Welcome back, this is my book club, ladies, this is Naruto Uzumaki... the Hero of Wave Country." Tsunami said with a small smile.

Naruto gave her a friendly glare at their reaction and decided to head off any fan girl type reactions. ''Well it's nice to meet you ladies, speaking of books here's the copy of my book that you asked for." Naruto took out 2 books, he handed one to Tsunami the other to Fuu.

Tsunami smiles at him, knowing he's getting her back for what she tried to do, then decided this wasn't something she wanted to win... besides, the very excited reactions of her friends was good enough... as the extra status this gave her was a nice bonus. "Thank you Naruto, I'll be sure to read it tonight... I don't suppose you have copies for my friends, I'm quite sure they would love to read it too." She said with a polite, slightly submissive tone and expression she figured he'd see and understand.

Naruto gave Tsunami a nod and smile, accepting his win in this brief embarrassment battle, pulled a scroll from his coat pocket and unsealed enough copies for the other women. "Please enjoy it ladies, make sure to let me know what you think and have a good night.." Each of the women take a copy.

Naruto turns to Fuu. "May I have a word with you?" Once they're standing on the porch Naruto looks at Fuu. "I just wanted to let you know that I collected the bounty on your old team, it seems that your village doesn't want you back so you're free, but I wanted know if you'd help me with something... do you know the location of the Heroes Water?"

With the biggest smile he's ever seen Fuu lets out a loud squeal. "Yes, I know where it is, it's located inside the big tree in the middle of the Lake... why did you want to know?"

Naruto smiled. "I plan on taking it as Revenge for the way the village treated you, what better way than taking the National Treasure."

"Well, okay Naruto, just be careful, it's very dangerous." Fuu replied.

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry I'll be careful." With that they head back inside, as Naruto walks past the living room he sees all of the women reading their copy of his book and stops across the room from Tsunami. As Fu is joining them Tsunami looks up a moment at him, the instant she does he decides that she needs a taste of her own medicine for trying to 'fan girl' her book club on him. Half dropping his mental defenses he gives her a smoldering, dominant look that let her know he could have her and her friends 'screaming his name' if he wanted to, a moment later her eyes opened wide in shock and she blushed bright red, then he gave her a friendly 'I won't do that to you' smile, she sighed, gave him a nod of surrender and raised her book to hide her face before someone saw her blush, then he headed upstairs to his room. He was happily surprised moments later when he heard his Mom laughing hysterically in his head. He was happy she enjoyed his prank, despite how perverted it was at how he made Tsunami blush, he doubted she'd try something like that again. Besides, it was a good test of his new confidence, especially concerning girls and strong women, he had to be able to handle any situation, and if needed stand up to them in what ever way was required.

===July 19, 8:30 AM, Mayuri's Lab===

Naruto went to a large room that he had made into a conference room, he saw all the new teachers sitting in chairs around the table. "By now I'm pretty sure that Nemu and Yoruichi have informed you of all the details and what is going to happen..." Everyone nodded and he took some papers from his large coat pocket. "...here are your instructions. There are Shadow Clones waiting for you to either train or help you with teaching classes, either way your students are waiting for you." Naruto then looks at Yoruichi. "I've got a mission for you if you'll follow me back to the main room." Everybody nods, stands and leaves for their assigned rooms to train his Shadow Clones or teach the classes.

As they walk into the main room Naruto looks at Yoruichi. "I want you to break into the Waterfall Village, there's a large tree in the middle of a lake. in the middle of this tree you are to find the Heroes Water, I want you to bring it back to me." With a grin she leans down and kisses Naruto on the cheek.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Yoruichi said.

"Good. Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." Naruto said.

Yoruichi was gone moments later.

Naruto got a new idea, walked over to the computer, activated the main machine and a few seconds later the door opens and out walks Sui-Feng, the moment she sees Naruto she crosses her arms. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to go out and collect as many Bounties as you can, here is a bingo book, it has a list of all rogue ninja and locations of bounty houses to collect from. I'd like you to return in exactly 1 week." Naruto said and held out the book.

Sui-Feng accepted the book with a slight smile then headed for the door as she began scanning it for the closest target.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of and all of my Shadow Clones are being trained, I'm going back to Konoha... I just wish there was a faster way to get there."

"You can use the portable doorway." Mayuri said then Naruto turned to him. "It's similar to The Senkaimon, but instead of traveling to dimensions it will allow you to travel to the village and back in an instant. The small device on the table to your right will allow you to activate it, you just need to say where you want to go.

Naruto picks up the device, thanked him then opened the device. "Training Ground 7, Konoha." A small paper door appears in front of him, opening the door and walks in.

===A moment Later, Konoha, Training Ground 7===

Naruto finds himself in training ground 7, turns around sees the door disappear. "That's definitely going to come in handy."

Avoiding the populated areas Naruto is soon walking through the park when he hears the sound of crying. He walks around a clump of trees and sees a small girl sitting on a bench crying and sits down next to her. "What's going on?" The girl looks up and he knows she's been crying for a while because of the red around her eyes, which also tells him she's a Hyuuga.

She looks up him and studies his face a moment. "You're the boy that my sister likes."

With a small smile Naruto chuckles. "Who is your sister?" When she says her name is Hinata he smiles. "What is your name?"

With a small hiccup she answers. "My name is Hanabi."

"It's nice to meet you Hanabi, now why are you crying?"

"Hinata got out the hospital few days ago. She was told she wasn't supposed to do any training, but my father said that it didn't matter and made her fight one of the Elders, even after she couldn't fight back or defend herself he didn't stop the fight... now she's in a coma and we don't know if she's ever going to wake up." Hanabi said sadly.

Naruto's face instantly goes red with rage and he begins to unleash massive amount of killer intent, sending all the animals in the area fleeing the scene, when he sees that he's beginning to scare Hanabi he takes several deep breaths to calm down, this was not the time or place for him to draw on Kyuubi's chakra, even accidentally. "Hanabi, I want you to tell me everything you know." He said as calmly as he could, but knew his anger still came through in his voice. At least he wasn't scaring Hanabi any longer.

x

End Chapter 7


	8. Naruto's Leaf Collection

We're here it is chapter 8 I have over 738 followers and Favorites 631 and 152 reviews

I'm hoping that you my fans will start leaving reviews and leave me your ideas I would appreciate it if you did

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 8 : Naruto's Leaf Collection

By: jacke44

x

===July 19, 8:35 AM, Konoha, Park===

Before Hanabi can say anything her stomach growls loudly.

Naruto looks at Hanabi and smiles. "How about we get breakfast and you can tell me everything that's happened." Naruto stood and offered his hand to Hanabi, she looked at it for a minute before standing and taking his hand.

Hanabi looked up at him. "Can we get barbecue please."

"It's a little early for that... but then I usually have ramen for breakfast. Ok, I know a place that's open, hang on tight and brace yourself, I just learned how to do this." Naruto said and she did as asked, then he used a technique Yoruichi taught him she called the Flash Step. According to Mayuri its similar to the Shunshin in use and range, but unlike the Shunshin it was actually a teleport, but you had to be strong to use it because of the strain it put on the body, at least until you got use to it.

Appearing outside of the restaurant Hanabi fell on her butt. After a small chuckle Naruto helped Hanabi up to her feet. "Sorry about that, but I'm still getting used to the technique." He said and smiled.

Hanabi grabs Naruto's hand in both of hers. "Will you please teach me that, it was so cool jumping in place."

Naruto just laughed. "Ok, ok, calm down I'll see what I can do about teaching you the technique, now let's go in so we can eat breakfast... they won't serve us out here in the street."

Inside they're met by a waitress with a smile. "Good morning, will you be needing a table or booth?" After he says 'a booth' she nods and grabs 2 menus. "If you'd please follow me I'll show you to your booth." She said then lead them to the back of the restaurant in the corner. Naruto and Hanabi take a seat at the booth then the waitress takes out a notepad. "Can I get you something to start with?"

"Can we get a pot of green tea please?" Hanabi asks.

She writes down the order. "Your tea would be here soon, then I'll take your order." She said then left.

Naruto looks at Hanabi. "I want you to start at the beginning."

Hanabi looks down. "Okay..." Over the next hour Hanabi told Naruto how her Father forced Hinata into the dojo and made her fight one of the clan elders, and even after she was beaten he refused to stop the fight and kept calling her week, saying that she was not a worthy clan heir and after she collapsed he ordered the doctor just to put her in her bed and if she woke up fine, but if she didn't that would just prove what a disgrace she is. By the time Hanabi finished telling the story she crying. She looked up at Naruto. "Later that night Father had me come to his office and he told me if I do not start improving my skills and grades he'll strip me of my title, disown me and put the Caged Bird seal on my forehead, I wouldn't even be a Branch family member I'd be a servant to both of the Main and the Branch family."

Naruto reached across the table and took her hand. "Have you gone to the Hokage and told him what's going on Hanabi?"

"Yes. I talked to him but he said he can't do anything because it's a clan affair. I actually slept in the park last night because I'm so afraid to go home, I really don't have any friends at the Academy and most of the other clans of the village don't like Hyuga."

Suddenly Naruto hears his Father telling him of a law that can help.

"Naruto listen very carefully, there is a law that was put in place by the Shodai Hokage, this law states that if a clan heir or heiress is being abused by their family he or she can renounce their status if another clan from the village is willing to take them in, but they need to get approval from every member of the clan. Normally this would be very hard to do, but there is a loophole in the law... you are the current head of two Clans and the only active member, so all she needs to do is go to the Hokage and activate the law, but if she does this that would mean you would be responsible for her from this day forward. The law also states that if two or more Clan Heads agree, if an heir of another Clan is being abused by their family they can step in if it is a matter of Health." Minato said.

"Okay, that makes sense why was this law made." Naruto commented.

"Naruto, this law was made during the War, the Shodai Hokage saw how the Clans were treating their kids so he made this law to protect them and it was signed by all of the original clans when the village was founded, if one of the clans refused to accept this law they were automatically banished from the village and their chakra was permanently sealed." Minato said.

Coming out of his thoughts Naruto can see the worried expression on Hanabi's face, he gives her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry, I know of a law that can save you and your sister, but this comes with a price. You need to understand that if we go with this law you would be stripped of your title, you would no longer be considered part of the Hyuga Clan and you'll never be able to go back, but if you do this you can become a member of my Clan... right now that's just me, but I have an idea of how to get more members. You'd have new brothers and sisters and we'd have a big happy family. If you become a member of my family you will not have to be a ninja, you could do what you want, you can open a store or restaurant, it wouldn't matter as long as you're happy... the choice is yours and yours alone."

"But if I leave the Clan won't they brand me with the seal?" Hanabi asked nervously.

Naruto smirked. "That's the beauty of this law. Since they haven't put it on your forehead yet, if you activate this law they can't put it on you because you'd no longer be considered a Hyuga, they're only allowed to put it on family members."

"But what about Hinata, I can't stand the thought of leaving her there."

Naruto just smiled. "Don't worry, she's coming with us."

"If you can really help us like you said I want you to do it, that compound isn't a home it's more like a prison." Hanabi said.

Naruto pays the bill and returns for Hanabi. "Let's go make you an official member of my clan... it's kind of funny, I've always wanted a little sister." Hanabi immediately hugged him around the waist and he hugged her back. "Don't worry, from now on you going to be a lot happier with me.

Hanabi looks up at her new big brother. "Did you mean it when you said I could be anything I want..." Naruto nodded. "Can I open my own Bakery, it's one of my dreams, Baking is something we like to do."

Naruto looks down at her. "Of course you can, but that won't be for quite a while, you're too young right now. I know I said you don't have to be a ninja but I would like you to continue training so you could protect yourself and your new family if you have to." Hanabi nods.

===9:56 AM, Outside the Hokage Tower===

Stopping near the door Naruto kneels. "Hanabi, are you ready to do this?" A moment later she nods. "Once we're inside I need you to be quiet and let me do all the talking, unless I give you the signal then I need you to speak clearly... do you understand?" Hanabi nods then they enter and walk up the stairs to the top floor, enter the waiting room and approach the secretary's desk. "Good morning Aimi."

Aimi looks up, briefly shocked to see Naruto, then smiled. "Good morning to you as well Naruto, are you here to see the Hokage?"

"Yes, and I suggest you take a break, he's got a lot of explaining to do and you may not want to be here. I'm asking you as a favor Aimi... take a break." Aimi looks at him a moment then sighed and left the office. Naruto walked to the Hokage's office door and goes in.

Hearing his door opening Hiruzen looks up, sees Naruto then Hanabi hyuga come in and smiles. "Naruto my boy it's good to see you, how goes your training."

Naruto's emotionless expression doesn't change. "Cut the crap, we have a lot to talk about. Let's start with the fact that you lied to me about my parents and don't even think about giving me that story of I don't know who your parents are that you have been telling me since I was five! My parents are a Princess and Kage, maybe you know their nicknames, the Crimson Maelstrom and the Yellow Flash... or how about I call them by their names, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze!"

Hanabi looked at Naruto with stars in her eyes as she then squealed excitedly. "Your Mother was a Princess, that's so cool!" He looked down at her with his signature fox-like grin and nodded.

Hiruzen let out a breath, emotionally he felt like Naruto just kicked him in the balls. "Naruto you need to understand what I did was for the best, both of your parents made a lot of enemies..."

"That's bullshit!" Naruto interrupted. "According to my research, right now the only threat we have is Iwa, but even after 17 plus years they are still trying to build up the forces that they lost in a third Great War. And due to some recent information that I just got, the war in the Water Country will be coming to an end very soon and because I helped some people I've secured an alliance with them that will be signed once it's over, so that's two Villages down, we're already allies with Suna so that makes three Villages down. I do agree with you that Kumo would have been a problem if the 3th Raikage was still in office, but since Ai is the 4th Raikage and while it's true that he and my Father were rivals he respected my Father for his power, add to that his younger brother is Jinchuuriki of the eight-tails and they've always seen them as Guardians that means your excuse is flawed... you could have revealed my heritage a long time ago. There's also the fact that my parents had friends in this village that could've adopted me, so you can give me a reason right now why I shouldn't just pack up everything my parents left and leave this Village... and you should know that the Wave Country has recently started up its own ninja program, and with my help they already have an Academy started with close to 40 students... and I'm already a hero there so I don't see them turning me away. In fact they've already asked me to stay, they know that I'm a Jinchuuriki, told me that they don't care and have already accepted me and Fuu with open arms."

Hiruzen set behind his desk with his head down, but still looking at the boy who he considered a second grandson. "You're correct Naruto, all I can say is I made a lot of mistakes. If you can please just find it in your heart to forgive me I would do anything, and I know that it might take me many years to get your trust back."

Naruto stood there looking at the man who he considered a grandfather for most of his life. "You're right, it's going to take you many years to get my trust and respect back, and as of right now I'm claiming both of my positions, so effective immediately I am the head of both Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans... refuse me this and I'll take all of my clan holdings and leave, do you understand."

Hiruzen walked to the left wall, removed the picture of 4th, put his hand there, a seal appeared then opened a small compartment, he took out a scroll. "This is a map of, and key to your compound. I'll have to check into all your clan funds as that's controlled by the Civilian half Council, the Clan Heads have to influence over the other Clan's holdings or accounts."

Naruto put the scroll away. "If I find out any of my money is missing there won't be a Civilian Council... and you're going to announced my heritage at the Finals. If you don't I'll leave the village and take everything, and everyone that's wants to, with me to Wave."

Hiruzen just nodded. "Do you mind telling me how you came across all this information?"

"No, it is clan related... and you're lucky I don't have the Uzumaki Clan symbol removed from Konoha, and you know I can do it too so don't push your luck with me." Naruto said then looked down at Hanabi give a small nod.

Hanabi straightened up and stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, I came here yesterday to get help and you told me you couldn't help me because it was it was a clan-related matter and you can not interfere, but that was a lie... thanks to my new big brother he informed me of a law which I am going to activate right now. I, Hanabi Hyuga, hereby renounce the hyuga Clan name and severe all ties to that family in accordance with the laws set down by the First Hokage under the subject of Clan abuse of it heir or heiress. I hereby ask the Uzumaki Clan for sanctuary."

Naruto stepped up next to her. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, as Clan Head, hereby give Hanabi the protection of my Clan and grant her full membership."

Hiruzen walked over to the bookshelf between the pictures and the seat by the door, took a large book off it and back to his desk. "If you would give me a moment I'll look this up, and if it's as you say it is I'll grant your request.

Naruto heard his Dad's voice again and grinned. "It's page 196, 6th paragraph, section Q under Clan related abuse... and it's signed by the Shodai Hokage and all of the original Clan Heads."

Looking up at Naruto with shock, Hiruzen quickly goes to the page number, after a few minutes of reading he falls back into his chair. "Naruto how did you know about that law, I'd completely forgotten about that."

"You know people call me the dead last, but just because I was doesn't mean that I'm stupid. Not having many friends in his village I had a lot of free time so I studied all the laws of this Village because I've always wanted to become the Hokage and I thought that maybe if I knew all the laws it would help me." Naruto said then thought. 'That's only half true and I had a some special help, but I'm not telling him that.'

Opening a drawer on his desk Hiruzen pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote for a few minutes half filling the sheet, and once finished he looked at Naruto. "I need you to sign this." Naruto walked up to the desk, grabbed the paper and started reading. He saw the look on Hiruzen's face. "You don't think I'll just sign without read it first, I'm not stupid." Hiruzen didn't even react that time.

Once his parents told him that the document did what he said, Naruto quickly signed his name, handed it to Hanabi who just as quickly signed her name, then he handed it back to Hiruzen who put the Hokage Seal on it to make it official. "Congratulations Naruto, you now have a second clan member."

The moment she heard this Hanabi started to dance around the office. This came to a stop as the door flew open and in her Father walked in.

Hiashi stormed up to the desk on Naruto's right, seeing but ignoring him. "Hokage-sama I want you to send out a search party right now, my youngest daughter is missing and..." He stopped as he saw his daughter step from behind Naruto. Stepping up to he raised his hand to slap her.

To the shock of everybody in the room, Naruto caught his wrist a few inches from her face, and with his right hand he threw him to the ground then glared very menacingly at him, his eyes briefly turned red with slit pupils. "If you ever try to touch my little sister again I'll kill you."

Hanabi, who'd half hidden behind Naruto again, wrapped arms around him.

Hiashi saw Naruto's eyes change for a moment, but as mad as he was he wasn't stupid enough to risk unleashing Kyuubi on the Village, he was the Hyuga Can Head, not some thug. He quickly got to his feet and looked at the Hokage. "I demand that you have this boy arrested for attacking me."

Hiruzen saw how Hiashi was going to slap Hanabi for no reason knew it was time to be the right kind of Hokage. "I will not be talked to like that by you, especially in my own office, so sit down or we'll finish this discussion in an interrogation chamber!" He commanded powerfully, noticing the brief grin on Naruto's face. Obviously not happy about being talked to that way, Hiashi sat down. "Before we continue is there something you want to say to me Hiashi?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama... I acted rashly and I apologize for that." Hiashi said, his emotions and expression back under control.

"Good. Now then, as to your request to have Naruto arrested I can't do that, you were about to attack a member of his family, as of... about a minute ago, moments before you entered my office in fact. Hanabi activated an old law that I'd all but forgotten existed. By doing this she has officially severed all ties with your Clan and has been adopted by the Uzumaki Clan due to your constant abuse of her, and her sister. You no longer have any power over her, since you were attacking her with no provocation gave Naruto to the right to protect her any way he wants."

Hiashi stood and looked at his daughter. "You want out, fine, but I demand you come back to the compound so we can place the Caged Bird Seal on you. Then you can collect your belongings and get out of my house."

Naruto laughed. "That's not going to happen, weren't you listening? According to the contract that your Clan signed when it arrived at the village, you are only allowed to put that on members of your family. Since you didn't put the seal on her before she activated the law, it cancels that out as she's no longer a hyuga but an Uzumaki and you have no right to put one of those on my family. But I'm actually glad that you did show up because I'm about to activate a second law." Naruto looks at Hiruzen. "Turn to page 206, paragraph 8, section K... and I quote the Shodai Hokage, should a Clan of the Hidden Leaf Village be found abusing an Heir or Heiress to the point that it risks their health, and two of the founding Clans come to an agreement they can step in and take the heir or heiress into their family. So I, Naruto Uzumaki, as the acting Clan Head of both Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans hereby activate this law on behalf of Hinata hyuga, current Heiress of the hyuga Clan as her Father Hiashi hyuga forced her to fight even after she was given strict orders by the Hospital not to do anything strenuous until she was fully recovered. Hiashi was well aware of this as she was beaten to the point where she is now in a coma and Hiashi refused to have her taken into the Hospital. I believe he poses a risk to her health and safety."

By the time that Naruto finished talking Hiashi's face was red from anger. "This cannot be real!"

The Hokage smiled. "It is..." He said and 3 ANBU appeared, a woman with long purple hair in cat mask, and 2 large men boar and dragon mask. "You are to go to the Hyuga compound, pick up Hinata hyuga and bring her here immediately, you're also to pick up all of her belongings along with her sister's belongings."

Before the three ANBU left Hanabi called out. "Excuse me... Cat, when you're collecting my sister's belongings there is secret floor board next to her dresser that lifts up, her diary is there."

The Cat ANBU nods. "My name is Neko Hanabi-san, I will be sure to collect it, is there anything in your room that I need to look for?"

Hanabi blushes. "There's a board beneath my bed... it has my secret stash of candy and all my savings."

With that the three of them disappear, Neko and Boar smiling behind their masks.

Naruto looks at Hanabi. "And just how did you know where your sister kept her diary?"

Hanabi looks down at the floor. "I might have read some of it." She whispered.

"You won't do that anymore, we're a family and you'll let her have her privacy." Naruto said firmly.

Hanabi nodded. "I promise I won't do it again."

With that Hiashi attempted to storm out of the room but before he could even take one step... "Stay where you are Hiashi, you're not leaving this office until I say you can leave." Hiruzen commanded.

===12 Minutes Later===

When the ANBU returned Neko was holding Hinata, then passed her to Naruto with a bag of scrolls. Suddenly everybody in the room heard a bubble pop and looked at Boar. "He took a piece of your bubble gum." Neko said then smiled behind her mask when Hanabi tried to run at him and Naruto grabbed her from behind.

"Now that I've taken care of that we're leaving, we'll be back for the Finals." Naruto said, then before Hiashi or Hiruzen could say anything Naruto took Hanabi hand and using the Flash Step left a very happy Hiruzen and a furious Hiashi who stormed out of the office.

Hiruzen quickly pulled out his crystal ball and attempted to locate Naruto, a moment later found him and Hanabi in Training Ground 7, and Hinata were nowhere in sight.

Hanabi looked up at Naruto. "Now that was the coolest thing I've ever seen, you made a doorway come out of nowhere... are you sure that Hinata is going to be okay?"

Naruto picked up Hanabi."Don't worry, she's going to be just fine, now what do you say we go get your new brothers and sisters."

===10:34 AM, A Block Away===

"Why aren't we using that fast technique?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't want to use it too much, and on someone your size it can hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do... besides it's nice to walk because we can talk, so why don't you tell me all about yourself." Naruto said.

"Okay, well like I said I want to open my own bakery. It's one of the few things we like to do together... except when I make cinnamon buns she eats them all and I can't get one." Hanabi replied.

"That's good to know. There's a girl in Wave Country I helped that you'll love, her name is Fuu and she's your big sister now too." Naruto said.

===10:56 AM, Konoha Orphanage===

During their casual 20 minute walk Hanabi told Naruto everything about herself, a little bit about Hinata, what they both like to do and how their Father had become even worse after their mother died... though that was mainly from what Hinata tod her since she was a baby when it happened.

They reached the orphanage front gate and Naruto put Hanabi down, went inside knocked on the front door. A few moments later the door was opened by a woman with a look of absolute loathing on her face.

"What are you doing back here demon, you're not allowed to be here." She said coldly.

"Nice to see you too bitch, I'm here as a shinobi, now I can adopt as many kids as I want to so get out of my way." Naruto said, shoved her aside, went in let out a loud whistle. Within seconds children of all ages came running from every direction, the moment they saw him they rushed to him asking him what he is doing here. Naruto let the kids have their fun, and after he answered a dozen questions silenced them. "The reason I'm here is to adopt each and every single one of you, so go upstairs and pack all of your belongings, but leave your clothes because I'm going to buy you new clothes and this is the last day you will ever be spending in this hell hole." As if they could all Shunshin the children disappeared. Once they were gone Naruto made a dozen Shadow Clones. "Get the babies, I'm not leaving a single orphan in this place if I can help it." The clones quickly left to go get the babies.

By now the woman who ran the orphanage regained her senses. "What right do you have to come in here and take all the orphans?"

The moment I became a Shinobi of this Village I became an adult, which means I can adopt as many as I want as long as I have room for them and I just found out I have an entire compound that is sitting empty and what better way to fill it then with orphans who will now be considered my brothers and sisters and as long as I fill out the paperwork you can't do shit about it, now get your ass moving and get the paperwork done." A few moments later all the children, and Shadow Clones who are each carrying a baby, returned and fill the lobby. Quickly counting the children Naruto makes a Shadow Clone for each one and an extra, then sends them with her to do all the paperwork. "When they finish all the paperwork take it to the Tower and have Aimi file it, after it's done you can dispel yourself." His clone nodded.

"As for the rest of you were going to be spending some time away from the village so let's head out, we'll be back at the end of the month so you guys can watch me fight." Naruto said then lead them out and towards his favorite clothing store.

===Hokage Tower===

Hiruzen is watching the scene in his crystal ball. "Both of your parents would be proud of the way you turned out." Then canceled the jutsu. "You'll get your promotion whether you win or not, I'm going to make sure it happens." He said then opened his desk drawer and pulled out a folder.

x

End Chapter 8


	9. Shopping and Enough is Enough

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 9: Shopping and Enough is Enough

By: jacke44

x

===July 19, 11:17 AM, Konoha Business District===

As Naruto was walking with the children through the village, having sent all the babies back to Wave for safety, all of the kids were laughing and cheering because they were finally free from the orphanage, some of the kids were asking him what they're are going to do now. Naruto turned to the boy that called his name and dropped to one knee. "What can I do for you?"

The boy was bouncing on his feet. "I was wondering, can we get a pet?"

Naruto rubbed the boy's head and laughed. "I don't see a problem with that." This caused the kids to start listing all the pets they wanted to get, a dog, a kitty, a pony, a bunny... a little girl in the back wanted a birdie.

"Hey, can I get a lion?" One boy asked.

"No way, let's get a bear because they are better and more awesome!" A girl next to that boy said.

The boy turns to the girl and gets in her face. "Why would we want some stinky Bear when we can get a cool lion!"

"We're getting a lion!" He exclaimed.

"No, we're getting a bear!" She countered as fiercely.

Lion, Bear, Lion, Bear, Lion, Bear, they yelled at each other for nearly 2 minutes, and by then the rest of the children were to the side watching the argument along with a large crowd of civilians. Naruto could see the smiles on the women's faces, the 2 kids fighting about which animal is better, a lion or a bear. Another minute of it and the girl seemed to of had enough, threw up her hands, said boys are stupid and spelled it out... B, E, A, R.

The boy's turned red. "This is why everyone says girls are so annoying!" He yelled. "We're getting a L, I, O, N." He said and spelled lion like she had.

Before the fight could start back up a girl wearing a trench coat, leather mini-skirt and not much else, her purple hair in a pineapple ponytail, appeared between them and yelled 'snakes', her hands out wide, and in each hand is a snake. Naruto face-palms with his right hand.

Smoke exploded around the almost lewdly dressed snake girl and when it clears a few moments later the girl is revealed to be Anko Mitarashi. Once all the smoke fully clears and the kids could see similarly dressed but much scarier lady with the snakes the kids hid behind Naruto. "Who's the scary snake lady?" A girl asked loudly.

Naruto looked down a her. "That's not very nice, you don't like it when people call you names and I will not have you calling other people names because they scared you. Now, you're going to apologize to Anko do you understand."

Anko frowned when she heard the name, she hated that name and was about to show the girl what scary really looked like when she froze at a somewhat familiar male voice that was defending her, there were only a dozen people that she knew that would do that.

Naruto took a step forward and bowed. "Anko Mitarashi... I, Naruto Uzumaki, Head of the Uzumaki Clan, apologize on behalf of my clan member."

Anko waved her hand dismissively. "Forget it, good to see someone teaching the Gaki's some manners." She said then slowly started walking around Naruto looking him up and down. "I've got to say Gaki I like your new threads, especially that trench coat." She pulled a card from her inside pocket and handed it to Naruto. "Welcome to the club."

Naruto looks at it, it's for membership in the Trench Coat Shinobi Club. Naruto chuckles. "How many members are in this club Anko-chan?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

"If you accept, 6." Anko manages to stutter out with a slight blush because of the chan he added to her name, but she quickly got over it and with a grin she grabbed his head and buries his face in her breasts thinking that this would teach him to mess with her... she was proven wrong when Naruto pinched her butt. The grin on her face got bigger as she released his head and held him at arm's length. "If you want that you're going to have to buy me dinner first."

Once his head was finally free the only thing going through Naruto's mind is 'Why does every woman I know with large breasts are always trying to smother me with them?' A little voice in the back of his head said 'not that I don't like it' with a small pervert chuckle.

===Naruto's Mindscape===

Kushina was rolling on the ground laughing while Minato was standing nearby smiling, both heard the little voice in the back of his head and found it hilarious after going through all of his memories that all he had to do was change his outfit and the way he acted then all of a sudden he has women and girls practically throwing themselves at him.

===Real World===

Before the conversation could start back up everybody can hear the sounds of barking coming closer and closer, then suddenly from around the corner a little brown-haired blur crashed into Naruto's legs, he looked down and saw Noriko laying on the ground.

Noriko looked up and saw she crashed into her new big brother, quickly jumped to her feet and hugged his leg. "Naruto you got to help me, she's coming to get me!"

Crossing his arms he looked down at her. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything I promise!" Noriko said innocently.

All of a sudden from around the same corner came a large gray dog Naruto recognized as Usagi.

"There you are you little runt." the female dog said in English then walked over to Noriko and grabbed her by the back of her jacket. "You're going to the hospital to get your shots and that's final." Usagi said despite having her mouth full and started walking away carrying Noriko as she yelled for help and that she I didn't want to get shot.

Naruto just stood there. "Sorry Noriko, but I'm not going against Usagi." Naruto knew this particular dog and the one thing he knew for sure about her was she always got her target, she was one of the Inuzuka's special Nin dogs that was sent out to chase down unruly kids. He'd seen her chase down Kiba many times, and one time he tried to run from the hospital. he still remembered the look on Hana's face when he was dragged back. Coming out of his memories he can hear Noriko yelling at him.

"You're a traitor big brother, I'll get you back for this I swear... I'll get you back for this!" Noriko exclaimed.

Naruto just smiled until she was out of sight, when one of the boys next to him said something

"Are we just going to ignore that girl that just got kidnapped by a talking dog?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "It's not our problem. I know that dog very well, she's a member of the Inuzuka Clan and the only reason she'd be sent out is if she was tracking a kid that did something wrong." He said and turned back to Anko. "So Anko, how are the preparations for the Finals going?"

"So far everything's going pretty well, between having to get all the stuff done, making sure we have rooms for all the Lords and Ladies coming in for the fight, it's a pretty tiring because most of them are pretty stuck up... every little thing has to be absolutely perfect." Anko said then grumbles a few things under her breath that sounded like 'I hate stuck up nobles', but knowing her it probably had some words little kids shouldn't hear yet.

"So tell me Gaki, how's your training coming along after that worthless Cyclops ditched you so he can go and play fan boy for that worthless Uchiha with hair like a duck's butt?" Anko asked with a big smirk. Normally she'd be more graphic when talking with her friends, even with kids around, but Naruto was one of her few close friends and these were obviously his kids and she wouldn't disrespect him like that... and he was the only person in Konoha that would not only prank her, but he'd make sure there was no way she could hide it, like a paint bomb or some nasty, but basically harmless as itching powder in her underwear... and knowing him it'd probably be his favorite, his personal blend of itching powder and a few other things, and even she didn't want to spend a week publicly scratching her crotch almost constantly, but it'd look like she was masturbating and her reputation was bad enough already among the civilians, and even most of the shinobi below Jonin rank.

"Duck butt hair... that's a good one!" Naruto said, laughing almost too hard to talk, then took a few deep breaths to calm down. "As for my training I don't want to give too much away, I've been mostly focusing on my chakra control and my Taijutsu. I also got a tanto, plus I've got a few new tricks up my sleeve that I'm saving for the fight." Naruto replied with a devious smile.

Anko wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Oh come on, you can tell your Anko-chan," With her other hand she started rubbing his whiskers. "I promise I'll keep it a secret." She whispered in his ear with a gleam in her eye as she began hearing the sound of purring coming from his throat.

The instant he looked into her eyes Naruto knew what was happening, broke out of Anko's grip and slowly started backing away with his hands raised. "Come on Anko we can talk about this... how about if you don't do this I promise I'll take you out, and you can eat all you want of whatever you want, once the Exams are over?" Naruto suddenly stops when he hears laughter, looking to his left he sees Asuma and Kurenai, Asuma is laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Not much Naruto... you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Anko loves dango even more than you like ramen." Asuma said.

Quickly looking back at Anko, Naruto saw her eyes sparkling like diamonds, she was drooling and saying 'all I can eat dango' over and over again. Naruto grimed as if in pain. He mentally asked. "Dad, why do women get like that when you mention their favorite food?"

"Naruto my son, it's not just food, it's also new clothes and many other things. I learned the hard way just like you are about to when I offered to take your Mother shopping for new clothes. Minato replied.

Naruto heard his Mother. "Hey, we're not that bad!" Then the sounds of a beating, at which point he broke their connection. He then saw the look on Kurenai's face, she looked tired. "Are you okay Kurenai, you look like you haven't slept in a few days."

Kurenai gave him a small smile. "I'm doing okay Naruto, it's just been a couple hard days for me. There was an incident with Hinata and I haven't been able to see her recently, her Father forbid me from coming to compound to check on her."

Naruto nodded. "You mean he forced her to fight a Clan Elder against the Hospital orders, and was beaten to a bloody pulp and put in a coma." He said, his expression turned cold.

Kurenai, Asuma and Anko, who'd come out of her trance, looked at Naruto, surprised that he knew that.

Kurenai burst into tears and buried her face in Asuma's shoulder, he hugged her while rubbing her back, suddenly she stepped back with a look he knew now was called Maternal Rage, he'd only seen once before when Hana had come home in tears, one of the boys from her class had tried to go too far with her and Tsume had gone from caring Mother to raging beast in the blink of an eye... that was only time Naruto was truly afraid of Tsume.

Kurenai started marching off in the direction of the Hyuuga Compound. "Where you going?' Asuma asked.

"To get the closest thing I have to a daughter back, damn the consequences!" Kurenai exclaimed.

Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. "If you're going to get Hinata you're going in the wrong direction, she's not at the Hyuuga Compound."

Kurenai instantly stopped and spun around. "Then where is she?"

Naruto could hear it in her voice, she was halfway between a crying fit and blinding rage, he had to tell her carefully. "I can't tell you where she is right now, there are too many ears listening, and the last thing I want to do is put her in more danger, but if you accompany me to the store and help me get clothes for these kids I'll be glad to tell you exactly where she is." He sees Kurenai relax slightly and nod,

"I can do that." Kurenai looked at the crowd behind Naruto and noticed Hanabi in the small crowd of children behind him.

Naruto saw where she's looking. "I'll explain why she's here as well, it's part of the reason I have Hinata in a safe location. Now that we got that settled let's head to the store, would you like to join us Anko? I could always use an extra set of hands."

"Sorry, can't. I've got a stack of paperwork on my desk at the T&I Division as tall as these kids... damn I hate all that paperwork."

Naruto started laughing. "You want the secret to defeating paperwork?" Anko was on her knees in front of him an instant later, begging him yo tell her. He chuckled. As much as he cared about Anko this was an opportunity too rare to pass up. "I'll tell you on one condition, you'll owe me big... 3 favors, anything I want..." He said with a devious grin to let her know he had her by short hairs and basically owned her now, and to his surprise she nodded her agreement right away. Obviously slaying the paperwork monster was more important to her than even her dignity. He held his hand out and she shook it. "...the secret to defeating paperwork is using Shadow Clones, when they dispel you get the memories."

Anko was stunned speechless for a moment, her face also had the 'am I that stupid' expression briefly, About 5 seconds later she sprang to her feet, made 6 Shadow Clones and sent them off to do the paperwork for her. She then turned her attention back to Naruto, grabbed his head, leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips.

All the kids reacted as expected, the boys thought it was gross as he just got kissed by a girl, while all the girls were laughing and giggling.

"That's what you get for helping me defeat the paperwork, but don't think you're off the hook for all that dango you going to be buying me after the Exams, you promised."

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "I know... as much as I'd like to." He turned his attention to Asuma. "Do you want to come, I could use another hand."

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to get back to the hospital, there was an incident with the Daimyo's niece Naho, she was brought in this morning. She was bitten by a snake and we have no idea how to treat it, I was actually looking for Anko, she'll probably know what the breed it was so they can cure the poison. The doctors are doing everything they can, but it's not working."

"What kind of snake bit her?" Anko asked seriously.

"That's the problem, we don't know and her Mother didn't recognize the snake, but she was able to draw a picture of what it looks like." Asuma said, pulled a piece of paper from his vest pocket and handed it to her.

Anko studied the picture a moment. "Sorry, I don't recognize this species, it's not native to Fire Country and must of migrated here."

"Do you mind if I have a look at the picture?" Naruto asked and accepted the picture from Anko. A moment later he hears his Mother say it's a Whirlpool Viper and the only known cure is to inject a stronger poison, and once the second poison has killed the first you give them the antidote for the second poison.

Naruto handed the picture back to Asuma. "That's a Whirlpool Viper." He then tells him the antidote. Asuma thanks him then disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto turned and saw the kids all munching on a big cookie. "Where did you little brats get those cookies?" They pointed to the left. He looked and saw Ume, a woman that he knew is always handing out treats to children, standing off to the side smiling innocently. He deciding to ignore the obvious favoritism, for now. "Okay stay close, we're going to be walking through crowded streets and I don't want to lose any of you... would one of you walk at the back of the group?" Anko nodded.

"Thanks... oh, almost forgot." Naruto said then made a Shadow Clone, took a book from an inside coat pocket and handed it to his Clone. "Take this to the Publisher, tell him to start full production." His Clone put the book in a pocket and leapt away by rooftop.

"Was that what I think?" Kurenai asked, her better mood shifted to full excitement.

Naruto smiled. "Yes... you both promise to behave and I'll even give you signed copies... I even have a few on me." They both smirked at him a moment for what he said, but nodded a moment later. He reached into his pocket, pulled out 2 of his remaining early copies and tossed one to each. Anko and Kurenai immediately checked the inside cover, smiled big then put it away.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." They said together.

About 5 minutes later they're a couple blocks away from the Silver Star when they heard the sound of shouting coming from around the corner, turning the corner they see 4 people fighting, two women and two men. Hearing what appeared to be the older of the two women yelling out it was your son that knocked up my daughter and now he's not taking responsibility for it making both men laugh and say it's not our fault that your daughter was easy as the two man try to walk away the older of to woman jumps in front of them saying you're not leaving until your son helps my daughter, it's his responsibility. When the older of the two men throws a punch at the woman, making the crowd gasp in shock, but before the punch makes contact everyone hears a male voice yell. "Bakudo! Way of Binding! Number One Sai!" Instantly both men's arms lock behind their backs and they drop to their knees.

The crowd of people turn to see Naruto standing in front of a large crowd of children with his hand out. "As a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village I want someone to explain what's happening right now."

Both Anko and Kurenai stand back protecting the children as they watch how Naruto handles the situation.

Instantly all four of them started shouting and blaming the other people. Naruto quickly decides not to take this and politely, and as best as he can anyway, powerfully commands everyone to 'Be Quit!', making everybody cringe in fear and obey. He points to the two women. "You, tell me what's going on "

"Of course Shinobi-san. You see, this gentleman here has been dating my daughter for a while, apparently they slept together and we just found out my daughter is pregnant so we came here to talk to him and his father about the situation, they just laughed at us, said it's not their problem and he has no intention of helping us." The Mother said.

Naruto raised his hand to stop her, turning his attention to the two men noticed that the younger of the two is wearing a Leaf headband. "Is this true?" He said, directing his question towards the younger of the two.

He just spits at the new kid. "It's not my fault if she can't keep her legs closed, how do I even know if it's me that knocked her up."

"Ma'am, I understand that this is a dire situation, but this situation could have been handled a lot better, but because he refused to help and is a Shinobi of this Village, if you go to the Hokage Tower, go up to the top floor and talk to the secretary at the desk, her name is Aimi, and tell her that you need to begin filing an 13: Q-16 form. What this form does is, all his mission pay will get cut in half and the money will come directly to your daughter, it also means that he has to pay for all medical bills for your daughter and the child until their 13th birthday if a civilian or they graduate from the Academy."

Every woman on the street, including the two standing in front of him, looked at Naruto in shock. In a whisper the Mother asked how he knew that. "I read a lot of the books on the laws of this Village, this particular one was made by the Nidaime Hokage, though he was famous for his battle prowess he could give the Sandaime Hokage a run for his money in intelligence. He also believed that the civilians of this Village should have a voice and a way to protect themselves from their own Shinobi so he created this law just for incidents like this... and the reason he made the Civilian Council."

===Naruto's Mindscape===

Minato looks at Kushina. "He doesn't even realize he's making it worse for himself by the looks of those women's faces and what I know about how women like to gossip, this will be all over the village within the hour."

Kushina nods in agreement. "It's the Uzumaki genes, all of our men are incredibly ignorant when it comes to women, which is why they always look for strong, intelligent women to help them out, he's just going to have to learn the hard way. Besides, it doesn't help that he's incredibly cute and most women love cute things, and he's got it double with those cute little whisker marks on his cheeks."

"My looks and your charm, he's doomed..." Minato said the saw Kushina's right hand tense into a claw and her focus shifted from his face to much lower on his body for a moment. "...in the good way of course." He said nervously and smiled at her.

===Real World===

Once the crowd dispersed and the two women left for the Hokage Tower, Naruto waited until they were out of sight before releasing the two men. "I suggest you two leave now, and if I hear a complaint about either of you from them I personally hand you over to Ibiki to practice on."

Anko let out a short, intense laugh. "They'd be better off if you just killed them." She said and started laughing.

Both the men quickly got to their feat and ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction, the younger man, the shinobi, was absolutely terrified.

Naruto turned back to Anko, Kurenai and the children, but before he could say anything else both women walked up and give him a kiss on the cheeks.

Kurenai smiled at him. "You're about to become very popular with women once it gets out that you're the one who found that law, I can't tell you how many women I've known that that's happened to."

With a bright red face Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I was just doing what was right." 'Hinata. if you manage to rope him in you are going to be one of the luckiest girls in this Village.' She thinks.

"I agree, the women will be throwing, themselves at you after this gets around..." Anko said, catching herself before she said 'their pussies' in front of the kids, Naruto, and especially Kurenai, would emotionally rake her over the coals naked and face down if she had... then they'd get mad. "...and I meant what I said, roasting them alive is a nicer way to go than what Ibiki would do to them, but I approve of your methods."

"Okay let's head to the store now, and hopefully we won't run into any more trouble." Naruto said, but after walking a block and a half the group had the stop again because out of an alley came Noriko without her jacket and yelling 'you'll never take me alive' as she ran down the street being chased by Usagi. Naruto just shakes his head.

===11:44 AM, The Silver Star===

Naruto was the first to walk in and held the door open for the for the group.

Both women let the children go in first, as Anko was passing by Naruto she looked at Kurenai. "You think your favorite student would be willing to share him?"

Kurenai just giggles. "I don't think so."

"I'm sure I can persuade her to share him, I mean how often do you find a man that has this much common courtesy, in this Village?" Anko said.

Suddenly a female voice calls out. "Well I certainly hope so, I put a lot of time and work into him." The entire group turn to the counter.

Akari came in from the back, walked around the counter, up to Naruto and gave him a hug. "Glad to see you didn't spend the entire month away, I also see you've gained a fan club." She said then began to fake cry. "I knew this would happen, you've gone and become famous and now you're just going to leave me after all the hard work I put into you... no, it's okay, I understand. I'll just spend the rest of my life here all alone, an Old Maid."

"Oh knock it off Akari, you know as well as I do you've never been good at acting, isn't that why you got fired from being a kunoichi? I think you even got a nickname, wasn't it disaster Akari? As for the old maid part... please, you're not that old, you still have your daughter and husband so knock off the fake tears no one is buying them." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Akari just crossed her arms. "I'm a perfectly good actor that was class A work."

One of the little boys next to Naruto pulled on his sleeve and asked how old is she. Naruto suddenly felt 3 glares pierce him like kunai and gave a short nervous laugh. "Lesson one on women, never ask a woman her age... and it's generally not a good idea to even mention it." He glanced back at the 3 women and saw them grinning.

Akari clapped her hands. "Okay, now that all the fun is done, why are all these children with you and what can I do for you today?"

Naruto explains how he found out about his parents and both Clans, leaving out certain pieces of information that he did not want known coming back to the village, and finding Hanabi in the park. He then gave a complete account of what happened in the Tower, freeing both the Hyuuga Heiresses and putting them under his Clans protection. He finished up the explanation with how he sent Hinata off to a doctor that would be able to heal her and that this doctor could give Tsunade a run for her money. He wrapped it up by telling them how he went to the orphanage and adopted everyone to get them away from that 'wicked witch', because he didn't want to cuss in front of the children. "That pretty much catches you guys up on everything, so we came here to get them all new clothes."

All three women were staring at Naruto in shock, Akari snapped out of it first. "You know I always thought you looked like the Fourth Hokage but I never said anything, and now that I think about it you do remind me of the Crimson Maelstrom, she was a great kunoichi... but we can talk about that stuff later. Right now we have to get clothes for the children so you can get back to your training."

===3:07 PM===

They finally got clothes for all the children, shinobi outfits and civilian outfits, all 3 women had taken the older girls to a different section of the store and returned a short time later. Naruto had a good idea what that was about, but didn't say anything for several reasons.

Naruto was off to the side showing a few of the newly dressed boys the weapons on the walls, and right as he was going to explain what a nun-chucks was the store was filled by a high pitch screaming of his name. Turning his head he saw Sakura Haruno storming across the floor to him, when she finally reached him she did what he expected.

"It's all your fault that I've been doing nothing but crappy jobs like cleaning dog crap, shoveling manure and cleaning bedpans all because you couldn't keep your fat mouth shut... I don't care what the Hokage said you're nothing but a baka, and you're just wearing fancy clothes thinking you going to impress me! I've had enough of you, I'm going to teach you a lesson once and for all!" Sakura yelled in Naruto's face, and before anybody in the store could react she threw a punch at Naruto's head.

Naruto stood there calmly, on the outside at least, he could let the insults slide as long as she didn't mention his family... he' even let her leave after she'd gotten it all out of her system... until she tried to hit him. He caught her big right fist with his left hand, then with his right struck and snapped her forearm with a loud 'crack', quickly shifted his hands to her shoulders, grabbed them firmly, then drove his right knee up into her pussy hard enough to severely damage everything in her lower body softer than bone, then finished her with her own signature move, with an overhand right to the face that sent sending her flying across the store where she crashed into the wall and slumped against it on her butt, legs sprawled out.

Nobody in the store even tried to help her for nearly a minute, when she finally managed to clear her mind the intense pain finally hit her, she cradled her broken arm and closed her legs as best she could and stared at the one boy that she thought would never actually hit her. Not only had he hit her, he broke her arm, and worst of all he'd kicked her in the pussy, at the moment she honestly didn't know if she'd ever be able to enjoy sex... not to mention everything that went with that he might of just taken from her forever... which would break her Mother's heart, not to mention hers. The most terrifying part wasn't the beating, when he was about to hit her, despite the nearly blinding pain she'd looked into his eyes for an instant and saw something just behind his eyes. She'd make it out, but her instincts had suddenly screamed at her to run away at any cost. She felt like she just seen the Shinigami himself coming for her.

It was Akari who broke the silence marching across the floor and grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her to her feet, but didn't notice how shaky and weak they were. "I think you've harassed enough of my customers, you are hereby banned from my store forever, and don't even think about trying to get Naruto in trouble. You're the one who came in here and attacked him without provocation! If you even try he has three highly respected witnesses to back him up, myself, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuuhi. Now get out of my store before I throw you out into the street!"

"I promise. I swear on my life I'll never bother him again... but, but I can't walk... I can't even stand, I think he crippled me." Sakura sobbed out sincerely. As much as she wanted to obey she couldn't stand if her life depended on it.

Akari glanced down, then remembered how hard Naruto had kneed her, and having been the med nin on her team when she was an active kunoichi knew from how her legs were shaking Sakura wasn't lying. "As a former Leaf kunoichi you get one pass and some free advice... take a good look at your life, little girl, or you won't like long enough to be a woman, and if you do you'll die old, alone and forgotten. I can't have you dying or even passing out in or near my store so... Anko, would you take pathetic little kunoichi to the hospital while she's still worth saving... maybe she'll make a half-decent kunoichi someday... as pathetic as she is Konoha can always use more kunoichi."

Anko nodded, walked over to them, took Sakura from her then headed for the door. Just as she reached it and paused to open it, she glanced down at Sakura in her arm. "I'm not as forgiving as them, so if you ever so much as insult Naruto-kun again you nothing little cunt, I'll have your nipples as earrings and add your clit to my necklace, understood." Anko whispered to her as she left the store, Sakura nodded immediately then she leapt to the rooftop and bolted for the Hospital.

After Anko returned they spent another hour finishing their shopping, Naruto promised Kurenai to send a message to her when Hinata had recovered and agreed to hire both kunoichi to escort them home at the end of the month so she can see her surrogate daughter. Then he had a private chat with Akira and asked her to promise never to tease or embarrass him again, with a smile she refused as he expected, then he took out his last copy, casually showed her it was signed then asked again.

Akari glared at him a moment. which he ignored to her minor annoyance, then agreed not to do it in front of anyone... she smiled happily a moment later when he agreed then gave her the signed copy, which she figured only his special friends would get. She'd never tell him of course, but if she was single to get a signed copy he could get her to agree to things only her husband could do with her. She was happy in the big sister role though.

Once both women left Naruto looks up at the Hokage Monument, focusing on the Third Hokage. "You just wait, I'm going to show you what happens when you mix the Yellow Flash and the Crimson Maelstrom." He then leading the children to a deserted area, opened the door and lead through to the base in Wave Country, a big grin on his face.

x

End Chapter 9


	10. Wave Recruits and a Water Nymph, Part 1

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 10: Wave Recruits and a Water Nymph, Part 1

By: jacke44

x

===July 19, 4:26 PM, Wave Country, Mayuri's Bunker===

As Naruto entered the laboratory he saw the children walking around looking at the test tubes and other equipment in the lab, as few of the kids are about to touch things they shouldn't. "Don't touch the equipment, put your hands in your pockets!" He said strongly, then one girl raised her hand.

She waves. "I don't have pockets because I'm wearing a skirt." She said and put her hands behind her back, a big smile on her face.

Naruto gives her a blank look. "Don't be a smarty pants."

She just smiles bigger. "I can't be a smarty pants because I'm not wearing pants, like I said I'm wearing a skirt."

Naruto looks down at the floor. "You're going to be a headache, I can already tell." All the kids giggled.

===Naruto's Mindscape===

Kushina was laughing her head off, but finally managed to talk. "He just had to get one of those girls... I can say with absolute clarity that girl is going to be a pain in his ass, but you know what they say... karma can be a bitch, and with all the trouble he caused growing up this is karma coming back to kick him in the ass. Once I'm out of here I'm going to show my granddaughters how to manipulate all the boys to do everything they want, but I'll also make sure that they're are strong, bring honor to the kunoichi name and live up to the standards as women of the Uzumaki Clan." She looked at Minato who's standing in front of the cage studying the seal. "Are you even listening to me?" She asks, almost yelling.

Minato looks over his shoulder. "Did you say something?" He asks innocently.

Kushina yells in rage. "You did not just pull a Kakashi on me!" She exclaimed powerfully then started toward him.

Minato goes white as a sheet as he realizes what he accidentally did and how it looked to Kushina. He put his hands up as he tries to calm down his wife and explain it was an accident... he just hoped she believed him, even if they were just spirits and any physical damage was literally just in their mind doesn't mean it didn't hurt like they were alive.

===With Naruto===

Naruto crossed his arms. "If that's how you're going to be I guess you don't want dessert tonight."

The girl looked at him almost terrified. "No, please... I promise I'll be good!"

"Okay, then follow me, we're going to go where you'll be sleeping for the next month. Does everyone have their camping supplies?" Naruto saw all the kids nod then he lead them into Training Room 2 which currently resembled a forest. "Okay, I want you to set up your tents, boys on the right, girls on the left... and just so you know there's a bathroom right down the hall. Hanabi, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Hey, why does she get to be in charge, why can't I be in charge?" A boy asked, then more kids call out that they want to be the ones in charge.

"That's enough! I've made my decision and you're going to listen to Hanabi... do I make myself perfectly clear?" Naruto said strongly, the kids all reply yes. "Good, don't go wandering around until I give you permission, I don't want you getting lost." He said then left. As he walks down the hallway towards the Medical Wing he can hear his Mother say they're an interesting lot. "They're going to give me gray hair before I'm even 15 I just know it." He said, picturing himself with mostly gray hair. The only answer he got was the sound of his Mother laughing.

===4:32 PM, Recovery Room===

Naruto stops at the door, knocks and waits for the ok to enter. After hearing her 'come in' Naruto pushes the door open, walks in, to sees 2 long lines of beds on each side of the room and a woman that he recognized from his clones memories standing next to the bed that Hinata is on. He quickly walks over to the bed and extends his hand. "You must be Retsu Unohana, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, can you give me an update on her recovery?"

Unohana accepts his handshake, but doesn't let go. She gives him a Motherly smile. "It's good to meet you as well Uzumaki-san, but before I give you the update on her recovery I need to ask you a question." Her face becomes dark and terrifying. "I hope you make sure that the people who did this to this poor girl have been properly punished, because if you have not I can easily put you in a bed right next to her."

For a long moment Naruto feels like he's talking the Shinigami himself, then manages to regain his composure. "My first priority was to get Hinata and her little sister away from the people who did this to her, I had them legally removed from their family and placed her under my Clan's protection. Now that they're safe I promise you I'll personally make them pay for what they did, one way of another..." Naruto said then his expression turned to stone for a moment. "...and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise." He said with a stone-like expression while looking right into her eyes.

Unohana smiled again. "That's good to know, and I'll hold you to that. Just make sure they never hurt her again, or I'll have to get personally involved." She said with a grin.

Naruto thought that grin was even scarier than her first expression, which was saying a lot, this was a woman not to be messed with... ever.

"As to Hinata's condition, she had severe damage to her heart and lungs and a serious concussion with swelling on her brain, none of which had been treated when she was brought to me, and had she been left there she'd be dead within three days so it's fortunate that you were able to get her to me when you did. I've done what I can for now, but you can expect a full recovery in a couple weeks as long as nothing else happens and she doesn't strain herself, I'm also confining her to her bed for the first week." Unohana said.

Naruto nodded. "That's good to know, so when should she wake up?"

Unohana smiled. "You care a great deal for her."

"She's one of my few friends, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that she's protected." Naruto replied.

Unohana nodded. "She should be awake in a couple days, I gave her a sedative to keep her asleep while she heals."

"Please let me know if you need anything. I'm also going to need a copy of her medical file and what you've done to her." Naruto said and she nodded, he thanked her and headed toward the door. Once out in the hallway he shut the door then with a snarl he punches the wall with a loud 'thud' of flesh on stone. "Hiashi Hyuuga, your days as a shinobi are numbered... and if you ever insult Hinata in my presence again I'll end you as a man too!"

As he made his way back to the Main Laboratory he poked his head in Training Room 2 and saw the younger kids running around the forest, and the older kids setting up the tents with Hanabi standing off to the side barking orders, when suddenly one of the kids threw a handful of mud at Hanabi, hitting her in the face. Glad to see that Hanabi knows when to be strict or have fun, he suppresses his laughter as a mud fight starts, he shuts the door.

===4:38 PM, Main Laboratory===

Naruto walks in silently and stops, Nemu is tidying up the lab with her back turned to him. With a grin Naruto tiptoes up behind her and using both hands he pokes her in the sides. The instant he does she spins around and delivers a punch to his chest that sends him flying across the lab and into the wall, he slides down the wall to his butt with a groan of pain. Nemu quickly runs over to him apologizing over and over

Naruto slowly gets his feet. "It's okay, it was my fault... I'm actually glad you're here I wanted to take you to see Tazuna so we can give him an update on the Academy, could you collect any papers the teachers had on today's progress and meet me outside."

Nemu nods. "I'll be outside when you're ready to leave." She said then left.

After she leaves Naruto groans. "I have to remember not to sneak up on her anymore."

Mayuri grins. "I did make her a combat unit."

Naruto ignored him as he left the room and walked down the Halls. He sees students walking the hall, a bunch of the girls are reading fashion magazines about makeup and fashion, their conversation is about which outfit they should wear to impress the boy they like. Naruto frowns slightly. 'Maybe I should make a dress code for the Academy, it'd get rid of a lot of normal girls problems.' He thought.

===Wave Village===

They enter the building, walk up to the desk and ask the woman sitting there where Tazuna's office is, she smiles at Naruto and cheerfully tells him. They find it easily and Naruto knocks. He smiles at the almost annoyed 'come in', opens the door and sees him working at a desk covered with stacks of paperwork of various sizes.

Tazuna looks up and smiles. "Naruto, what can I do for you... and who's your lovely friend?"

"This is Nemu, and I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Tazuna just shakes his head no. Naruto takes the seat in front of his desk. "I'm here to give you a report on the Academy."

Tazuna puts his paperwork off to the side. "That's good, I was going to ask you tonight at dinner."

"I know the Academy's only been open for a few days but so far everything is going well, the students seem to enjoy themselves. I've made some changes to the rules to make your Academy much better than the normal ones. In the Academy normally you only have to use three basic jutsu to pass, along with a written test." He said then opened the file and pulled out a piece of paper. "These are going to be the new requirements to pass the Graduation Test, if you accept them." He handed the paper to Tazuna who starts reading.

= Wave Academy Rules =

Academy starts at age 6 and ends at age 12. Students can continue for 4 more years to 16 for Advanced Promotion. All students must meet the following curriculum to Graduate.

Note: If able to access their chakra but unable to mold it for medical reasons, alternative techniques or solutions maybe be used.

x

===Requirement to Graduate Academy as Basic Student===

Must successfully perform the three basic Jutsu.

1: Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Jutsu.

2: Kawarimi no Jutsu - Body Replacement.

3: Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Jutsu.

Academy students must know at least 3 different C-Rank Elemental Jutsu.

Academy students must know the following chakra control techniques:

1: Leaf Spinning exercise for one hour without stopping.

2: Kunai balancing technique for 2 hours without stopping.

3: Tree Climbing technique, able to do it at will without thinking.

4: Water Walking technique, able to do it at will without thinking.

Students must know basic first aid... able to set bones and stitch/bandage wounds.

Students must be able to run 5 hours without stopping.

Students must be able to use level 3 Fuinjutsu... make explosive tags, storage seals and basic barrier seals.

Students must pass a psychological examination.

Students must watch at least one execution.

Students must be able to identify and break C-Rank Genjutsu.

Students must be able to cook and clean both fish and common meats like rabbit, deer, etc...

Students must be able to do D-Rank Interrogations in the field.

===Requirement to Graduate Academy as Advanced Student===

Allowed to take Missions up to C-Rank as chosen by Sensei and Approved by The Academy.

Squads must successfully complete at least 50 D-C Rank missions under a Senior Officer.

Student must successfully lead at least 30 additional missions to completion under a Senior Officer. but the Senior Officer will not assist.

Must be able to spar for at least 4 hours without stopping.

Must have at least 1 kill during battle.

Must be able to identify and break B-Rank Genjutsu.

Must be able to do C-Rank Interrogations in the field.

x

===New Ranking System===

Academy student

Officer / Advanced Student: Genin

Senior Officer: Chuunin (can lead a squad of Officers)

Seated Officer: Special Jonin (can lead up to 2 Officer squads)

Lieutenant: Jonin (can lead up to 4 squads of any 'Officer' Ranks, each Senior/Seated Officer can still command an Officer squad)

Captain: Elite Jonin (can lead up to 6 squads of any lower Rank, each Senior/Seated Officer can still command an Officer squad)

Commander: Hokage

= End Rules =

Tazuna set the paper on his desk and begin stroking his beard. "I'm not too familiar with your Ninja system but I must say I like the way you set this up, but I do have a question of you what are these new ranks. I'm not familiar with these, I thought it was Genin, Chuunin, Special Jonin, Jonin."

"You're right, but I wanted to give you new ranks since this is a new style of Ninja Village. Normally the village is divided into different categories with various ninjas going into those areas after they graduate, but at this Academy I'm going to have it so the students can decide what field they want to go in and get special training to that field. I'm going to have it set up so there are 13 different divisions and each of these divisions will be broken up into sub-divisions." Reaching into the folder Naruto removes the second piece of paper. "These are the 13 divisions and what they do." Naruto hands him the paper.

= The 13 Divisions =

Division 1: Teachers, also in charge of doing paperwork from most of the divisions and Police Force for the village, and taking messages division to division. Commanded by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Division 2: Stealth Force, Village version of ANBU. Commanded by Suì-Feng.

Division 3: Scouting and Recon, will also be border patrol. Commanded by

Division 4: Medical. Commanded by Retsu Unohana.

Division 5: Supplies/Trading, in charge of buying supplies for the village and ensuring they get where they're needed. Commanded by

Division 6: Crypto-analysis, in charge of securing alliances and working as diplomats. Commanded by Byakuya Kuchiki.

Division 7: Heavy Assault. Commanded by Sajin Komamura.

Division 8: Support, works with each division, does humanitarian relief. Commanded by Shunsui Kyoraku.

Division 9: Fuinjutsu. Commanded by

Division10: Intelligence/Torture and Interrogation, Commanded by Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Division 11: Eradication Squad, in charge of making bad people and places disappear. Commanded by Kenpachi Zaraki.

Division 12: R&D. Commanded by Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Division13: Tracking/Bounty Hunting, mostly works with Division 2. Commanded by Jushiro Ukitak.

= End Paper =

Tazuna puts this paper on the first. "I like the way you've set up everything for my Village, I do have one question for you though... why don't these three divisions have a Commander?"

"Those positions aren't filled yet, the previous Commanders were traitors. I just need to talk to a few people first." Naruto said.

"Naruto, for everything you've done for my country if there's ever anything you need all you need to do is ask." Tazuna said.

Naruto smiles. "I'm just helping out a friend, but I'll take that into consideration." He gives Tazuna the rest of the reports on the students, finishing up the report Naruto suddenly remembers the girls he saw in the hallway. "By the way, I wanted to talk to you about perhaps making a dress code for the Academy. It should stop the girls from worrying about fashion and trying to dress to impress boys, it'd also mean you won't have many fan girls, but a few are unavoidable. If you want to know what fan girls look like... remember that girl Sakura Haruno." The moment he said her name Tazuna agrees to the dress code.

After discussing the Academy and working out most of the details, Naruto changed the subject. "So how's the Village Trade Agreements?"

"Everything was going well, but lately we've been having trouble with one of our trade routes between here and Sea Country. All the ships keep getting attacked buy some sort of sea monster, look at all the paperwork!" Tazuna removes a sheet and hands it to Naruto. "One of the survivors was able to get a picture of it, but it's not very good." He pulls a picture of a humanoid figure that could just barely be made out swimming in the water by the ship.

Naruto looks over the picture, report and got comments from his Parents since they're seasoned shinobi. "I can send a team out and have this investigated if you'd like, a team of the teachers. They can make sure what ever is attacking the ship is stopped."

Tazuna nods, then laughs as he reaches in his desk and pulls out a bottle of sake. "I hope you won't tell my daughter about my secret stash." Naruto grins and shakes his head. "Good. I love my daughter with all my heart, but she can be a real pain in my backside. There are times I don't know if I'm looking at my daughter or my wife... God Rest her soul."

Naruto laughs. "She does seem to smother people that she cares about doesn't she. Take Fuu, she's all about taking her as a daughter, but I'm happy Fuu has someone to teach her things." Tazuna nods in agreement. "Just between us..." Naruto points to the bottle of sake. "...I know what her problem is, she's too tense... as a friend of mine would say..." He pictures Anko during one of her 'life lessons' as she called them. "...she needs to get laid, and if it wasn't for everything else going on I'd do it and we both know no one would object."

Tazuna's eyes opened wide as his jaw went slack. About a minute later he composed himself. He tried to say something, but couldn't get the words out so he nodded. "So... uh, was there anything else?" He said, putting that mental image aside, he couldn't deny Naruto was right and he'd be honored to have Naruto as part of his family in some way, so would Inari.

Naruto smiled, knew from Tazuna's expression he wouldn't mention this to anyone and Nemu wouldn't either, and without even looking knew she was blushing. He looked around the office. "So this is where that little bastard was running his operation huh? Inari told me you guys found a bunch of stuff in here that you used to get your village back on its feet."

Tazuna sat back in his chair and sighed, glad he was off that hook. He saw Nemu blush briefly, but otherwise didn't say anything, which told him Naruto trusted her completely. "Yes, there were a lot of things around this building that we were able to sell the help us get back on our feet, unfortunately we were unable to find his safe. He must have it hidden somewhere else."

"Excuse me Tazuna-san, did you check that wall?" Nemu said and pointed to the right wall.

Both looked at the wall where she pointed and only saw a blank wall. Naruto looked at her. "What are you talking about Nemu?"

Nemu glanced at Naruto genuinely confused, it was obvious to her. "You can tell the wall is fake by the slight discoloration, and if you look closely you can see a seam that indicates the wall is fake. When we get back I'll teach you to look for these things Naruto-san."

Naruto gave her a nod then looked at Tazuna, who motioned for him to check.

"Can you open it Nemu-chan?" Naruto asked, she smiled, nodded, the he watched her walk up to the wall and she punches right through it and the metal door that was hidden behind it, then ripped it right off the hinges, revealing a room stockpiled with money, weapons and other artifacts.

Upon seeing this Tazuna drops the bottle of sake.

Naruto stands up with a big smile. "Well, I've got things to do and it looks like you're going to be busy for a while going through all of that." He said then left Tazuna to do it. As he was walking down the hall he hear Tazuna telling his secretary to go and get help. Sure he could have it emptied and sorted in no time, but then Tazuna would miss all the fun.

===6:05 PM, Wave Academy=== (formerly known as Mayuri's Bunker)

Quickly making their way back to the base, Naruto looks at Nemu. "Get everyone in the conference room for an important meeting."

"Yes Naruto-kun." Nemu replied, nodded and left to gather everyone.

Naruto walks to the conference room, takes the head seat and waits. Within 2 minutes everyone is in and seated. "First, I read your class reports and I'd like your opinions on what you think."

Everyone gives their own opinion on how the classes are run and ask if they can do a little bit of changing, which Naruto agrees to as long as they don't push the children to hard.

"Second order. We have a mission, so I'm sending a few of you out to get it done. South of us is an island called Sea Country, ships have been attacked by some sort of sea creature and we need to find out what's going on, I'm sending Rukia, Jushiro and Shunsui because your zanpakuto is wind and ice which should give you an advantage." Naruto slides a piece of paper to them. "Use the portable door, I'd take a week to get there otherwise. Investigate what's going on and end it, if you can capture whatever it is that's doing this please do, if the monster is being controlled please capture the person controlling it as well." They nod and make their way out of the room, Naruto asks if anyone has any comments, suggestions or anything else to discuss, when everyone says no he dismisses them for the night.

Naruto returns to the Main Laboratory, sits down and begins to rub his head. "This is not how I wanted to spend my day." he mutters to himself then turns as Yoruichi comes in carrying a gourd. "Mission complete Naruto-kun, I've got to say that Village's security sucked worse than anything I've ever seen." She said as she put the gourd on the table, walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto blushed slightly. "Welcome back. So besides the village having poor security did you have any problems?"

"No, it was pretty easy once I knew where to go." Yoruichi said.

"That's good, why don't you take the rest of the night off, we can continue the training tomorrow." Naruto said.

Yoruichi grinned. "Well I did work up a sweat so I think I'll go take a shower." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she leaned in. "I could use an extra set of hands, how about you come join me... you can wash my back and I'll show you how good of a wife I'm going to be." She whispered seductively in his ear... Naruto passes out before she could release him... to her amusement.

Coming back to Naruto sees that Yoruichi left. "That woman is going to be the death of me... maybe I should just go back to the way I was before I changed, at least then I wouldn't have to worry about all of girls flirting with me." He said then heard his Mother's voice. 'Not going to happen Naruto, now that all the women know about this side of you it's never going to stop even if you try to go and back.' He puts his head down on the table, almost crying. Again Anko's lessons come to mind, eventually he's going to have to 'put up or shut up', and the 2nd choice won't work in this case. "Being popular is so overrated, I'd rather be hated again." He mumbles.

Once Naruto gets done feeling sorry for himself he looks left to see Mayuri on the main screen. "Is there something you need?"

"Indeed there is Naruto, it seems we got a message from Soifon." Mayuri said.

"What do you mean we got a message from her?"

"While you were gone she sent me a message through a hell butterfly, which is a form of communication." Mayuri replied.

Naruto nodded, "What's the message?"

"It would seem that one of the targets she captured gave her some information. It seems that she came upon a black market auction from what she was able to get, they are about ready to sell a small Clan comprised of mostly women, children and a few of the men. Apparently they were captured in Canyon Country, the ones not being sold were killed. She wants to know what to do... do you want her to continue bounty hunting or intervene?"

Naruto was suddenly filled with rage, his blue eyes became red with a vertical slit pupils, his nails became claw-like, his canine teeth elongated and his whisker marks thickened and darkened. His Mother and Father were desperately trying to calm him down from within the seal, they knew better than anyone this was a very bad time and place to tap into Kyuubi's chakra, at best he could control one-tail's worth. "You tell her to go to that auction and bring back everyone and not to kill anyone. I want the Clan and everyone who's working for that auction brought in, I don't care about the audience." Naruto said in an almost quiet voice.

"Very well Uzumaki-san, I will have a message sent out immediately." Mayuri replied.

"Tell me when she gets back, I have a few things to take care of. Naruto said then left the room. As he walked down the hall towards Training Room 2 his parents are desperately trying to keep him calm, though his features have returned to normal.

===Training Room 2===

Standing outside the door Naruto takes several deep breaths and puts a smile on his face, he walks in and stops dead, there's a fight going on, all the boys on one side and all the girls on the other side, on the ground in the middle of the two groups is Hanabi and the boy that had asked about Akari's age on the ground wrestling. After a deep breath and sigh he walks up to one of the kids. "What's going on?"

The little girl looks up at him. "Well everything was going just fine, then he took one of the cinnamon buns she was passing out and said if she keeps eating so many sweets like these she's going to become as fat as a cow."

Looking at the fighting kids Naruto's shifts his focus from anger to an evil smirk. Hanabi is now on top and has him in a headlock. Finally the boy cries out uncle and apologizes.

Hanabi gets to her feet and wipes off her hands. "Maybe that will teach you to respect a lady!"

Moving away from the girls Naruto calls Hanabi over. He knells when she arrives. "Since you're in charge and responsible enough to know better, I'm going to give you some advice." Hanabi nodded and straightened up. "You know better than most there's a time and place for everything, even when to use force and how much... like using what's called tough love to teach someone a lesson in manners or proper behavior." Hanabi smiled and nodded. One of the best methods is also a self defense technique that most people don't use... a kick to the crotch." Naruto said, saw Hanabi pause to think a moment then nod. "Adults have know about this for a long time and you probably know women use it on men..." Hanabi smiled and nodded. "...what you don't know is that it's just as effective on girls." He saw the shock appear on her face. "You're too young to really understand why it works on girls too, but it does and you'll find out why when you're older, got it?" Hanabi nodded. "If you have to protect yourself, another kid or teach them a lesson your first option should be your Gentle Fist, and only to incapacitate them long enough to get away, or if another kid so no one gets seriously hurt and needs to be healed... but if you feels it's needed, even against someone your age, you have my permission to kick them there, hard..." His expression turned scary. "... and I'm only going to say this once, if you ever even try to kick Hinata, me, a teacher or adult that doesn't truly deserve it... you'll be a very, very sorry girl, do you understand me Hanabi." Naruto said calmly, but fiercely.

Hanabi nodded immediately, she hoped he didn't mean he'd kick her, there, but she didn't know, it could be anything... even sending her back to The Hyuuga Clan. "I understand Naruto-san, and I promise to be responsible and make you proud of me."

"Good girl." Naruto said then stood and cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "Okay everybody let's get washed up for dinner, especially you Hanabi, take the girls... I'll take the boys." Hanabi giggled, she was dirtier than the others.

Naruto walks up to the boy still sitting on the ground and chuckles. "Lesson number 2, never mention a woman's weight... a girl's either, and lesson number 3 is never come between a woman and her favorite dessert."

The boy just looked at him. "How many lessons are there?"

"Too many to count." Naruto replies and starts laughing.

===Right before Dinner===

While the children are getting cleaned up Naruto set up a bunch of tables in the clearing and sent a few clones out to get his friends from the village so he could introduce them to the new children. Fuu was tackled by all the girls when they found out that she was their big sister, Tsunami had instantly gone into 'Mother Mode', which made Naruto bust out laughing

===9:03 PM===

Hanabi was making a final check of the camp to make sure everything was picked up when the girl that had got in trouble for name-calling back in Konoha and being a smarty pants left her tent and headed for the door. She ran up to miss smarty pants. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not tired enough to sleep so I'm gonna get some magazines to read." She replied then started to walk around Hanabi.

"You aren't allowed to leave unless its to use the bathroom." Hanabi said firmly.

"I'm just doing what Naruto said, I just need something read to do it. I'll be right back" She said and kept walking.

"You better stop." Hanabi said commanded without raising her voice, she didn't want to wake anyone already asleep. The girl gave her a dismissive back-handed wave. Hanabi was about to go tackle her when she remembered what Naruto said, dashed in and jabbed the girl in the neck with her index and middle fingers together... she fell to the ground like a rag doll. Hand flipped her onto her back, grabbed her arms an started dragging her back to her tent, moments after she started back half the tents opens and head's popped out. Hanabi stopped and gave them her best mean Hyuuga face. "She didn't do what I said and I knocked her out, anyone have a problem with this?" Everyone immediately ducked back in and sealed their tent. Hanabi smiled, took the girl back to her tent and put her inside. "Disobey me again and I won't be as nice." Hanabi said, left and zipped up her tent.

===10:03 PM===

Nemu walked into Training Room 2 and finding Naruto's tent quietly called to him until her replied. "Naruto, you have a message."

Naruto got out. "Thank you Nemu-chan." He follows her to the lab, hoping she was able to save them, and if she caught the people working this auction smiled at the thought of finally having some test subjects.

x

End Chapter 10


	11. Wave Recruits and a Water Nymph, Part 2

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 11: Wave Recruits and a Water Nymph, Part 2

By: jacke44

x

===July 19, 10:03 PM, Wave Country, Mayuri's Bunker===

As Naruto followed Nemu into the main lab he sat at the main computer. "What's the situation with the black market auction."

Mayuri's face appeared on the main screen. "We have received a message, it would seem that she managed to stop the auction and was able to capture everybody involved as you asked her to do, she is now on route back to the base with all the prisoners and the clan that was being sold. She also took the liberty to free the other slaves that were being sold as well gathering everything in the auction's base of operation including a large supply of artifacts and vintage weapons. According to the catalog that she found most of them belonged to various famous ninjas and kunoichi from each of the Ninja villages, some dating back to the Warring Clans era and the founding of the villages that have either been stolen from the villages are were lost in combat."

Naruto nodded.

"There are also tapestries and paintings, hundreds of Scrolls from different areas across the Elemental Nations and a large supply of Jewelry and other precious metals, she also took all the money from the bidders after knocking them all out with a bust of Reiatsu. Among the audience she found a dozen Rogue ninjas she's bringing in, and according to the message they're B-Rank and A-Rank, with one S rank Ninja that she was forced to kill but was able to save the body to collect the bounty."

"How is she transporting everything?" Naruto asked.

"She's transporting everything in different wagons that were at the auction. using the clan and other slaves as a cover, they're disguised as a caravan on a pilgrimage to a new Village according to the message. At the current pace they'll arrive tomorrow afternoon."

"Very well. I'm going to turn in, but I want to be notified the moment they arrive." Naruto turns to Nemu. "Let me know if there are any issues with the babies, according to my clones memories a few of the women from the village are looking after them in one of the living quarters." Naruto had to suppress a chuckle and the memory of all the women gushing over the babies when his clones arrived, they'd been taking a tour of the Academy and said they'd be happy to take care of them until he left.

Nemu nodded. "I will keep you posted Naruto-kun."

===10:06 PM===

As Naruto walks down the corridor leading to training room 2 he begins to think of all the things that he can do with all the items being brought in. "I guess if this catalog has a list of where the items came from I can return them, especially the weapons, I'm sure I can use them to get good standing with the villages by returning the village Treasures and if any of the items belonging to any of the noble families that can be returned I know this sounds petty, but it never hurts to grease the palms of the rich. If it could help me get in good with the other Nobles, as a future Lord myself I would do what needs to be done. If any of the items can't be returned they're going to be mine and help me get the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans up and going. I can't explain it, but I have a feeling the civilian Council has done something with my money, which is going to result in me having to exterminate them." Naruto said, thinking out loud and telling his parents, both agree with him.

Naruto can then hears his mother ask him what is he going to do with the slaves and the clan. "I'm going to see if they'll re-establish the clan here in Wave, as for the slaves, since that's illegal in Fire Country..." Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks and pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and quickly made a few notes. "That just gave me an idea. I might have to do a little research first, but I think I can use that later..." He put the note away. "Back to what I was saying before I got sidetracked, I would try and get them home if they have one, if not I could always welcome them into our Clans as servants so I have people to watch the children while I'm out on missions and keeping the house clean. This would protect them from politics and people trying to harm them because anyone attacking them would be attacking my Clan also."

"Naruto-chan I can't tell you how proud I am of you, and how you're always going out of your way to help people even when you don't know who they are. Even after everything that's been thrown at you it's good to see that you still have a heart of gold and embrace the true Uzumaki spirit to always help those who need help whether they be an ally or enemy."

===Training Room 2===

Naruto followed the lanterns toward the campsite, not that he needed to as he 'd always had good night vision, he heard soft crying coming from one of the tents, approaching it he moved the flap and saw a young girl maybe four or five years old with long black hair sitting on her hands and knees crying, she looked up, saw him and started crying harder. He slowly moves close and gets down on one knee, the moment he's on her level she lunges forward and hugs him tightly.

"Please don't send me back to the orphanage, I'm so sorry it won't happen again!" She said, crying harder.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and gently rubs her back. "It's okay, I'm not going to send you back to the orphanage, now please tell me what's going on and why are you crying?"

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "You promise you won't send me back?"

Naruto nods. "There's nothing you could have done that would make me send you back."

"I had an accident." She said, her head down.

Naruto's nose twitched a moment later, telling him what happened. He hugged her. "That's okay, these things happen, now let's get you cleaned up okay. If I remember correctly your name is Ashia." She nods. Naruto grabbed some clean clothes out of the duffel bag and quickly takes her down to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once back in the training room, as he's tucking her in she asked him a question.

"Since you adopted us, does that mean your our new Daddy?" She asked.

Naruto smirked. "Technically yes, but I think it be better if you call me Big Brother, but you don't need to worry, pretty soon you're going to have my parents back and I'm pretty sure they're going to love you as much as I do." Ashia lets out a cute little yawn, says good night big brother, rolls over and falls right asleep. He goes back to his tent and right before he passes out he can hear the voice of his mother.

"Naruto-chan you handled that very well and I'm sure you are going to make a terrific father one day." Kushina said.

===July 20, 6:42 AM, Mayuri's Bunker, Training Room 2===

Naruto was sleeping peacefully the next morning when suddenly he felt an itching on his cheek, he scratched his cheek, but it wasn't going away so he cracked open his eye to see he's surrounded by all the children. It's one of the kids poking his cheek. "What do you want?" He said and buried his head underneath his pillow.

They giggle. "It's morning big brother." A boy said.

Naruto pulled his head out from underneath his pillow. "I bet you guys..." Naruto said then can feel weak killer intent, at least compared to what he's use to. "...and of course you little princesses all want breakfast." He gets up and stretches, popping his back, he looks around but doesn't see Hanabi. Thinking she must be outside he leaves his tent and to his surprise finds her hanging upside down from a tree with a gag in her mouth. He walks up to her with a smirk on his face. "So how's it hanging Hanabi?" She narrows her eyes at him, through her gag he can not make out her words and decides to have mercy on her, so he removes the gag.

"I swear when I get down you little brats are going to get it!" Hanabi exclaims.

This makes Naruto laugh. After getting her down he starts getting the stoves ready to cook breakfast, making a few clones to finish he turns to face the children. "Everyone go and get cleaned up and when you come back we can have breakfast, Hanabi you keep an eye on them, and you have my permission to enact Vengeance on them... after breakfast." This makes all the kids responsible pale in fear, which makes him and Hanabi smile. He turns to his clones. "You, go get everybody so we can have breakfast, I'm pretty sure the ladies who are looking after the babies are going to be hungry... and get the teachers too."

===7:34 AM===

After an enjoyable breakfast with everybody, while the kids tell stories of Naruto's pranks and the women tried to flirt with Naruto showing him how good of a mother they could be, this was hilarious to his parents, and Rangiku had trapped his arm between her large breasts and kept rubbing them into his shoulder while also trying to rub his whiskers... what made this even funnier was that she had recruited a few of the girls to help her after they told her that if she rubs his whiskers he'll purr. she did not now if it was true but she was determined to find out.

As the last few kids were finishing the doors opened, Rukia walked in, when she got close she dropped to one knee. "Uzumaki-sama, I'm here to give you a report, we were successful in our mission to Sea Country."

Once Naruto pried his arm free from Rangiku he headed for the door, as he's passing Rukia he rubs her hair. "Good job Rukia-chan, now follow me."

Rukia had a massive blush, with a scowl for the chan and being treated like a child, but she knew he was just teasing her and not being mean. She wouldn't tell him, but she's had worse Superiors and she liked him, and from the little she'd seen knew the kind of person he was... he was more laid back and playful than she'd prefer, but she also knew when it was time to get serious he was all business and not someone to be taken lightly.

Heading to a room he'd made into an office Naruto took his seat behind his desk. "Have a seat... I'm glad to see you returned safely Rukia, now please give me your report."

"Very well Uzumaki-sama..." Rukia replied.

Naruto raised his hand to stop her. "Please call me Naruto, I'm not one for formalities with friends."

"I can do that... upon arrival we encountered a small village that was pretty run down and began asking around about a strange creature, people were reluctant to tell us anything. As nobody in the village was willing to help us so we begin to search at the beach, that's when we came up on a group of boys attacking a young girl wearing bandages..." Rukia had to stop her report temporary as memories of the Rukon District came to mind, letting out a small breath she began the report again. "...after we chased the boys away we checked on the girl who was unconscious by then. We could tell something was wrong, she had scales like a fish hidden beneath the bandages, after a while she regained consciousness and we learned that her name was Isaribi. When we mentioned the scales she became reluctant to tell us anything, even going as far as to try to runaway." Rukia said.

Naruto nodded, an angry frown on his face.

"Due to malnutrition and injuries that she sustained she was unable to run very far, once we were able to stabilize her again she told us that she was stung by jellyfish and that is the cause of the scales. We could tell that she was lying and we eventually got her to tell us that a scientist by the name of Amachi was helping to cure her, when we asked her to take us to see this scientist she didn't want to do it at first, but when we said that we need to speak to him she took us to an island named Jiro Island, not even an hour after we reach the island we learned that he was in fact a mad scientist doing experiments, trying to give people the ability to breathe underwater and working for a man named Orochimaru. He was using the girl to attack ships to gather more test subjects and supplies... she could transform into a fish-like girl, after a brief fight with him he turned into a fish man and tried to summon a giant creature made of water, but did not stand a chance against my zanpakuto. I'm not sad to say he was killed in the attack and the base was destroyed, we were able to bring back Isaribi who is suffering from severe depression after finding out the man that she admired was using her as a guinea pig and had no intention of curing her, she's currently in the medical wing asleep."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you for your report, I'll expect a written report later today from all of you... speaking of, where are Shunsui and Jushiro?"

"They stayed in Sea Country to see if they could find anything in the wreckage of the base, they'll return when they finish." Rukia replied.

"Very good, you're relieved of Duty for the day." Naruto said.

===7:40 AM, Training Ground 2===

As Naruto entered he's set upon by all the children asking if they can go to the nearby Village, he was reluctant at first, but after hearing the women were going anyway to pick up supplies he caved. "Okay you can go, but you have to behave..." When the children didn't move he sighed. "...what do you want?"

"Well, we were hoping maybe we can get an allowance so we could buy some stuff ourselves." An older girl said.

"I suppose I can give you a small allowance." Naruto said, walked over to one of the tables, removed a scroll from his pocket, unsealed one of the 10 small stacks of mostly bank bound bills, and begins handing out allowances from the lose money. Some of the younger kids complain about how the older kids get more money. "They're older and mature enough to have a little more money, when you're older you'll get a bigger allowance." Naruto grabbed some more money, and as he turned around to hand it out he saw Rangiku and Momo standing there with innocent smiles.

"Can we please get a little allowance Naruto-kun?" Rangiku said, loosening the vest of her kimono and showing some cleavage.

With a red face Naruto hands over some money, while in the back of his head, unheard by his parents, he thinks. 'man those things are big and Since she rubbed 'em on my arm so I know they're soft.' After he gave some money to the women so they could buy the supplies they needed plus a little extra for themselves, which earned him a kiss from each of them, turning back to the table to put the money away and saw one of the bound stacks is gone. He quickly turned around to see a black cat bounding out the door with it in its mouth. "Dammit Yoruichi you could have at least asked me for it! He exclaimed. "That woman is crazy, you know." He said under his breath while he scratched the back of his head.

Naruto hears his Father. "For the love of Kami, he got your tick!" Followed by his Mother laughing... and scratching the back of her head.

===Main Laboratory===

With that taken care of and everyone gone he goes back to the main lab computer to see if he can find anything interesting on it. "Ok Mayuri, tell me everything you have on the Bloodlines and Kekkei Genkai of this dimension."

Next to his picture on the screen dozens of files and pictures pop up. "This was my most fascinating project I had in your dimension. I was able to study them as best I could, at least the ones that were there doing my time, through my research I was able to theorize that these are nothing more than mutations in the genes of a human body by activating certain genes and deactivating certain genes and combining them together in the body they were able to create the abilities. It was also helped by the environment that they lived in and what elements they're best suited to use."

Naruto sat back in his chair to absorb the information that he just got and let it settle into his brain, when he has an idea. "Tell me, do you have any information on the Hyuuga?"

All but one file closed. "They were originally from Cave Country near Rain, due to long periods of living in caves over the centuries they acquired a second lens over their eyes, this allowed them to see through walls and in the darkness. Over the generations this allowed them to make the fighting style that they used today and eventually to become a ninja Clan when they learned that they could disrupt the chakra network, it was a fascinating ability to have studied."

"You mentioned activating and deactivating genes, are you saying you can make a chemical compounds to deactivate the bloodline or to activate a certain bloodline in anybody who normally would not have the Bloodlines?"

"I am seriously beginning to believe that you underestimate my superior genius Uzumaki, activating genes in the human body would be child's play to me as I've already cataloged all the necessary data. I could easily take a group of people and make a copy of the another Clan by making them have the same bloodline, it would take them time to learn about the abilities and how to use them, but it would be possible.

===10:55 AM===

Nemu walked into the lab and with a quick glance knew from the lab and his posture Naruto had been sitting there for several hours.

Naruto turned around in his chair. "What can I do for you Nemu-chan?"

"Soifon just sent a message, they are about 10 minutes from the bridge."

Naruto quickly got to his feet, ignoring the soft popping of his knees and back, as well as Nemu's smirk. "Thank you for informing me Nemu-chan, I'm going to meet them. I would like you to go to the medical Wing and inform Unohana that she may be getting some new patients soon... never mind, I'll inform her myself, what I need you to do is get the living quarters ready, we're going to need them." Turning back to the main computer he types on the computer, activating the Regeneration Machine, seconds later the door opens and out walks Isane Kotetsu.

Isane looks around and then spots Naruto and gives him a small bow. "How may I be of service?"

"We're about to have a large group of people coming in and I want you and Unohana ready to give them all a medical exam, if you would please follow me I'll escort you to the medical wing."

===11:18 AM, Great Naruto Bridge, Wave Entrance===

Naruto is standing at the entrance to the bridge watching as the wagons pulled up and after the last wagon stopped he was approached by Soifon and two other women.

"Uzumaki-sama, may I present Fumi, she is the head of the Asusheipa Clan and her daughter Hisa." Soifon said.

Naruto turned to the two women. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He noticed that both of them are basically staring at him, almost in awe, along with a large group of people behind them... but why?

Fumi approached Naruto, dropped to her knees and took both his hands. "Please tell me... are you truly an Uzumaki?"

"Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, the son of Princess Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and the Crown Prince of Whirlpool Country." Within seconds there was a large group of people on their hands and knees in front of him.

With tears in her eyes Fumi looked up at him from her position on the ground. "Please accept our deepest apologies Lord Uzumaki, we failed your family after Whirlpool was destroyed, we returned to our Homeland believing that your Clan was destroyed. Our family swore Allegiance to your clan, had we known of your existence we would have instantly come to your aid, for 30 years now we have prayed there would a sign of an Uzumaki so we can serve that family once again... please accept us back into your grace and I swear we will serve you well, but if you wish you may punish us for our failure to protect your family and not seeking out any of your family in the Leaf Village as we should have it should have been obvious that your family would have gone there." With that said all of them put their heads on the ground waiting for his answer.

Naruto was lost in thought while his Mother told him about the Clan from her memories as a child in Whirlpool and how at one time they were very loyal to the Uzumaki Clan and how she herself thought the Clan was wiped out and never sought out any of them herself.

Naruto straightened up, using the clones memories on how to act like a noble. "Fumi Asusheipa, Head of the Asusheipa Clan... I, Naruto Uzumaki, Head of the Uzumaki Clan, hereby abolish your Clan of all past incidents and welcome you back into the service of the Uzumaki Clan. From this day forward you will establish your Clan in this Village, help it get on its feet and one day become a great ninja Village."

Fumi and her family stand up and give Naruto a bow. "We will do our very best to help this Village as you have instructed us Lord Uzumaki, using the teaching that we were gifted in Whirlpool."

Naruto walked over to a small group of 8 people with Soifon. "Uzumaki-sama, these are the remaining people that I was able to save who decided to join this Village." Soifon said.

"Greetings, let me be the first to welcome you to Wave Country. If you didn't hear, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. I understand that you have all experienced great tragedy, being forced from your homes and taken captive. If you don't have a place to go and no one to help you, I will welcome you into my family. If you do not want to join my family I will help you in any way I can." Naruto said.

One of the men stepped forward. "What would you want in exchange for this?"

"I recently just found out about my family, my whole life I believed I was an orphan with no name, once I knew one of the first things I did was claim both my titles then adopted every orphan from the orphanage, but I'm only one person and an active Shinobi, meaning I will be going out on missions. What I am asking of you is to become servants to my clan, not slaves, but servants. Basically, what I need you to do is watch the children when I go out on missions, keep the grounds of my compound clean, and in exchange for this I will give you a home and a steady income. You don't have to make a decision now, you have plenty of time to think about it, the option will always be open to you." Naruto said.

Everyone nods in agreement. "Thank you, we'll think about it."

Naruto turns to Soifon. "Where are the prisoners?" She motions towards one of the wagons, he walked up to it, moved the tapestry over the back, looked inside and saw at least a dozen people bound and gagged, all of them unconscious. He looks at Soifon. "How long have they been out?"

"I gave them a sedative they were using the keep the slaves asleep during transport, it was at the auction base. I also have the antidote." Soifon said.

"Good, what about the Rogue ninjas that you captured?" Naruto asked.

"I've already turned them into one of the bounty houses that we passed and collected the bounties, it would seem one of them had an extra large bounty on his head if I brought him in alive." Soifon replied.

Naruto turns and looks at the crowd of people. "If everyone will follow me I'll show you where you going to be staying until we can get you settled in, I have a doctor standing by to give you all a physical so we can see if there was anything we need to worry about." As Naruto begins to lead them back to the academy he talks to Fumi and tells her about his time in the leaf Village and how he is helping this Village start up their own ninja program. He barely hears her whisper to herself "typical Uzumaki's".

===10:30 PM, An Empty Room===

Naruto decided to use one of the empty living quarters for this so he won't be disturbed. Sitting down he relaxes and enters his Mindscape. He appears in the sewer-like room and is instantly hugged by his mother.

"Naruto-chan!" Kushina exclaimed happily as she hugged her son tightly... until he's replaced by his briefly confused Father. With a cute pout she lunges at Naruto and tries to capture him again... this continued for several minutes to the amusement of his Father, who despite his laughter was taking mental notes, this had potential for actual use similar to his battle strategy with the Hiraishin Jutsu.

After being chased around the room for who-knows-how-long in actual time, the three of them are now sitting at a table, Naruto is looking at his mom who's still pouting cutely. "Don't worry Mom, the reason I'm here is to talk about how we're going to get you out, then you can go and chase your grand kids all you want." This seem to make her happy.

===About 20 Minutes Later, Mindscape Time===

"What about those puppets they use in Suna?" Naruto asks.

Minato rubs his chin a moment. "That could actually work, we would have to use seals to strengthen them which we could do easily, the only problem with that is Suna is very protective of their puppets and unless Mayuri was able to get scans of them we won't be able to build them."

"If I remember correctly they just came out with a new type of mannequin. They're used in the hospital to train people in how to do surgery, it's supposed to be very life-like, with fake organs and blood vessels." As both his parents sit back and talk about the different seals they would have to put on them Naruto turns to the nine-tailed fox. "If you like we can take your Consciousness out and put it in a vessel so you won't be stuck in this sewer room."

"And why would I want to help an insignificant mortal like you? I am the king of all demons and the lord of the bijuu, I would never help a human. You and your race are nothing to me and I will destroy you one way or another once I'm free of this infernal seal... then I'll destroy your worthless Village!" Kyuubi said and began laughing.

Suddenly the room begins to shake, "That is enough Kurama!" A very powerful voice booms. With a bright flash of white light there was suddenly a white-clad figure standing in the middle of the room.

Naruto and his parents have no idea who this is, but they hear a word almost whispered in respect from inside the cage... 'Father'.

x

End Chapter 11


	12. Surprises

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 12: Surprises

By: jacke44

x

===July 20, 10:30 PM, Wave Country Academy, Naruto's Mindscape===

Naruto, with his parents, look at the tall, pale-skinned man with deep wrinkles, a strong jaw line and spiky, shoulder-length, pale brown hair with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also had a goatee and had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and pupil-less white eyes. He was dressed in a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black marking of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. In his left hand he held a black staff with a large white crescent moon at the top.

He looked up at the nine tails as he entered the cage. "I am disappointed in you Kurama." Then struck his staff on the ground, suddenly the darkness vanished and revealed the full form of the nine tails.

Naruto, Minato and Kushina were surprised to see the fox hanging his head in shame.

Minato stepped. forward. "Excuse me, but who are you and how did you get here?"

The white figure turned around and gave a small chuckle. "I guess I should let you know who I am, my name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki..." Their faces told him they didn't know his name. "...but you might know me by my titles, The Rikudou Sannin or Sage of Six Paths... I'm also known as the first God of Shinobi as I created Ninjutsu.".

Minato was shocked as he realized who they were standing in front of. Looking to his right he saw his wife and Naruto were clearly confused, and heard his wife whisper 'don't ask me, I was never good at history in the Academy' to Naruto. "I apologize for my wife and son." He said respectfully.

To their obvious surprise Hagoromo laughed briefly. "Do not worry Minato, the Uzumaki Clan have never been the sharpest of people unless it involves Ramen or Fuinjutsu, they get that from my son Asura."

"Oh... you want to come say that to my face old man?" Kushina and Naruto screamed together, both were whacked on the head with his staff and sent to the ground holding their heads before either could even react.

Hagoromo softly sighed in disappointment. "Maybe that will finally get some respect through your thick Uzumaki skulls, though I doubt it, your family has never been one for respect."

"I apologize for them Lord Hagoromo." Minato said obviously embarrassed.

Hagoromo just waves it off. "I have dealt with their kind for generations so I'm used to it, they're nowhere near as bad as Mito Uzumaki, she was more hardheaded then a herd of bulls in her youth. We can get to the family history in a moment, first I need to discipline another child... so do you want to explain to me why you have disregarded everything I tried to instill into you Kurama?"

Kurama looked down in shame." It's not as easy as you think Father, humans have treating me like a mindless beast for years, they kept me in a cage and demanded I give them my power, never once asking me how I feel about it and every time I get free somebody takes control of my mind and I'm forced to do their bidding, only to be locked it in another cage. Right there are two of them... the younger one has not demanded I give him my power yet, but he would no doubt do it eventually, he's taken my power twice already and never once has he acknowledge that I helped him, not to mention all the times I had to heal him as a child."

Naruto stepped up next to Hagoromo and gave small bow. "I apologize for never once acknowledging you for helping me, but for the first 12 years of my life I didn't even know you were inside of me, and the two times that I did use your powers I was incredibly angry and not aware of what I was doing. I also want to thank you for all the times you healed me as a child and want you to know that I would never demand that you give me your power. I want to get to where I am going on my own power, not rely on others to always get me out of trouble."

Hagoromo looked at Naruto with a great deal of respect, then back up at Kurama. "I believe you are wrong about this boy, he seems nothing like what you're saying."

For a moment after hearing that, as a woman, an elite kunoichi, and especially as the daughter of the Uzumaki Clan Head, Kushina emotionally felt like Naruto just kicked her in the pussy, but was able to hide her emotions so it didn't show on her face he'd humbled her. She hated even thinking about it... as an Uzumaki she could withstand a beating that would kill anyone else and keep fighting, but that was her only true weakness both physically and emotionally.

"Perhaps you're right Father, but he's still young and could change." Kurama commented.

Naruto straightened up. "That would never happen, I have a secret dream that I've never told anybody. I have a dream a dream that there will one day be a generation of children that live in a Nation that no longer need Ninja and they'll be nothing more than stories told to children about a time long ago, so I will fight with everything I have to see my dream happen." He said with pride.

Minato and Kushina looked at Naruto, both full of pride for their son.

Hagoromo placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I can tell you have a greater destiny than I can imagine." With a wave of his hand he changed the simple table into a grand table. "Now I'm going to give you a little history lesson, but I can't tell you everything right now." He said as they were sitting down, they nodded.

They listened for what seemed like hours getting a history lesson about the ten-tailed beast, how he sealed it inside of himself to becoming the first Jinchuuriki, how he used his yin-yang release to make the tailed beasts and finished with a little history on his sons.

Hagoromo stood. "That is everything I can tell you for now, my time is running out and I must return to my dimension to regain my power, but before I go I'm have three gifts so please come stand before me Naruto. He said then stepped away from the table. Once Naruto is standing in front of him Hagoromo touches his staff to Naruto's stomach, there's a surge of power everyone felt. With a small flash a silver necklace appeared around Naruto's neck with the Uzumaki family crest hanging off it.

Naruto looked down at the necklace. "What's this?" He asked as his parents came up and looked at the necklace.

"I removed the seal that Orochimaru placed on you in what you call the Forest of Death, it was disrupting your chakra control and cutting off a portion of your chakra, though the seal was already cracked due to you messing around in this Laboratory and having that chemical compound injected into you to boost your spiritual powers. That necklace now act's as a limiter, it works in the same as those the Captains and Lieutenants from Soul Society wear when they go to what they call the world of the living, that necklace cuts your chakra and spiritual power by 80%." Hagoromo replied.

"Wait a minute, you know about the Soul Society?" Naruto asked.

Hagoromo nodded. "Yes. I have been there many times and too many other places, now to my second gift I'm going to give you..." He touches his staff to Naruto's forehead, they feel another surge power then he removes his staff. "...I have just given you the knowledge of your Clan in the art of Fuinjutsu along with some of my own knowledge..." He looks at Kurama. "...I hope you will help this boy. I believe that this is the boy that I spoke of that will one day bring a great change to the world. I must go now, but we will meet again." He said then fades away.

Naruto looks at his parents. "Well that was interesting." Both nodded, then he turned to Kurama. "I hope that one day we can be partners, I mean we're stuck with each other anyway so why should we hate each other." The only response he got was a puff of air from the fox laying down and closing its eyes.

"I'll think about it." Kurama replied.

Naruto turned back to his parents. "I'm going to turn in for tonight... hey, that old man said he was going to give me three gifts, but he only gave me two." His parents laughed and he heard a chuckle from Kurama as he faded away.

===Real World===

Naruto opened his eyes, then they go wide at what is laying on the floor in front of him... the bodies of his parents in perfect condition with a piece of paper on his father's chest picking up the paper Naruto reads the note.

(Start Note)

Dear Naruto Uzumaki

You no doubt freaked out moments after I left because I did not give you your third gift, here it is. I have used my Yin-Yang Release: Creation of all things! technique to remake your parents bodies so you can put their souls in them, hopefully you can now have a better life with your parents.

Signed, Hagoromo Otsutsuki

PS: If Kurama gives you any trouble and is not willing to help you I would suggest that you go and find his younger sister Matatabi the two-tail cat, she has always had a way to scare him into doing what she wants.

(End Note)

The smile on Naruto's face was priceless. "Well I guess that solves one problem..." His parents say yes, then Naruto grins. "...so the big bad Kurama is afraid of a little pussycat." Suddenly he can hear the voice of Kurama ranting about how he is not afraid of a stupid cat. "I'll be sure to tell her you said that." Unseen by Naruto Kurama was absolutely horrified.

===Kumo, Catch of the Day Sushi Restaurant===

Sitting at the bar in the Cloud village the kunoichi Jonin known as Yugito Nii is enjoying a large plate of her favorite dish, when suddenly she can hear a sneeze inside her head. 'Are you okay Matatabi?'

"I'm fine kitten, go back to your food." Matatabi replied then thinks to herself. 'I don't know why, but I think I'm about to get a bigger headache than I've had in long time because of my idiotic brother Kurama-baka.'

===Wave Country Academy, Training Ground 2===

Deciding to turn in for the night Naruto heads back to Training Ground 2, after checking on the kids and making sure they were asleep he was only in his bed about 2 minutes when he hears a tiny voice outside his tent asking if he's awake and sits up. "Yes, come in." Ashia comes in wearing pajamas with cat paws on them, her onyx eyes showing her fear, her long black hair in a ponytail and she's holding a stuffed Crow that she bought with her allowance.

"What's wrong Ashia?" Naruto asked.

Hugging the stuffed Crow Ashia looks down. "Well, you see Big Brother, caw had a nightmare and he was wondering if we could stay in here with you tonight?"

Naruto smiles. "You can both stay here tonight."

With a small smile on her face Ashia climbs into the bed, snuggles up next to his chest and quickly falls back to sleep.

"Naruto-chan I can't shake this feeling, but I think I know this girl, she looks really familiar to me I just can't place her." Kushina said.

"You know mom I'm with you on that, she does look familiar to me too, I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually." Naruto replied.

===July 21, 6:56 AM===

Naruto woke up with Ashia sleeping on his chest, a little drool in the corner of her mouth. he gently rubs her shoulder to wake her, she sits up a few moments later. "I know it's early princess, but we need to get up and make breakfast."

This wakes Ashia up with a bright smile. "Okay big brother, I'm starving."

"Well I can solve that problem by making breakfast for everybody, now let's see... I guess caw wants to have blueberry pancakes with syrup and I'm sure you want a big plate of bugs right."

With a green face Ashia shakes her head no. "I want the pancakes and caw can have the bugs."

Naruto laughs and nods.

As they walk out of the tent they see everyone's already is up and the buffet of breakfast foods already set up and being served. "Here big brother, you hold caw, I'm going to get my breakfast." Ashia said as she thrust the crow into his arms then quickly runs over to a line to get pancakes

Naruto goes over and sees one of the tables is the women feeding the babies and toddlers, and one of the babies is fussy and crying. "Is everything okay, do you need anything?" The woman who is feeding the baby he recognizes as a woman from Tsunami's Book Club.

With a small blush she looks at him. "Everything is okay, she's just teething."

Naruto grabs an apple from the nearby table, pulls out a kunai then cuts a slice out of it and hands it to the woman. "Here, let her chew on this, it will help with her teething."

The moment the apple slice is in her mouth she begins to suck on it and stops crying.

As Naruto walked away from the table he can hear the whispers of the women making comments about how he's going to make a terrific husband one day but before he could even start making his own plate he is approached by Fumi.

Fumi gives a small bow. "Good morning Lord Uzumaki..."

Before she could say anything else Naruto held up a hand to stop her. "Please just call me Naruto."

Fumi shakes her head. "I can't do that, you are a Lord of Whirlpool Country. Forgive me, but I couldn't call you anything else even if ordered to."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You see, long ago before Whirlpool was destroyed a marriage contract was made between our clans, the first male heir to the throne and the first female heir to my clan, technically the contract was never officially fulfilled and I was wondering if you would like to marry my daughter to fulfill it."

"You know that does ring a bell... " Kushina said.

A moment later he hears her say "uh-oh" and puts his hand over his face. "What is it now Mom?"

"Well you see Naruto-chan, I might have sort of made a marriage contract between you and Hana-chan on the night I discovered I was pregnant with you while I was drunk with her mom." Kushina replies nervously. Technically he was Lord of the Uzumaki clan and she couldn't refuse any order he gave her, being his Mother meant nothing, she was just one of his kunoichi legally and there was no restriction to what he could do to her, good or bad, she just hoped he didn't know or would forget that information. If he did, she was counting heavily on his good qualities like mercy and compassion.

Minato glanced at his wife. Though he couldn't see her face and was amused by what he just learned, he'd swear she was almost scared of Naruto. He chuckled quietly and shook that ridiculous thought off, Kushina Uzumaki wasn't afraid of anyone.

Finally having enough of everything crashing around him Naruto finally snaps, looks up at the sky and begins shouting. "That does it! I've had enough, fuck you Kami, you just can't give me one day of peace can you... no, on the first day I was born I get a cranky ass Fox sealed in me! Then I had 12 years of living hell with barely any friends, then I get put on the shittiest team you could possibly imagine, and when I finally get a C-Rank mission it turns into an A-Rank mission that nearly killed me twice while I was saving a country from a pint-sized midget who thought he was King... and when I get a chance to advance in rank what happens... I get eaten by a giant fucking snake and end up having to fight a Kage-level freak, and then I get abandoned by my teacher, insulted by my teammate, end up finding a secret lab made by some Mad Scientist from a different dimension, find out my parents are a Clan Princess from another country and the former Hokage of my village, plus I have two Clans that have to be rebuild... and now you're throwing marriage contracts at me..."

All the while Naruto was ranting, everybody in the room was watching in stunned shock, the women covering the children's ears so they could not hear what he was saying.

"...so why don't you just open a big black whole and hit me with your best shot, I'm done with your shit!" Naruto screamed almost in rage, then looked down and took a deep breath... making him miss a giant black hole opening above him, but everybody else in the room saw it. Yoruichi called out his name, lifting his head he looked to his right. "What do you want?" He said fiercely, the only response he got was everybody pointing above him, cursing his luck he looked up and saw the giant black hole. The only thought running through his mind at that moment was, 'fuck me sideways.'

Suddenly everybody in the room hears screaming, then a small gray object fall out of the hole and hits Naruto on the head sending both of them to the ground, seconds later the hole closes and disappears.

Ashia throws both her hands up in the air. "Now let it rain ice cream!" She screams hopefully.

Fuu screams out "No!" and Dives underneath a table as all the children look up at the sky and see nothing.

Ashia crosses her arms and pouts cutely, despite not trying to be. "It's not fair, big brother got his wish." All the other children agreed.

Naruto sits up while rubbing his head. "Never ask for anything if you don't really want it." Looking down at the gray bundle of clothes he hears soft crying coming from it, lifting it up the bundle falls open shocking everybody when they learn that it's little girl with green hair and a goat-like mask on her head with a crack in it. She has a red line across her cheeks and nose that reminds him of Iruka.

"Owie... you got a really hard head." She said.

Naruto stood up, walked over to Rangiku, handed her the child, immediately turned around and headed to his tent. Ashia asked his where he was going. "You were right, it's too early for this shit. I'm going back to sleep." He replied before disappearing into his tent. All his comment did was make everybody in the room bust out laughing.

===9:12 AM===

Naruto left his tent feeling a little better at all the children playing, then frowns as he sees Ashia being teased by two of the boys playing keep-away with her stuffed Crow. He quickly walked over as he remaining anger began to boil again. "That's enough! Both of you go sit at the table until you're told you can move!" He said powerfully, a little killer intent accidentally slipping out, the boys quickly ran to the table and sat down, very scared.

Naruto picked her up as he anger vanished. "How about you spend the day with your big brother." Getting a nod Naruto turns to one of the women still in the room, on her way to stop the teasing. "Those two boys are going to sit there for next 15 minutes then they can get up."

She nods. "I will make sure it gets done and also ensure they do not pick on anybody else."

Walking out of a training room Naruto saw Nemu waiting. "What happened to the little girl that came out of the black hole?"

"She was taken to the medical wing." Nemu said.

"According to the memories I got from the download she's a arrancar class Hollow wasn't she?" Naruto asked and Nemu nodded. "I want you to go to the living quarters I visited last night, pick up the 2 bodies and bring them back to the main lab. I'm going to make a stop at the medical wing to check on Hinata-chan and this girl and hopefully find out why she's here."

Nemu nods." I'll see to it Naruto-kun."

===9:15 AM, Medical Wing===

Standing at the door Naruto looks down at Ashia. "While we're in here you need to behave and keep quiet, people resting so no running around."

"Yes big brother, I understand." Ashia said.

Walking in Naruto sees Hinata sitting up in her bed talking to Hanabi. Naruto walks over and clears his throat to get their attention, the moment Hinata sees him she turns red. "How are you feeling Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he sat on her bed. Hinata just hugs him and says 'thank you' over and over again, he returns her hug. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine." She released him. "I'm guessing she told you everything that's happening." They nod then he feels a small tag on his shirt. Naruto chuckles and picks her up. "Hinata-chan, I'd like to introduce you to your new little sister."

At that moment the only thing going through Hinata's head was 'she is so Kawai'.

"Hi big sister, I'm Ashia Uzumaki and this is Caw." Ashia said holding up the stuffed Crow.

"It's nice to meet you Ashia." Hinata said in a whispered voice.

Naruto sat Ashia next to him. "Would you to mind watching her while I go to talk to the doctor." The former Hyuuga heiresses nod. After talking to Unohana Naruto returns to the hear Ashia telling the story of what happened this morning, both of them look at Naruto with amusement, Hinata was giggling. Naruto drops his head. Come on, not you to Hinata-chan." This just makes her giggle harder. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, all of you just laugh it up... you're not the one who has to put up with all this, come on Ashia, since the rest of the patients are asleep we'll come back and visit you later Hinata-chan." As they walk away Ashia waves goodbye.

Walking down the hallway towards the main lab Naruto has to listen to his Mother sing her stupid song about him and Hinata sitting in a tree and kissing, but she spelled out kissing as part of the song. Halfway down the hallway Naruto cut the connection with a red face. He was glad he Father was quiet and respectful, unfortunately it was because Minato was standing next to her very red-faced from holding in his laughter.

Walking into the main lab he saw his parents new bodies laying on two tables off to the left hand side next to a large machine, making his way over to the tables where Nemu is standing she turns to him.

"I have the machine ready Naruto-kun, if you would please just sit in this chair we can extract the souls of your parents." Nemu said.

Naruto sat down and she began hooking him up to the machine. He noticed Ashia looked scared. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." The process was rather easy, though Naruto felt like he just got sucked through a vacuum cleaner. Soon enough both his parents begin to move then sit up.

Minato and Kushina look at Naruto and Ashia. The moment her brain processes that she was out of the seal, Kushina flew off the table and hugged both children with a high-pitched giggle. "Naruto-chan, Ashia-chan, it's so good to see both of you finally!" Luckily she didn't squeeze them too tightly, then released the hug.

"Who are you?" Ashia asked.

Kushina jumped backwards and struck a pose. "I am the one and the only Kushina Uzumaki, but from this day forward you will refer to me as Grandma Kushina!" She exclaimed happily, hands on her hips and sticking out her ample chest, though it didn't look at big as it was because of her of dress and snug kunoichi bra. Though proud of her very ample endowments, if she didn't restrain them they bounced too much and threw off her balance as a kunoichi when moving and fighting.

While this was going on Minato was hanging his head in embarrassment as he thought. 'And she gets mad when Jiraiya-sensei does that.' Coming out of his thought he sees his wife on her knees in front of the little girl, looking her over he decides to have a word with his son. He walked over to Naruto and shakes his hand, both of them look over at the women when they hear giggling Naruto whispers to his dad. "She's going to spoil them rotten isn't she?"

Minato smirks. "It's not even a question my son."

Suddenly Kushina calls out "I knew she looked familiar!"

Both men walk over to see what is happening. "What's going on Mom, what happened?" Naruto said.

Kushina stood up and faced them with a piece of paper in her hand. "When I was checking on her I noticed that she had this little locket around her neck, she said that she's had it since the day she was left at the orphanage, but you she didn't know how to open it. When I looked at it I noticed that it had a chakra lock on it, opening it was easy enough and this is what I found inside of it."

(Start Note)

My dearest little princess. Let me first say that I never wanted to leave you at the orphanage, but I had to hide you, you're the most precious treasure that I have. Let me introduce myself, I am your Father and my name is Itachi Uchiha.

(End Note)

x

End Chapter 12


	13. Royal Secrets

First I want to let people know that I am changing the age of Itachi to 17 when he killed his clan and Sasuke was 7 at the time meaning a 10-year difference in the age.

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 13: Royal Secrets

By: jacke44

x

===July 21, 9:20 AM, Wave Academy, Main Lab===

As Naruto read the note he was shocked by the contents.

(Start Letter)

My dearest little princess. Let me first say that I never wanted to leave you at the orphanage, but I had to hide you, you're the most precious treasure that I have. Let me introduce myself, I am your Father and my name is Itachi Uchiha.

By time you read this letter you have already heard about what happened to our clan and that I was responsible for killing all of them. Ashia you need to understand that our Clan was once a powerful family, but they let the power go to their heads. They believed that because we have the Sharingan we're invincible, but this could not be further from the truth. It is because of this arrogance that I was forced to kill them all but you and your uncle Sasuke. the truth is our clan was planning on overthrowing the Hokage and killing him to take over the village, they saw it as their right to do so. When I learned of this I decided that my honor to the Village was more important to me.

So I begin to spy on our family and report back to the Hokage, when we learned that there was nothing we could do to stop this plot the Hokage and the Elders asked me to eliminate them. Originally I was only going to kill the main people in the plot, when suddenly another man appeared and begin to slaughter everybody else. I immediately felt for your safety so I immediately put you in the orphanage hoping the village would think that Sasuke was the sole survivor and I took the blame for it so one day I can find and kill the man who did it. You're probably wondering why I did not put you with your mother, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this in a letter.

Her name was Maho, the pregnancy was too much for her and she died a few days before the massacre, we had hidden her pregnancy from the family and the village due to the fact that she was not a Uchiha and it was frowned upon to marry outside of the family. I can only hope and pray that you will one day be as beautiful as she was. She was a kunoichi and one of the strongest women I ever knew, she was intelligent and kind and compassionate, but most importantly she was my friend.

If you decide to one day become a kunoichi and you awaken your Sharingan do not let it control you, it does not make you invincible, if anything it is a hardship. At the bottom of this letter you will find a blood storage seal like the one on the locket, inside of it you will find a album of photos of myself, your mother and your grandmother Mikoto, you will also find your mother's jewelry box along with all the money that was in our accounts before I left the village plus a few Scrolls. I know this can never make up for not knowing us and I'm sorry. Ashia do not allow Sasuke or the elders to control you, I have reason to believe that the elders and the village will raise Sasuke to be arrogant. In the event you do awaken your Sharingan do not seek his help. You are my daughter and I have faith you will be able to master it yourself, grow strong, find a goal and become your own person.

Goodbye my little Princess and remember I will always love you.

PS. As your father I am only asking you not to date any boys until you are 16.

(End of letter)

After finishing the letter Naruto looked at Ashia, she'd buried her face in Kushina's chest and muffled crying can be heard. He walks over to her and gets down to one knee. "It's going to be okay Ashia." As she moves her head from her grandmother's chest he was the only one shocked when she opened her eyes, they were red instead of onyx both had a single tome, she'd activated her Sharingan. Naruto quickly looks at his Father. "How is that even possible, she's only 5 years old?"

Minato shakes his head. "The secret of Bloodlines is that sometimes to wake them you have to put the person under extreme stress, this can be fear, anger, even sadness, so it's possible to awaken them at a young age."

Ashia looks up at her big brother. "Does this mean that I'm going to be bad because of what my Daddy did?"

Naruto gently rubs her back. "No, I don't ever want to hear you say that. You are not bad, what your father did was what he felt was right. He was willing to become the bad guy to save the village and his family and that is something I can agree with and respect him for. You see in this letter he says he wants you to find a goal and become your own person. I met your grandmother Mikoto and she was one of the nicest people you could ever meet. When ever I saw her she always had a smile on her face."

Standing up she looks up at Naruto. "So that's what I'm going to do, I will become the strongest kunoichi to ever live and bring back the honor of the Uchiha family name even if my name is Uzumaki. Will you help me train big brother?"

Naruto laughed. "Of course I will, and I'm sure your grandpa and grandma want to help you too, just remember no boys until you're 16, I agree with your Father on that."

Ashia smiled. "I don't know bout that, there was a cute boy in the village." She said then smiled bigger, almost deviously.

Kushina and Minato laughed when Naruto's face paled almost white.

===Unknown Location===

Two figures were walking down a street dressed in black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats. The larger of the two looked right, the shorter one had stopped and was looking to the East. "Is everything okay Itachi?"

"Everything's fine, let's continue the mission." Itachi replied without turning around, but he can't shake the feeling that something isn't right.

===Wave Academy, Main Lab====

Naruto turned to his Father. "So, you want to help me do the training today since all the others are in class, after that we can meet Fumi and her clan and help set up a compound for them. Then we can go to the wagons and see what was brought in from the auction."

"Sounds good to me, but what about your mom?"

Naruto smirked. "She snuck out with Ashia a few moments ago when we were distracted."

Minato looked where his wife had been, she was gone. "She's no doubt in the training room with all the kids so let's get to the training then we can go out and do those other errands."

===July 25, 10:34 AM, Konoha, Yamanaka Flower Shop===

Ino was sitting at the counter, her head down and deep in thought. A few days ago her team and their parents had a meeting with the Inuzuka Clan, specifically Tsume, and found out who Naruto's parents were. To say she was shocked was the understatement of the year. Since then she's been looking over her memories of the hyperactive blonde and how she'd kept her friendship with him secret because he didn't want her getting hurt. Late the first night she had made a decision that she was no longer going to hide her friendship with Naruto.

Hearing the sound of a bell overhead Ino stood up straight. "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, how may I help you?" She recited the greeting she'd memorized as a child, but instead of a smile her face became one of rage because the person standing in the door was Sakura Haruno. Ino stormed around the counter and towards her. "What the hell are you doing here you flat-chested bitch?" Ino yelled.

Sakura took a step back, shocked. "What's wrong Ino?"

Without missing a step Ino stormed over to Sakura. "I heard what you said about Naruto and I just found out who his parents were!" She exclaimed in rage, and at the last word snapped a powerful kick into Sakura's pussy, dropping her to her knees then forehead, hands pressed between her legs. Ino immediately locked the door, flipped the sign to closed and shut the curtains so no one could see in, then cracked her knuckles on her palms. "It's time Sakura met Konoha's Yellow Rose and learned why no one messes with her garden's only inhabitant." She said, referring to Naruto, then made a casual looking gesture with her right hand no one would recognize as a hand sign, because she'd created it specifically to look casual. Her special abilities now activated Ino walked back to Sakura and yanked her to her feet with a handful of long pink hair.

Ino walked Sakura into the store room, shut the door behind her and threw Sakura to the floor. "Strip, you flat-chested cunt." She commanded.

Sakura was in the worst pain of her life, that kick was far worse than what Naruto did, and even the beating she got in the Forest of Death was gentle by comparison, she could barely even stand on her own. After getting walked into the store room then thrown to the floor that looked kind of like the arena with the boxes and walls, there was a space about 15' deep and 20' wide in the middle where she was. She heard Ino's words. half rolled over and looked at her in shock. "What... you, you want me to strip?"

"You got it fathead, but if you'd rather be naked when I throw you out of here that's fine with me." Ino said and took a step forward, then stopped when Sakura threw up her hands, tears in her eyes, and started stripping. First her shirt, then with difficulty her shorts, she hesitated to remove her bra and panties, but a fierce glare, got Sakura to remove her bra, which made Ino laugh because the cups were thickly padded so Sakura looked like a B cup, but she was barely an A cup. What really surprised Ino though was when Sakura finally rolled onto her back and with tears running down her cheeks, pulled her panties off and finally, fully exposed her pussy... not only was a large with thick lips and looked like a big clam, but her wide, plump mound was covered by a thick pink bush few could match and maybe one or 2 women surpassed. "Now that's a lot of cotton candy... but the question is, will you still have it when I'm done with you."

Horror on her face, her legs half spread, Sakura shook her head no. "Please Ino, don't bald me... I, I'll do anything you want."

"I am going to bust that fat cunt of yours and those pathetic bumps you call boobs, but you defy me even once, argue or refuse to do anything I say... and not only will I rip your pussy bald, but I'll shove my fist up it to my elbow, understood?" Ino said fiercely, Sakura immediately nodded hard. "And don't think you're the first person I'm done this too... I've done this to civilians from 7 to 70 and kunoichi from Genin to Jonin, including a couple ANBU bitches, not just in Konoha either... and I've busted more balls than you've read books!" Ino exclaimed angrily.

"Why?" Is all Sakura could manage to say.

"Why is a long story, but basically for the same reason I'm going to break you..." Ino replied.

Sakura's eyes opened wide. "Naruto."

"Exactly, until recently to most of Konoha he's a pest, at best, but I know the real Naruto and we've been best friends for years, anyone messes with him has to deal with me. I'm done talking, it's time for your lesson... now stand up." Ino said. Sakura nodded and struggled up to her feet as fast as she could. Ino walked up to Sakura, her eyes fixed on Sakura's chest, the only bumps on it were literally her small nipples, specifically her puffy, inch wide, dark pink areola, which she grabbed, pinched hard and began viciously pulling and twisting them. "Feel free to scream, with the door shut this room is sound proof." Ino said, she'd had a permanent sound seal placed on the wall years ago by a kunoichi and activated it when she came in.

Sakura did scream as Ino lead hear around by her nipples for about 5 minutes, they were bright red with purple blotches when she finished. "You touch yourself without my permission and I'll cut 'em off." Ino said and the teary, red-eyed Sakura nodded. Ino's right hand dropped low, a sadistic smile on her face, as horror appeared on Sakura's face, her expression changed to disappointment. "With a big pussy like that I expected you to have a big clit... but it's as pathetically small as your boobs... damn, I'll have to settle for option 2 then." Ino said, then grabbed Sakura's large inner lips between her fingers and yanked hard, making Sakura scream in agony, then viciously used them as a leash to walk her around room for about 10 minutes, when she released her they hung about an inch below her outer lips. A look into Sakura's green eyes, and a subtle mind scan told her Sakura was almost broken.

Ino moved Sakura to the back, left side wall that had nothing in front of it and leaned Sakura against it. "Legs spread wide, stick out that chest, and if you fall before I'm done... I'll get mad." Sakura nodded, she couldn't even cry anymore, and did as told. Ino had gone easier on her than she normally would of other girls, but this C-Rank lesson was clearly all she'd need to break Sakura so she could made those mental changes like she had all the others... she'd learned far more about her abilities as a Yamanaka breaking people than she had from her parents training, and was sure she'd learned things and had abilities they didn't. She took a step back. "I thought you should see something before I finish your lesson." Ino reach behind her back, then her neck, removed her top and tossed it onto a nearby box, then removed her kunoichi bra (sports bra) and tossed it on her top,as shock appeared on Sakura's face. "I'm not a C cup... I'm a large E cup... ah, feels good to let the girls out." Ino said, smiled briefly as she rubbed her big tits, making sure to highlight their roundness as well as her 3" wide red areola and large nipples.

With that done, and Sakura now clearly humiliated even further, Ino began a brutal barrage or punches to Sakura's flat boobs, focusing mainly on her puffy nipples, when they began to bruise and swell up she briefly moved down to her stomach, especially the lower half with her womb and ovaries, then with a long combination of straight punches and uppercuts, then finished with 4 hard knee lifts that knocked her out. Ino lowered Sakura to the floor, knelt in front of her then used one of her special Jutsu to enter Sakura's mind and do a little reprogramming so she'd be useful in the future if she ever needed her. That took about 2 minutes because as she'd discovered during their Preliminary match Sakura had 2 distinct personalities so she had to fix both. When she finished Sakura was still out, so she pulled out a small tin of healing salve she got from Hinata, she'd found out a few years ago Hinata made it herself and promised not to tell anyone she did, so she was surprised when Hinata used it during the Prelims, though she wasn't surprised it was for Naruto, she was one of the few people that knew how Hinata felt about him, she just wished Hinata was brave enough to admit it to him. As much as she liked and respected Hinata, if Naruto would, she'd happily give him her virginity because she knew that no matter what, even if it lead to a pregnancy, which she wasn't ready for, and forgot to use the anti-pregnancy jutsu they taught in the academy kunoichi class, he'd treat her right and do the right thing.

Though she'd learned from a kunoichi Med nin she controlled how to do basic healing jutsu, it was something she rarely used since getting this salve from Hinata since it was quicker and saved her chakra. She rubbed it into Sakura's now bruised breasts and pussy and applied a small amount of chakra to speed it up. Within a few minutes Sakura looked normal, but would be sore for a while. With a smile she gave Sakura's pink bush a couple painful tugs to wake her up, then maintaining her grip carefully helped Sakura to her feet. "You're my property now and will do anything I want, right?' Sakura nodded immediately. "Unless I say otherwise you understand the new rules or our relationship..." Sakura nodded again. ".. so don't need to tell you what I'll do to you if you tell anyone about this..." Sakura shook her head no. "...good girl. As far as anyone will know you came in here we had an argument, got in a fight and I kicked your ass... or should I say, punched your boobs and dropped you with a kick to the pussy. Now get dressed then I'm gonna toss you out into the street... in fact don't put your bra or shirt on, you need some public humiliation... you have a problem with this?" Ino said then gave a hard tug on Sakura's bush, with a whimper Sakura shook her head no. "Good, and just to make it look good." Ino released Sakura's bush then gave both her tits a hard slap that left a red hand print. Her eyes tearing up again, Sakura quickly put her panties and shorts back on while she put her bra and top on, then Ino let her to the front of the store, opened the windows, then unlocked and opened the door and tossed Sakura out.

Ino followed her out into the street with a basically real expression anger, and tossed Sakura's shirt to the ground near her feet. "And if you ever do that again I'll do far worse than humiliate you..." Ino exclaimed to the surprisingly large crowd that happened to be around and held up Sakura's bra so everyone could see the cups were heavily padded. "...take a good look, the little bitch wasn't a B cup, she padded her bra... she's barely an A cup!" She then tossed the bra to the ground in front of Sakura, who was standing there clearly horrified and humiliated. In the crowd was Tenten, and Neji coming from their morning training, Shikamaru and Choji obviously heading for her shop to invite her to lunch, as they often did, Shino was there, then Kiba showed up and she was the only person that noticed, for a minute or so anyway before Sakura grabbed her shirt, bra and dashed away crying, the although Akamaru was on Kiba's head, Akamaru's head was pink. She also saw Noriko run into her store a few moments before Kiba showed up, and she had pink paint splattered on her shirt. After a few moments of laughter the crowd broke up and Kiba asked if she'd seen Noriko. "She ran that way." After Kiba left, in a run, she turned to her teammates, Shika was smirking, Choji was blushing. "You here to invite me to lunch?" They nodded. She looked down the street to make sure it was clear. "He's good, you can come out now Noriko." A few moments later the nervous Noriko came out. "You mind some extra company, she deserves a reward for painting Akamaru pink."

"You like Barbeque pork?" Choji asked and Noriko nodded vigorously.

"Sure, I'll even pay for her, but if Kiba sees her you're going to deal with him, not me." Shikamaru said.

"Deal, just gimme a minute to close up." Ino replied then closed up and took Noriko's hand to lead her to the restaurant.

===Hokage Tower===

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk and even with the help of several Shadow Clones doing the paperwork. he was still being overwhelmed due to Naruto revealing the law that his late Sensei had passed shortly before his death that had been a major blow to his sense of Duty as the Hokage. That Naruto was able to reveal a law that should have been public knowledge made him regret being too lenient and carefree to the point that he decided to take a few days and had gone back through the books on all the laws that have been passed since Konoha was founded, and found dozens of other laws that were on the books but were being ignored. He also found a bunch of laws that were added that he had no idea where they came from. What he could find is they were added after the Fourth Hokage had died and he had taken up the mantle for a second time, he was seriously beginning to regret ever letting the elders run the day-to-day operations of the village. Sitting back in his chair he opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a photo of him and his three students.

Thinking back on all the mistakes he made with them. First at Orochimaru his biggest disappointment, with a small frown on his face he whispers "You once had such promise." Turning to Tsunade the only thought he has is if only you would let go of the past. Then his last student. "And you Jiraiya, all your great skills you have. Minato and Kushina trusted you with their son and not once have you come back to check on him. Maybe if I send Naruto to you Tsunade he can get you to come back, he always seemed to do the impossible."

Pulling out a piece of paper Hiruzen makes a decision to give Naruto the first A-Rank mission as a Chuunin once the Finals are finished. "Let's just hope he doesn't push her too far, she has her grandmother's Uzumaki temper. I'm just thankful that Naruto did not get it from his Mother." Suddenly he has a picture of a red-haired Naruto with a mean temper, he has no doubt that the village would not have survived that.

Hearing a knocking at the door he calls out to come in, and in walks Aimi carrying a few large envelopes of papers and forms.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama, once you finish these you are free for the afternoon." Aimi said.

"Thank you, I'm just getting a mission ready for Naruto, after the Finals I'm sending him to bring Tsunade back to the Village." Hiruzen said.

The instant Aimi hears that she giggles. "I'll get the betting pool up and going Hokage-sama, how much should I put you down for?"

Hiruzen puts down his pen. "What are you talking about now Aimi?"

"If I know Tsunade she'll either punch him back to the Village, or drag him back then beg you to never send him back out after her again. And there's also the possibility that she'll straight out flatten him."

As the sound of laughter echoes near the Tower the crowds stop and look up in confusion.

===July 28, 1:52 PM, Wave Academy, Main Lab===

Naruto was sitting at the main computer looking at more techniques he wants to learn. He'd spent the last few days training underneath his Father, and the one thing Naruto learned was he was a slave driver when it came to training, not that he minded usually, but sometimes he just wanted to kick him in the balls. Besides the training they'd gone through all the wagons and were shocked at everything that they found. According to his Father the money, along with all the precious metals, was greater than most of the clans in Konoha, and after sorting through everything thanks to the catalog that they found, they knew where most of the artifacts were supposed to go and made plans to return them to the owners where possible.

They'd also managed to get the new clan going with a piece of land for a new compound, along with plenty of money and copies of the Jutsu Scrolls that were on the computer, and containing the Clan's history, thanks to a copy in Whirlpool's Library. They thought that they'd lost it when the country was destroyed and they were taken hostage. Fumi and her family had burst into tears when they saw the boxes of scrolls, especially after they found out what was inside of them.

Another thing that amused Naruto was how his mother interacted with the children on more than one occasion she acted no older than them. He now knew where he got his personality from and playful nature. She had spent the first day telling Ashia all about her biological grandmother Mikoto who turned out to be one of her best friends from the academy. It had taken most of the day for her the learn how to turn on and off her Sharingan but like a true daughter of a prodigy she was able to do it.

Naruto head also sat down with both Hinata and Hanabi and told them who Ashia's Father was and made it perfectly clear to both of them that he would not have the Hyuuga vs Uchiha Clan rivalry transfer over to his family. Needless to say they were shocked, but promised that they would not hold it against her because they both now saw her as a little sister. Both even said they'll help her with her Doujutsu since the Byakuugan works similarly to the Sharingan.

He also found out how the arrancar class Hollow he now knows is Nel, that meeting still brought a smile to his face.

(Flashback)

Naruto walked into the medical wing past a few of the beds, most of them citizens from the village that had not been able to get medical treatment in a long time. including a few mothers who are expecting any day and are excited to finally have a hospital to have their babies, before the hospital was built they mostly did home births which was very dangerous.

As he passed he'd smile and wave, then spotted Hinata writing a letter to Kurenai and made sure he stopped to tell her that he'd send the letter when she's finished, she smiled and thanked him. Naruto had noticed that since she woke up she'd come out of her shell more. Both Unohana and his Mother told him it was mostly due to her no longer having her Father constantly looking down on her, having to be on guard for her sister's safety, and being in a loving environment. Looking at the bedside table with all the get well cards that all her new brothers and sisters have made her when they learned that she was sick.

Approaching the bed that Nelliel is in, she has a large bowl of watermelon slices and is devouring them as fast as he ate ramen, which made him chuckle. Naruto pulled up a chair and sat down. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Are you enjoying your stay here?" With a mouth full of watermelon Nel nods her head. "That's good, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about how you got here."

Nel looks at him. "Okay Narwto."

Hearing her mispronounce his name makes Naruto sigh in friendly annoyance, and he can hear laughing, including from Hinata.

Naruto decides to start with a simple question. "Okay Nel, do you know how you got here?" She shakes her head no. "Okay, why don't you start at the beginning, what were you doing before you came through that hole."

"Nel was playing hide and seek with her brothers in The Forest of Menos, then there was a big earthquake, a big hole opened in the ground and Nel fell in. Nel was falling a very long time then Nel found herself in a big room with lots of pictures of Hollows. Nel was very scared. Nel then finds this on the ground in the middle of the room..." She said as she removes a scroll from her mouth and hands it to Naruto.

Naruto took the drooled on, but mostly dry to his surprise, scroll and decides to investigate this later. Though it's weird that she refers to herself by name, he can get use to it. "Okay then, what happened?"

"When Nel picked it up suddenly there's a big black hole in the ground and Nel falls in, now Nel is here." Nel said.

"Well I guess we'll figure out what's going on soon enough, you just rest and do what the doctor says until she says you can leave." Naruto said.

(End flashback)

Naruto is broken out of his memories when the door is thrown open and three of the children come running in screaming for help. "What's going on?"

One of the boys steps forward. "You got to help big brother, it's big sister Fuu, she's in trouble."

Naruto rubs his temples. "What has she done this time?"

One of the boys answers. "She was playing in a cave because she saw a skull and crossbones sign and thought there would be pirates in it and now she's stuck."

Naruto just dropped his head. "That girl is more trouble than she's worth. First the ice cream stand, then the incident with the Firebrand sake that she thought would let her breathe fire, now this... I swear I'm ready to put her on a leash. Okay you three show me where she is so we can get her out."

===4:20 PM, Wave Academy, Hallway===

After spending two hours digging Fuu out of the cave in, Naruto is walking down the corridor towards the training ground with his Father, and looks up at him. "What did you do with the training equipment we left out this morning?"

Minato looks down at Naruto. "I didn't do anything with it, I just left in the training ground. I didn't see any harm in it." He said casually.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Let me see if I got this straight Dad... you left a crate of water balloons in a training ground, unsupervised, with Mom and a bunch of kids, and you think this is a good idea?"

Minato thought a moment then sighed. "This can't end well."

As they stand outside the door looking at it Naruto mumbles to himself. "Just over a week to go before the finals... Kami help me."

===Training Ground 2===

Away from everyone Kushina was on her knees, hands on Hanabi's shoulders, her head tilted downward enough to hide her face, that currently showed her agony... and she hoped the other, more sexual, emotions running through her.

"Are you okay Kushina-chan, it was an accident I promise, you surprised me and I just reacted." Hanabi said, she could see the pain on Kushina's face, and though she didn't know why, she also knew Kushina had enjoyed it, which confused her. Kushina nodded, her mind was racing, if Naruto found out what happened, even if it was an accident, she could get in big trouble. Hanabi suddenly smiled as she got an idea. "Kushina-chan. do you know how to... fight dirty?"

Kushina raised her head slightly and smiled. "You want to know how to bust boys balls and hurt other girl's and women's boobs and pussy?" Hanabi smiled as she blushed then nodded. "I do, and just between us I was one of the best in Konoha before I died and Whirlpool before I came here."

"Naruto put me in charge of the other kids and gave me permission to, kick them there if I need to. I don't want to be a kunoichi, but I do want to know how to fight and protect my friends and family. Even though was an accident I was never supposed to kick certain people, and now that your alive that includes you, and I'll get in big trouble if he finds out, so I want to make a deal with you like Naruto did with me. I want you to promise that you won't tell anyone I kicked your... pussy, and train me in private to fight dirty, and I know you liked it but don't know why so as part of my training I can practice on you, dressed and naked. And in exchange I'll help you anyway I can in here, the village, and if I'm there in Konoha, including beating up women you can't get to because you're stuck in here. I heard that Naruto doesn't want you or his Dad to leave here or be recognized."

Kushina was genuinely surprised by the offer, especially that Hanabi had made it, but she could see the girl's perspective and reasoning. "Okay, we have a deal Hanabi-chan, as long as you keep your promise I'll keep mine... and you're right that neither I or Minato can leave the Bunker yet, and I could use an errand girl outside of here." Kushina said and held out her hand, Hanabi smiled and shook it. "Then we have a deal, we'll start your anatomy lessons tonight." Hanabi smiled happily and nodded, then helped her up and she saw Naruto and Minato come in.

Minato to his left, Naruto walked into the room which currently looked like a forest, out into the right side of the clearing and stopped Hanabi and Kushina were about 15' to his right, and starting about 20' to his left were the rest of the kids, and a few women, littering the ground were broken balloons, everyone was wet, some half, others were soaked, from what he could see many of the boys and girls had been hit in the crotch, the girls with boobs had their wet shirts clinging to their chests and highlighting them, as well as the few moms, who were all between a D and E cup, one of them among the small part of the female population with F cup... and there were maybe half a dozen women that were between a G and J cup, and at least 2 of the 4 moms had been hit in the crotch, their dress clinging there like a second skin, most of them seemed to be asleep from exhaustion or just worn out. Naruto sighed. "I'm not cleaning this up."

Hanabi had turned around as Kushina stood. Both looked at then pointed at the other and exclaimed loudly. "It was her idea!"

Despite only being 12 Naruto suddenly felt older than his Father. "I'm getting too old for this shit." He grumbled.

x

End Chapter 13


	14. The Spiral Returns

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 14: The Spiral Returns

By: jacke44

x

N/A Author's Note I went back and added a few scene to this

Author's Note: This chapter contains a lemon scene, if you are not over 18 or that doesn't interest you, do not read it, the start and end of it are clearly marked.

x

===July 31, 5:02 PM, Konoha, Hokage's Office===

Ino had been summoned to the Hokage for a mission, which was normal, but her apparent teammates had her nervous because she was a new Genin, there was her former Teacher, 2 top kunoichi and the last arrival was an ANBU kunoichi... so what the Hell was she doing there?

Hiruzen cleared his throat to get their attention. "You've been summoned for a specific mission. As you know Naruto has been in Wave training for the Finals, your primary mission is to bring him back and check on Wave..." They nodded. "...however, in addition to how Wave has prospered since Naruto freed them several months ago, I want to know what else Naruto has been doing, I've heard several rumors and would like them to be confirmed as true or false. You all know Naruto well, in your own way, and have specific skills and knowledge that together will give me a complete picture. You'll leave by sunrise tomorrow morning... Ino, can you keep up with them traveling at Chuunin speed?" Ino looks thoughtful for a moment then nods, he gives her a small smile. "I doubt it will come up, but Kurenai is in charge of the mission, Neko will provide security, but again I doubt this will be an issue, if there are no questions..." All 5 shook their heads no. "...then you're dismissed." They nodded and left, as the did he heard Anko turn to Ino and bet her if she could keep up and they made it in 4 hours she'd buy her a new outfit, if not she had to buy Anko lunch when they got back, anywhere she wanted. He almost laughed when Ino agreed a little louder than she probably intended to.

===Aug 1, 9:00 AM, The Great Naruto Bridge===

The 5 leaf ninja... Kurenai, Anko, Ino, Iruka and the ANBU Neko approach the Bridge. Having walked the last few miles a now rested Ino smiled at Anko, who pouted back, slowly approached a little plaque on the entrance pole and reads the inscription about how Naruto inspired the country to stand up for themselves and brought hope back to them, and smiles. "I still can't believe that knucklehead got a bridge named after him."

As the group are reading the plaque they didn't notice a guard approaching them until she cleared her throat. "Excuse me, can I see your identification please."

Turning to the sound of the voice the leaf Ninja see a woman with brown hair and breasts that dwarf theirs, a large H cup Ino figures accurately, the other 3 women guess a regular H cup. She's wearing a black Shihakusho with a little piece of wood attached to her arm with the symbol for first division carved into it. Kurenai, Anko, Ino and Neko quickly pull out identification and hand it to her, after reading it she hands it back.

"Everything looks good, may I see your identification sir." She said.

All the women turn to see Iruka staring at her chest, Anko slaps the back of the head, "Get your head out of the gutter."

After reading his identification as well she turns to Kurenai. "Are you the leader of this group?" Kurenai nods her head. "Then you should be informed that behavior such as that is not tolerated in this Village and thanks to Uzumaki-sama we have new laws to prevent that from happening. I'll let it go this time but if he does it again I will call for a Battle of honor, which is my right as a kunoichi and a woman of this Village."

The 4 kunoichi send a burning glare at Iruka that promise death. "You have my apologies for his behavior, he's usually a gentleman." Kurenai said.

"Now that we've taken care of that, what do you need." The Wave kunoichi said.

"We were hired by Naruto to help transport the children he recently adopted back to the Village so he may fight in the Finals of the Chuunin Exams Konoha is hosting." Kurenai replied.

The brunette opened a satchel on her side and pulled out a clipboard. "If you'll all sign in I'll lead you to the Academy."

===9:21 AM, Wave Village===

As the group was walking through Village Anko turned to the brunette. "So what's your name?"

The brunette's face goes red. "My apologies, my name is Yui."

Ino looks at Yui. "So, what did you mean when you said you had laws in place to prevent men from staring at your body?" One of the reasons is obvious, Yui has bigger breasts than most of the women on Konoha, in fact the only woman she can think of as big is Tsume Inuzuka.

"Well you see, one of the new laws in this Village is if a man is harassing a woman either by trying to touch her body are staring at her body inappropriately without her consent she has the right to call for a battle of Honor and it is her choice of what field they will fight on. It could be anything from a Taijutsu fight to a battle of intelligence, it's only limited by her imagination. The reason the law is written this way is because we know that some women are not always as strong as men so always making it a Taijutsu fight doesn't always help, so letting her choose the field of what we fight on makes it easier."

This had all four of the women looking at her in shock. "You say it was Naruto who helped you make this law?" Ino asked.

"Yes, but depending on what he did he can still face charges from the village, the Battle of honor isn't just to cover the women's honor." Yui said.

All four of the women have the same thought, 'that law should be integrated into the leaf Village' each making plans to talk to the Hokage about it upon their return. Iruka had been walking at the back of their group thinking about his little brother and all that he had heard over the last month about his change in attitude, but he was broke out of his thoughts hearing 4 women cry out 'he did what'.

===A few moments ago===

Anko moves up and looks at Yui. "So what other things has he done?"

Yui smiles slightly. "As you can tell I'm extremely well endowed, so when I began my training as a kunoichi I had trouble with my breasts, and my back hurting, along with a few other women in the village and when Uzumaki-sama heard about this he was able to make a seal that goes on all of our bras that minimizes bouncing and makes our breasts feel lighter, which helps our back." All 4 of the women have the same thought, get Naruto to help them and find a way to repay him, they're also making plans to spread the word among the secret women's channels in Konoha.

===9:45 AM, Outside Wave Academy===

Her back to the Main door, Yui is telling them how this started. "You see, Uzumaki-sama originally was training just the children of the Village, but seeing the children having so much fun we decided to make our own ninja village and I joined up because I don't have any family left so I need something to do."

They can see a large training field off to the side, a woman with brown skin and long purple hair is chasing 5 girls around a training track throwing shuriken at them, they can also hear her shouting. "Move your asses, maybe now you'll focus on training, not reading fashion magazines."

Anko is watching this with a giant grin. "I like that woman."

Neko nods her head. "That's an effective way to get rid of fan girls."

Ino looks at this in horror, thinking about if it had been at the Academy and how many times she would have been chased around.

Kurenai nods. "I agree, if they're not willing to focus on their training they should be punished, though throwing the shuriken is a little much."

Iruka just crosses his arm. "That's no way to treat a student. a stern lecture is what they need, not being chased around by a crazy teacher throwing weapons at them, she's giving teachers a bad name."

As he's glaring at Yoruichi Iruka missed the five women glaring at him, each having the same thought, 'he's such an ass'. Yui suppressed her temper. "If you'll follow me I'll take you to Uzumaki-sama."

===9:50 AM, 2nd Floor, Academy===

As the group was walking down the hallway they can hear what sounds like a stampede coming towards them. From up ahead comes a stream of children and what appears to be two women, one wearing a cloak and a Fox mask, the other a blonde with a chest that matched Yui's, wearing a Shihakusho and holding a large tray of cookies, they stood to the side as the stampede passes them. Suddenly the group hears shouting from around the corner before a red face Hanabi appeared waving a rolling pin above her head shouting about how she just made those cookies and proceeds to chase the stampede, completely ignoring them.

Ino smiled. "That has to be the kids that Naruto adopted, only an Uzumaki can make that much of a racket first thing in the morning." The rest of the women laugh in agreement.

Suddenly the group hears a small voice. "Hey, I resent that comment."

Looking back they can see a small boy with mud brown hair wearing coveralls, but before they can say anything else he walks off.

===Classroom 3===

As the group walks through one of the doors they find a classroom, and are shocked to find Naruto at the front writing on a chalkboard giving a lecture on the hidden Leaf Village.

"So Hashirama Senju, and his brother Tobirama, decided to make a peace treaty after years of war with a longtime rival Clan known as the Uchiha, led by Madara Uchiha. It was their idea to create a village where Clans can come together and live in peace, once these two clans agreed to peace they asked the family of Hashirama wife, Mito Uzumaki who's from Whirlpool, for help because her family was neutral and didn't get involved in the clan wars. They sent out notices to other Clans that they knew of and offered them a place in this new Village, there were 10 original clans in Konoha... in order these Clans were the Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, the Yamanaka who brought their allies the Nara and Akimichi, the next Clans to come were the Inuzuka, Aburame, Sarutobi and Namikaze. Eventually other clans came, such as the Hyuuga and several others." Naruto said.

They were shocked to see Naruto giving a lecture on the subject of the founding of Konoha in such detail. Ino, and the other Leaf kunoichi smiled at this knowing that Naruto always hid his intelligence behind a mask.

Iruka was the most shocked to see worst, but favorite, student give a lecture in such detail. Thinking about all the times that he misbehaved in class he decided to give him a little payback, pulled a piece of paper from a pouch, balled it up and prepared to throw it at Naruto's head.

"So after securing a piece of land from the Fire Daimyo they begin construction on the village and Lord Hashirama was named the First Hokage..." Naruto stopped writing on the board. "Mr. Umino that had better be your homework you're about to throw." Naruto said without turning around. At this the entire class turn to the back of the classroom to see Iruka holding the ball of paper, ready to throw, making the entire class laugh. "Well class it seems like my escort is here, which means I have to return to my home Village. I'm going to leave you all in the capable hands of your new teachers just remember every single ninja or kunoichi whoever came before you sat where you are right now as students and each and every single one of you has potential to reach higher than any of them... if you just put your heart and soul into it you can achieve anything you want. Okay class your homework for tonight is a written report on the first Shinobi War, why it was started and how it ended, due in 3 days. I'll leave a message for your new teacher tomorrow, anybody who does not bring it in will get detention."

To the amusement of the Leaf nin the entire class goes ghost white and they start scrambling over each other to get away, promising to have it on the desk for the new teacher on time.

Once the class had left Naruto is groped in a hug by Anko, his face buried in her chest. "Hello Gaki."

Once she is done hugging him Naruto takes deep breath. "One of these days I'm going to get suffocated if all the women I know keep doing that to me." He mumbled under his breath.

"Oh stop complaining you know you love it gaki." Anko said.

Before Naruto can comment he has a book shoved in front of his face, pushing it down he sees it's being held by Ino who's smiling. Knowing what she wants he takes the book, quickly signs it and hands it back only to be handed a second one from Neko, signing it as well, once it was handed back to her it quickly disappeared within her cloak with both of them saying 'thank you Naruto-kun'.

Before anybody could say anything else Iruka appeared in front of Naruto and began yelling at him. "Just what do you think you are doing Naruto, have you gone crazy, you have betrayed your Village."

Naruto glares at him. "What are you talking about Iruka?"

Holding up his hand Iruka begins to count off everything that he can. "First you go to a different country, second you begin to train children that are not even from your village, third you help them start up a ninja program and help them make an academy... you have no business doing this as a Genin, you don't have the knowledge or the skills to do this. This is borderline treason. Another thing that I've seen is you start helping make new laws that you have no right doing and hiring teachers who chase the students around throwing weapons at them. No, this not is right and when we get back to Konoha I'm reporting this to the Hokage, you might be facing charges of high treason and this time I'm not going to help you out."

Before anything else is said Anko hit Iruka in the back of the head knocking him out. "That idiot doesn't know what he's talking about, and to think I once looked up to him."

Anko looked at Naruto. "He did make a point gaki."

Naruto just laughs and pulls out a scroll. "Got that covered right here, the leader of Wave hired me through the Uzumaki Clan to help them, not the village, this means I have not broken any laws."

This makes the remaining women laugh as Ino walks up to Naruto and wraps her arm around his shoulder. "That's my knucklehead, you always have a back-up plan, but you're still in trouble Naruto..." Ino suddenly grabs his ear. "...what is this I'm hearing about you getting new clothes and then taking a bunch of kids shopping for new clothes as well, and not coming to get me. You know for a fact that I am the queen of fashion when it comes to clothes shopping, so Mr. Uzumaki you better have a way to pay me back for that."

Anko, Kurenai and Neko, as well as Yui standing off to the side, laugh as Naruto's is getting chewed out by Ino for going on a shopping spree and not taking her. So after getting his ass chewed out by Ino and promising to her to take her on a shopping spree with him agreeing to pay for it.

"So, would you ladies like a tour of the academy?" Naruto said and getting four nods Naruto walked over to his desk and pushed a button on a small device. "Nemu-chan, I have a unconscious man laying in classroom 3, would you please put him in one of the living quarters for now."

A few seconds later they can hear a female reply. "Yes Naruto-kun." Then he sent Yui back to her post.

===12:03 PM, 2nd Floor, Hallway===

Naruto spent the next 2 hours showing the women around the Academy, the different classrooms, including some of the training rooms. As he was walking down the corridors he explained the truth of what the building was, knowing that he could trust these four women he left no secrets out... except that his parents are now back amongst the living, and meeting the sage of six paths. At first the women were reluctant to believe him, but they eventually agreed not to say anything. One of the rooms that got the women excited was what is known as sisters Hall. which was a room that Naruto had setup with pictures of kunoichi from all over the world hanging on the walls and was basically a Lounge where they could go and sit down and not have to worry about men bothering them, as men were not permitted to enter the room. It also had a small library of scrolls along with a bar that had drinks and snacks available, that had earned him a kiss on the cheek, especially when he told them he was planning on building one in Konoha with the four of them offering to help.

As they were walking down the hallway Ino is telling Naruto all about the meeting they had at the Inuzuka compound with all the parents. "I still couldn't believe it when I found out who your parents were Naruto."

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it shocked me too."

"By the way Naruto, I heard about what you did for Hinata and Hanabi and word has already spread across the village, adding in that you reviewed that one law you have become quite popular amongst the women. I think you even have a fan club bigger than Sasuke now." To the amusement of the group Naruto walked over to the wall and starts banging his head against it.

Naruto finally turned back to the group. "That's just what I need." He said mostly to himself, but didn't even try to hide it.

As Naruto continued the tour suddenly Anko calls out. "Hey, what's this room?" The group steps up to the door, the sign says self-defense class.

"It's a self-defense class for civilians and leads them inside, a class is in session, a group of older women. As they enter the room they see one of the women who appeared to be at least in her 50s send a man wearing a big padded suit flying to the ground.

Neko looks at Naruto. "How did you get that guy to volunteer to do this for the class?"

Naruto smiles. "He didn't volunteer, he was caught red-handed trying to grope a woman in the village and she decided to let the village handle it, he was sentenced to 200 hours of community service and fined 2500 Ryo, this is his punishment. I think it's a fitting punishment." The 4 women burst out laughing while hugging him.

===12:20 PM, Main Lab===

A short time later Naruto leads them to the main lab and looks at Anko. "Please have a seat, I want to take a look at your curse seal, now that I have the knowledge of my clan on Fuinjutsu I want to see if I can get rid of it." As he turns to one of the tables Anko takes off her coat, and giving the others a perverted smile she also removes her mesh shirt, fully exposing her large D cup breasts. Turning back to face Anko Naruto face turns bright red, this amuses the other women, then Naruto approaches Anko to look at the seal. They're all surprised that Naruto is doing his best not to look at her chest, but they notice the large but subtle bulge in his pants.

Anko sees also. "Is that a kunai in your pants or are you just happy to see me? I didn't know I would have that much effect on you Naruto-kun." She said with a smirk then looks over her shoulder at him. "If you do manage to remove it I might even let you touch them."

Walking behind her to look at the seal Naruto is doing his best to control his blush. "It's a perfectly natural reaction for a boy who sees a topless girl Anko-chan." Looking down at the cursed seal Naruto began to feel the knowledge flow through his mind. After studying it for a few minutes Naruto comes to the conclusion that he can in fact remove it now. "I'm going to remove it, but it's going to hurt Anko." She nods, her expression clearly shows her trust in him. Naruto makes hand signs faster than any of them have ever seen, after the last sign that he places one hand on the seal and holding the second hand in a seal none of them had ever seen before he calls out. "Uzumaki Secret Fuinjutsu Style: Key of Twin Souls Release!"

The instant Naruto begins to remove it Anko screams as a massive surge of chakra swirls around them.

After a few moments the chakra disappears and Anko begins to fall forward, reacting on instinct Naruto goes to catch her and accidentally grabs one of her breasts. When she's sitting up again Naruto steps back and looks at the three Leaf kunoichi. "I didn't mean to do that I promise, I just wanted to keep her from getting hurt." He said, knowing how the older women would react to a pervert.

Kurenai spoke first. "Naruto, neither I nor Yugao are upset, and I highly doubt Ino is going to do anything to you because as you said you were just trying to help her and we saw it was an accident, so you don't need to worry."

Ino looks at Kurenai. "Who's Yugao?"

"That would be me." Neko said as she removed her mask, seeing no point in wearing it now.

Naruto sighs with relief. "Well, I got rid of the seal..."

Before Naruto could react Anko stood, grabbed him in a hug and buried his face in her bare chest. "I'm going to say this right now, whatever you want no matter what it is I'll do it. 'You want help training you got it, you want me to kill someone I'll do it... hell, I'll even let you knock me up for this Naruto-kun." She releases the hug with a genuine smile on her face.

Naruto grabbed her shirt and threw it at her head. "Just get dressed, we can discuss the payment later." Once Anko is fully dressed Naruto turns to the others. "Okay let's go to the Hospital Wing so Kurenai can see Hinata-chan, I'm sure she'll be happy for the visitors especially because she's been confined to bed since she got here and she's not happy about it..." Naruto said then grumbled. "...it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for." This makes the four kunoichi laugh. Naruto then looks at Anko. "Would you be willing to talk to someone for me?"

"I can do that, who am I talking to Naruto-kun?" Anko replied.

"You see, one of the first missions this Village had was stopping a creature from attacking ships between here and Sea Country, it turns out it was a girl named Isaribi who was being manipulated by one of Orochimaru's flunkies, he'd convinced her that she was sick and he was helping her, but in reality he was doing experiments on her and she's been depressed ever since she found out the truth. I figure if anybody could help her it would be you knowing how much you hate Orochimaru.

Anko nods. "I'd be happy to do it." Inside her head she thinks 'you just can't leave people alone can you Orochimaru one of these days I will kill you.'

===12:32 PM, Hallway, Ground Floor===

As the group is making its way towards the medical wing they are looking over the new graduation requirement test and giving him their opinion on it. "I have to admit Naruto this is really impressive..." Yugao said, getting agreements from Kurenai and Anko. "...but I have a question. Why to they need to witness an execution to graduate?"

Kurenai and Ino reacted mostly with shock, Anko just smiled.

Naruto noticed their reactions, especially Anko's. "I know that seems harsh for kids, but you can't argue that this life isn't for everyone, as Anko and I know from experience the sooner you learn this the stronger you'll be, but I think the claasses and and hard training should prepare them for this, and by graduation most of the weaker students will be gone by then. I'm not trying to be mean, but even when I graduated most of the class had never even been in a real fight or even suffered some kind of pain, physical or emotional. I'm one of the few that did and look at me now."

The 3 kunoichi nodded, they couldn't really argue with his logic, Anko didn't even want to as she totally agreed.

"As much as I'd like to I can't argue your logic... so, would you mind if I took this to the Hokage, he might just input this in the academy."

"I don't mind, if it can help make the village stronger I don't see why not." Naruto replied.

"Ok Naruto this is driving me crazy, why is everybody wearing the same outfit? Seeing everybody wearing the same blue and white Shihakusho for boys and red and white for the girls."

"When the Academy began they started getting fan girls who were more interested in fashion and trying to impress the boys then training so I decided to make a suggestion for an Academy uniform so they don't have to worry about trying to match clothes. The complete black one means that they're an Advanced Student or left the academy, but once you graduate completely it is optional if you want to wear it. You probably noticed that Yui didn't have a headband, but the little wooden square on her arm that had the symbol for First Division." Naruto said and they nodded. "When you graduate you're given one with the symbol for what division that you graduate into, you start off with a wooden one meaning you are the lowest rank and as you go up in rank it changes material with gold being the highest."

"That actually makes sense." Anko said.

"And by the way Naruto, we're going to be telling every female in Konoha about that seal for women's bras you made, and you know that's going to be really popular, especially in Choji's family... more than in any other Clan the Akimichi women have extremely large breasts and get them earlier than most, in fact I've never seen an Akimichi girl younger than 10 with anything less than an D cup and most of the women I've seen are between an H and J cup... most of their girls have balance problems and many of the older women have back pain, and not just because of their size, but I know from various sources hat is unlike most Akimichi women have very heavy breasts, they're mostly tissue, not fat. which means their breasts are at least double the normal weight, and depending on how big they are that weight can be triple or even quadruple normal... and I want one before we head back to Konoha." Ino said, Kurenai and Yugao add that they want one as well.

Naruto nodded, very impressed she knew so much about women's bodies. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out several pieces of paper. "Put one of these in each of your bra cups and channel chakra in them, once activated they'll only last 4 hours." All three of the women put them in their pockets.

Anko wraps her arms around Naruto's neck. "What about me Naruto-kun?" She said, giving him the puppy dog pout.

Naruto just grins. "I'll give you one when you start wearing a bra, if I remember correctly you once said you would never wear one because they were not comfortable and the last time I can remember you ever wearing one was because Kurenai forced you to... besides, I think you're only a D cup and pretty firm anyway, you don't really need it."

This makes the others laugh at her. "What is this, pick on Anko day."

"No, that's next month." Naruto replied calmly, making everybody burst out laughing hard. When they stop a minute later everyone has stopped laughing so Naruto knocks on the door to the medical wing.

===12:36 PM, Hospital Wing===

As the group headed in most of the patients were eating lunch, walking down the aisle they smiled at the patients as they headed for Hinata's. "Hey Hinata-chan you got some visitors." Naruto said, she looked up from her book and glared at him, Naruto dropped his head. "Come on Hinata-chan you can't still be mad at me, it's not my fault."

"With the number of times you've snuck out of a hospital I think you would be able to help me out Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a sarcastic tone.

Naruto reaches out and hugs Ino. "You see what she does to me Ino-chan." He said in a clearly fake, crying voice.

Ino puts her hand on his face and gently shoves him back. "I'm not helping you on this one Naruto."

Looking at the three other women in the room Naruto see none of them are going to help him. "Well you better get ready, we're going back to Konoha, the finals are in a couple days."

As Naruto leads Anko to another bed, leaving behind the others to talk with Hinata, a sense of doom washed over his body. As they approach the next bed the patient is sitting up, hugging her knees and softly crying. When she noticed them she looked up and gave a small smile, he sits at the foot of the bed. "How are you doing today Isaribi."

"I'm doing okay Naruto-kun, but I had the dream again last night." Isaribi said in a soft whisper.

Naruto reached out and took her hand. "Don't worry, it'll go away with time, but right now there's someone here I want you to meet. Isaribi, this is Anko Mitarashi. I think the two of you could relate so I've asked her to talk to you if you're willing." She gives a small nod. Naruto then stands up. "I'm going to go get my supplies, and I have to run back to the house to grab a few things I left there, I'll be back soon." He walked away waving.

===Academy Hallway===

Naruto suddenly stopped, a noise coming from a closet. He opened the door and saw none other than Inari and Kaori in a deep kiss, his hands on her ample chest... A large C cups he figured. Quickly pulling out his 'evidence camera' he'd started carrying when he caught students doing something, he took a picture. The moment the kids see Naruto they run down the hall, both blushing bright red, leaving behind a laughing Naruto. "I need to remember to send a picture to Tsunami."

===12:48 PM, Tazuna's House===

(Start of Lemon scene)

Coming through the back door and into the kitchen Naruto expected to see Tsunami, only to find the kitchen empty. Shrugging his shoulders he went upstairs to the room he'd been sleeping in and stopped outside of it because he hears a weird sound coming from inside, opening the door he's shocked to find a naked Tsunami laying on his bed with one of his tee shirts, the moment she sees him she stops and tries to cover herself with a blanket.

"Naruto, I can explain..." Tsunami exclaimed, saw him stand a little straighter, gave her a once over with his eyes then a 'really?' sarcastic expression. "...uh, maybe not... please, don't tell Inari or my Father, I..." She stopped when he held up a hand.

===A moment ago, Naruto's Mindscape===

When Naruto appeared in the room outside his cage Kyuubi gave a loud chuckle. "I know why you're here, and for once I approve. You want her, but don't want to mate with her. Since you never asked... and I don't want, him, to come back... you can have her or any other female just for the pleasure, no female will give you kits unless you chose to impregnate her... so use this experienced female to practice what you know, so you can truly impress the females you do want... like the blonde girl, and the blue-haired girl with the huge breasts, like her both are very... frustrated, and need you to help them relax." Kyuubi said then laughed, very hard.

Naruto blushed, nodded and vanished, glad Kyuubi had been so helpful... if very blunt.

===Reality===

As Tsunami finished her statement Naruto focused his senses on her, but this time in a different way than he'd practiced... and felt it, Kyuubi was right about how, stressed, she was and for her it seemed to almost be painful. He held up his hand and she stopped, though he had a few girls his age in mind, he knew Tsunami very well and even if she didn't know, he was honored a beautiful woman like her would be his first... now to do this properly, despite the situation he didn't want to come off as a pervert or look like he was taking advantage of her. "How long has it been?"

Tsunami just stared at Naruto a few moments, he'd caught her, nude, in the bed he'd slept in, holding his tee shirt... while nude, her emotions and turmoil showed on her face because she couldn't hide them if she wanted to, and as much as she'd like to make him leave... her body, one part in particular, wouldn't let her. She whimpered in submission. "Only once in the last eight years, and that was one time about 2 years ago with Kaiza. I'm embarrassed to say this but... please Naruto-kun, make love to me."

Naruto half smirked. "My book?" She nodded. "The rest of the book club?" Tsunami blushed. covered her face with his shirt, and nodded. "All of them?' She nodded again, still hiding her face. "Aren't some of them married?" She shook her head. "Gato?" She nodded, slowly that time.

After a long silence Tsunami heard her name called, looked at Naruto and dropped his shirt... with her jaw, the door was shut and locked, but what shocked her was that Naruto was nude, very nicely muscled... but she became fixated on his groin, his balls were like large grapefruits, and his hard cock was thick and had to be 14 inches long. "Oh dear Kami." She said blankly, he was literally twice the size of what Kaiza had... in fact she'd never even heard of anyone that well endowed.

He walked up to the bed, right side. "Are you sure you want to do this Tsunami-chan?" She nodded a moment later. He climbed on the bed and tossed his shirt away, laid on his right side facing her, then used his left to gently grab her left breast, watching her face the entire time, though he didn't look like he was, she moaned in pleasure. He confirmed what his eyes told him, she was an E cup which was rather impressive, though not as well endowed as her, he loved Tsunami's long indigo hair, and the thick patch on her mound, because she reminded him of an older Hinata, and in a way Hanabi because Tsunami's face was more like hers than Hinata's. After a minute of massaging it, he ran his index finger lightly around her 4 inch tan areola a few times and then quickly and firmly pinched her large nipple, she quivered and moaned. He leaned in and began kissing her cheek, then moved to her lips, and nearly stopped when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and to his surprise pulled him on top of her.

"Please, no more... take me Naruto-kun!" Tsunami exclaimed then began kissing him passionately as she spread her legs wide, glad she was only slightly taller than him.

Naruto broke the kiss a moment later, smiled and nodded down at her, moved down enough to position himself, and little him motion got him at her entrance, he glanced up at her face as he brought his feet up for the thrust, and when she nodded he pushed and she screamed in pleasure... which made him glad he'd thought ahead and sealed the room, though unlikely anyone would even be nearby, better safe than sorry... after all, that's how he'd caught her.

Tsunami knew her body, she was ready for him, for that pleasure to fill her again, she also knew Naruto was very strong even for a shinobi higher ranked than him, and everyone in Wave knew why...she was wrong on almost every one... she'd severely underestimated how deep he'd go, how much he'd stretch her, how strong he was, and especially how strong she was for a civilian... because once he started she felt like a toy boat in a real Tsunami... the irony of that thought wasn't lost on her either, though all other thoughts she was having, were lost... well, obliterated.

(End of Lemon scene)

===2:57 PM===

Naruto turned to Tsunami. "If you ever need it again just go to the academy and they'll help you get to my compound, you don't have to let your stress get this high again. I know you've been single for a long time and I know I'm a guy, but I happen to know that's it not healthy to let yourself get this pent-up... now how about a shower."

Between heavy pants Tsunami looked at him. "I promise... but... I don't think... I... can walk."

Naruto kisses her forehead. "The offer is always open if you need it Tsunami."

"What if you get a girlfriend or a wife one day?" Tsunami asked.

"The thing about that is I'm the Lord of Whirlpool Country and the Head of two Clans that are all but extinct, so that probably means I'm going to have a C.R.A.P. put on me... that stands for Clan Resurrection Act Program, and since I'm male and I have no blood relatives this law basically allows me to take on multiple wives or concubines or anything else I want to rebuild both my Clans. Yes I adopted all those orphans, but because there was no Uzumaki or Namikaze blood in their veins it doesn't count." Naruto said.

"If that's the case I might try to make a least one visit a month, if that's okay with you... it should help my urges." Tsunami replied.

After giving Tsunami a little recharge with his chakra, since he had plenty to spare, they showered then as they were getting dressed he told her about the village meeting, and when she asked how they'd get there without being late he just smiled.

(Flashback, Academy Hospital Wing)

The moment Naruto walked away Kurenai grabbed Hinata in a motherly hug. "Oh Hinata I was so scared when your Father wouldn't let me see you after you got out of the hospital, then Naruto told me what happened and I was ready to storm the compound, and I would have to. I was ready to kill your Father when Naruto told me what he did to you. Just knowing that you were safe let me calm down... now tell me everything that's happened to you and don't you dare leave anything out Hinata." Hinata explains everything from the time that she was let out of the hospital the fight in the dojo and how she woke up and how she was scared when she first woke up not knowing where she was but explained that there was a kind doctor who said that a blonde-haired boy had brought her into the hospital. She automatically knew it had to have been Naruto and how happy she was when her sister showed up and told her that they were now free from their Father, that they never had to worry about the Caged Bird Seal and how excited she was when she learned that she now had over a dozen new brothers and sisters.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hinata gets mad at Naruto, what he do to make you so mad?" Ino said, not bothering to hide her smile.

Hinata looks at Ino with an angry pout. "He wouldn't help me get out of the hospital and he kept using logic on me, saying I need to stay here. Up until about 2 weeks ago I don't even think he knew how to use logic unless it involved setting up one of his pranks, getting out of trouble or possibly figuring out new ways to get more Ramen."

All this did was set the three women off laughing at the pouting girl, then Ino noticed something in Hinata's hair. "Where did you get those hairpins Hinata, they're kinda cute on you."

Hinata blushed. "Naruto-kun gave them to me, he said there's something special about them but I had to figure it out myself."

The 3 kunoichi exclaim 'that is so cute' almost in unison, then Ino begin to explain what happened in her flower shop with Sakura. Kurenai looks across the room to Anko who's now holding Isaribi, she knew even though Anko put on a brave face, acted tough and that she didn't give a shit what people think, but deep down she was an emotional wreck after the betrayal of her Sensei, having heard what Naruto said about the girl she knew that deep down it was Anko that would help her.

They hear a new voice and turn to see a woman standing behind them. "Hello, my name is Unohana and I apologize for interrupting your meeting, but I just received word from Mr Uzumaki, he will be back soon and would like everybody to be outside. He also requested that you wear this Hinata-chan." She then placed a box on the bed. "You may use one of the changing rooms over there..." She said and took out a smaller box. "...I have taken the liberty of refilling your prescription and I expect you to keep up on your medication until the two months are up, and if I find out you don't I will pay you a doctor's visit." She said then gave a scary smile, turned and went to another patient.

Hinata opens the box and all the women gasp at what they see, a white yukata with beautiful, deep blue waves crashing at the bottom with the red Uzumaki family crest on it.

Ino broke the silence a long moment later. "I don't know about you, but I think he's definitely getting some brownie points for this." She sees Kurenai and Yugao smile and nod then turns back to Hinata, but missed what she just said. "Sorry Hinata I was distracted, what did you say?" Hinata holds up two pieces of paper that the three women recognize.

"I said what are these." Hinata replied.

Ino smiles, knowing her large E cups beat Anko and match Yugao, Kurenai's F cups beat them, but little Hinata beats Kurenai by about half a cup size which means she really needs those seals. She leaned in and whispered the answer in her ear, which made Hinata turn bright red and pass out, to the amusement of everybody around her.

(End of Flashback)

===3:30 PM, Outside of the Academy===

All of the citizens of the village had gathered outside of the academy to pay their farewell to Naruto, also in attendance was Fumi and her family. All the Uzumaki children are gather together with the Leaf group, and dressed in formal wear which made most of the children complain about having to wear fancy clothes. The women who've been helping Naruto watch over the children were doing the best they can to keep the children from getting dirty, surprisingly half of them had decided to join Naruto on his trip back to the leaf Village due to the fact they had nothing holding them Wave, along with the eight former slaves that saw it as a chance for a better life, all of them wearing plain white robes with their Uzumaki family seal on the back. Due to Naruto activating the machine over the last week all of the remaining captains and other officers are gathered together with the only one missing being Kenpachi Zaraki.

Naruto suddenly appeared with Tsunami using flash step, to make sure she didn't fall Naruto wrapped his arms around her, after regaining her balance she placed a small kiss on Naruto cheek then walked with a slight limp to stand with her Father and son.

The moment she's standing next to him Tazuna leans down by her ear. "I'm not changing any diapers." He whispered.

Tsunami's face turned red before she hit his shoulder.

Inari looked up at his mom confused, he wished he'd been paying attention. "What did grandpa say mom?"

"Never you mind Inari, just grown up stuff." Tsunami replied then heard several of her nearby female friends giggle.

Naruto is now standing on a small stage and clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "I want to thank everybody for coming today. Behind me is your new Academy, it's a place where you will come to learn to defend yourself and when you enter this building you come in search of knowledge and you will learn new skills and new talents. While we will be able to teach you, it will be up to you alone to find what you want to do with your life, maybe you are destined to join the First Division and be a paper pusher, maybe you want to join the Fourth Division to become a medic, some of you might decide you want to join one of the heavy assault division. But whatever division you decide to join you can make the best of yourself, just remember that knowledge is only useful if you're willing to put it to use, so do not spend all of your time reading books, those books were written by people who went out and did the things in them. There's an old Uzumaki family saying... 'you should not dwell in the past, for it has been set in stone and it cannot be changed, and do not focus solely on the future because it has not yet been written, you should concentrate your mind on the present moment and better yourself'."

Naruto stops a moment to let everyone absorb what he said. "Okay, now that we've got all that boring stuff out of the way I have one more gift I want to give you... back in Konoha we have something called a memorial stone. it's a stone that each ninja who is killed in combat gets their name engraved on it, and while we haven't had any deaths yet I think this is appropriate." Naruto turns to Fumi. "Were you able to construct what I asked?" Fumi nodded proudly. Naruto turned back to the crowd. "Fumi's clan has a Kekkei Genkai that allows them use Earth chakra is ways most can't, which makes them excellent for digging mines, they can stabilize caves, make support beams in underground structures, but they can also use it to make sculptures." Naruto gives a look to Fumi, as she rolls out a scroll then unseals a statue of Kaiza giving his signature pose of flexing his right bicep with his left hand on top, at the base of the statue is a small plaque which reads...

(Start)

To the future of Wave.

If something is truly important to you... even it's heart-breaking, even if it's sorrowful you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arms! Then, even if you die, you leave behind the proof that you are a man... forever.

(End)

The moment the citizens of Wave see this it instantly brings tears to all of their eyes, once Naruto steps off the stage he is instantly tackled by a flying Inari and gives the boy a hug. "Just make sure you train hard and make him proud of you." Naruto then walked over to the teachers and up to Kisuke Urahara. "I will contact you soon so we can begin stage 1." Getting a nod Naruto is grabbed and suddenly ears deep in huge breasts, Rangiku's from the feel. Deciding to let her have a little fun he lets it continue for a few minutes, once free he walks over to his favorite Wave family and is mentally thrilled to see Kaori and her Father standing next to them, he can't keep the smile off his face. After greeting Tazuna, Tsunami... who blushed slightly, and Inari, as he stepped up to Kaori and her Father. "You must be Kaori's Father, it's nice to finally meet you..." He said, extended his hand and shook the man hand with a smile. "...I thought you'd like an update on one of our better new kunoichi students." Naruto said, reached into his pouch and took out the picture he'd taken earlier, the camara Mayuri gave him was far better than what he'd seen in Konoha. He held it out and the man took it.

"Is it a picture of me Daddy?" Kaori asked, slightly nervous.

Naruto noticed Inari was suddenly very interested in their converation, but ignored him and how worried he looked.

"It's a picture of you alright... making out with Inari!" Her Father said, clearly upset and showed her the picture of her kissing Inari while he fondled her breasts. She quickly snatched the picture from his hand and stared at it in shock, she hadn't imagined it, Naruto had taken their picture.

Naruto quickly dodged the angry Father as he lunged for Inari, who took off with a scream of terror, Karori quickly put the picture in her pocket then took off after her Father yelling that she loved him and begging her Father not to hurt him, and he'd swears he can heard the Man threatening to make sure Inari never became a man...at his point he broke out in laughter, joined by most of the crowd, and oddly enough Tazuna and Tsunami who also both had odd smiles as well.

After a few minutes of entertainment he found and headed for the Leaf group and saw something he hoped he never would, Ino and Anko talking with Yoruichi. This was dangerous, though in a strangely good way, hoped for the best and approached anyway. Admittedly, after what he did with Tsunami the idea of getting with Anko, Yoruichi or even Ino had a certain appeal, not to mention all the other beautiful women around Wave, not to mention in Konoha... and he definitely wouldn't object if Hinata wanted to either. He had a feeling Hanabi had feelings for him, but she wasn't old enough yet.

"Did you really think you were going to be able to keep this from me Naruto-kun... hiding a fiance." Ino said with a smirk.

Deciding to ignore her Naruto looks at the group in front of him, all the adults and children that are now part of his family along with both his Mother and Father at the back of the group, his Mother wearing a black cloak with a gold vixen fox mask and his Father wearing a similar cloak, with a male Fox mask. He smiles hearing the kids complain about the clothes. "Don't worry, we want to make a good impression when we get back to Konoha."

"But Naruto, it'll take us at least a day to get back with this large of a group." Anko commented.

"Don't worry, I got that covered. Where's is Iruka, he is still passed out? Well he can just catch up later. Naruto said, then turned to the crowd. "Good luck everybody, I'll be back as soon as I can." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small device no one had seen before, whispering into it suddenly a paper door appears out of thin air. "Come on everybody, let's go." Naruto exclaims then leads the group through the door.

===3:45 PM, Konoha Front Gate===

It was just another boring day in the life of the eternal Chuunin Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, when suddenly they hear noise coming down the road. Turning to the right they see a large group of people marching down the road after a few moments they see dozens of children along with a handful of men and women in expensive-looking yukata's with four men carrying a palanquin on their shoulders. When they reach the gate they're shocked to see it's Naruto riding in the palanquin and wearing clothes fit for a noble, including a headpiece, even more shocking is that behind him a group of big men and are each holding a rope, what's shocking is that the ropes are tied to a house-sized balloon that's is a chibi version of the Kyuubi. The palanquin has the Royal Flags of Whirlpool Country flying off it. Due to his status his group does not have to stop in sign in and they proceed to march down the main strip of the village with all the children walking single-file alongside the palanquin, with the women carrying the infants behind them to make sure they don't get hurt.

As the crowd parted many of the villagers glared at Naruto who just ignored them as he smiled at waved at the many girls, and women, who smiled excitedly at him. After coming through the door they were only about half a mile from the gate, just past the big hill, so it wasn't much of a walk. Setting this up was easy as it was all sealed in a few scrolls... he'd gotten the idea from Mayuri, a movie his world specifically, he watched it recently to see how their movies compared to those on his world. This one was animated, the main character lived in a village the desert, was dirt poor and had a little companion, a monkey, the idea was from one of his favorite scenes, the blue guy with all the cool powers did it, and was probably the funniest person he'd ever heard in his life... though Mayuri had to explain most of the references and jokes to him afterwards, which just made them funnier. Using Shadow Clones and Henges he could of done a lot more, but a parade like that was way over the top, even for him. Even using a shinobi version of the song just felt like a bit too much... even if he was technically a Prince.

Halfway to the Tower Anko turned to him, she was walking next to him like a bodyguard. "Is this really necessary Naruto?" She honestly loved it, but the occasion didn't call for this kind of flashy entrance in her opinion, he as just coming back for the Chuunin Exam Finals.

"As a noble I have to set an example, just be glad I didn't come riding in on an elephant."

Ashia laughed excitedly. "I wish you ad, because that would have been so cool big brother!"

Naruto looked down at her in front of Anko, she could of ridden with him but wanted to walk. "I agree, but where was I going to get an elephant?"

"The circus of course." Ashia replied with an innocent smile, which made the entire group and several of the civilians laugh.

===4:10 PM, Hokage Tower===

Once the group was standing outside the Tower, Hiruzen and Aimi walked out, he had a small frown. "Was the big parade really necessary Naruto?"

Naruto glares at him. "That's Lord Uzumaki to you Hiruzen." He looks at Aimi. "How was your month?"

Aimi hit him over the head with a magazine. "You want to know how my month was... do you know how much paperwork I had to fill out to get all those orphans part of your family... it took me 3 days, 3 days Naruto..." Then by the love of Kami I've had a Non-Stop flow of women coming in giving me even more paperwork. As she continued to rant, about how much extra work he had given her and continued assault on his head, to the amusement of everybody around her.

The only thought going through Naruto's mind is 'after the finals I need a vacation' as he tried to duck under another hit.

x

End Chapter 14


	15. The Truth Revealed

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 15: The Truth Revealed

By: jacke44

===Aug 1, 4:15 Hokage Tower===

Naruto told everybody to stay outside, this wouldn't take long, then he followed the Hokage up into the office, the four kunoichi behind him.. Entering the office Hiruzen sat behind his desk and watched Naruto talk to Anko and listened to their conversation.

(conversation)

Anko couldn't believe what she just heard. "Are you serious Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just smiled. "Of course I am, you've been my friend for years and now that I have room for it you are more than welcome to move into my compound. I know you always complain about how your landlord is always changing the rent on you, it's the least I can do for everything you done for me."

Anko wraps Naruto in a hug and whispers "Thank you". Naruto can feel her shaking and wraps his arms around her. "It's going to be ok, now you and all of your new little brothers and sisters are going to live together and be one big family now."

(the present)

Hiruzen cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention. "I hope you have prepared for the finals Lord Uzumaki."

Naruto turns to the Hokage. "Don't worry, by the time I'm done I'm going to change everything you know about being a Shinobi..." He said with his trademark Uzumaki grin. "...now if you'll excuse me Hiruzen I have to get back to the children before they destroy the village from boredom, as you all know a bored Uzumaki usually causes collateral damage." The women in the room giggle. With a small smirk on his face Hiruzen tells Naruto he is free to go.

As Naruto headed towards the door he suddenly stopped and walked back. "I almost forgot, I do in fact have business to conduct with you, it has come to my attention on the day you became Hokage for the first time my great-aunt Mito Uzumaki, who was a Master at Fuinjutsu, gave you an all seeing orb so you could watch over the village. I know you've abused this privilege on many occasions such as spying on women in the hot spring."

Upon hearing this the four kunoichi in the room give the Hokage a glare that would make most men leap out the window holding their crotch in fear.

Kurenai looks at Naruto. "Are you sure about that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded. "I caught him doing it a couple times, he always made up a lie saying he just got a report of someone breaking into the hot spring and he was just checking."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto in shock. "Naruto you must understand that item is very important to me, it's one of the few things I have to remember my late Sensei and his wife."

Naruto's expression hardened. "Then you shouldn't have abused it. That orb was given to you by the Uzumaki Clan so you could protect this Village. The moment you let the first mob chase me down and beat me you betrayed that trust and why I never got to meet my great-aunt. I know that she would be ashamed of everything you have done in my regard. And I as the new Uzumaki Clan head hereby reclaim that item until such a time that you have proven yourself worthy of it again."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto with sadness in his eyes as he reached in and took out the orb out of his bottom drawer. Naruto walked up to the desk removing a scroll from inside his robe and sealed the orb inside. "Would you mind telling me who the two individuals in the golden Fox masks that were in your party are Lord Uzumaki?"

"They're personal guards of the Uzumaki Clan and their identities are none of your concern according to the treaty between the Fire and Whirlpool as the Lord of Whirlpool Country I have the right to have my personal guards here." Naruto said then turned to Anko and smiled. "Feel free to move into the compound at any time." Naruto said then walks out, closing the door behind him.

Letting out a small breath Hiruzen turns to the kunoichi in his office. "What were you able to discover while you were in Wave?"

Kurenai stepped forward, not hiding her anger, and begin to give a report on everything they saw. The new laws that were passed, how he was able to design a new seal for women, but didn't give any other information,on it and how the Academy was set up... excluding the new dress code to hopefully get rid of fan girls... put the new graduation test on the desk and gave him a copy of the speech Naruto gave outside of their Academy then explained how they then came home. "...and that concludes our report Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen briefly looks over the new paperwork. "Thank you for your report, the four of you are dismissed... before you go, where's Iruka?"

Anko replied. "He suffered a head injury and had to stay the night in Wave Country."

It was then that the Hokage noticed the time. "How were you able to transport this many people so quickly?"

Kurenai replied. "We are not at liberty to tell you as it's an Uzumaki Clan secret and none of us are going to betray the Uzumaki Clan who gifted us with knowledge of this technique, especially with everything he has done for all the women and as of recently between the law that he revealed and this new seal that he has made and now finding out that he took the one thing you were using to spy on women he has gained our respect to a level that I don't think was possible." With that all for kunoichi leave the office, once the door closes he looks at the pictures hanging on the wall and can swear each of them have a look of shame on the face. "I'm sorry Sensei, and to you as well Minato I failed all of you." He said with his head hung, a long moment later he called in his secretary. "Would you bring me some tea."

She glares and him and snorts. "Get it yourself, I'm going on my break." She said coldly, turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

===4:45 PM, Outside Hokage Tower===

As Naruto left the tower he could hear the sounds of a fight, quickly walking over to the crowd and pushing his way through he's surprised to see none other than Neji Hyuga attempting to drag both Hinata and Hanabi by the wrist.

"As ordered by Hiashi-sama you are to accompany me back to the compound, you're shaming and dragging the Hyuga Clan through the mud by hanging out these commoners." Neji exclaimed.

"We're not coming back with you, we are no longer Hyuga's we are now Uzumaki Clan members and you have no right to do this to us!" Hanabi exclaims strongly as they both continue to struggle. Getting desperate, and angry, Hanabi bites Neji's wrist, as he lets go of both of their wrists and glares at her a moment then raises his hand to hit her. Before he can act, her instincts take over and she delivers a lightning fast kick to his crotch with such force he's briefly lifted off the ground, then drops to his knees with both his hands clutching himself, he then falls on his side into a mud puddle.

Hinata then storms up to him, grabs him by the front of his shirt and lifts him up face-to-face, her's devoid of humanity. "If you ever attempt to harm me or anybody in my new family again I'll make you regret the day you were ever born... know this Neji Hyuga, the days of the week and shy little girl that you used to bully is gone and you can deliver that message to my ex-Father as well." She said so coldly it sent shivers down the spine of everyone there, then threw him face down into the mud. Turning to face the crowd behind her they erupted in applause, she smiled shyly and blushed brightly.

As they were cheering no one seemed to notice Hanabi, with a small, almost sadistic smirk, quickly move between Neji's spread legs, subtly, but forcefully stepped on his balls, briefly ground her foot down hard, then quickly moved back to her spot a few feet away from him with a subtle grin of satisfaction.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "That was great Hinata-chan, you know Kurenai is going to be so proud of you too." He said then looked at the rest of the group. "Now that Hanabi-chan and Hinata-chan have delivered their message let's go to the compound." He said then gave Hanabi a smile and slight nod that made her blush slightly, letting her know he saw what she did and was proud of her.

Before the group could leave a gruff male voice calls out. "What's going on here?"

Naruto turns in the direction of the voice and sees Ibiki Morino, Head of the T&I Division, along with 3 other ANBU behind him. and the moment Ibiki spots Naruto he takes his right hand and pinches his nose, which makes Naruto smirk.

"Why is it every time there's an incident in this Village you will always seem to be at the scene of the crime Uzumaki.?" Ibiki said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "To tell you the truth I'm actually starting to think that my family has a curse on it and we are just drawn to trouble like a moth to the flame. At least this time I'm not responsible, if you want the one responsible he's right there." He said and pointed at Neji who was still laying on the ground. "He attempted to take two of my clansmen by force and paid the price for it."

Ibiki makes a hand gesture, the three ANBU arrest Neji, putting him in chakra cuffs. "Just try to stay out of trouble at least until the finals are over and I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen, I don't need any more paperwork on my desk then I already do."

Naruto can hear him muttering under his breath 'how Anko finally managed to defeat it is beyond me.' Naruto starts leading his new family away and says over his shoulder. "By the way Ibiki, aren't Shadow Clones just the best for doing household chores and running errands for you... and the fact that you get all the memories when they pop is just a bonus."

Ibiki Morino, Head of the T&I Division along with being one of the most scariest men in the village, having obtained the nickname the Mind Reaper and a man who could make other grown men cry for their mommies just by walking into the room, stood there for a few moments thinking about what Naruto had just said then it hit him... and to the amusement of the people around him he walked over to the wall and started banging his head on it as he said over and over. "Stupid, stupid..."

===5:30 PM, Uzumaki Compound, Front Gate===

Naruto stood outside the main gate, uses a kunai to cut his hand, places it in the middle of the door and channels his chakra through the blood seal. Nothing happens for a moment then the doors swing open revealing the Uzumaki Compound. He looks to his left and nods to his parents who lead the way to the main complex. As they're walking through the streets seeing all the empty houses, stores and a small Park, he looks to his mom. "This kind of reminds me of the Uchiha District before it was abandoned."

Kushina, now safely inside the compound out of view of the villagers and shinobi, drops her hood and removes her mask. "Well there wasn't a lot of Uzumaki so we didn't need as big of a compound. After the last Uzumaki left shortly before the second Shinobi War the compound was sealed so nobody could steal anything that was inside of it, I would often come here from the Senju compound where I lived as a child and later my apartment and then I moved in with your father into Namikaze compound but sadly that was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack."

Naruto nods his head. "That makes sense I guess." He looks at the adults behind him. "If any of you see a house or a business that you want let me know so we can get you set up." He instantly noticed that the adults are now taking more interest in the buildings around them, one of the women looking at one that looks like it was a bookstore, walks up to her. "Would you like this one?"

The woman nods her head. "It would make a cute little book store."

Kushina walks up to them. "I remember this store, a cousin of mine used to run it... there's a little even a apartment above it."

Naruto smiles. "Well if you want it you can have it."

The woman looks at him. "You would just give me a store?"

Naruto chuckles. "We're family... and I have no use for it right now anyway so you might as well use it. Like I said that goes for everyone, if you see something just let me know so we can get it sorted out." Those not holding children begin looking through the windows of the empty stores or the houses, some calling out if they could have this one. Naruto noticed a bunch of the children had taken off their outer robes and ran off to the little park and are now playing on the equipment, laughing and having fun, that's when he noticed that the entire compound was in pristine condition as if the compound had only been locked yesterday, and looked at his Mother. "Why does everything look like the place was just locked up yesterday?"

Kushina smirked at him. "The entire compound is covered in seals that once the compound is locked... time is stopped inside of it, so basically it was just locked yesterday."

Naruto noticed one of the women walking up to him.

"Lord Uzumaki you may proceed to the main building, we will stay here and watch the children." She said.

Naruto smiles. "Okay, just remember none of this Lord stuff, we're family now and I will not have my family referring to me as such, you can call me Naruto unless we're in a formal setting where it's required to call me Lord Uzumaki."

===6:15 PM, Main Uzumaki House===

As the groups stood outside the main building admiring its beauty Kushina put her hand on Naruto shoulder. "Welcome home." Naruto put his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. Over the course of the next hour Kushina showed them around the building, including all the bedrooms, the kitchen, bathrooms, library, the regular and formal dining rooms, and finally the Meeting Hall.

Soon Naruto and his parents were sitting in the main office talking and going over last-minute plans for his fight in the finals, Yoruichi was sitting in his lap in her cat form, having separated from the group to let them get settled in and some of the women had started in on dinner, happy to have a kitchen the size of an apartment.

Naruto stops mid conversation at a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

One of the men opens the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there are some people outside the gate who want to talk with you."

Naruto nods. "I'll be right there." He turns to his parents. "You'll have to go back to Wave now if it's who I think it is, they'll recognize you instantly, even covered." With a final hug Naruto opens the door for them back to the Academy, they promised to call the day of the finals.

===8:00 PM, Uzumaki Compound, Front Grounds===

Walking out the front door Naruto can see a large group of people standing outside, it's the Inuzuka's, Yamanaka's, Nara's, and Akimichi's, the Clans that have treated him as a member of the family since he was a little kid. Walking towards the group Naruto is on guard as Hana's three large dogs come rushing towards him, right as they jump in the air to tackle him Naruto performs the substitution jutsu and replaces himself with Kiba who is now laying on the ground with three large dogs laying on top of him making the entire group bust out laughing.

Naruto then saw something he thought he never would... Tsume, a woman Naruto always saw as a pillar of strength, a woman he once saw stare down half a dozen ANBU with no back up, drop to her knees and hug him as she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry I never saw it before Naruto. I always tried to suppress my memories of Kushina so I can't feel the pain, she was my sister in everything but blood, we both swore to protect each other's families if something happened to the other." Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. "You have nothing to apologize for, since I was little you have always been there for me, you were always helping me whenever I needed it just like the rest of the people in this group, you have always been there for me at different stages of my life so I think you did end up keeping your promise to my mother." Naruto said.

"Now that I've got my clan heritage and am now the acting Head of both my Mother and Father's Clans, I hope our Clans can become allies..." Naruto said and looked over her shoulder. "...I hope that goes for all of us." Naruto said.

The other three Clan Heads nod in agreement, all smiling.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from teasing Tsume after seeing the very amused smiles on most of their faces. "Now stop crying, get up, wipe your tears and start acting like that alpha bitch I know and love or I'll have to kick your butt around the yard, maybe snap a collar around your neck and walk you around the village like my pet." Naruto said with a straight face.

Tsume stood up with a huge feral smile. "Try it and you'll have to sleep standing up tonight... and thank you." She said then took a step back so the others could get a hug in.

Naruto spends a few moments getting hugged by the other women, handshakes with the men and bumping fists with Kiba, he smiles. "How would you like to join us for the first dinner in our compound? You can meet the new Uzumaki Clan and we can discuss what has happened over the last month... such as why Akamaru has a pink tint." Everyone laughed.

Hana stepped up next to Naruto and her mom. "It would seem that Noriko picked up where you left off and has now become quite the little prankster herself, she's already gotten Akamaru, Kiba and Shikamaru."

Naruto looked at Noriko. "You pranked me, I'm going to get you back. We Uzumaki are quite the pranksters and I'm the King of pranks, there's not a person in this village I haven't been able to get..." He said then gave her his 'patented in Hell' grin that clearly said if you mess with me again I'll make your life a living Hell. "...so I suggest you forget about trying to get me back and leave the other adults alone too, understood?" He saw some color drain from her face and she nodded. He smiled and rubbed her head. "Good, then we won't need to have this talk again. Now go play." She half smiled, nodded and ran off.

With the group laughing they make their way back inside, stopping in the hallway because they hear shouting, then from around the corner comes the little boy that always seems to run his mouth and get in trouble with the girls, he's yelling I'm sorry while being chased by his sisters. As the group passed them Naruto reached out and grabbed Ashia, who was at the back, lifted and smiled at her. "What did he do now?"

Ashia gives Naruto a small grin. "We were sitting at the table for dinner, we asked him to help and he said he wasn't going to help do woman's work such a set a table. So we're going to show him what woman's work really is."

Naruto put her down. "Okay, have you fun."

But before she could run off Ashia saw Noriko and quickly ran up to her. "Hi, I'm Ashia Uzumaki... would you like to be friends?"

Noriko nods. "Okay, my name is Noriko Inuzuka, do you need help tracking that boy? My mom's been helping me with my training. I'm not too good right now, but I can help."

Before either girl could run off Naruto gets their attention. "Make sure to give him a good wedgie for me." He said, making both girls grin. As they run off Naruto turns to the group. "I don't know about you, but I have a bad feeling about letting them be friends. I can sense trouble coming from this. I just know it." Everyone laughed.

Before Naruto could say anything else Ino gets Naruto's attention. "Don't you have something for all of our mom's and Hana, Naruto?"Ino said as she begins tapping her foot, her arms crossed over her ample chest. Tsume and Hana, along with Yoshino Nara, Inoiki Yamanaka and Channa Akimichi all turned to look at Naruto with raised eyebrows. Naruto simply removes a scroll from inside his robe and hands it to her.

"There's a room down the hall, we'll wait here." Naruto said then they head down the hall.

Once the women were in the room Kiba turned to Naruto. "What's that about?"

"You don't want to know." Naruto replied.

Kiba gets up in Naruto's face. "You tell me what's going on right now what was in that scroll."

"Let's put it this way dog breath... you remember when we were 9 years old and we were sitting in your kitchen playing cards and your mom and sister came in with the groceries and started to unload them, you saw Hana take out a small box and started to bug her about what it was because she wouldn't tell you, then you bugging them until your mother and sister gave both us the talk and we had to find out it was her feminine products..." Naruto said.

Kiba, with Shikamaru and choji and the three Father's go white,

"Troublesome." Shikaku said, not realizing his wife was walking up behind him until she smacked the back of his head.

Naruto was suddenly in a bone-crushing hug, that he quickly realized was from Channa Akimichi from the arms and what he felt on his back.

Channa let him go and few moments later, turned him around and kissed his forehead. "Naruto. I want to thank you for what you have been able to make, it's going to help the women of my clan so much. I haven't felt this good since I was a young girl, I know it's going to take me time to get my balance back now that I'm not carrying around as much weight and don't worry I will make sure they don't mob you for it."

After Channa stepped back Naruto was giving a kiss from each of the Mothers and Hana. Before Naruto can say anything else one of the new servants approach them.

"Dinner is now being served in the dining room." She announced.

===8:30 PM, Dining Room===

Throughout the course of dinner Naruto began to tell those who didn't know, what happened in Wave, about the new Academy and giving little hints to his new training, and using the cover his parents helped him make, about how he met someone who recognized him and told him about his parents. Naruto had just turned down Kiba who wanted to have a sparring match when the door opened, it was Anko with a small duffel bag.

Anko looked at the large croup and grinned almost nervously. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Naruto stood up, walked over and gave her a hug. "You're not disturbing anything, you're a member of this family and more than welcome in this house... after dinner we'll get you a room." He lead her back to the table and sat her next to Ashia and Noriko. "Girls, take care of your big sister, make sure she doesn't get in any trouble." Both girls giggle and Anko sticks out her tongue out at him. This made the rest of the group laugh. About 20 minutes later, after seeing Anko refill her glass with a bottle she brought with her, looked away a moment when someone asked him something, when he looked back Ashia's face was red and twisted, Noriko was taking a big gulp from a glass that she immediately sat on the table with a similar reaction... it only took an instant for him to notice it was Anko's glass they drank from. However the clear liquid in it wasn't water, but her favorite brand of sake... as it was too late to do anything, he just smirked as they would teach them a good lesson. A moment later both girls fell to the floor gagging, coughing and otherwise not feeling well, Anko grabbed her glass, downed what was left and starting laughing hard. He called a couple servants to help the girls up and to the bathroom as everyone began laughing, for many of the parents it wasn't the first time they'd seen this.

After time Naruto stood. "It's time for bed, we have the finals in a couple of days and if you want to see it you need to behave, so off to bed with you." As the children start walking out, minus Ashia and Noriko, they're complaining about how they weren't tired. to the amusement of the adults.

This left Naruto, the Clans and Hinata who was still sitting, after saying goodbye to the Clan heads and their families Naruto was alone with Hinata.

Summoning up all of her courage Hinata walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek with a bright red face then ran from the room.

With a smile Naruto heads to his room to go to bed, he knew that he was going to be very busy the next couple days.

===Aug 5, 7:00 AM===

As the sun shined through the window Naruto slowly opened his eyes and smiled, today was the finals when he was go to show everybody the strength of his new family. Looking to his left he saw Yoruichi who had insisted on sleeping next to what she called her fiance, feeling a small weight on his stomach he lifted the blanket to see his second bed guest sleeping in between them... Ashia, who since the first night back in Wave when she came into his tent she had snuck into his bed every night. While he really liked her company he needed to break her of this soon, because he knew that very soon some of his older, more developed female guests, permanent and temporary, would start doing the same, but not to sleep.

After getting them up and off to the bathroom Naruto went his private bathroom, after getting cleaned up he walked into the dining room to have a good breakfast with his family. "Yoruichi, did you get the equipment set up so the kids can watch the fights?" Yoruichi nodded. "I really like this equipment you guys had in the Soul Society... you'll be able to watch the fights, but until I'm sure it's safe for you to leave the compound I think it's better that you stay here and watch it with the equipment that I brought back from Wave." The children nodded excitedly.

Naruto turned to Hinata and Hanabi. "You want to stay here or come to the stadium and watch the fight?" Both said they want to go to the stadium and sit with friends. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Can I please go big brother? I want to spend more time with my new friend Noriko, I'll sit with her and her mom and I promise I'll be on my best behavior." Ashia said then tried to give him the puppy eyes that she learned from Noriko.

Naruto had to suppress a grin, over the last couple of days those two had become inseparable, the duo had gone on a pranking spree trying to get as many people in the family as they could among what Ashia would call safe targets so she didn't upset him, but several of these pranks had backfired on them. "Fine you can go, and sit with the Inuzuka Clan... but no more pranks until the Exams are over." Ashia nodded immediately, he smiled back.

===10:30 AM, Outdoor Stadium, Konoha Shinobi Section===

Up in the stands the seats began to fill up with the people who had come to watch Naruto and the other finalists, including the Clans main families. After getting herself settled in Tsume looks at Ashia and Noriko who both have a large bucket of popcorn with a large cotton candy that Hinata just handed them. "You need to behave while we're here do you understand me?" Both looked up at her and said 'yes mom/auntie.' This brought a smile to her face, in the few days that she'd known little Ashia she'd taken to calling her and the other Clan head's wives her Auntie. Looking at the two little girls she could swear that she saw herself and Kushina and knew these two were going to be friends for a long time.

Tsume looks behind her where Anko is telling Kurenai about the new house Naruto gave her. There are also two new woman that she didn't recognize who introduced themselves as Yoruichi and Nemu, they explain that they met Naruto in the Land of Waves and had heard how Yoruichi had declared herself to be Naruto's fiance. But they wisely kept quiet knowing what an overprotective mother she could be because she saw Naruto as a surrogate son and did not want a fight to break out about her trying to take Naruto.

Tsume turned to Hana who just sat down. "Where have you been and is something wrong?"

"I just put down a bet with one of the Bookies so Naruto better win his fight... I bet my life savings. And nothing is wrong I'm just pissed off that they gave me lousy odds because of his status in the village, but even with the lousy odds I'm going to make 8 figures when he wins because they don't know how strong he is." Hana replied.

This makes the entire group laugh as they looked out into the arena, the only contestants that were missing, are Naruto, Sasuke and the sound Ninja whose name no one remembered.

Tsume would normally be upset Hana did something like that, but this time she couldnt... besides, she mentally yelled at herself for not betting on him as well, but she couldn't leave the kids to do it even if she had remembered. Tsume looked at Yoshino who has Naruto's book out. "How did you get your son out of bed and here before Naruto got here?"

"I told him if did he didn't get his ass here on time I was going to have his Father write up a marriage contract for my friend's daughter that drives him crazy and is always bossing him around." Yoshino replied with a grin.

Ino looks at Yoshino. "You're not talking about me are you, because there's no way I'm marrying that lazy bum."

Kiba leans in. "What about me."

"I'd rather marry Akamaru, at least he has a concept of what hygiene is." Ino said then she shoved his face away. Everyone around them started laughing as Akamaru jumps up on to Ino's lap, gave a little bark then laid down and gave an amused grin to Kiba.

===11:00 AM, Hokage Booth===

Hiruzen had the worst 5 days of his life, since the last War. After Naruto's stunt, the civilian Council had gone on the warpath, all of his kunoichi sent him looks of hatred whenever they would walk into the room or when he was walking down the street... included the women of his clan he had suspicions that they had found out about him using his orb the spy on the hot spring. He looked to the right as Naruto appeared using flash step.

"Let's get this over with, I want to get to my fight." Naruto said.

Hiruzen stood and walked up to the edge of the balcony where a microphone stood.

(Start of Hiruzen's Speech)

"First of all I would like to welcome you all to the Finals of the Chuunin Exams, today we show you the strength of our newest generation by testing the strength of all Nations. Before these fights start there is an announcement I must make... it's known throughout the Elemental Nations that twelve years ago the nine-tailed fox attacked our Village and we lost a great deal of people in that fight, Mothers, Fathers, brothers, sisters, and a great deal of friends. We also lost our beloved Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who sacrificed himself to defeat the nine-tailed fox. What isn't known except to me and a few others is why it attacked, over a century ago the fox was sealed inside a woman who contained it for most of her life, then that burden was passed to her niece until her death, when it attacked Konoha." Hiruzen said then paused to take a breath and judge the crowd's reaction.

Hiruzen mentally steeled himself as only a shinobi of his experience could as he cast a subtle glance at Naruto. "What isn't generally known is their names and bloodline... the first to take the burden of containing the nine-tailed fox was Mito, when she died it was sealed in her niece Kushina..." He heard some gasps as some people recognized her name. "...she died defending her newborn child after it escaped, attacking Konoha. Minato tried everything in his power to defeat it, but the bijuu can't be killed which left him with only one option, seal it within someone... unfortunately this could only be done with a newborn baby, and being the man he was he wouldn't ask anyone to do something he could..." Hiruzen stopped and sighed sadly. "...so he went to his wife and with her acting as a living shield bought him the time he needed to seal the fox in his own child at the cost of her life... her name was Kushina, wife of Minato Namikaze, niece of Mito Uzumaki who was the wife of Hashirama Senju, Princess of Whirlpool Country and Mother of Naruto Uzumaki, which makes Naruto the heir to the Namikaze Clan of Konoha and the royal family of Whirlpool, which also means he inherited not just the title of Clan Head for 2 clans, but also Daimyo of Whirlpool, formerly held by his Grandfather, Kushina's Father, the ruler of Whirlpool Country. Minato's last wish was that Naruto be treated as a hero...and I must sadly say that I failed both Minato and Kushina at my mission..." He glanced at Naruto. "...which I'll regret the rest of my life. I present to you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sandaime Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Kitsune, son of Minato Namikaze and Princess Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool Country." Naruto stepped forward and waved.

(End of Hiruzen's Speech)

===Seating Area===

After this speech the crowd went ballistic, some yelling and screaming at the Hokage for lying to them, others yelling apologies to Naruto and begging him for forgiveness and then were those in the crowd that refuse to believe it.

===Lords & Ladies Area===

All of the Lords & Ladies of the different lands are shooting looks of murder at the Hokage for allowing the child of nobility, especially who was supposed to take a throne one day should be treated so badly... they would have words with the Hokage after this and offering Naruto his rightful seat on the Council of Lords.

===11:30 AM, Main Arena===

Naruto appeared next to Shikamaru using flash step. "You enjoyed that didn't you Naruto, you're too Troublesome for your own good." Shikamaru said in a normal voice, not the tired version he normally used.

Naruto put his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder. "Oh come on, cheer up, we have to put on a good show for the audience." Naruto said.

"Troublesome blonde." Shikamaru commented.

"My name is Genma Shiranui, we are about to begin but I have to tell you something, there has been a slight change in the lineup due to Dosu disappearing... he's been removed from the lineup which means that your second fight Shikamaru it is now been canceled."

"What about Sasuke, if he's not here for his fight is he going to be disqualified?" Naruto asked.

"If he's not here for his fight. Now I need everybody to leave besides Naruto and Neji." Genma said.

After a good luck from Shikamaru the rest of the contestants head up to the stands to the special booths reserved for the fighters.

As Naruto and Neji are facing off in the middle of the Arena Neji speaks. "Do not think that I bought that garbage the Hokage said, you are nothing but a peasant who is dishonoring the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a bottle of sake, two small cups and pours sake into both. "It's a tradition in the Uzumaki family that before battle to have a drink with the person we intend to fight, whether it be a friendly fight or before going to war. We would even send a scout out to the enemy camp to have a drink before a battle to honor our ancestors and I now continue this tradition by offering you this sake."

All around the stadium the older generation of shinobi and kunoichi looked on with pride at seeing this.

Instead of taking the sake Neji did something that made the entire Stadium gasp, using his left hand he slapped it out of Naruto's hand to the ground before stomping on it.

Naruto shook his head, drank his sake and put the bottle away. "Neji, I'm only going to give you one chance to apologize for what you did to Hinata."

Neji's response to this was to slide into Gentle Fist stance. "I would never apologize to that failure."

Naruto shook his head in disappointment and took his own stance. "If you're going to continue to resist I only have one thing to say to you."

Neji hardened his eyes. "And what would that be Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked. "Resistance is futile."

Once the signal was given to start, to the shock of everybody in the stands Naruto vanished and appeared behind Neji holding his ponytail.

x

End Chapter 15


	16. Schooling a Prodigy, Part 1

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 16: Schooling a Prodigy, Part 1

By: jacke44

x

===Aug 5, 10:35 AM, Konoha, Outdoor Stadium===

As Naruto is standing behind Neji holding his ponytail with his left, and before Neji could react, Naruto uses a kunai to cut the ponytail off leaving his hair almost in a bowl cut like Lee.

In blind rage Neji spun around to hit Naruto, only to find out he vanished and appeared back in his original spot holding his ponytail in his left hand. "That was a cheap trick Uzumaki."

Dropping the ponytail to the ground Naruto smirked while spinning the kunai on his finger. "In the shinobi world there are no cheap tricks, this is the way of the world... strike your enemy down before he makes the first move and you can end the battle quickly."

===Stands, Shinobi Section===

"Man. big brother is the coolest!" Noriko exclaimed, with Ashia nodding in agreement.

"You got that right, I hope he becomes my Sensei when I graduate the academy." Ashia said then smiled. "Maybe we can be on a team together." The girls hi-five at that.

Kiba looked at his new little sister. "But he's not as cool as me, right?"

Noriko looks at him. "Didn't he beat you by farting, if you can be beaten by that how strong can you really be." Everybody in the nearby seats burst out laughing at Kiba, who's face resembled Hinata's... it was bright red.

===Stadium Floor===

Neji glares at Naruto with pure hatred. "Just give up Uzumaki, fate has already decided I am going to win, somebody like you can never defeat me. I'm a prodigy that only comes along once in a generation."

Naruto looks at Neji, bored, using his pinky to clean out his ear. "You know Neji I always hated the term prodigy. this entire Villages goes on about how strong they are but you know what the shocking realization is... most of them are complete asses. Orochimaru was one of the most talented shinobi to come out of his graduating class and he turned out to be an S-Rank missing ninja who is so afraid of death he's trying to make himself immortal." He said then sighed.

"Kakashi Hatake, who graduated the academy at the top of his class, was gifted the honor of being the student of the man who would become Fourth Hokage, who goes on and on about loyalty to his comrades and never abandon them, but who does nothing but spend his time reading porn books and holds a grudge against me for something I didn't have control over all because the man whose he saw as a father died." Naruto said slightly annoyed.

"What's truly disgraceful about him is that he is the son of Sakumo Hatake the White Fang of the Leaf. and one of the only prodigy I actually have any respect for. He chose to abandon a mission when he saw that it was impossible to complete without losing lives and chose to save the life of his comrades because he knew the truth... that security codes and battle plans can be changed, ground taken in battle can be retaken, but the lives of your comrades cannot be regained, then this entire Village turns their back on him... they said he had no honor as a shinobi for abandoning the mission, but in the end he completed sokyoku."Naruto said then paused to take another breath.

"Then there was Itachi Uchiha, he was held at the greatest Prodigy of his clan since Madara Uchiha and we all know how that turned out, he slaughtered his clan... which brings me to Sasuke Uchiha, ever since the massacre he goes on and on about his revenge, all he talks about is I'm going to kill my brother and restore my clan, he doesn't even try to make friends and quite honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up being a flight risk in the middle of a mission if he sees his brother." Naruto said then chuckled. "You know it's kind of ironic how out of the top Renegade ninjas of the Leaf Village, 3 of the them are all members of the Uchiha Clan... those members being Madara Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha and the Uchiha Clan member whose identity is unknown and who attacked my Mother the night I was born and released the nine tail Fox on the village... and yet this Village still kisses Sasuke's ass and gives him whatever he wants." The moment Naruto reveals this he can hear the voices of the villagers discussing this topic all over the stadium. looking up into the crowd he can see a lot of angry looks as the people begin to connect the dots.

===Hokage booth===

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes looking down at the stadium. the only thought going through his mind is how Naruto came across that information about the mystery Uchiha Clan member as far as he knew only two people knew about that, himself and Jiraiya

===Stadium Arena===

Naruto turned his attention back to Neji. "And then there's you Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy of the Cadet Branch of the Hyuuga clan, you are obsessed with fate, you're arrogant and you don't even care about your own teammates, you prance around this village with your head held high like you're better than everybody around you and you hold a grudge against your cousin simply because your Father chose to sacrifice himself to save his brother and prevent a war."

Naruto was interrupted in his speech by Neji dashing forward with a punch. Before anybody could see it Naruto grabbed Neji by the wrist and gave it a twist, with a blank expression he looked into Neji's eyes. "I wasn't finished talking." Before Neji could react Naruto kicked Neji's right knee dropping him to one knee, using his free hand Naruto punched Neji straight in the face, adding a little more chakra to strengthen it, and sent Neji rocketing backwards crashing into the wall. Naruto mentally thanked his mom for the advice of increasing his attacks by adding chakra to the punches, telling him that it was actually developed by someone who she considered an adoptive Mother.

"Well Neji, since you seem so eager to start this fight I tell you what I'll do, I'll let you have the first hit anywhere you want and I won't even move." Naruto said as he spread his arms out.

Neji stood back up, blood dripping from his nose. "You're going to regret that... Byakuugan!" He rushed forward, seeing Naruto not move, he begins his assault. "Eight Trigrams 64 Palms" Then begins to hit Naruto all over his body as he counted it out. "2 Palms. 4 Palms, 8 Palms... 16 Palms... 24 Palms... 32 Palms... 64 Palms!" The last was a two palm thrust to Naruto's chest, sending him rocking backwards and landing on his back several feet away. With his signature arrogant smirk Neji looks at the Proctor. "Call the match, he won't be getting back up... as I said, fate already decided that I would be the winner."

The sound of laughter drew the crowd's attention to Naruto as he stood up while trying to control his laughter. "All the boasting I've been hearing about the so-called greatest Taijutsu style, known as The Gentle Fist, and you arrogant Hyuuga's are nothing but a bunch of chiropractors giving out massages!" As Naruto was standing up facing the very shocked Neji, and the almost as shocked crowd, he turned his back to Neji. "Mind doing my back for me, I got this wicked knot that's been bugging me for a while." All around the stadium the people begin to laugh about how Naruto is making a joke out of Neji. Turning back to face Neji with his trademark Fox grin Naruto took up his new Fighting stance with his hands up near his face, none of the citizens of the Leaf Village recognized it.

===Stands, Shinobi Area===

Ino was sitting on the edge of her seat with the same question on her mind that everybody wants to ask. "What fighting style is Naruto is using?"

"I'm not sure, I've never seen it before." The answer came from a voice behind Ino. "It would seem to be a brawler style of fighting, though this one looks different from the ones I've seen." Might Guy said from a few rows behind Ino with Lee, who was using crutches to walk, and Tenten.

The weapon Mistress of Team 9 was openly shocked as she watched Naruto take one of her teammate's strongest attacks and brush it off as if it was nothing. "I don't get it, how did he become so strong in a month... he barely made it out of the preliminary round."

Ino smiled. "That's Naruto's secret, he embraced the oldest shinobi trait, always use deception, the truth is Naruto could have been the top student the last 3 years, he always hid his intelligence and how strong he was so people would underestimate him. The only thing that held him back was the Clone Jutsu. I mean how else do you explain how he managed to paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight and in that orange jumpsuit... which is an abomination against fashion." All the other females in the area giggled because even now the fashion queen part of Ino comes out.

Both Guy and Lee suddenly start cheering about Naruto's flames of youth then the two men begin to hug and activate the dreaded Sunset Genjutsu. Suddenly Noriko and Ashia both start crying and hugging each other while saying 'make it stop, make it stop.'

Suddenly the area is filled with clanging as Yoshino Nara pulled out her frying pan and whacked both men on their head. "Stop it. you're scaring the children!" The rest of the men in the area cringed in fear, all having heard stories of Yoshino Nara's frying pan.

Ashia was looking at Yoshino with stars in her eyes. "That was cool, where and can I get one of those?"

Yoshino smiles and puts Ashia on her lap. "We'll go shopping after the fights." Sending a cold shiver down the spines of every man in the Stadium for some reason none of them knew.

===Arena Floor===

Naruto was about to rush at Neji, but for some reason felt a cold chill run down his spine. 'What the hell was that?' He wasn't expecting an answer, but got one anyway.

"Listen to me you little brat, I don't know what that was but I'd bet one of my tails it can't be good. So you better keep on your toes." Kurama said.

Naruto looked at Genma. "I don't suppose you felt that cold shiver down your spine as well?" He nods, Naruto shakes it off and looks back at Neji. "You better get ready Mr. So-Called Prodigy, I'm taking you back to school and the first lesson is Taijutsu." Naruto suddenly vanished, appeared behind Neji throwing a punch at his back only for Neji to spin around and grab his fist, reacting on Instinct Naruto hooks his left leg around Neji's leg then steps inside of his guard, throwing Neji's balance off, then using his other hand Naruto grabbed the hand that Neji is using to hold him and spins around Neji while twisting his arm around at same time, flipping Neji over his shoulder and to the ground again. Naruto then jumps a few feet away and watches Neji get back up. "And here I thought you Hyuuga were supposed to have All-Seeing eyes, was I mistaken? You know this fight hasn't even been going on that long and I've already knocked you on your ass a few times."

Neji is standing on shaky legs, his eyes full of hatred. "Don't underestimate me Uzumaki."

Naruto puts both hands on his cheeks. "Ah, what's the matter, did I hurt your feelings." He said in a baby voice.

"You dare to insult the prestigious Hyuuga Clan, along with the most powerful Doujutsu in the world... our Clan is practically royalty in the land of Fire! You will pay for the insults you have said here today." Neji said, his voice full of hatred and venom, then sees that Naruto is standing there reading a book. "What do you think you're doing, we're in a middle of a fight and you dare to bring out a book?"

Naruto raises one hand giving the universal sign for 'one minute', before placing a bookmark and puts it inside his coat. "Sorry about that I just found the book more interesting then your useless chatter, and as for your clan being prestigious... please! If you knew anything about your clan history you would know how your clan are descended from a bunch of cave dwelling people from Cave Country."

===Naruto's Mindscape===

Naruto suddenly has a mental picture of Hinata in a fur bikini but quickly shaking his head to get rid of the picture

===Present===

"It wasn't until after the leaf Village was founded that the Hyuuga Clan came here. And it was during the first shinobi war that your clan was given it's prestigious status by bribing the Daimyo of Fire Country at that time." Naruto said, which set off the crowd laughing at Neji's embarrassment, along with embarrassing every Hyuuga in the stands.

Neji rushed at Naruto throwing a combination of punches, which thanks to Yoruichi he was able to dodge, but that got boring quickly... besides, he could kill Neji any tinme he wanted, but this was about humiliating him. He'd come up with a few ideas for that a few moments ago and it was time for part one. He dodged a strike at his head by stepping inside, gave Neji a quick slap and backhand just hard enough to sting, then sent him staggering backwards with a palm strike to the chest, a big smile on his face. As expected Neji's rage increased, this time he dodged by literaly dropping out of Sight for an instant, and before Neji spotted him he drew back his right and drove his fist into Neji's balls then hopped up to his feet and back a step as Neji folded over then dropped to his knees, hands between his legs. Naruto sighed loudly. "Oh come on, Hanabi kicked you harder than that... don't tell me the Hyuuga family jewels are really just glass?"

Naruto smiled as a large part of the audience started laughing, most in the Konoha shinobi section. 'Time for part 2.' He thought. "I've been wondering about something... since yours and Hinata's Fathers are twins, I'm actually surprised that you aren't a girl considering the Hyuuga tendancy toward daughters, but I can't help but think that if you were you'd be a better person." Neji glared hatefully at him and began slowly forcing himself up. " And speaking of, I normally would never say this because of how much I respect women, especially kunoichi, but I have to tell you that if you were a girl you'd be built like Hinata and... I hate to say this, but in your case I doubt any of the ladies in attendence will mind... if you were a kunoichi I would of tossing you around the arena by your tits for the last 5 minutes to give you a proper lesson in humility and respect." He subttley scannedd the crowd, specifically the Konoha section, for reactions... about half blushed, many gasped in shock, many looked stunned, and a few were actually smiling... and of course he wasn't surprised that one of them was Anko. He was very glad to see, and not hear, any objections to, or protests of, what he said.

His face now red from anger Neji charged him again, and as before Naruto kept bobbing and weaving around Neji's attacks, but this time he was calling them out. "Left, Right, Uppercut..." as he is calling out what Neji was going to do next this seemed to make Neji even madder as his attacks weren't having any effect and became more enraged because every time he dodged he'd quickly counter attack with a body blow, his chakra enhanced punches done specifically to inflict pain, but cause minimal damage, making it look like they were sparring. As Naruto is dodging under the next hit he stuns Neji with an uppercut to the stomach, stands and yanks Neji's robe up and over his head, then spins around behind Neji and sends him staggering forwards with a kick to his ass, before Neji drops to his knees. "You know you've got some serious anger issues, have you ever thought about taking anger management classes? I know for a fact that the Yamanaka Clan have specialist that help people on Mondays and Thursdays from 1:30 to 4:00."

Getting up to one knee Neji looks at Naruto, everything is aching like he's never felt before. "How have you become so strong, you were the dead last of your class while I was the top student... I should easily be able to beat you. I've hit all your chakra points on more than one occasion."

Naruto smiles. "A wise man once said... the military devices, leading to victory, must not be divulged beforehand. and Deception only works when the other side does not realize that it is so. Hence great secrecy is needed, and perhaps even deception about the deception."

After Naruto said this every single shinobi regardless of rank or Village, including several spies from the other villages who have been giving orders to come in and watch the fights in the stadium, nodded their head at this.

"And to your question about why your attack is not working on me it's quite simple... the Uzumaki Clan have a very dense chakra, not to mention we have had a technique to counteract your families Taijutsu style for generations. While it's true your clan discovered the ability to see the chakra network it was the Uzumaki Clan that shared our knowledge on the chakra system with your Clan that allowed your family to figure out and make your Taijutsu style."

===Hokage booth===

Hiruzen was beginning to panic. He couldn't think of how Naruto came across all this information, he knew it had to be something to do with Wave and he was already making plans to send Jiraiya in to see what he could find as the leaf Village spy master he should easily be able to infiltrate a new Village and hopefully find out how all this information was given to Naruto that he was not ready to reveal. He was broken out of his thoughts by the voice of Kazekage.

"I must say Lord Hokage that boy truly is interesting. I might be interested in seeing him face my son if Sasuke Uchiha does not show up."

It was at that moment Hiruzen knew that he was an imposter, because he knew that the Kazekage would never refer to Gaara as his son, and thinks. 'So that's your plan Orochimaru.'

===Arena Floor===

Naruto gives Neji his foxy grin. "Now then Neji, seeing as how I've just proven I can kick your ass in Taijutsu it's time to begin lesson number two. Ninjutsu. I tried to be nice Neji, I gave you every opportunity that I could, is there anything you want to say before we finish this?"

"Just tell me one thing Uzumaki, why are you so persistent in defending a useless failure, I've known her since the day she was born, she has never done anything that's worthy of the prestigious family she was born into. The fact that she's been infatuated with you for years only shames her even more and now she's even dragging her sister down in the mud with her... tell me, has she spread her legs for you yet. I wouldn't be surprised with all the different times that she watched you, her bearing children was the only contribution she would ever be able to offer the clan. She's a no talent failure and had nothing else to offer the Clan, just like any children she would have had she was unworthy of her post. You mention my grudge against her so I'm guessing that she told you what happened on the day she turned 3 years old, but just to make sure I will tell you the whole story and why I hate her so much along with the hidden Cloud Village and why I resent the Main Branch... it was her 3rd birthday, we were celebrating that the small war with the hidden Cloud Village finally ended." Neji said, half smiled then stood straight.

"The hidden Cloud Village had sent an ambassador to the Village to sign a peace treaty, later that night he snuck into Hyuuga compound and kidnapped Hinata so the hidden Cloud Village could have the Byakuugan and by whatever Miracle her Father managed to stop the kidnapping by killing the Ambassador and the hidden Cloud Village denied all knowledge of the attempt and demanded the hidden Leaf Village hand over the man who killed the Ambassador... instead of taking responsibility the Hyuuga clan Elders made my Father, his twin brother, take his place and sacrificed himself all because he was born seconds after him... that was the day I was branded with the Caged Bird Seal." Neji said as he reached up and took off his headband, revealing the green seal on his forehead. "I learned my faith that day, I am a caged bird. So you see it is because of Hinata, if she had never been born then my Father would still be alive."

Naruto just shook his head. "And here I always thought it was girls who had the daddy issues and men have issues with their Mothers. And I should know, I grew up with a couple of girls and I know for a fact they have daddy issues." This comment made the entire Stadium laugh.

===Stands, Shinobi Area===

Both Ino and Hana cross their arms, narrowing their eyes at Naruto and muttering to themselves 'he better not be talking about me' and 'I do not have daddy issues' making all the adults in the area chuckle at them knowing that they did.

===Arena Floor===

Naruto sighed. "But you forgot about how 6 months later the Third Raikage was killed by his own son when he finally had enough of his Father destroying the Cloud Village's reputation and the man became the fourth Raikage. Ai has no interest in any of the Bloodlines, he values true strength over Bloodlines and believe that all Bloodlines are nothing but a handicap, the shinobi who have them rely on them too much and if they would suddenly lose the ability to use it they would be defenseless because they did not train for the scenario, which is true and not true, some Clans do require its members to the train without it, your clan not being one of them, if you would suddenly lose your Byakuugan you would be defenseless."

Naruto then reaches inside of his pocket and produces two flat stones, throwing one left and one to the right, and makes the tiger hand sign releasing a small burst of chakra, the stones leave his hand and within seconds the stones begin pouring water out of storage seals that were engraved on them... this continued for a while, filling up the stadium floor, making all three ninjas in their Arena have to use the water walking technique to stay above the water.

Neji quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto with a explosive tag attached to it, with bored expression on his face Naruto catches it between his fingers by the explosive tag, and to the shock of the entire Stadium the tag didn't go off.

Naruto looks at Neji. "Please tell me you didn't just try to take out an Uzumaki with the art Fuinjutsu. My family basically invented the art of Fuinjutsu, my great-great-uncle, or whatever, is the one who invented the explosive tag... you have a better chance of taking out the sun with a squirt gun then you do to defeating an Uzumaki with Fuinjutsu... tell me Neji, did you even do any research on the Uzumaki family before you came to the stadium? But I have to say I'm shocked you were able to get one of these, this is a level 8 explosive tag. technically we only use them in war times and are not permitted to be used in combat, then there's the fact that you have to be at least Jonin so you can buy these. It was also signed off by all five ninja Villages at the last Hokage Summit at the end of the third great Shinobi War that the penalty for using one of these outside of wartime is life in prison. Technically speaking you are now under arrest... you have anything you want to say before I end the fight by arresting you Neji."

Neji pulled out a handful of the same explosive tags. "I came here prepared to die today just so I could see the look on the failures face by taking another person that she cares about away from her."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean taking another person she cares about?"

Neji begins to laugh. "What I mean is, I'm the one who poisoned her Mother and forced her to go into premature labor which killed her."

The entire stadium was filled with killer intent as Naruto's hand instantly went to the Tanto on his back, pulling the blade from its sheath he called out. "Wash them away Lunetta." In a blinding flash of light Naruto was suddenly holding his extended butterfly swords. The once clear blue sky is now filled with dark gray clouds as the water the 3 Ninja's are standing on becomes choppy as Naruto's voice sounded as if Thunder was boomed overhead. "You're going to pay what you've done Neji Hyuuga... with your life."

x

End Chapter 16


	17. Schooling a Prodigy, Part 2

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 17: Schooling a Prodigy, Part 2

By: jacke44

===Stadium seating area===

The stadium was dead silence because of Neji's Declaration of how he had poisoned Hinata's Mother which forced her to go into premature labor and ended up killing her. This sent a shock wave of emotions through the entire stadium, most of these range from anger to hatred. All of those who had known the late Hyuuga matriarch knew that her kind heart and kind nature could only be rivaled by her daughter as she was famous throughout the Elemental Nations and known as a kind-hearted kunoichi because she would always shed tears after a fight with an enemy.

It started slowly but one by one the people started yelling that Naruto should kill the bastard, until nearly the whole stadium was on their feet yelling and demanding that Naruto make him feel pain.

Kurenai currently had both Hinata and Hanabi in her arms with both girls crying as she gently rubbed their backs whispering soothing words in their ears trying to pour out all of her love she could. And at the same time glaring at Neji with a hatred that would turn most men into brimstone for causing the pain to the girl she saw as a daughter. The only thought going through her mind at this moment is 'I hope Naruto kills that bastard.' Unknown to her the same thought was going through the heads of the other Clan Head's wives, all were friends with the late Hyuuga matriarch.

===Arena ===

Naruto looked at Neji while gripping both his butterfly swords so tight his knuckles turned white. "Neji Hyuuga I'm only going to ask you this once, what do you mean when you said that you killed Hinata's Mother."Naruto asked, his voice literally booming like thunder.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Neji Hyuuga was truly afraid and thinking that he may have made a mistake revealing that he had a hand in killing Hinata's Mother, the pure power hanging in the air mixed with a killer intent was nothing like he had ever felt before and with nearly all of the audience demanding his death, he's doing his best to hide the fear.

"Very well Uzumaki I will tell you how I killed her Mother, it was a few months after my Father was forced to sacrifice himself. It's kind of ironic how it happened, everybody in our family knows for a fact that the failure has a deep affection for cinnamon, but you see her Mother was deathly allergic to cinnamon and she was a creature of habit and she would have tea everyday exactly at 12:15 with her lunch. All I had to do is put a spoonful of cinnamon in the canteen of tea that she always grab off the countertop. she would always break out into a high fever whenever she came into contact with it, after her first cup she instantly went into labor due to her high fever. and everybody in the family just thought the fever was because of the pregnancy as she had been sick the last couple days. And no one ever questioned it and they ruled her death due to the pregnancy. The only thing I regret about that day was that Hanabi did not die with her, had she died as well it would have been the ultimate revenge on her as she had been looking forward to being a big sister. Had those Sensei not intervened during the preliminary round I would have killed that failure."

Naruto takes a deep breath to calm down and looks at Neji. "You have crossed the line. For you to stand there and say that you would raise your hand willingly against a family member sickens me to my core, but to hear you say that you would wish death upon a baby who had not even drawn her first breath crosses the line. That is inexcusable, it is because of people like you that this world is cursed with so much hatred. All the clans of the elemental Nations have Traditions, and amongst the Uzumaki Clan it is considered the ultimate taboo to attack a defenseless woman let alone a child. Hinata always saw you as an older brother, someone she was always trying to impress. Tell me Neji, do you know why the older brother is born first.?

Neji narrows his eyes. "It is because fate decided they would be born first obviously."

Naruto shakes his head. "You're wrong, the reason the older brother is born first is so he could protect the younger sibling so they can learn from their mistakes and not make the same. I came here today just to humiliate you and maybe knock some sense into you and make you see the error of your ways. We of the Uzumaki Clan value family loyalty above anything else, people even used to say that the loyalty of the Uzumaki family rivals that of the Inuzuka Clan. It did not matter if they were family or friends or even Allies, any Uzumaki would lay down their lives to protect them."

Naruto took up his stance. "You asked me how I became so strong, the truth is I am only as strong as the people who I have to protect. I draw my strength from them and the more people who I have to protect the stronger I become. I see the citizens of this Village as my family right down to every man woman and child and I will gladly lay down my life to protect them. I would storm the Gates of Hell itself and face the armies of the underworld to protect them. I would even take on all 9 of the tailed beasts at the same time with nothing but my bare fists and pure dumb luck, even if it would only buy them one minute more I would gladly do it if would ensure their safety and buy them that extra minute."

Naruto paused a moment to sigh. "Neji, your hatred for Hinata because of what happened to your Father when she had no part in it is disgraceful, and then what you did to her Mother shows what kind of a person you are. You are no better than Sasuke. You both are consumed with your hatred for the people who you believe wronged you and you both have had multiple chances just to let it go and move on, but at every turn the both of you refuse to do this. Just look at me Neji, my Mother's entire family and her Nation were wiped out by three of the five major villages and yet I hold no grudge against the three villages or the people who live there, if I was like you or Sasuke I would go out there and I would kill every single Iwa, Kumo and Kiri ninja that I came across all for some foolish Vendetta."

Naruto shakes his head. "And do you want to know the reason why I don't, it's because it would only lead to more violence, another reason is it was during a war and when wars happen people die, we Uzumaki's do not do senseless violence and if I saw anybody from those three countries being hurt I would do what I could to help them because that is the way of the Uzumaki Clan, to help those who need help regardless of what country they are from or what their past is."

Throughout the entire Stadium those who had tormented Naruto or tried to make his life miserable or had been part of the mobs that had chased him as a child or that had throw him out of the stores or businesses was shocked at this, each of them vowing to make it up to him. But this was drowned out by the crowd cheering Naruto on.

===Hokage Booth===

Hiruzen could not keep the smile off his face as he thinks to himself about his Sensei and what they would think of the boy who he saw as a grandson, 'Hashirama- sensei, Tobirama-sensei, that boy down there is the true embodiment of the Will of Fire'. He looks up at the sky. "Minato and Kushina, are you watching this, I'm sure one day your son will make a fine Hokage."

===Arena ===

Naruto gives Neji his trademark foxy grin. "Let's see if those eyes can keep up with me." Suddenly Naruto appeared in multiple places at once, but they were after images and didn't last more than a second. His Byakuugan active, Neji was trying his hardest to keep track of him while throwing his kunai with the explosive tags, but was failing.

Naruto continues to Flash Step around the stadium. "What's the matter Neji, can't you keep up with me. I can move a little faster if you'd like me to."

Suddenly a slash mark appeals on Neji's chest, cutting his clothes enough draw blood, this was followed by several other cuts all over his body.

Naruto suddenly appears across from Neji. "Let's see you dodge this Neji." The water from the stadium started rise up towards his butterfly sword in his right hand, quickly the blade starts glowing from the water and power around it, he raises the blade above his head and with a downwards slashing motion calls out. "Water Arc Wave Cutter!"

A massive, blade-like arc of water racing towards him, and knowing that he would not be able to dodge it in time, Neji begins spin, creating a dome of chakra around his body while calling out, "Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven."

The arc slammed into the dome, shattering it and sending Neji flying backwards, bouncing along the water before landing. then getting up on one knee and taking deep breaths Neji looks back up. "How are you able to break through the ultimate defense of the Hyuuga Clan?"

Naruto had his blade ready for another and stopped. "I've already told you how I'm here to protect my family..." Naruto flips the blade upside down and stabs the blade Into the water and calls out. "Explosive Water Wave!"

Suddenly the water beneath Neji begin to bubble, getting a bad feeling in his stomach Neji jumps backwards just in time as the water he had been standing on exploded a moment later, only for him to have to jump again as the moment he touched down on the water it exploded again... this happened every time he would touch down on the water.

While in the air Naruto suddenly appeared behind him with a kick to his back, sending him flying to the water below, but before he could touch the water Naruto appeared again standing on the water, another kick to his chest sent him bouncing only to appear again with an uppercut to his chin and again appeared above him, an axe kick to the head sent him crashing into the water.

===Konoha Shinobi Seats===

Lee suddenly shouts out. "Guy sensei, when my legs are healed I must increase my training so I might be as strong as Naruto and so I can match his speed and strength."

Guy wraps his arm around Lee. "Do not worry my youthful student, as we will increase your training and you will be as youthful as Naruto... if we cannot get you up to his level I will do 500 laps around the village on my hands." Before the two men could hug and activate the Sunset Jutsu they hear a small throat being cleared, both men turn to see none other than Ashia standing up with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed, in her hand is the frying pan of Yoshino Nara, and she's tapping her foot. Deciding they do not want to get hit for a second time with a frying pan both men grab Tenten and use her as a human shield to ward off the little Uzumaki's anger.

Not wanting to be a human shield Tenten used the only polite method available. "Hey, don't use me as a human shield because you upset her!"

Ashia looks up at Yoshino. "Did I do that right Auntie?" She was picked up in a bear hug while said aunt was going on about how cute she is.

"I might just have to keep you for myself and Naruto will just have to deal with it. Naruto knows not to argue with me." Yoshino said, which had the entire section laughing.

Off to the side Ino and Anko both look on jealously, the same thought going through their head. 'That's it, when we get done with the fights I'm going back to the compound and finding myself one of the kids so I can make a mini me.' Both women suddenly start laughing oddly, making everybody look at them funny.

Tsume Looked away from the comical scene of Taijutsu specialist being scared of a 4 year old little girl and making plans to spread this at the bar later, then looks down at her daughter seeing her look up at the sky. "What's is up pup?"

Noriko looks up at her mom. "I'm trying to find out why there's a moon out in the middle of the day."

This drew the attention everybody around them, looking up at the clouds they can see a small, thin crescent moon poking out between them. "I have no idea." Tsume replied. As they turn back to the stadium they hear a loud splash and see Neji basically do a belly flop, making everybody flinch.

"I know I'm not supposed to feel sorry for him, but that's got to hurt." Hana commented.

===Arena ===

Watching Neji crash into the water below Naruto landed several feet away, as he watched Neji can barely stand up. Watching his opponent get up Naruto is reminded of something his father said to him.

===Flashback===

Naruto and Minato are standing in one of the training grounds after training. "Naruto come here I have something I want to tell you." Minato said. Once Naruto was standing in front of him Minato gets down on one knee and put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Naruto you need to remember that while it's true the Chuunin Exams are about showing strength, it's also about impressing the crowd, just beating someone to win doesn't always impress the judges."

===Present===

Deciding he does not want to reveal any more of his abilities in the first fight Naruto returns his butterfly swords to normal, and the moment this happens the clouds above disappeared, returning it to a bright and clear sky, then puts his tanto back in its sheath.

Naruto looks at Neji. "I'm going to show you one of my family's original Jutsu." He quickly goes through a dozen hand signs, ending on the boar sign, then calls out. "Secret Whirlpool Jutsu: Great Maelstrom."

Suddenly the water beneath them turn into a gigantic whirlpool, caught off guard Neji was quickly caught up in the whirlpool and to the shock of the crowd Naruto jumped into the pool, but unlike Neji who was being thrown around Naruto began to skate along the ridges of the whirlpool. Every time he would pass Neji he'd deliver another blow. Naruto suddenly stops the whirlpool, jumped back to get some distance and saw Neji on his knees unable to stand up. Naruto then decides to bait Neji a little more. "Come on Neji, didn't you tell me that fate had already declared you the winner."

As Neji manages to get to his feet he glares at Naruto. "Do not underestimate me." He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a food pill to regain some of his strength.

Naruto just shakes his head as he takes his food pill, then quickly some hand signs and calls out. "Water Style: Breaching Whale Jutsu." Suddenly a large whale made of water breeches out of the water and crashes on its side sending a tidal wave at Neji. But this time Neji was smart enough to jump back, and high enough on the wall to make the Title Wave miss him.

As the water finally settled Naruto can hear the children in the audience laughing and cheering at getting to see a whale. Naruto smiled, happy that he was able to entertain the children. He can also hear the children telling their parents that they want to be Ninja.

Neji, thinking he finally got the upper hand on Naruto, smiles. "Let's see you hit me up here. I figured it out, you need your water to hit me..." He said, only to be interrupted as Naruto begins an incantation while he is holding his right palm flat, pointed at Neji with his left hand on his right wrist.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado Number 31 Shakkaho!" Naruto said. (A/N: Red Fire Cannon)

The moment Naruto began the incantation a red aura had surrounded him, a red orb in front of his palm, all of the shinobi of the older generation in the audience, the moment they saw the orb, the only thought that they had is Naruto had somehow perfected his fathers Rasengan.

This thought was quickly dashed as Naruto finished the incantation the red orb shot at Neji only to miss him, as Neji quickly drops on the water he still felt the heat from the attack and heard it smash into the wall. As the audience looked at the wall where the attack hit they only saw a crater.

The proctor Genma, who had managed to stay out of the way of the fight, had the Senbon that he was famous for chewing on drop out of his mouth. And as the audience was stunned silent due to the power behind the attack.

Naruto then raises his right hand, aims at Neji. and begins to generate a torrent of blue energy in his hand as he begins another incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." Hado #33. Sokatsui." A/N: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

The energy Naruto had summoned to his hand moves out like a large wave of energy, Neji again attempted to use his Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven, as the blue energy slammed into him his screams could be heard throughout the entire stadium. as the energy from the attack finally died down Neji was revealed to have burn marks all over his body.

Naruto stood there and watched as Neji dropped to his knees panting, trying to catch his breath, even after taking a food pill the damage to him was too much for him and couldn't keep up with the damage that he had taken.

Naruto walked up to him, but the moment he was in range Neji shot up to his feet and grabbed Naruto by the throat. "Now I've got you, how stupid can you be to walk up to your enemy, what do you have to say now Uzumaki?" As he begin squeeze.

Naruto just smirks. "Bakudo #21. Sekienton." (A/N: Red Smoke Escape)

Suddenly a gigantic cloud of red smoke erupted around the two of them. The crowd held its breath as they could hear the sound of fighting in a smoke screen.

Suddenly Naruto shot out from the back of the smoke screen sliding on the water calling out. "Wind Style: Exploding Air Palm!" A wind storm erupted from Naruto's extended hand, dispersing the smoke and revealing Neji standing with more bruises on his body. "That's it, I'm ending this. I gave you every chance Neji and I'm going to end this now. I told you that you were going to pay with your life and an Uzumaki never goes back on our word. When something bad happens in your life you have three choices... you can either let it define you, you can let it destroy you or you can let it strengthen you. Both you and Sasuke let what happened in your past destroy you while I let my past strengthen me .This ends now." Naruto then makes a fist and a golden light around it as he calls out the next attack. "Bakudo #63. Sajo Sabaku." (A/N: Ethereal Binding Chain)

A Golden Chain appeared and wrapped around Neji, those who had known Kushina Uzumaki were shocked to see her son using the golden chain that she had become famous for. Naruto looks at Neji as he struggled against the golden chains. "This is the end for you, goodbye Neji Hyuuga, maybe in the next life you will find the piece that you wanted." Naruto then makes the Ram sign and black markings appeared all over Neji's body. "I bet you didn't know that the Uzumaki Clan can write seals through chakra alone... Forbidden Uzumaki Jutsu: Chakra Gate Lock!"

Neji begin to emanate a large amount of chakra as his skin became red. then suddenly he let out of painful scream before a large explosion shook the entire stadium. When the smoke cleared only Naruto and the Proctor were standing on the water, Neji was nowhere in sight.

Genma, not seeing Neji after a few moments, decides to end the fight, "Winner of first match Naruto Uzumaki." As this was announced the crowd went ballistic rooting and cheering for Naruto. Genma then announced that they would be taking a small break before the next match.

Spending a few moments to seal up the water Naruto heads up into the audience, the moment Naruto is in the section where his family and friends are sitting he's tackled by Hinata and Hanabi, he wraps his arms around both of them. "Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore, he's paying for his crimes." For this he received a kiss on both of his cheeks from the girls, once both girls moved aside both his legs were being hugged by Noriko and Ashia. Naruto just rubs their heads. "How's my favorite Inuzuka doing today?" He heard 3 people say 'hey'. He turned to Guy, Tenten and Lee and gave a small bow. "I'm sorry about your teammate." The three remaining members of Team 9 each look sad, but tell Naruto that they understand why he did it and they were saddened at what he had done. Once he admitted he killed Hinata's Mother they no longer considered him a teammate.

Before Naruto could say anything else he's tackled by Hana kissing him all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She then let him go and ran off. Getting up off the ground. He looks at Tsume. "What is that about?"

Tsume gives him a big grin. "You just made her really rich, she put all her savings on the match."

Naruto just rolls his eyes as he suppresses a chuckle while mentally reminding himself to send some clones out to collect his own bats that he had to put down using a combination of Shadow Clones and Henge.

"What was it you did to him?" Anko said.

"You all remember how the eight inner gates work right..." Most of them nod their heads. "...basically what I did was reverse the process, unlike Guy and Lee who open the gates to get a massive power boost, the seal I use locks the eight inner gates completely until it explodes due to the high pressure of chakra in the body, just like if you fill a water balloon up to much it will pop." Everybody nods in understanding.

Noriko looks up at Naruto. "Big brother can I ask you something?"

Naruto just grins. "You just did." Which makes the little Inuzuka pout. "What do you want?"

"Mom was telling me more about your pranks and I was wondering if she was telling me the truth... did you really put a pig in Hana's bedroom because she never cleaned it?"

Naruto burst out laughing. "I sure did."

Hana had just returned, and with a red face as she lets out a growl-like roar. "That was you!"

Naruto slowly started to back away. "It wasn't my fault, your mom is the one who gave me the idea, she said your room was so filthy that a pig can live in there... and I had to find out if it was true."

x

End Chapter 17

I'm really happy with the way this is turned out I hope I don't get any grief over what I did to Neji. please make sure to leave some reviews as they inspired me to write the more I get the faster with chapters will come out.


	18. next stage

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 18: Next Stage

By: jacke44

x

===Konoha Stadium, Konoha Shinobi Area===

Naruto is holding his hands up in a pleading motion trying to stop the enraged Inuzuka. "Come on Hana-chan, even you have to admit it was pretty funny, especially when you dived for the pig and missed it because it went through your legs and ran through a pile of your dirty clothes and came out with one of your bras attached to its tail. Then you had to chase it through the compound. And what made it even funnier was it just rained the night before and the ground was all muddy." Hana's face went to a new shade of red none of them have seen before.

Hanabi looks at Hinata with a grin. "I didn't know anybody could go that red, not even you Hinata-chan, even when you got out of the hospital bed to go to the bathroom and Naruto saw your butt because you didn't close the back of your gown."

The moment Kurenai heard this she put her hand on her mouth trying to not laugh. Knowing what that must have been like for the girl that she saw as a daughter, but she lost it and begin laughing at the reaction of Hinata. With a bright red face Hinata grabbed a bucket of popcorn in dumped it on her sister's head. With Ashia dropping to her knees and crying about her lost popcorn.

Hana being reminded of this embarrassing memory seemed to make her even madder. As she dived on top of Naruto and begin to beat him in the only way a big sister can and as she begins to pummel her little brother, everybody around him begin to laugh, ignoring his cries for help.

Noriko and Ashia both laughing and cheering her on giving out suggestions such as giving him noogie. No give him a wet willy then both girls share a look before breaking out in grins then begin chanting wedgie, wedgie, wedgie.

Naruto manages to roll over on his back and looks at them. "Hey, why aren't you helping me you little traitors."

Ashia tries to puff out her nonexistence chest and answers him. "As you know big brother we women have to stick together and make sure all you men stay where you're supposed to be, that is in line because us women are way smarter than you men."

Naruto then sends a glare at Yoshino. "Stop trying to corrupt her." At the same time thinking to himself it was bad enough when mom was doing it now it's her. Yoshino is whistling innocently while trying to hide an evil smirk.

As Naruto tries to push Hana off of him he freezes when he realizes his hands are on her breasts.

Hana gives Naruto a very feral grin, despite lacking the normal Inuzuka features. "I didn't realize that you wanted to be that close little brother." Naruto quickly remove his hands and puts them at his side.

Now sitting on Naruto's stomach, Hana leans down and whispers in his ear. "You know Naruto-kun, I've seen you as my little brother since I first met you that night, but technically speaking we're not really brother and sister by blood and I've got to admit you would make a fine mate. As you know we Inuzuka women love strong males. And I don't think Mom would mind me looking outside of the pack if I found such a strong specimen of a mate like you. And just so you know you owe me a lunch for bringing that up and for grabbing my chest." She said before giving him a playful bite on his ear.

After getting up off the ground Naruto watches as she walks over and talks to her mom.

Tsume glances over at Naruto with a look he didn't like then suddenly Kiba started walking towards him with an angry look in his eyes, but he's grabbed by his sister, he enhances his hearing and listens in on their conversation.

===Conversation===

Hana growls. "Okay what the hell's the problem runt?"

Kiba looks at his sister. "There's no way in hell I'm letting that dope go out on a date with my sister, I also saw the way he grabbed your chest. Despite her normal appearance at that moment Hana looked more feral than normal. She brings them face-to-face.

"You listen to me runt, who I go out with is none of your business, if I want to go out on a date with Naruto-kun that is my business and as for him grabbing my chest that was an accident."

Kiba lets out a growl. "But what if he tries to go further, you know Inuzuka women aren't allowed to go outside the pack looking for a mate."

This makes both Inuzuka women growl at him. "What happens after the date is between me and him whether he walks me home or we go for a round in the sheets is our decision and only ours, you have no choice in this matter." Hana said fiercely.

===Present===

With a blush Naruto shakes it off and stops listening to their conversation, he would admit that he always found Hana attractive, she was one of the girls that always treated him kindly. Suddenly Naruto's vision is obscured by Tenten as she grabs him by the front of his jacket

"Let me see your sword please, I have to see it right now. Come on." Tenten said excitedly. "Please Naruto just let me see your sword, I'll do anything... even give it a good polish if you want."

Naruto tries to suppress his laughter. "That's a really bold request Tenten, asking me to take out my sword right here... especially in this crowd and with all these women around... not to mention I'm the Head of 2 clans, but also the Daimyo of Whirlpool." He said with a smile.

Tenten instantly jumped backwards waving her hands. "That's not what I meant, please just give me a chance, I promise that's not what I meant!" As she finished talking the entire area bust out laughing.

Ino walks up to her. "That was a really bold request of you to ask him. I don't think any of the Sasuke fan girls would of ever tried that approach."

Tsume, with a predator-like grin along with the other Clan wives all look at Tenten. "If you're going to try and get that close to Naruto you're going to have to go through us, and you're not making a good first impression asking him to take out his sword in public."

This sent Tenten into a spiral of trying to apologize and explain herself. Anko and Yoruichi are both standing off to the side laughing their heads off with Nemu trying to hide a glare she's sending at Tenten.

Ashia looks at Noriko. "Do you know what they're talking about?"

Noriko shakes her head." I don't know, all adults strange to me."

Naruto just shakes his head. "I've got to get back... maybe if you're good I'll give you a personal look at my sword." And with wink Naruto disappears, leaving a red-faced Tenten being laughing at.

Yoshino gives Anko a shove. "You're a bad influence on him."

===Contestants box===

After creating several Shadow Clones to go and collect the bets that he'd placed, along with placing new ones. Naruto appears in the box and walks up to stand next to Shikamaru and Shino.

Shikamaru shakes his head. "You just have to cause trouble and always be the center of attraction don't you Naruto, can't you ever do anything the easy way."

Naruto looks at Shikamaru. "I know that you always like to be the laid-back kind of guy Shikamaru, but you have to realize being a Shinobi isn't just a title you carry into battle, it's also a burden you have to carry every day, if we don't operate with our absolute best then what right do we have to ask our comrades to trust us with their lives. And If we fail then we're not letting down just ourselves, but also letting down all of are comrades and we will have to be the one to come home and look their families in the eyes and tell them that we were not able to protect them. So I did a lot of thinking over the last month."

Before Naruto can say anything else Shikamaru interrupts. "What have Ino and I told you about thinking without supervision Naruto, you know that's dangerous, especially with your brain."

Naruto get a tick mark on his forehead. "This coming from a lazy bum like you... anyway, I decided I will no longer hide behind my mask. And I'm going to show my comrades I have the power to protect them and that they can trust me with their lives."

Shino pushes up his sunglasses. "Very well said Uzumaki-san."

unknown to them they were being watched by an ANBU Black Op's Tram with the orders to watch the contestants and make sure they do not fight with a certain Neko masked ANBU acting as team captain hiding a smile behind her mask.

==Arena==

The proctor Genma suddenly appears. "The next fight is about to commence, will Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara please come to the arena." Gaara appears in a swirl of sand. "Sasuke Uchiha please come to the arena, you have 2 minutes to appear before you are disqualified." After the 2-minute deadline Genma looks up at Hokage booth.

===Hokage booth===

Hiruzen holds down the brim of his hat. "I will not be playing favorites." Before he can gives the signal the Kazekage looks at him.

"Shirley we can give him an extension, a lot of important people came to see this fight between my son and the last Uchiha."

Hiruzen just shakes his head. "I'm sorry, if we cannot trust him to be on time how can we trust him for a mission if the mission has a timeline... and don't call me Shirley." He gives the signal to continue and almost smirks, as amazing, and annoying, as Naruto has been recently his attitude seemed to be rubbing off on him a little... but was that good or bad, though he did love the look of confusion on the Kazekage's face.

===Arena===

Genma sees the signal. "Due to Sasuke Uchiha not appearing he is here by disqualified and the winner is Gaara." Surprisingly only a few people in the crowd begins to boo in disappointment at not getting to see Sasuke fight once Gaara returns to the contestant box.

"We will now proceed to the next fight, will Shino Aburame and Kankuro of the Hidden Sand Village please come to the arena." Genma said, but before Shino can even move Kankuro calls out that he forfeits. "Due to Kankuro forfeiting Shino is the winner of the next round. The next round will now commence... Shikamaru and Temari please come to the arena."

Watching Temari head down on her fan to the arena Naruto seeing Shikamaru about to raise his hand. "Don't even think about it." Then kicks him in the butt, sending him over the edge of the balcony to the ground below.

Kankuro looks at Naruto. "Wasn't that a little much?"

Naruto looks at him. "Trust me, you don't have to deal with his Mother, if I had stood by, let him forfeit, and not done anything about it..." Naruto shivers at the though of it. "...that woman could scare off one of the tailed beasts with her glares."Kankuro goes white and begins to sweat heavily, "...but that's most of the women of the Leaf Village." That makes both of them laugh, then suddenly Naruto senses a presence behind him. Looking back he sees Shino.

"I will make sure to inform her you said that Uzumaki-san." Shino said, hiding the smirk on his face underneath his collar.

Naruto had to admit watching the fight between Shikamaru and Temari was interesting, and as he predicted Shikamaru was able to catch her in his Shadow Possession Jutsu, but then forfeited the match claiming it was too troublesome to continue The crowd begin to cheer and clap.

After talking to an ANBU Genma walks to the center of the Arena and calls out. "Can I please have the remaining four contestants come to the center of the Arena." Naruto, Temari, Shino and Gaara are standing in the center of the Arena a few moments later. "Normally we would have you continue with a normal bracket, but due to two of the Shinobi not appearing and one forfeit, we are now going to draw new names." As he holds out a box all four reach in and grab a ball. Naruto shows he has number one, with Temari following showing the number two, Shino with number three and Gaara number four. Genma sends the other two contestants back to the booth. "Are both of you ready?" Temari nodded.

Naruto looked at Temari. "I need to do something before we proceed with this match."

Temari speaks before Naruto can say anything else. "I'm sorry, but I'm allergic to sake, and while I would not normally disregard a family tradition I cannot accept the sake." She gives him a small bow.

Naruto just smiles. "That's fine, and thank you for informing me, but that wasn't what I mean. During the month of training I came across some information about a Black Market auction, and with help from a friend it was stopped. There were a great many treasures there." Suddenly there's a puff of smoke in Naruto's hand as he released a storage seal revealing a clipboard. "Just to be sure, you're Temari the Wind Mistress of the Hidden Sand Village, eldest daughter of Karura, formerly known as the Wind Enchantress of the Sand Village."

Temari nods her head. "Yes, she was my Mother, can I ask why you're interested in this."

Her answer came in the form of another seal being released. When the smoke clears Naruto is standing there holding a tray with two black and gold hand fans laying on a red cloth. "Temari, it is with great honor that I return these artifacts to you. I present to you, your Mother's battle fans stolen from her grave." Naruto said. The moment Temari saw the fans she covered her mouth with both hands as tears streamed down her face.

Naruto begins to think back to when he found these a among the auction's spoils, finding that they came from the hidden Sand Village was a shock so he sent Yoruichi in to find out all she could about this Karura and learn that she was the Mother of the sand siblings and so he decided to return the battle fans to her daughter in front of the audience.

Slowly Temari walks up to Naruto and takes the tray. "Thank you Uzumaki-san, you have no idea how much this means to me and what these fans represent both to myself or to my Village. If there is anyway I could ever repay you please let me know."

Naruto just smiles. "Promise me you will not use them in our fight, treasures like these should not be used, but cherished." With tears on her cheeks Temari nods.

It was a mixed reaction of emotions of the people from all over the elemental Nations, especially those who came from the Land of Wind or the Sand Village were shocked to find that Naruto had returned one of their most precious treasurers that had been stolen, that they were easily worth a fortune to the right collector meant nothing to him. And all that he asked in return was that she not use them in the fight. Unknown to Naruto he just earned the respect of a great deal of people.

After putting her Mother's fans away Temari stands across from Naruto. "Don't think just because you gave my Mothers fans back I'm going to go easy on you." As she pulled her large battle fan off of her back.

Naruto just smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

In the blink of an eye Temari opened her fan to the first moon and swung it. "Wind Style: Destructive Wind Jutsu." This sent a giant storm of wind flying at Naruto. And to the shock of the audience Naruto just stood there as it kicked up a large dust cloud on impact.

When they smoke finally cleared, the crowd was shocked to see Naruto standing there without so much as a scratch on him and with what appeared to be a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall standing in front of him. Temari stood there a moment in shock and awe, her mouth hanging open. "How did you survive that without even a scratch?" She managed to stutter out.

Naruto takes his left hand and runs it through his hair with a cocky smile that made many of the women in the crowd blush. He then shrugged his shoulders and held his hands out to the side. "It's one of my newest techniques, it's called Bakudo #81. Danku (A/N Splitting Void)

Naruto then grabs the Tanto on his back, holds it in front of him and let's it go, but instead of falling the blade just floats there in mid-air. "Now I think I'm going to show you what a true wind style attack can do." Naruto said then hit handle, it begins to spin counterclockwise at blinding speed and as he reaches out and grabs the handle as he says. "Hado #58. Tenran (A/N "Tornado)

From the blade come a twister three times the size of Temari's attack. Reacting on instinct Temari opens her fan all the way and rides on the Wind current and takes her 30' in the air, once all the dust has settled down Temari looks down and sees Naruto is not standing anywhere in sight. Temari along with the rest of the crowd are all searching for Naruto. Finally Temari hears the voice of Naruto.

"If it's an airborne battle that you want I would be happy to oblige you." Naruto said.

Temari quickly looks above her and nearly falls off her fan, Naruto is standing in the air with his hands behind his back. "How in the hell are you standing on the air, there's only one Shinobi in history that has been able to fly, the Third Tsuchikage Onoki." Temari screams.

Naruto just smiles. "Sorry, I can't give away all my secrets... as for him being the only flying Shinobi I guess that's no longer the case."

===Konoha Shinobi Area===

All of Naruto's friends and family are looking at this in shock, all of the Shinobi in the arena are stunned and unable to comprehend what is happening as they try to figure out how this boy everybody who had labeled the dead last suddenly became so strong.

Noriko looks to her right at her brother. "You ask me if you were cooler then brother Naruto... you just lost. I mean look at him, he can fly, you can't even hold a candle to him." To the amusement of everybody in the area Kiba Inuzuka, self-proclaimed Alpha and Ladies Man, got on the ground and curled up into the fetal position with tears going tears down his face.

===Hokage booth===

Hiruzen's brain was racing a million miles a second trying to figure out how Naruto had become so strong. And this new sword that along with the new techniques that he had been using in the fight along with a mysterious paralysis technique that he had been informed of Naruto using earlier in the month on two men. There was also the fact that Naruto had a sudden increase in Fuinjutsu knowledge, he knew that the Uzumaki Clan could absorb the Knowledge in that particular branch like a sponge, but this was on a different level.

But now that Naruto just revealed that he can now fly when he knew the only flying Shinobi is his old rival Onoki. He only hoped that there were no spies from Iwa here, but if Onoki found out that the Leaf Village had another flying Shinobi he would give up Jiraiya's books for a entire year just to see the look on his old rival's face.

At the same time that this was going through Hiruzen's head Orochimaru was beginning to panic. How had this little brat become so strong so fast, the same brat that he had disregarded in the Forest of Death. He Decided that he'd have Naruto captured so he can experiment on him and discover these new abilities.

===Above the Stadium===

Before Temari could react Naruto pulls a handful of shuriken out of his pocket and throws them at his opponent, then quickly goes through a dozen hand signs. "Wind Style: Great Windstorm." This increases the speed of the shuriken.

Temari, seeing the barrage coming, sends chakra to her fan sending her upwards, but not quickly enough as a few of the shuriken manage to pierce her fan. Having holes in it the fan can no longer keep her up in the air and as she starts to fall from the air. Temari closes her eyes and waits for the pain she know she's about to have. But suddenly she feels two arms wrap around her in a bride hold. Opening her eyes she sees the person holding her is none of then Naruto as he is slowly descending back to the ground.

Throughout the entire fight the crowd was holding its breath at getting to see two Shinobi fighting up in the air, there was a collection of gasps when Temari began to fall, but then out of nowhere Naruto suddenly appears beneath her and catches her, seeing this the crowd goes ballistic cheering.

===Arena===

As Naruto touches down on the ground he looks at Temari. "First floor housewares."

With a blush Temari looks up at Naruto. "Thank you for saving me, and you can put me down now." Naruto quickly set her down and stepped back.

Trying to get the blush off of face Temari looks at Naruto. "I would love to continue fighting, but my fan is damaged..." Looking to her left she sees Genma. "...I forfeit the match."

Genma walks to the center of the arena. "Due to a forfeit the winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki."

As Temari is heading back up Naruto grabs her by the left wrist and whispers softly so only she can hear him. "I can fix your brother's seal so he can have a normal life and make sure the One-Tail can no longer manipulate him. Just come to my compound after the finals and I will fix his seal." Then let's go of her.

As she heads up the stairs Temari begins to think about the plan her Father had came up with the Snake Sannin to attack the hidden Leaf, between giving back her Mother's fans and the offer of fixing her brother's seal she was beginning to have second thoughts.

"I forfeit." Shino said to Genma.

Genma nods. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are now at the Finals, and due to a forfeit the final match will be between Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha and Gaara of Suna."

Soon both Naruto and Gaara are standing in the middle of the Arena, before the match could start there was suddenly a swirl of leaves revealing Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi looks at Genma. "Sorry, we're not late are we."

Genma looks at Kakashi. "Your student was disqualified for not showing up on time for his match so please take your student and leave Hatake."

Kakashi walks up to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder. "Come on let's go Naruto we don't want you embarrassing yourself and the village."

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I guess you didn't understand me. I was speaking of Sasuke Uchiha, when he did not show up he was disqualified, we're in the final round now, please leave the arena so we can convince the final round which is a fight between Naruto and Gaara." Genma said.

Sasuke steps forward with his Sharingan activated. "I am the last Uchiha, now I demand that you let me fight." To his shock the entire crowd starts booing and throwing trash at him. While also yelling 'get out of here Uchiha no one wants you' 'we are done with you, all your Clan has ever done is cause trouble for this Village.'

Kakashi quickly steps in front of Sasuke, blocking the trash, then turns to Genma. "I'm pretty sure if you asked the Hokage he will allow Sasuke to have his fight."

Genma just grins. "Sorry, Hokage's orders, he's the one who disqualified the Uchiha."

Kakashi puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, narrowing his one eye. "You know this is not the end of this." Then leaves in a swirl of leaves.

===Sitting area===

Walking up to his fellow Jonin expecting a warm welcome but Kakashi is met with a bunch of angry looks.

It's Asuma who looks at him. "Look who finally decided to show up. Too bad you already missed the entire tournament, I'll tell you this... if Naruto doesn't make Chuunin I'll hand in my resignation. If he doesn't deserve the Chuunin rank then no one does." All the other Jonin nod their head.

Sasuke was absolutely furious, he had finally gotten the training that he thought he deserved for the last month only be shot down because he was late for his match, thinking that his name would carry the weight and it would not matter if he was late. But what sent him over the edge was that Naruto was now fighting his opponent. Looking at the crowd of people he sees Hinata sitting in the crowd. He might not have interacted with his classmates in the academy but he knew for a fact that this girl had a crush on the blond idiot. Thinking that since Naruto took something from him he would take something from Naruto. He walks up to her. "You, Hyuuga, as the heiress to the Hyuuga clan you would do your clan a great honor by going out with me, the last of the mighty Uchiha."

This set off Hinata and Hanabi laughing while Kurenai just shoots daggers at him.

Hinata managed to catch her breath. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on the planet, and I'm no longer a Hyuuga, I'm now an Uzumaki Clan member."

Sasuke looks at her with a anger in his eyes. "There is there is no Uzumaki Clan." Hearing a snort Sasuke looks at Ino.

"Shows what you know, and don't even ask me out I'm through with you, why I wasted so many years chasing you is beyond me, you're nothing but a cold-hearted jerk." Ino said.

This only increase Sasuke's rage.

===Arena===

The moment Kakashi left, the Arena began to fill with a massive amounts of killer intent, Gaara looks at Naruto. "Mother said she wants your blood, you will prove my existence."

Naruto just shakes his head. "You do realize that the one tails Shukaku is in fact a boy, the only female tailed beasts are the two tails Matatabi, the six tails Seiken along with the seven tails Chomi." Naruto stop talking because in the blink of an eye of a wave of sand flies at him only for him disappear.

Naruto appears on the far side of the stadium. "I've got to give you credit that is very quick sand you have." To Naruto's dismay the audience boos at him. He can also hear Ino yelling at him 'that has to be the worst pun ever Naruto, you idiot.'

Seeing no reaction to his joke Naruto looks at Gaara. "Tell me, do you know anything about science." Again no reaction. "Well I tried to be nice." A puff of smoke appeared in his hand revealing a water balloon, using the same technique that he did on Neji Naruto begins using flash step while he is pelting him with water balloons. After a while of dodging Gaara's sand Naruto appears in front of Gaara, again he can see the annoyed look on his face while he has taken no damage he can see the wet spots all over his sand.

"What is the point of this Uzumaki." The same thought was going through all the audience's mind, why was Naruto pelting him with water balloons.

Naruto grins. "That's a good question, it all goes back to the question I asked you earlier... do you know anything about science. Well since you don't seem to know I will tell you. You and your village call your sand armor an Ultimate Defense, so I decided to turn your Ultimate Defense into your downfall." Again another wave of sand flies at Naruto, seeing this wave has a bunch of wet spots Naruto releases a bright blue glass sphere and tosses it, the moment it came in contact with the sand it shattered and to the shock of the crowd the entire wave of sand froze solid and fell to the ground shattering into thousands of pieces.

For the first time in the fight Gaara actually showed an emotion. "What did you do to my sand."

Going into the mode that his students call his lecture mode Naruto looks at him. "First I decided to use your sand as a conductor by hitting you with water balloons, second by making sure you're sand was moist and finally I use one of these..." Naruto revealed another sphere. "...inside the sphere is a compound known as liquid nitrogen, when this compound comes into contact with water it can flash freeze anything, including your sand. You didn't notice that the water balloons I hit you with had more water than they normally would, that is because I use seals on the inside of it to hold more water, that is why your sand armor now has such a large hole in it, you sending large waves at me that I was able to freeze and make useless to you."

Naruto appears next to Gaara, slugs him in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground at the far end of the stadium. Gaara getting back up he feels something dripping down his jaw, reaching up he touches his jaw and pulls his hand away from it and see a red liquid. "Is this is this my blood?" He suddenly grabs his head and begins to scream. "It's my blood!"

Naruto knows instantly the one tail is trying to break loose, suddenly around the stadium feathers start falling from the sky.

There is a large explosion from the Hokage box and all over the village. Naruto looks at Gaara and sees him drawing sand from the ground, realizing that the one tail is about to take over him and the village is under attack. Deciding to put Gaara out of business while the attack is going on he calls out. "Bakudo #4. Hainawa (A/N: Slithering Rope)" As a golden rope wraps around Gaara he appears next to him and slaps a seal on him suppressing the one tails and knocking him out. Looking to right he sees both Temari and Kankuro. Temari is the one who steps forward.

"We just learned that Orochimaru killed our Father Naruto, we will not be getting in this fight." Temari said.

Naruto just nods. "That seal will keep him unconscious until this fight is over. Just turn yourself over to one of the leaf ninja, I've got to go." Before Naruto vanishes, appearing in the stadium seats he quickly cuts down several sound Ninja then quickly approaches his friends and family.

Kakashi looks at Naruto. "Good you're here. Sasuke went off, I'm ordering you to go and help him with a team, Shikamaru will be in charge."

Naruto just looks at Asuma. "What are my orders."

Asuma flicked his cigarette out. "Protect the civilians, get them to the shelters."

Naruto walks up to Ashia and Noriko and gets down on one knee. "I want you to both go with Hinata and Hanabi and do whatever they tell you to do." Both girls say 'yes big brother' then he gives both of them a kiss on the forehead. Naruto begins to leave when Kakashi calls out to him.

"I gave you a direct order Genin." Kakashi said.

Naruto looks over his shoulder. "I recognize you gave me an order Hatake, but seeing as you made a stupid ass decision I've elected to ignore you."

x

End Chapter 18


	19. Invasion

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 19: Invasion

By: jacke44

===Stands, Leaf Section===

Kakashi looks at Naruto and narrows his one eye as he's being ignored. "I gave you a direct order Genin Uzumaki."

Naruto continues to ignore him then calls out to Yoruichi when he sees her approaching. "Get to the academy and secure it, anything not wearing a Leaf headband approaches, kill it." The people around them are shocked as she walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips. Naruto whispers in her ear. "Knockout any Sand ninja you find."

Yoruichi steps back. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the academy is safe... just don't wear yourself out Naruto-kun. I've got a special reward for you tonight and you're going to need all the energy you can get." With a wink of her eye and a cat-like grin, she vanishes without a trace.

Naruto turns to Nemu. "Get to the hospital, call in Unohana, Isane and Hanataro tell them they're about to get overrun and are going to need all the help they can get."

Nemu gives him a small bow. "I'll get right on it Naruto-kun." Naruto gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and she flash steps away with a blush.

Kiba Inuzuka walks up to Naruto and grabs him by the front of his jacket. "Tell me your secret, how did you get two hot women like them."

Naruto shoves him away. "Not now dog breath." He turns to look at his group. "Before we go out there and lay down the smack down on these people who are attacking our village, I think it's time some of you got some upgrades." Releasing another storage seal he's suddenly holding a silver briefcase, puts it on the ground and opens it. "Tenten come here." She walks over to see what he wants then he looks up. "How good are you with a bow?"

With a shocked expression she almost glares at him. "You're kidding me right, I'm the weapon mistress, there's not a weapon I can't use."

Nodding his head Naruto pulls out an item that resembled a bracelet with a chain with a weird cross that none of them recognized hanging from it. "Okay, then put this on your right wrist."

Tenten just looks at it. "I'm not really a jewelry person." The look in his eyes tells her he's not in the mood so she quickly grabbed it and puts it on her wrist. The second item he removes is a small vile with a greenish blue liquid, using his thumb he pops the cork, passes it to her and says drink this.

The Jonin look at Naruto curiously, it's Guy who asks. "Excuse me Uzumaki-sama, what is that chemical and the bracelet you give to my Student.

Naruto looks at Guy and holds up two fingers. "Two things... first, the next time you call me sama I'm going to punch you to all the way to Kumo..." Guy quickly nods his head. "...second, the bracelet I had her put on is a weapon, this compound will give her a temporary boost and increase the durability of her chakra, I can tell she doesn't have the high reserves necessary to use it right now because she has focused on her weapons and it will allow her to use it... but I know you can help her with that." Tenten looks at the bracelet. Seeing the look on her face, along with the Sensei's, Naruto adds. "If it helps you any, it works just like the Raijin no Ken. but Unlike Raijin no Ken that uses a massive amount of lightning chakra and a blood contract to properly wield it, this weapon uses more of the spiritual aspect of chakra."

Tenten looks at her Sensei, who gives her a nod, she takes a deep breath before drinking the compound, suddenly her eyes glaze over.

All the Sensei look at Naruto. "She should be fine, I expected that to happen."

===Tenten's POV===

Tenten is suddenly standing in a giant void of white, hearing a throat being cleared she spins around and sees a man standing in a white outfit with several Blue Crosses like the one on the bracelet, with chin length black hair wearing glasses. She quickly reaches for a weapon only to find her weapons are gone... and takes a Taijutsu stance. Who are you and where are we?"

"My name is Uryu Ishida and where we are is the void, but we do not have much time. I am nothing but an echo left inside the bracelet, I'm here to teach you everything I can in that time."

===Reality===

Tenten suddenly snaps back to herself and lunges forward hugging Naruto thanking him.

"Are you okay Tenten?" Guy asked.

Tenten looked at her Sensei. "I'm fine." The group suddenly sees a large group of sound ninja approaching them, before any of the Jonin can do anything there's a flash of light from Tenten wrist and she's suddenly holding a bluish colored bow made of chakra. She pulls the string and an arrow made of chakra manifests, she quickly fires at one of the enemy ninja piercing him in the chest with the arrow, the other ninjas quickly follow with arrows in similar places. Everybody in the area quickly looks at Naruto.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Asuma asked.

Naruto smiles. "Sorry, Clan Secret." Everybody besides Kakashi nods their head.

Kakashi steps forward. "You should hand that over to Sasuke, he could use it better than her."

Naruto looks at him coldly. "I wouldn't give Sasuke a glass of water in the scorching desert." Naruto looks at Tenten who is still firing arrows at the enemy across the stadium. "Just so you know, that's the beginner model. If you prove yourself trustworthy I will let you keep it and the rest of the equipment that goes along with it." Seeing more enemy ninjas pouring in Naruto crosses his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly the entire area is covered with clones swarming the enemy, with a Squad of clone's standing in front. He looks at them. "Get to the Nobles section and transport them to the Uzumaki Compound, once they're in activate the barriers and lock down the compound." The Clones instantly vanish, before the Jonin can ask what he's doing they're shocked to see a giant barrier appear around the designated section that he had just sent the Clones to. He turns back to his group. "Now that I've got the Nobles secured, Choji step forward."

===A few moments ago, Nobles Section===

All of the Samurai who had broken the Genjutsu are now trying to fight off the Invaders who are trying to harm their Lords & Ladies, with most of the Nobles being woken up by the bodyguards to get them to safety, now are in the corner watching as their bodyguards are trying to defeat the enemy when suddenly out of nowhere all the ninjas fall to the ground as a blur cuts them down, but before they can realize what's going on they are surrounded by a transparent dome with one of the clones in front of them. All of the Samurai instantly go on guard ready to attack if needed. One of the Nobles recognizes him. "All of you stand down... thank you for the assistance Lord Uzumaki."

The Clone smirks. "I'm just a Shadow Clone, the original is outside the barrier fighting, I've been given orders to evacuate you and we have to move fast, I'm not the best at making barrier's on this scale."

One of the Samurai speaks. "Where are we going to evacuate to and how are we getting there." Before their eyes a door suddenly appears. "We're evaluating you to the Uzumaki Compound with the strongest barrier in the Elemental Nations, once activated it would take one of the tailed beasts to break through." As the Nobles, along with the samurai, start walking through the doorway one of the clones sees a Mother trying to wake up her child who is still suffering from the Genjutsu. The clone walks up. "Let me give you a hand." Reaching out he taps the child on the forehead, putting chakra into him and breaking the Genjutsu. The mother quickly thanks the Clone and heads for the door.

==With the Leaf Shinobi===

The group watch Choji walk up to Naruto as he reaches back into the briefcase then pulls out a second box and turns to his friend. "I've chosen you for this because you represent nearly the same values the previous owner held onto. Opening the box reveals a reddish-purple glove with black markings. "This is called Brazo Derecho del Gigante." (A/N Right Arm of the Giant)

Choji looks at Naruto. "What values are you talking about Naruto?"

"The person who wielded this power before you was a very large boy, he used to get into a lot of fights as a kid and he would usually win due to his size. until the day he bit off more than he could chew and his grandfather had to help him. He told him the truth about what to do with his size and this is what he told him those big fists of yours, what do they exist for, then told him that he had to Find out for himself. After the boy's grandfather died the boy made a vow that he would never fight unless it was to protect others, as instructed... even if his own life was in danger. The Akimichi Clan are known throughout the Elemental Nation as the big bone Clan, but they are also known as The Gentle Giants, your clan is a lot like him, you never go looking for trouble, people can insult you and you just laugh it off most of the time, but if anyone ever attacks your friends you will always be there to protect them. I have seen several members of your Clan get pummeled in a bar fight and never throw a punch due to them being so much larger they didn't want to hurt those around them. I believe this power should be wielded by you Choji."

All three members of the Akimichi Clan smiled proudly. Taking the glove Choji put it on his right hand, Naruto then hands a vial to him, this time the compound was reddish. Without even looking at his Sensei Choji quickly drinks it and like Tenten his eyes glazed over.

===Choji's POV===

Choji suddenly finds himself standing next to a river with a large boy standing next to it, he walks up to him. "I'm guessing you're the one who had this power before me."

He nods. "My name is Yasutora Sado."

Choji gives him a bow. "Please teach me to wield this power so I can protect my friends." Choji watches the larger boy get down to one knee and put his hand on Choji's shoulder. "I can tell that you have a pure soul."

===Reality===

Choji quickly snaps back to reality and gives Naruto a grin before pouring chakra into his arm, those around him watch as his arm is covered in a purplish liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor.

Choza walks up and looks at his son's arm. "What exactly does this do Naruto?"

Naruto smiles. "Basically, it gives him increased strength and durability in his arm, it will also allow him to do things he normally wouldn't be able to do like lifting heavy objects and punching through reinforced walls just to name a few, and with the proper training the arm will eventually evolve and he'll be able to fire a burst of concentrated chakra from his fist." This had everybody looking at the arm with a little bit of fear... and a proud Father giving a nod to his son.

Naruto then closes the briefcase, puts it back in the storage seal and looks at Choji with the rest of the group. "Like Tenten, if you prove yourself worthy I'll let you keep it, and once you master it I'll give you the left glove which is called Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo (A/N: Left Arm of the Devil) which is the Yen side."

Off to the side Kakashi is looking at this with a scowl on his face, thinking to himself 'you just wait you little demon brat, I'll get the Council to make you give these weapons to Sasuke.'

"The first thing we need to do is get these civilians to the evacuation Center along with the others." Asuma said.

"How are we going to do it Sensei, they're all asleep because of the Genjutsu, it would take too long to wake them up." Ino said.

Naruto grins at her. "Don't worry, I'll wake them up." Putting his hands together in the Ram sign everybody in the area can feel Naruto building up chakra before he sent out a pulse of chakra, waking everybody in the stadium up, then put his hands in the Shadow Clone sign.

Naruto makes a massive amount of clones who quickly use the Flash Step, taking civilians away by the dozens. Within a few seconds the entire section of the stadium is emptied, everybody noticed that the clones appearing all over the stadium taking civilians to the shelters are engaging the enemy.

Kiba sighs. "I've got to learn that jutsu." All the Genin nod their heads in agreement.

Naruto turns back to look at the adults. "Let's go have some fun." Then Flash Steps away.

Asuma looks at his fellow Jonin. "I don't know if I should feel sorry for the enemy are not, well let's us just hope he keeps the damage to the Village to a minimum." The only thought going thru everybody's head is 'that ain't going to happen, he's a Uzumaki. And wherever an Uzumaki goes there is always collateral damage.'

Kiba watches his friend disappear then looks down at Akamaru. "Come on buddy let's go, we can't let him beat us." Then runs off.

Tsume watches as her son stupidly runs off shaking her head in disappointment, then turns to Hana. "I still blame you for his stupidity because you dropped him as a baby."

Hana just whined. "Mom it wasn't my fault, he threw up on me."

===Academy===

The moment the explosions started going off the instructors begin to evacuate the students out back of the academy and through the Academy training grounds to the evacuation tunnels that take them to the shelter set up for the Academy. The moment they got outside the building they were met by a large group of Sound and Sand Ninja, all of the instructors told the students to get back into the building. Iruka turned to look at the building only to see another group behind them.

Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon all huddled together with the other students, Moegi looks at Konohamaru. "What are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry, you know the boss is going to stop these guys." Konohamaru replied confidently.

The students watch as one-by-one the instructors are sent flying to the ground until only Iruka is standing between the students.

Stanley. one of the largest men that anyone has seen comes walking up with the Rock headband with a line through it. "All of you stand back, I'm going to end these little tree-hugging brats. It's time for some payback for what your Fourth Hokage did in the Third Shinobi War to my Village."

Iruka whispers to the nearby kids. "The moment I distract him I want you all to run as fast as you can."

Iruka runs forward, throwing a kunai and handful flash grenades, but the Rock ninja uses an Earth Style Jutsu to block the attack then grabs Iruka by the front of his vest and throws him backwards, he hears all the students call out his name.

The Rock ninja begins to laugh. "You tree huggers have gotten so weak since the war there's not a man in this Village who can touch me." The students take a step back as he approaches them. Suddenly all of the Sand and Sound Ninjas in the surrounding area fall to the ground as a blur cuts through them leaving only the rock Ninja, when suddenly he's punched in the face by a woman who appeared in mid-air, the punch was strong enough it send him crashing through a nearby wall.

The students now get a good look at the woman, she's wearing black pants, a white shirt and orange vest, her long purple hair in a ponytail, then the woman appears in front of the students and crosses her arms. "Well if no man can touch you, how about a woman." All of the female students look at her with stars in their eyes while all the boys look at her with hearts in their eyes.

Instantly she is surrounded by all the female students with Moegi asking who she is the woman just looks down. "My name is Yoruichi Shihouin, I am the commander of division 3 of the Land of Waves."

Iruka, who had managed to get back up, glaring at her, before storming up to her. "Stay away from my students, I won't have you corrupt them like you did in the Land of Waves."

Yoruichi looks at him. "You're that idiot that came to get my Naruto-kun a few days ago... why don't you shut up before I neuter you."

Iruka's anger melted into concern that she might actually do it, and from what he just say... she could. He wondered if she was related to Anko.

It was Moegi who asked. "You know the boss?"

Yoruichi gave the girl a cat-like grin. "I'm his fiance." Making three students go wide-eyed.

===Kiba's POV, Market District===

A voice suddenly exclaimed 'Fang over Fang' as two drill like objects crash through some sound Ninja, once they stopped spinning it's revealed as Kiba and Akamaru looking at all the ninjas on the ground he looks at his partner. "We're going to show that dope that we're the top dog." Suddenly they hear a flower pot being broken, looking behind them both see a Sand Ninja with a flower pot broken on his head with a sword in his hand before he falls to the ground unconscious, both look up and on the balcony above them see none other than Tora the cat who turns around and sticks his tail up in the air before jumping off. Kiba looks at his partner. "We can never let anybody know that we got saved by a cat, we'd be the laughing stock of the Clan." Akamaru whined and put his paws on his head.

Due to him not paying attention Kiba missed the woman across the street with a dreamy look on her face. "I'm sure Mistress Yellow Rose would love to know about this." She put a camera in her pocket and walks off.

===Back Streets===

Hinata and Hanabi had taken both the girls and used a back entrance to the stadium to help civilians along the way to shelter. They just turned the corner when looking up on the rooftop they see a dozen enemy Ninja with three ninja firing massive fire balls at their group. Hinata begins to panic as she knew she would not be able to get the group away in time. "Please no, no this can't happen." Deciding that she would protect the girls she wrapped all three of them in a hug using her body as a shield. While thinking to herself 'please, anyone help' everybody around her is shocked as her hair pins glowed brightly, suddenly there was a giant storm of wind swirling around them.

===Hinata's POV===

Hinata found herself standing on a grassy field, she then sees a girl sitting on a blanket looking up at the clouds, the girl turns and looks at her with a smile. "I'm so happy you were able to unlock my power." She patted the blanket next to her. "Come, we have much to discuss." After spending what seemed like hours learning about her new powers the girl who had introduced herself as Orihime begin to fade. "Before I leave, my last bit of advice is make sure you get that blonde boy to pay attention to you more, and if he doesn't pay attention to you just do what my friend Tatsuki would do... she would walk up to him, grab him by the front of his shirt and say you're my boyfriend now, you got it, then she would have bash him on the head."

===Reality===

When the smoke finally cleared the entire group is being protected by a glowing orange shield with Hinata standing, facing the enemy, what they see on her face her sister had never seen before. She then speaks in a voice that is laced with venom. "When I woke up after receiving the beating on my Father's orders and learned what had happened, how I had been freed and given a new family, I made a vow to myself that I would protect my new family and I would no longer be the shy and weak little girl that I had made myself into all these years. So you picked a fight with the wrong person and you picked the wrong people to try to hurt." Suddenly the shield dropped and was replaced the six objects flying around them which to the little girls turned out to look like fairies.

The ninja who appeared to be the leader smirked. "Look, the little princess thinks she's all big and bad, we're going to get a decent price for both of you Hyuuga from Black Market." All of them laughed at the group, the leader looking them. "You know, I might even take you both to my bed chambers just to break you in before I sell you. I might even take those two little brats hiding behind you, I can tell one of them is an Inuzuka... besides, I've always wanted my own little pet."

The look on Hinata's face would have made the most bloodthirsty murderer flinch in fear, she put her hands forward. "I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with my family." She then calls out Tsubaki, one of the little objects flies in front of her face. 'what do you want.' "I'm going to use you now." Before Hinata can react he grabbed two fistfuls of her hair and starts to pull it. "You think just because you unlock our powers I'm going to help you just because you tell me to." Hinata was desperately trying to get him to let go of her hair.

When this started happening all the enemy ninja look at it with shock, they've never seen a technique like this before, thinking that maybe she'd used the Summoning Jutsu and that her summons were refusing to help her.

Suddenly the tiny blond flies over and his him on the head. "You behave Tsubaki." She turns and looks at Hinata. "Please ignore him, he's always been a grouch... my name is Shun'o (Althea)."

Ashia pokes her head out from behind Hinata. "Are you a boy or a girl, you look like my auntie Ino, but you sound like a boy." Shun'o is now being held back by a little fairy in a red dress.

Finally the leader speaks up. "Enough of this, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sending a large fireball at the group.

Seeing this Hinata remembers her conversation with Orihime. "Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon =Santen Kesshun= (Three Sacred Links Shield) I reject.

Three of them instantly fly in front of her in the form of a triangle, creating a Orange Shield the fireball crashes into.

Even from smoke screen they can hear her voice say Tsubaki =Koten Zanshun= (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield)

From the smoke an orange object flies at high speed out and goes straight to the chest of the leader, coming out the back side. The remaining ninjas rush forward at Hinata and she meets them head on delivering quick blows with her Gentle Fist while dancing through them on her toes.

Once the last one collapsed to the ground she was panting out of breath then hears a small voice. "help let me go" Quickly spinning around Hinata sees that both Ashia and Noriko had managed to grab one of the fairies with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit, Lily if she remember correctly. Hinata speaks in a tone a parent would use on a small child to get their attention. "Let her go right now." Both girls instantly let Lily go and say 'sorry big sister/auntie.' Hinata just shakes her head. "Come on, we've got to get you the shelter."

===Business District===

Sakura Haruno has been stuck doing D-Rank missions for the last month just had the worst month of her life, between the missions and being beaten senseless by Naruto and Ino, then the threats from the Proctor in the second exam, she wasn't even allowed to go to the third stage of exam due to her not being a full active kunoichi due to being on probation. The moment the Invasion started she had been running to get groceries for a D-Rank mission and she hadn't even put on any of her battle gear thinking it would be a waste of time and her precious Sasuke would not want to see her all decked out like a kunoichi and maybe he would like the new dress that she had bought. She was now being caught up in a stampede of civilians trying to get to the shelter when suddenly she sees her Mother and Grandmother trying to run for one of the shelters, but because her grandmother needed a cane they weren't moving as fast as the other people.

Quickly calling out to get their attention she runs up to them. "Come on, we have to get you to the shelters." Suddenly a sound ninja appears out of nowhere. Sakura instantly takes up a defensive position, but with no weapons she takes up at Taijutsu stance... she may be a bad kunoichi, but there's one thing she can do, punch very hard.

"Well, well... look what we got here, a smoking hot blonde, a crippled old bag of bones and little girl who thinks she's big and bad." He actually reaches out to grab Sakura, but her Grandmother takes a swing at him with her cane, he then shoves her back into her daughter. Sakura runs at him with her fist cocked back, but he just grabs her around the throat and throws her into her Mother... unaware of the sledgehammer-like punch to the face he just avoided. "I was going to have a little bit of fun with you three, but I just decided not to." He then goes through a dozen hand signs and calls out. "Lightning Style: Lightning Fang." Four wolves made of lightning rush at them, Sakura's eyes widen as she realize that they were right, she was nothing more than a civilian who liked to play kunoichi, the fact that she didn't even bring any of her battle gear... one of the lessons that they taught at the Academy is to always carry at least some of their gear... she didn't do that, and as the top student in Academics she was ashamed of herself.

Suddenly Naruto appears in front of them with his back to them. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Sending a gust of wind at the lightning wolves that canceled them out, before he appears behind the enemy with his butterfly swords sticking out of his chest.

Naruto instantly creates two clones that grabs her Mother and Grandmother and take them away, he then looks at Sakura. "You are nothing but a disappointment, this isn't a game Sakura, your white knight in shining armor isn't going to come riding in at the Last minute to save you. Look at yourself..." He points at a mirror in a window. "...you know for a fact it's standard protocol for you to carry some weapons on you even when you're off duty. Sakura it's time you took off your training bra, grow a pair and start to take this seriously."

Sakura looks at her reflection before turning to Naruto. "Why did you help me, my Mom and Grandmother after everything I've done to you?"

Naruto looks at her. "As long as you wear the headband of this Village and you call this village home, I will lay down my life to protect all who live within its walls no matter what they have done to me in the past, because that's where it is, in the past." He then quickly turns around and leaves her standing in the street, turning back to the mirror she looks at her reflection in disgust. "He's right, look at me, I'm a kunoichi not a civilian and it's time I start acting like one." She then starts heading home to get her gear.

===Front Gate===

Anko, along with a great deal of a ninjas, are trying to hold the line, she then calls out Shadow Snakes Strike, sending small snakes out of a sleeve at an enemy Ninja where they wrap around his neck and arms and bite him, she then hears a thud behind her... turning to look she see Naruto standing behind her over a fallen Ninja. "I didn't need your help Naruto, I knew he was there and I have everything under control."

Naruto looks to his left and sees a small building on fire. "I can see that Anko, just remind me never let you do my interior decorating." This makes all the leaf ninja in the area laugh at Anko who's face had gone red.

x

End of Chapter 19

Hello my name is jacke44 to hopefully to get more reviews I am holding a contest I'm going to give Sakura a weapon from the bleach universe the one who can guess the weapon first will get a shout-out and the next chapter the only clue you're getting is it was weirded by a male character please leave a review on the chapter letting me know what you think about it and your guess


	20. Ryoka

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 20: Ryoka

By: jacke44

x

===Konoha Hospital===

The hospital staff was running around trying to treat wounded as they begin to show up and were quickly becoming overrun. One of the nurses quickly runs up to the head of the hospital. "Excuse me Miss, we're being overrun we've got more wounded than we can treat and at the rate they're coming in our doctors will be drained of chakra in no time and can't keep taking food pills."

The head looks at her. "We're going to have to do what we can for now... focus on the civilians, all the shinobi will have to wait."

They're interrupted as a doorway appears in the middle of the hallway. The leaf Shinobi stationed there go on guard, drawing weapons, when the doorway opens several figures walk out, the most notable is a woman with twin ponytails tied in front of her chest. She is wearing a black Shihakusho with a white haori. Behind her are at least 12 different people wearing black Shihakusho and a green sash with a backpack, on their right shoulder is a piece of wood with the symbol for 4th, the front woman walks up to who she believes is the head doctor. "Are you in charge of this Hospital?"

"Stand down and identify yourself or we will be forced to take action." One of the shinobi said.

The woman just turns and looks at him with a smile that makes all the shinobi nearby freeze, then turns back to the head doctor. "My name is Unohana Retsui I'm the Commander of the 4th Medical Division for Wave Country. Allow me to introduce Captain Kotetsu Isane to my left and to my right is Lieutenant Yamada Hanataro. We have been dispatched here by Lord Uzumaki to assist you in any way we can."

The head doctor just nodded her head. "Thank you, at the rate they are coming in we're going to be drained of chakra in no time so having extra hands are going to help."

Unohana raises her hand and points at four men wearing the same outfit with the symbol for 5th on the shoulder pulling a cart through the door. "We are well aware of your Doctors problem with chakra exhaustion, so Lord Uzumaki was able to use the vast resources of the Uzumaki Clan in the art of Fuinjutsu and constructed a prototype for the hospital." The doctors watched as the men pulled a canvas off revealing a large stone with Seals engraved into it.

The head doctor looked at Unohana. "What is this?"

Unohana smirked slightly. "This is known as a chakra battery, the stone itself is granite, one of hardest stones there is. I'm not well versed in this field so my knowledge is not too good, but from what Lord Uzumaki said he was able to come up with a Fuinjutsu formula so the doctors can put these bracelets on..." Indicating the man holding suitcases. "...once on, instead of using their own chakra they will be able to use the chakra that is stored inside of this battery. He said something about it being able to store up to four tails worth of chakra and that you as the head doctor would understand what he was staying."

Sara Saito, who had been the head of the Hospital since Tsunade left, could only stare at the briefcases in disbelief. She could also only think of the generosity of Naruto who she had known since he first came into the hospital after a brutal beating and when the Hokage had made her his personal doctor along with a few nurses. As Sara came out of her thoughts she saw Unohana with a smile on her face, she turned to some of the doctors to her side. "Began handing out those immediately to all those who have low chakra reserves."

Unohana then speaks up. "That isn't all he gave us to hand out Sara." She walked over to one of their briefcases and pulls out a sealing tag before turning back to her. "Naruto knew that the original storage tags could not seal living objects. So he made an entirely new tag specifically for the hospital." the medical staff watches as Unohana walks over to an injured Leaf Shinobi, places the tag on his chest and in a puff of smoke he disappears. "Now that he is secured inside the sealing Matrix we can get to him when the crisis is over and when we release him it would be as if seconds have passed. It would also mean that all the doctors would not be drained and over stressed and could miss something that would result in him passing on."

The only thought going through Sara Saito's head at that moment is that boy is going to get an all-you-can-eat buffet at Ichiraku Ramen even if it costs me my entire check, before quickly turning and starting to bark orders about using the new tags to seal the most severely wounded away to hopefully save their lives.

=== Uzumaki compound===

After stepping through the doorway all of the nobles were greeted by the sight of a courtyard with a small koi pond along with several female servants in white robes. One of the servants steps forward. "Greetings, welcome to the Uzumaki Compound, if you would please follow me I will lead you to one of the dining Halls."

As they are walking down one of the hallways one of the elderly female Nobles with slightly gray hair and a cane speaks. "It feels nice to be back here, I remember this place from my youth back when the Uzumaki Clan was here." As She begins to tell stories of her youth coming here to visit her friends to children of the Nobles and of the history of the Uzumaki Clan. As they turned the corner they are met by a boy and girl fighting over what appears to be over a piece of cake.

===fight===

The girl shouts at him. "You knew that piece of cake was mine and you know it's my favorite so why would you take it you jerk."

The boy just smiles. "Well you should have been faster... you know the rules, you have to put your name on it, no name so it's up for grabs."

The girl balls up her fist. "I'm warning you, if you eat that you're going to pay the price."

The boy the forks off a bite. "Give me one good reason why I should give this to you."

All of the male Nobles and the samurai instantly take a step back with a shared thought, 'big mistake kid' while they are mentally slapping themselves in the face at the boys stupidity.

The girl smirks. "You want a good reason... I'll give you five." Before the boy could register what she says she sucker punches him in the stomach, quickly grabs the cake and stands over him while he's on the floor holding his stomach, then turns around and starts to walk away.

Before she can get too far away the boy shouts at her. "I hope you choke on it... beaver face!"

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, set the cake down on a table and slowly turns around to face him, that is when the Nobles noticed that she has two large front teeth. The boy suddenly realizes what he said, jumps to his feet and runs as fast as he can in the opposite direction with the girl hot on his trail shouting at him to come back and take his beating like a man.

===End of fight, hallway===

One of the Noble boys looked up at his Father. "Dad, why did he say that when she is obviously stronger than him?"

His Father just looks at him with a small smile. "Well son, you see we men don't always come equipped with common sense and most of the time we, as men, have to have it beaten into us by women. And the few men who do come with common sense know it is better to just nod their head and do what they're told when it comes to women."

Off to the side all of the female Nobles are smiling, proud of the young girl, while all thinking the same thing... 'that boy is going to be a glutton for punishment.' One of the female Nobles hears the servant muttering to herself 'that boy is never going to learn' asking what she means the servant just looks at her.

"That boy seems to be a magnet for trouble, when it comes to his sisters he just seemed to open his mouth all the time and it usually ends up with him being beaten by one of his sisters." The servant replied.

The group then continues on towards the dining hall, once inside the servant turns to them. "Can I get any of you a drink, we have a wide variety of wine and sake for the adults and I'll be happy to get some juice for the children."

One of the elderly gentleman clears his throat. "I don't suppose you have any the famous Uzu sake, this being the Uzumaki Clan Compound and all... I haven't had it in nearly 40 years and the last time I saw a bottle for sale it was a hundred thousand Ryo."

"I have direct orders to make sure you're all comfortable so I will make sure to have a bottle brought to you, and when you leave here I will see about getting you a another bottle." The servant said. After making sure she got everybody's orders she quickly leaves to get the beverages along with snacks. With all the Nobles beginning to talk about the new Lord of Whirlpool Country.

They're interrupted as the boy from earlier comes running through the room and jumped out a window, seconds later the girl comes running in and looks around hearing a small cough the girl looks at one of the female Nobles. "If you are looking for that boy he went out that window." Giving a quick thank you she jumped to the window after him.

The Noble's son who asked his Father the question earlier had just started to open the last of favorite candy bars and stopped at as saw one of the Noble's daughters looking at him and giving him the puppy dog look, knowing that she liked it as well he decides he does not want to end up like the other boy so he let out a sigh as he handed it to her. "You can have it." She quickly snatched it and gave him a pat on the head.

"I guess Mom was right. they can be taught." The girl said, all the females in the room laughed while the men grumbled to themselves that's not fair.

===Front gate===

Anko looked at the Naruto that just appeared. "Are you the original or a clone?"

"I'm just a clone, the original me is up top." Naruto said then jerked his thumb at the Hokage Monument.

The leaf ninja all watching as the boy they had all made fun of and treated with so much hostility is using his clones to take the wounded away along with grabbing any civilians in the area, they also notice that his clones are using the substitution to take hits for them if they do not see the attack coming.

Suddenly the leaf group can see a large group of enemy ninjas about to storm the gate, Anko quickly goes on guard. "We can't let them enter the village."

Naruto steps in front of the group. "Leave this to me, it's time you saw what happens when you mix the Crimson Metal Storm and the Yellow Flash of the Leaf Village." Naruto said then seemed to vanish. the group of leaf ninja could only watch as one by one the large group is cut down with ease, those who had seen the great battle at the end of the third great Shinobi War were reminded of the battle where Minato Namikaze killed a thousand enemy Iwa ninjas using his Hiraishin (flying Thunder God Jutsu).

Naruto then suddenly reappears in front of Anko. "That makes 127, you better hurry up or you're going to fall behind Anko-chan." Anko quickly throws a kunai, nailing a sand ninja in the chest. "Don't you worry about me Naruto-kun, I'll make sure to catch up to you in no time."

Both of them suddenly hear a voice yell out, looking up they see Ibiki Morino, both quickly jump up to the top of the building they see that the older generation of Ino Shika Cho is present. Ibiki looks at Naruto. "Give me a report Uzumaki."

The Clone instantly stands at attention. "Sir I currently have clones dispatched all over the village, some are evacuating non-combatants, stationed at key points in the village such as the hospital, the Hokage Tower, the Archives and Shinobi Library. I've also got clones going around collecting any wounded they find and immediately taking them to the hospital. I've also got a number of clones engaging the enemy. You should also know I've also been informed that the hidden Sand Village has been manipulated by Orochimaru who killed the Fourth Kazekage and has been impersonating him."

"How did you find that out Naruto?" Kakashi said as he arrived on the building.

"It was his daughter Tamari, after I took out her brother she informed me it is also the reason why they surrendered."

Kakashi just shakes his head. "And that's why you don't deserve the rank of Chuunin Naruto, you would believe anything the enemy said."

This made all the Jonin in the area glare at Kakashi, Ibiki looks at Naruto. "Good job kid, but now we need to..." He's interrupted by a large explosion outside the front gates, the smoke clears revealing a large three headed snake that crashes through the wall.

All of the leaf ninja have a collective thought, 'oh shit.' Kakashi raises his headband. "Leave this to me, I'll take care of this."

The Clone looks at him. "What are you going to do, summon a Chihuahua to bite the snake." This makes every leaf Shinobi in the area laugh at Kakashi who narrows his eyes at Naruto.

"Well if you think you're so big and bad why don't you take it out." Kakashi said.

The Clone just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Hey Choza, you mind giving me a hand."

Choza walks up. "Sure I'll help you Naruto, what do you need?"

"I need you to throw me as hard as you can above it." The Naruto clone replied.

Not missing a beat the large man grabs Naruto swings him around and throws him high in the air above the large Snake Summon.

All of the leaf Shinobi suddenly stop as there are no enemy ninjas in the area to see what Naruto would do to the large Snake Summon. Those who have been at the stadium and had seen Naruto's matches held their breath when suddenly they Here Naruto beginning another incantation and Brace themselves for the show wondering what this one was going to do.

Once he was high enough in the air Naruto begins the incantation as a yellowish energy appears above his palm as he calls out loud enough for everybody can hear it. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! "Hado #63. Raikoho (A/N"Fiery Lightning Howl")

As he is flying down it creates a massive bolt of golden lightning which collides with the Snake Summon. making it explode in a large cloud of smoke. Once the smoke clears out it reveals Naruto, he's looking at another large group of enemy Ninja who just came through the gate. Naruto cracks his Knuckles. "So who's next?" Instead of charging at him like the leaf ninja thought they would, the enemy begin retreating, running back out the gate.

===Rooftop===

All of the Jonin are standing there with gaping mouths it is Anko who break the Silence by busting out laughing, and looks at Kakashi. "Well scarecrow looks like he has a lightning technique stronger than your Chidori (A/N One Thousand Birds).

As Kakashi look at Naruto clone the only thought going through his mind was 'how the hell did this demon brat get so strong' while also thinking 'just you wait, once the council finds out about this all those techniques will be mine along with all those tools, then I'll give them to Sasuke.'

Anko calms down from her laughing and yells out. "Just so you know Naruto-kun, that only counts as one kill."

Naruto jumps back on top of the building. "Come on, an 80 foot snake with three heads, I want at least ten."

"Eight" "Ten" "Eight" "Ten" "Eight" "Ten" "Eight" "Ten" "Eight" "Eight "Ten " Naruto smirks. "Well you drive a hard bargain Anko-chan but I guess I'll take the Ten." While he is shaking her hand she quickly realizes that she had been duped, she grabbed the Clone by the front of his shirt and whispered something in his ear making his face go bright red and cancel himself.

Ibiki Looks at her wanted to ask what she had said but decided he probably didn't want to.

===Residential area===

Tsume and Hana Inuzuka had instantly gone on the offensive and began ripping through the enemy with their partners and as they are standing over the last of their prey a Naruto Shadow Clone appears in front of them and looks at all the fallen. "Looks like you ladies got this under control."

Tsume Just let out a snort. "What did you expect from an Alpha like me, I haven't busted my ass my entire career to be taken down by some pathetic little second-rate village. These cowards can barely put up a fight and fall before my awesomeness."

Both Naruto and Hana have the same thought, 'and she wonders where Kiba gets his big ego from.' Hana than looks at Naruto. "You better make sure you take me somewhere besides Ichiraku for that lunch you owe me Naruto-kun."

Hearing laughter they all turn around and see a large man with grizzly brown hair, a raggedy beard, wearing a Leaf headband with a line through it with a Chuunin vest and with a large female white wolf next to him. "Well, well, look what I've got here, my ex-bitch of a wife."

Tsume let out a growl, along with Kuromaru. "What are you doing here Bayfed." Naruto goes to rush at him but is stopped by Tsume. "No, not this time Naruto, this is a family matter."

Naruto looks at Tsume. "Who is that?"

"His name is Bayfed Inuzuka, my ex-husband, he's Kiba and Hana's Father, but recently we found out he's also Noriko's Father." Tsume replied.

Bayfed looks at his ex-wife. "And who is Noriko?"

"She's the daughter of that civilian that you knocked up." Tsume said.

Bayfed burst out laughing. "So that bitch was knocked up when I sold her."

Naruto is stunned, after hearing stories about this man he looks at Tsume. "You never mentioned that he was a Chuunin, I always thought he would be at least a Jonin."

"He was never that strong, the only reason I married him was because it was an arranged marriage."

Bayfed looks at Hana. "Come on my little princess, give Daddy a big hug."

"Drop dead bastard." Hana replied.

Bayfed looks at her. "That's no way to treat your Father."

"You're no Father of mine." Hana replied.

The large white wolf next to him looks at Kuromaru. "Hello brother."

"Hello sister, I see you are still with this moron." Kuromaru said.

The white wolf let out a breath. "You know the clan laws, I cannot abandon my partner no matter how stupid he is."

Bayfed looks at his ex-wife. "Once I remove you I will claim my position as the rightful head of the family."

Naruto looked at the Inuzuka's, both of them looked low on chakra, possibly close to exhaustion, and dispelled himself and shocking both women, but before they have time to register it a new Naruto clone appears. "Well ladies, if you're going to fight him you'll need some help. I hope you don't mind, but I took one of the food pills you once gave me and analyzed it, I was able to make an improvement using some Uzumaki knowledge." He handed each woman a new pill. "I think you're going to like the results. Unlike the standard pills that can make you lose yourself to your Primal Instincts, these won't have that effect on you, but you still get all of the benefits."

Neither woman bothered to ask questions ate their pill. Both suddenly had a massive chakra boost and all their canine features suddenly became more prominent, their canines enlarged and their claws became razor sharp, even Hana who normally doesn't have the usual Clan features. Both women look at the changes in their bodies and feel the massive boost, but also have a clear mind... unlike when they take their normal pills.

Tsume looks at Hana, her expression telling Hana that she approves of them going on the date and anything that happens is her choice. "You want to be Clad Head you'll have to go through me first, so keep this between us... Hana, Kuromaru, stay out of this unless he attacks you or Torimari gets involved." Tsume said, gave Naruto a glance and subtle nod that he returned, then stepped forward away from them and assumed her fighting stance. Bayfed smiled at her and stepped out, as soon as he did she leapt at him at lightning speed with a growl, and he raised his left arm to block her slash at his, one of her favorite tactics, but instead she threw a full power straight right fist at his face a nailed him basically between the eyes, buried her left in his gut, grabbed his coat in both hands, drove her right knee into his balls hard enough to lift him up on his toes then twisted and threw him to the ground with a thud. "Is that all you have... bitch!" Tsume exclaimed fiercely.

Bayfed got up with a small grunt and briefly shook his head to clear it, then lunged at her with a right slash at her face, when she leaned back to avoid it his hand dropped faster than she could react as his left shot up, his gave her a big smile as his fingers sank deep into her very large breasts covered only by her shirt, her vest was never zipped and he'd easily got his hands inside, he viciously squeezed and twisted them, her screams music to his ears. "Lets see how you like it!" He yelled, drove his knee up between her legs, raising Tsume up on her toes in a silent scream, then spun her around once by her breasts and threw her back first into a nearby wall, then looked at Hana. "Once I put this old bitch down you'll be a good girl or you'll get the same treatment until you do." He turned back to Tsume and his smile fell.

Tsume heard him and stood, she was in a full Maternal rage. "You can threaten me all you want, maim me, kill me if you can, it comes with being Clan Head... but when you threaten my children you cross a dangerous line... I hoped I'd never have to use this, but I'll make an exception for you... Forbidden Style: Feral Rage!" Tsume exclaimed powerfully, her hair got wilder, her nails lengthened and her muscles swelled up, then with a howl-like roar she charged him at blinding speed.

Hana watched in shock as Tsume used a jutsu she didn't know about, then moved so fast she couldn't follow her, all she could see was rips appearing in Bayfed's coat and blows being struck, open hand from the small slashes that appeared on his visible skin, suddenly he was knocked down to his hands and knees with Tsume standing over him, she blurred through a series of hand signs so fast her hands briefly became transparent blurs. "Inuzuka Forbidden Technique: Chan Breaking Release!" Tsume exclaimed powerfully then slapped her right hand on his lower back with a flash or chakra and the sound of a chain breaking. Bayfed went stiff a moment then collapsed face down, she suddenly turned and gasped, Torimari had collapsed too. Tsume took a couple deep breaths then looked at her.

"Hana, take that garbage to the nearest ANBU and tell them to lock him up..." Tsume said, Hana nodded, picked him up then ran off, she turned to Naruto and slumped tiredly. "...Kuromaru, when your sister wakes up in a few minutes escort her back to the Estate and get her some food, water and place to sleep..." Kuromaru nodded and walked over to her side. "...Naruto, do you have another one of those pills... I'm close to exhaustion, that jutsu is a huge drain on my chakra, I'm maybe 2 minutes from passing out... and if you tell anyone this you won't sit for a week, understood."

Naruto smiled at her. nodded, then took out another pill and handed it to her, she immediately chewed it up and swallowed it. "I made 4 pills just in case, I know how you Inuzuka are in a serious fight, you win or you die."

"Damn right pup... no one come into my yard, starts a fight and thinks they'll get off unscathed... not while I'm alive." Tsume said proudly, feeling much better. "And Naruto... be good to Hana or I will neuter you." She said then smiled at him. He laughed then quickly leapt out of sight. She sighed and softly shook her head. "I'm getting too old for this shit." She heard Kuromaru chuckle, but ignored it, she had no secrets from him.

===Sakura's POV===

After returning home and stripping out of her civilian clothes Sakura stood in front of a full-length mirror in nothing but her underwear and looked at how her body was so skinny that she could see some of her ribs and begin to understand what Naruto was saying about how she had been living a Fairytale life thinking her prince charming was always going to come rushing in to save her, and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm standing here thinking about Naruto in nothing but my underwear, I never thought that would happen." Looking back at the mirror she now understood how even at the age of 13 she was barely an A cup and the only girl in her class who had not even gotten her first period.

She now understood why her mom was right and all that dieting was the reason why she has no chest and why she never had any energy after a little training, walking over to her closet she moved several boxes around and at back of her closet found a box her Mother had given her, opening it reveals the battle gear her Mother bought her when she graduated, but she never wore, because she didn't think it would make Sasuke like her. Quickly putting the outfit on she goes back to the mirror and checked out her new outfit... a blue and purple battle dress with cherry blossom leaves on it, her headband on her forehead. Turning back towards the window she sees her team photo and thinks, 'thank you for pointing it out to me Naruto' then quickly jumps out the window. As she heads towards the Restaurant District she talks to herself. "I'm going to show you I am a kunoichi."

Upon arrival she begins using the strength that she usually reserved for beating up people who annoyed her... usually Naruto... she was quickly making a path through the Restaurant District. After sending a punch into the stomach of a Sound Ninja that sent him crashing through a fence where a crate fell on top of him. She turned around to see Sasuke down the street, but he isn't advancing on an enemy kunoichi, she's a civilian. Sakura had seen her working one of the merchant carts from Suna, selling jewelry. Seeing him pull a kunai she also sees the same black markings on his face that he had in the Forest of Death. As Sasuke raised the kunai, ready to bring it down on the defenseless woman, she rushed towards her teammate. "NO!"

=== Sasuke's POV, Restaurant District===

The self-proclaimed Avenger was filled with rage as he ripped through all the enemy ninja that he could find, the source of this rage was his blonde teammate, the fact that he was able to beat Gaara so quickly and made it look easy only fueled his rage, along with the villagers reaction. How dare they turn against the Uchiha Clan, having to just stand there and watch as his teammate dominated his opponent while thinking about how he should have that power, there was also him being rejected by the Hyuuga heiress who claimed that she was now a member of the Uzumaki Clan.. how dare that idiot try to claim a Clan status. But to also have one of his most devoted fan girls turn against him as well, as his mind began to be flooded with dark thoughts of making his teammate pay, black markings appeared around his face and shoulder as he begin to tap into the cursed seal of Heaven. He then saw a Wind Country civilian trying to hide in an alley way. He raised the kunai while looking at the woman. "This will teach you."

The woman screams. "No please, I'm just a civilian, I have no part of this invasion!"

Sasuke swings the kunai downward, but it never connects... someone grabbed his arm, then waves of agony rip through his body like lightning, causing the power that was rushing through him to fade away, before his vision goes black a moment. He then finds himself bouncing down the road and crashes into a food cart, he hears the horse whinny and then hooves hitting the ground a moment before the rope tightens around his leg and before he can react he's being dragged down the road.

===Sakura's POV===

Sakura rushed at them, her body so flooded with adrenaline it obliterated even the memory of who the man was, her entire being focused on one thing... stop him, which for her was one thing... the only thing she was good at, she wasn't as skilled she should be, or good at Taijutsu, what she did have was a punch capable of knocking a Jonin out cold. The instant she got close enough her instincts took over... she grabbed his arm with her left and spun him toward her, her right fist already cocked back, then unleashed it not at his face, but his groin, likely cracking his walnuts, the drew back again and with a yell of rage unleashed her most powerful attack, an overhand right to the face... or as Ino called it once, 'The Cherry Bomb', a moment later Sasuke Uchiha was airborne, hit the ground about 30' away, bounced a few times then crashed into a food cart... a few moments later he was getting dragged out of sight by a hose, a rope looped around his leg.

A few moments later Sakura's rage subsided enough for everything to sink in, then she looked at her still clenched right fist and thought. to herself 'I can't believe I just did that', then Inner Sakura popped up in her mind. 'he deserved it, how dare he attack an innocent woman, Cha!' She's broken out of her mind by the sound of clapping, looked to the right and saw one Naruto's Shadow Clones.

"Good job Sakura, I'm glad to see you're finally taking this seriously... and for once it's great seeing someone else on the wrong side of your punches... especially that first one, he's gonna feel that for a while." Naruto's clone said then briefly covered his crotch with both hands.

Sakura glanced down the road where Sasuke disappeared. "I know he always had anger issues, but I never thought he would actually attack an innocent person."

"Don't worry, one of us will find him... that horse will stop eventually." The clone said then smirked.

Sakura looks at the clone as her brief smirk fades. "Naruto, there's something I need to tell you..."

The Clone holds up his hand to interrupt her. "I'm just a clone, if you want to talk to the real Naruto do it after the invasion, my instructions were just to watch over you... and seeing as you're now taking this seriously I can give you this." The clone said as he hands her a scroll.

Sakura looks at it. "What is this?"

"It's a weapon that we think you might be able to use effectively. I'm going to cancel myself and let the boss know you got it, have fun... oh, and before I forget Sakura, the next time you decide to get changed and strip out of your clothes you might want to close the curtains on your window, you gave a pretty good show to half the block... if they had happened to look up." The clone said then smiled and dispelled.

Sakura's entire face went blood red while she was mentally slapping herself in the face. "I can't believe I forgot to close my curtains... wait a second, that means he saw me naked." She quickly shakes her head. "I will deal with that later... it's not like I have much to see anyway." She said then sighed sadly. Quickly putting the scroll on the ground and opens it, being one of the top student in the class she was able to recognize a storage seal, she easily releases the contents with a big puff of smoke, even through the smoke she can see a large object sitting on the ground. Once all the smoke dissipated she sees a large metal bat colored black with a gray handle (A/N: it is the weapon used by Jinta, in Bleach), the weapon is nearly as tall as her with spikes on it, she also sees a sticky note on it and reads the note. She instantly recognizes Naruto's sloppy handwriting that was closer to chicken scratches then words.

== start note===

If you are reading this note Sakura it means you have finally started to take your career seriously and I have decided to give you one more chance so do not waste it, this weapon is called muteki tekkon and I believe with your strength you'll be able to use this effectively.

Naruto

===End of note==

Sakura grabs the handle and to her surprise she's able to lift it easily and gives a couple of swings with it. 'This isn't as heavy as I thought it would be.' She thought. Suddenly a sand shinobi appears.

"Would you look at that, a boy who's is wearing a dress with a bat... the game's been canceled so why don't you put the bat down and run home to your mommy little boy."

Sakura's eyebrow twitches, her anger quickly boils up again, ready to explode. "I'm a girl you asshole!"

The shinobi laughed hard. "If you're a girl you're what... maybe 13, you should have at least some female curves... you're flat as a board, and the only thing big on you is your giant forehead." The shinobi was so busy laughing he missed bloodlust on Sakura's face, he had no idea he's just hit Sakura's 2 biggest 'red buttons'.

Using speed she didn't even know she had Sakura appeared in front of the shinobi and swings the bat, hitting him in the chest and sent him soaring through the air over several buildings until he was out of sight and became a twinkle in the sky. Suddenly Inner Sakura pops up in the back of her mind. 'Now that's a home run baby, Cha!' She turns toward two female sand kunoichi who turned up in time to see their comrade flying through air, she then points that bat at them. "Surrender or you're going over the buildings like your teammate... without your tits." Both glance down at their ample chests then quickly put their hands in the air.

===Hokage Monument Staircase, a few seconds earlier===

Hinata was leading a large group of civilians to the evacuation Center on the side of the mountain, they were halfway up the stairs when Ashia stops and points up. "Look Noriko a shooting star." The entire group turn to see a twinkle in the sky and someone says 'make a wish', both girls close their eyes and scrunch up their face, making all the females in the area laugh at the two girls.

Hinata had seen the twinkle with her Byakuugan. 'That was a shinobi not a shooting star, and the way he was flying I think he must have made fun of Sakura's chest or forehead, at least it wasn't Naruto-kun this time.' She thought, despite having the biggest chest of any girl in her age range, not that any of her friends knew that, she'd never say something mean about her lack of curves... besides, if Sakura hit her there she was done for.

===Naruto's POV, top of the Hokage Monument===

Naruto was standing in front of a table looking at a map of the village then looked up as two clones appear with Anko and Ibiki, both quickly walk over to him, he looks at Anko. "Was it really necessary for you to tell my clone that you planned on trying to get me to knock you up if we sleep together?"

Ibiki pinches his nose. "Why did you bring us here Uzumaki?"

Naruto looks out at the village. "I thought you guys would like an update on the village, currently I'm at 67% evacuation of civilians. I know for a fact that we've lost at least 30 civilians my clones weren't able to get to in time, and 20 Shinobi."

Both of the Jonin look at the village and see three dozen buildings on fire in the poor District along with several other districts. "Why are they attacking those building specifically?" Anko said.

"The Sand and Sound didn't attack those buildings, I did."

Both look at Naruto. with Ibiki crossing his arms. "You better have a good reason for attacking those buildings Uzumaki."

"The reason I had my clones attack those buildings is they are drug dens and growing houses. The Village knows about them but the people who run them are too well connected and have friends in high places, I thought the perfect time to destroy them would be in the middle of an invasion with no way to find out who it was." Naruto replied calmly.

Anko grabs Naruto in a hug while laughing. "And people said that he's an idiot."

Naruto looks at them. "Before I set fire to them my clones grabbed all the cash that in them, I saw no reason to burn it." Now both Jonin are laughing with Ibiki padding Naruto on the back. "My clone I had watching the Hokage just informed me that he's in deep trouble, Orochimaru is using a Forbidden Jutsu, Edo Tensei (A/N Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation), so looks like I'm going to have to step in to help him."

"Are you crazy, you have to be low on chakra from using all these clones, now you're saying you want to go out and fight a Sannin." Anko yelled.

Naruto just grins. "You see this necklace..." He points to the silver necklace he's wearing. "...this is known as a chakra limiter, everything I've done today I've done at 20%, this cuts off 80% of my chakra. Once I take this off I will have my full power." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small device that only Anko recognizes, types something into it, a doorway suddenly appears and Naruto just walks into it.

Before the door closes Anko calls out to him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some back up." Naruto replied.

=== unknown location===

In an office the voice of a man could be heard yelling. "Why the hell did I take this damn job, all I ever do is paperwork and more paperwork and meetings after meetings."

A woman in a Gray outfit interrupts. "Please stop whining, you know what you do helps us tremendously..." She said as she put a stack of paperwork on his desk. "...besides, this is the last of it and then you're free for the rest of the day."

Both suddenly look up as a doorway appears in the middle of the office, as it opens a blonde kid in a trench coat walks out.. The man stands up. "Who the hell are you."

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lord Naruto Uzumaki and you and I need to have a talk Lord Raikage." Naruto said.

x

End Chapter 20


	21. Counter Attack

I wish to apologize I was fixing some mistakes in these last few chapters and for some reason they kept posting The same chapter I wish for you to know that chapter 23 is in beta

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 21: Counter Attack

By: Jacke44

====West Residential Area====

Team 10 fell back on the training that Asuma-sensei put them through while defending the evacuating civilians. Shikamaru's shadow moved through the enemy shinobi, locking them in place. Choji quickly followed up with his new right fist. The explosion of power sent the enemy ninja flying through several buildings. Choji looked at his arm and then smirked at Shikamaru and Ino, "Ya know? I gotta hand it to Naruto. This fist really packs a punch."

Ino walked up behind him and slapped him on the back of the head, "It's bad enough that Naruto has started using those bad puns. You better not start imitating him."

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, "Troublesome. Why couldn't I just be lying back and watching clouds instead of dealing with this troublesome blonde."

Said troublesome blonde promptly turned, placed her hands on her hips, and raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru. That eyebrow rose higher as a sand ninja slams into the ground between the three of them. He twitches a few times while muttering repeated apologies about a flat chests and big foreheads before promptly passing out.

Ino pokes him a few times with her foot, "I think this guy had a run in with Sakura. She's the only one I know that would cause this much damage for such words."

Choji nodded, "I think we will have to get a distance measurement. It has to be a new record. She certainly never hit Naruto that hard."

The other two nodded before leaping back into the fray.

====Start of Invasion; Top of Hokage Booth====

The smoke from the signal slowly dissipated to reveal Hiruzen and Orochimaru facing each other. Hiruzen Sarutobi scowled at his former student who merely smirked in return.

"I see that you have finally returned my old student." Hiruzen said as he threw off the kage robes.

Orochimaru chuckled disturbingly before replying, "Oh Sensei. What can I say? I was feeling a little homesick." His eyes widened with a sickening light and his arms rose into the air, "And now I shall destroy this village and show all of the citizens that you made a mistake in your choice of Fourth Hokage!"

"The only mistake I made was not ending you when I had the chance!" Hiruzen snarled angrily, "And now I shall rectify that mistake!"

Four sound shinobi leaped to four corners of the rooftop and raised a barrier that Hiruzen Sarutobi had not seen since his time as a genin under the Second Hokage. There would be no reinforcements for either side. This was a one on one fight and only one could emerge alive. This thought rang through both of their minds as Hiruzen threw a handful of shuriken. These shuriken then multiplied and forced Orochimaru to replace himself with a mud clone.

"Well now." Orochimaru said, "Shall we begin this?"

====Present Time====

It was a sign of how lax Hiruzen had become in his training regimen that he was panting for breath while wishing he had not Been to Relax In his training His old student Orochimaru stood before him with a smirk on his face as he took in his sensei's tired old body. Like Jiraiya, Orochimaru had retained the strength of his past and had even seemed to increase it.

Hiruzen quickly went through the hand signs for the Earth Style: Great Mud River. He quickly followed this with an Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missile and then set flames onto the rock missiles forming Fire Dragon Missiles. The combined attacks caught Orochimaru off guard and his body thrashed around before fading away.

"You can come out now Orochimaru. I know you wouldn't die from something like that." Hiruzen said from where he stood.

Orochimaru rose from the tiles that covered the rooftop, "Soon Sarutobi-sensei, I shall reunite you with your dear teachers. Though I must say that I am greatly disappointed by your decision to disqualify Sasuke-kun. I was so looking forward to seeing how much he improved. And that Uzumaki boy, he has attained vast power. Power unlike any that I have seen before. It intrigues me."

"Naruto's strength doesn't come from Jutsus," Hiruzen said, "Naruto is the embodiment of the Will of Fire! He has sought strength to protect those that he loves and cares for. He understands that it is only when you have protected something that is precious to you that the true strength of the Shinobi can emerge!"

Orochimaru scoffed, "There you go again sensei. Always speaking of that worthless ideal. The Will of Fire is but an illusion for weaklings that cannot stand at the top. They do not have the strength themselves, thus they take it from others."

"So says the one who leeches from others in order to sustain his own power!" Hiruzen growled.

Orochimaru scowled at his sensei and began to run through handsigns, "Summoning Jutsu! Impure World Reincarnation!" Orochimaru slams his hands down onto the ground and three coffins rose from the ground. Or rather two did. The third rose halfway before something seemed to grab hold of it and pull it back down. Orochimaru snarled in annoyance before sighing, "It does not matter if one failed. The First and Second should be enough to lay waste to this Village. Oh, the irony, hm?" The lids of the two coffins fell forward to reveal the pale bodies of the kages.

Hiruzen could only feel disgust for the creature that had once been his student, "How far you have fallen, Orochimaru, to desecrate the dead."

"Unlike you, sensei, I will stop at nothing to obtain power. And now I have the power of the Senju at my fingertips, both Hashirama and Tobirama!" Orochimaru sneered.

The two pale men stumbled forward from their coffins. They glanced around, and the second figure folded his arms, "It seems that there is one who has taken to using my forbidden jutsu, brother."

The first figure nodded solemnly before turning to Hiruzen, "Tell me Hiruzen, how fares this generation of shinobi?"

Hiruzen smiled widely, "The will of fire burns brighter than ever and at its' base stands the one who shall surpass all kages of the past."

"Enough of this reunion." Orochimaru said with a scowl, "It is time to end this."

Orochimaru reached into his kunai pouch and drew out two kunai with red tags on the end. Without warning he plunged them into the backs of the two figures heads. Steam rises from both bodies and the paleness of death leaves them. Their eyes grow blank and they move into battle stances.

"I assure you First Lord Hokage, Second Lord Hokage that I Hiruzen Sarutobi shall return your souls to rest." Hiruzen slid into a ready stance of his own and did not have to wait long for a response.

Hashirama's hands blurred through a series of handsigns and slammed them to the roof. A wave of roots rushed forward and were burned to a crisp by the answering fireball jutsu. Tobirama forced Hiruzen to leave his position when he called out, "Water Style! Great Flood!" Water swamps the area and The three kages land feet first on the top of the water. Orochimaru stood with a manic grin as he watched the battle continue.

Hiruzen rushed Tobirama and their limbs blurred into a series of punches and kicks. Hashirama leaped into the fray with a punch that staggered Hiruzen. However, he quickly dropped to avoid another series of punches before launching himself back. 'I need backup!' Hiruzen thought to himself. He raised a hand to his lips and bit into it. Just as the blood welled up, vines shot up and ensnared his body.

Hiruzen watched in fascinated horror as he witnessed the signature jutsu of the first hokage, "Wood Style! Great Forest Creation!" Through the water, trees and vines grew to gigantic proportions and became a jungle the likes of which no living ninja had ever seen. Hiruzen shook himself to get his thoughts back under control and heaved forward against the vines. His right hand, the blood still there, came into contact with the wood of one of the trees and Hiruzen shouted, "Summoning Jutsu! Monkey King Enma!"

A plume of smoke covered the area and from within the former kages and Orochimaru heard the sound of wood shattering. When the smoke cleared, Hiruzen was seen standing next to a monkey of similar height as him. The monkey surveyed the area and gave a snort.

"Do you see now Sarutobi? I told you that letting him go would only bring misfortune."

"Yes Enma. You did say that. And now it is time to correct that mistake." Hruzen said with head tilted forward to shadow his eyes a bit, "Please Enma. Adamantine Noi."

"It is too late now." Enma said in disgust, "Very well. Let us fight again."

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he shouted at the two reanimated kage, "Don't let the monkey transform!"

The two men charged forward only for a haymaker to knock Hashirama away and a fist to slam into Tobirama's head. Enma then took a stance and transformed into a large metal bo staff. He flew into Hiruzen's waiting hand and the two charged forward to meet the kages. Once more they traded blows. Hiruzen found himself preoccupied with Hashirama when he heard a cry of "Water Style! Water Shockwave!"

He instantly disengaged and jumped to the side to avoid the jet of water that would have carved out half of his stomach. Tobirama then appeared in front of him and began to throw punches and kicks at Hiruzen while roots and vines of varying sizes worked to trip the third Hokage. Finally, Hiruzen stumbled and barely avoided an attack but it caused him to unbalance and he fell to his knees. Hiruzen looks up to see the two former kages bearing down on him.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening and everyone on the roof turned to look at the set of traditional Japanese doors that had appeared out of thin air. A shadowed figure stood within the set of doors and a voice called out.

"Bakudo #99: Bankin (Full Prohibtion)! First Incantation! Prologue: Halting Wraps!"

Before anyone could react, two sheets of white cloth shot out of the opening and wrapped around the two former kages.

"Second Incantation! Refrain: Serial Hundred Bolts!"

The shadowed figure stepped out from the door and slowly revealed Naruto Uzumaki standing in armor from the Warring States era. His chest plate, helmet, and arm protectors were all red and the Uzumaki clan symbol stood out on his helmet.

Hiruzen shook himself out of his shock and called to Naruto, "Run Naruto! Orochimaru is too strong for you to face!"

Slowly, Naruto turns to look at the third Hokage, "You have had many chances to take him out Hiruzen. Each time you failed. It is time that you realized that the antics of those from your generation will no longer be accepted and the relics of the past need to step aside for the new generation" to step forward. Naruto then folded his arms and turned back to face Orochimaru, "Besides, as the former student of the first hokage who was married to Mito Uzumaki, you should know that the general rule of the family is that one never goes into battle without backup."

"You need to listen to the kid."

Both Hiruzen and Orochimaru stared in shock at the sight of the Fourth Raikage Ay stepping out from the doorway.

"You and Onoki are getting too old for this job. To think that you couldn't even sniff out this invasion. It should have been obvious if you had just looked."

Orochimaru watched, intrigued, as the doors closed and disappear before chuckling, "My, my Naruto-kun. That is quite the interesting jutsu. But tell me. Why do you fight for this pathetic village? After everything that they have done to you, do they really deserve it? Why not join me. Together we can grow stronger and destroy these worthless mongrels! I can even bring back your dear departed parents."

"Don't listen to him Naruto!" Hiruzen shouted out, "There is nothing that he would offer without strings attached! Plus this is the village that you're parents lived in and died to protect! No matter how badly the villagers acted, your parents wouldn't have wanted you to turn your back on it!"

Naruto's eyes grew cold as he looked at Orochimaru, "First of all, I am not a traitor. Second, I would never disgrace the dead by using such an abominable technique as the Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection) where one must sacrifice the life of another for the one that you wish to bring back. As for the village, go ahead. Feel free to burn it to the ground."

The rooftop was quiet as all of the major players stared at Naruto in astonishment. Hiruzen called out in shock, "Naruto! How can you say that?!"

"Because the village is just wood, stone, and nails. Even if the buildings are laid to waste, it does not mean that Konohagakure would be destroyed. Konoha is not the buildings or even the monument. The true form of the Village Hidden in the leaves is in the people that live here!" Naruto focused on Orochimaru, "I know all about how you applied for the position of Hokage. However, you were unaware of what the position truly meant. To be Hokage means to be willing to nurture and protect the people of the village. Not treat them as your personal playthings!"

Ay smirks at Naruto, "I couldn't have said it better myself. As you said, the heart of Kumogakure is the people that live there."

Hiruzen felt his heart swell with pride at Naruto's words. Naruto then turned his attention to the two wrapped up figures that were struggling to free themselves from the cloth that covered them. He reached down to a seal on his belt and releases the glove that was held within. It was red with a skull surrounded by blue flames on the back of the hand.

The glove went onto his right hand and he flashed stepped behind the two former kages and slammed his hand into the back of both heads, forcing the souls from the bodies. The bodies crumbled to ash and the cloth collapsed. Two bodies fell forward from the ash to reveal two of the sound ninjas from earlier parts of the exam. Naruto then noticed that the souls of the two hokages were standing behind the piles of ash looking at him in shock.

Naruto then resealed the glove back into the seal on his belt and said, "Let me handle this Old Man. You just sit back and enjoy the show."

"No Naruto." Hiruzen said, shaking his head, "Let my self and A handle this."

Naruto glared at him, "Hiruzen, I swear by all that is holy that if you enter into this fight, then I will be dropping your ass off in the retired ninja home. And as you know, they have recently banned tobacco."

Hiruzen's face lost all color before he coughed and said, "I'll just be over there." Hiruzen walked over to one of the roots left over from his fight with the first Hokage. As he sat down, Enma released his transformation, looking rather ragged. He sighed as he sat down, "Ya know? I think the kid is right. It might be time for us to retire."

Upon seeing the monkey, Naruto gained a pensive look, "Ya know? I always wondered why the Sarutobi clan had the monkey contract when the Uchiha have their eyes. Like monkey see, monkey do?"

Tobirama turned to his brother with a smirk, "I remember when you said the exact same thing to Madara after the first time Hiruzen summoned a monkey. The two of you then got into a fight that destroyed Mito's flower garden. Neither of you could walk straight for a month after she put the two of you in the hospital."

Hashirama shuddered as he remembered the horrifying beatdown he and his friend suffered before a rain cloud appeared over him and he curled up slightly while a finger drew circles on the roof, "Didn't matter how many times we said we were sorry."

The three elite shinobi suppressed grins as they remembered the times that they had interacted with the Uchiha clan while Enma snorted in annoyance, "As if my clan would work with that bunch of hairless apes! The only good Uchiha is a dead one."

"Not true." Naruto said, "Mikoto wasn't so bad."

Enma tilted his head for a moment before he nodded, "That's true. She was one of the good ones."

Orochimaru let out a sigh, "I grow tired of this. It does not matter who you bring to fight me. I will lay waste to this Village."

Naruto traded looks with Ay and the Raikage was suddenly covered in his lightning armor. He then disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared to throw a punch with three claws made of lightning attached. Unfortunately, they found out that it was merely a mud clone.

Ay looked around in annoyance, "Come out you yellow-bellied snake or is hiding all you're good at?!"

Orochimaru rose from the rooftop with an angry scowl, "Well if you want to see my true power that badly, then I will gladly destroy you utterly!"

The two were interrupted by Naruto shouting out, "Bakudo #62: Hundred Step Balustrade!" A pale blue-white rod appeared in Naruto's hand. He launched it forward and it split not a hundred different rods. Orochimaru tried to dodge the falling rods of energy but a few managed to hit him. The trapped figure quickly fell apart to reveal that it was a mud clone the whole time.

Naruto frowned and said to Ay, "I think you hit the mark about his true strength if all he can do is a mud clone and substitution."

Orochimaru quickly emerged from the ground, aiming to punch Naruto. He was shocked when Naruto held up a hand with a pale blue-white orb within it and said, "Bakudo #8 Seki (Repulse)." Orochimaru was sent flying back. Naruto and Ay quickly charged forward to strike him.

====== Hinata POV Evacuation Shelter =====

Upon entering the shelter, Hinata begins to work on calming down the civilians and wounded. The children were soon soothed by the calming kindness that she naturally exuded. As she made rounds through the building, she came across a man who was bleeding from his arm. She immediately made her way over to him and removes the sleeve from his shirt.

Her eyes found the long gash and, remembering her training, she spoke, "Lily, Shun'o! Soten Kishun (Twin Sacred Return Shield)!" And two glowing lights shot forward and created and oblong dome over the man's body.

The people standing around her watched in shock as blood returned to the arm and flesh knitted back together. A few noticed that a missing finger on the other hand slowly returned as well.

After a few minutes, the man slowly gets up and begins to thank her and then notices his finger. He looks at her in shock, "How did you do that?! This finger was lost when I was a child!"

Hinata just smiled and moved on to the next injury.

===== Back Inside the Barrier =====

Naruto and Ay stood a little way back from Orochimaru. The were panting heavily. Naruto had suffered some burns to his armor. He had known going into battle that he wasn't truly ready to take on someone of the Sannin's caliber. He had been able to throw Neji around easily enough, but he was nowhere near this man's level of power. He was barely ranked a third seat according to his teachers. This equated to high chunin and low tokubetsu jonin.

Naruto suddenly heard Lunetta's voice inside his head.

"Naruto-kun, I believe that this is the perfect time to show my true power."

Orochimaru smirks as he looks at Naruto's tired body, "It seems that you are finally wearing out. I am intrigued as to how you gained these abilities."

Naruto smirks back and straitens up, "It seems that you did not do much research on my clan. An Uzumaki always has an ace up their sleeve." He reached up to the necklace that hung around his neck and channeled chakra into it. The area was instantly flooded with chakra, causing everyone to gasp for air and feel like gravity had suddenly increased.

Naruto laughed at Orochimaru's shocked expression, "You see Orochimaru, this necklace is not just a fashion statement. It is a chakra limiter. While most are content to walk around with their total amount of chakra on display for the world to see, I am not. I keep a portion of it sealed away as a fail-safe in case a situation like this should ever arise. I have just unlocked another portion of my chakra."

Ay was staring at Naruto in shock before a smile spread across his face. Naruto may have been the son of Kushina and Minato, but the boy had certainly earned his respect. Ay looked forward to the chance to fight the boy in a match.

Naruto reached behind his back and grabbed the tanto. He draws it from the sheathe and calls out, "Wash them away, Lunetta!" With a flash of light, Naruto is suddenly holding the butterfly swords from before He vanished from where he stood using flash step and slashed at Orochimaru.

Three deep cuts appear on the man's chest and the man grows a sickly pale that was worse than the paleness that his body had already possessed. He had become shrunken like a man who had gone without water for days and the blade glowed brightly.


	22. Conclusion

Once again I apologize for the confusion Hopefully chapter 23 will be out soon

 _From Ninja to Shinigami_

 _Chapter 22: Conclusion_

 _By: jacke44_

 _Naruto reached behind his back and grabbed the tanto. He draws it from the sheathe and calls out, "Wash them away, Lunetta!" With a flash of light, Naruto is suddenly holding the pair of butterfly swords from before. He vanished from where he stood with flash step and slashed at Orochimaru._

 _Three slashes appear on the man's chest and the man grows sickly pale. That was worse than the paleness that his body had already possessed. He had become shrunken like a man who had gone without water for days and the blade glowed brightly._

…

Orochimaru shook off the shock and ejected himself from his body, as the old one turning to ash just as this happened. He then quickly turned his attention to Naruto who stood poised for either attacking or countering.

Naruto drew back the glowing blade and thrust it forward, calling out, "Water Ark! Piercing Wave!"

A spear of water laced with reishi shot forth from Naruto's blade. The attack was too fast for Orochimaru to dodge and it cut his body in half. Unfortunately, Orochimaru's two halves quickly ejected snakes that pulled the two halves together and sealed it up again.

As soon as Orochimaru's feet touched the ground, a lightning wreathed Ay blindsided him with a devastating punch. The body was sent flying and hit the ground, only to be revealed as a mud clone. The real one then shot out from the rooftop with one arm stretched forward as he called out the "Striking Shadow Snakes" jutsu. Naruto countered with a wave of his right hand in a sweeping motion, 'Hado #54 Haien! (Abolishing Flames!)

All that were watching were shocked when the snakes were obliterated by massive flames. Naruto then chuckled and spoke conversationally to Orochimaru, "You know? I'm kinda disappointed in you. All those lessons in the academy where the three legendary Sannin, the three ninja that were able to take on Hanzo and survive, we were told your team was the greatest fighters the world has ever seen. But if this is your best, then I'm not impressed."

Orochimaru scowled and opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by the blond ninja.

"If I'm going to fight a sannin, then I would like for the battle to not be so one sided. Honestly, I think that Hanzo only gave you the title out of pity. You aren't strong. Especially in comparison to your teammates. Take your female teammate Tsunade Senju for example. Even though she has become nothing more than a broken drunken gambler, she paved the way for better medics and created many of the medical jutsu and laws that are employed to this day! Despite her habits now, she is still acknowledged as the greatest medic Ninja and capable of healing any wound or illness as well as being the world's strongest Kunoichi!

Orochimaru let out a growl but was unable to say anything as Naruto continued his speech.

"Then we come to your other teammate Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. He is acknowledged as the world's biggest pervert and womanizer. He graduated the dead last of his generation and yet was able to become the most prominent Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) Master rivaled only by those from my clan. He is credited with Be coming a toad sage and training the Fourth Hokage and being a published author despite the subject matter of his books." Naruto paused for a moment as his eyes narrowed in on the fuming snake, "And then there is you. The only mentions there are of you in the history books is the fact that you fought in two Ninja wars and then became the worst traitor in Konoha's history. So, what does that make you in comparison to your teammates?"

Orochimaru snarled at Naruto and sent a Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough) towards Naruto and Ay. As the two dodged, Orochimaru screamed at Naruto, "I WILL ENJOY SLAUGHTERING YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

==== With Hiruzen and Enma During the Fight ====

The Monkey King let out a whistle, "Gotta hand it to the brat. I've never seen anyone get under that pale bastard's skin like that. Not since he and Jiraiya were arguing over who was the better teacher."

Hiruzen laughed, "Don't forget old friend, Naruto _is_ an Uzumaki. They were notorious for being able to get under another person's skin. It did not matter who they were."

Enma nodded with a wistful smile, "I remember when his mother was young and making your hair go grey early."

Hiruzen chuckled, "I remember the time that she made the entirety of the outside of the academy look like a crime scene. The academy instructors had to close it for the day after finding the chalk outlines of human bodies and wondered why they hadn't been informed of an ongoing investigaton. The only reason we knew it was her was because we found her ID where she dropped it when she left the night before. Turns out, she hadn't studied for the history test scheduled that day. I made her take it anyways." Hiruzen let out another chuckle as he looked at Naruto, "Though Naruto has outdone that with his painting of the Hokage Monument."

Their attention was drawn back to the fight when there was an explosion from a high-level wind jutsu.

==== With the First and Second Hokages ====

Hashirama sat enjoying the fight that he was witnessing. He looked over to his brother and said, "Since we know that his mother is an Uzumaki, want to make a bet on who his father is?"

Tobirama stood straight faced with his arms crossed, "My guess would be Yamanaka blood due to the blond hair.

Hashirama nodded, "That is possible, but you are forgetting that the Yamanaka usually have straight hair. My money would be on the Namikaze clan. They are known for their wild hair.

==== With Naruto and Ay ====

Naruto shifted his stance so that his left sword was placed dominantly. His eyes fall on Orochimaru who was beginning to breathe heavily, his body growing tired from the fighting, "I believe that it is time for you to witness the power of my left blade.'

Orochimaru disappeared from where he stood and appeared behind Naruto, summoning a Long sword Out of his mouth as the blade is sweeping around to cut off the boy's head. Every person within the barrier felt the pulse in the air and saw Orochimaru suddenly struggling to move. It was as if he were trapped in thick mud.

Naruto turns to face Orochimaru and a second pulse causes the pale snake man to begin floating with the rubble around him. Orochimaru wasn't the only one to stare at Naruto with a shocked face before a third pulse shot the man and the rubble away. Orochimaru slammed back first into one of the tree roots.

Naruto had a large grin on his face as he spoke to Orochimaru, "So? Have you figured out the ability of my left blade? As a man of Science, it should be obvious."

Orochimaru did not respond as he stood up.

Naruto sighed in annoyance, "Well if you won't guess, then it falls on me to explain. The name of my sword is Lunetta, which translates to Little Moon. My right blade, as you can guess, allows me to manipulate water in any form including everything from the water within your body to the very air itself. I could even go so far as to create a storm if I work the air just right."

Already all the eyes around the area were widening in shock, but Naruto wasn't finished.

"As for my left blade, if you please direct your attention to the sky." As they all looked up and saw a few clouds and a half moon, Naruto continued, "The moon is the key to my left blade. It allows me to affect the gravity around. Both increasing it and decreasing it as I want. I can use it to both push objects away from me and pull objects to me. I literally have power over the tides and once the moon becomes full, my full power will be unleashed."

The common consensus of those listening was, ' _This kid is way overpowered!_ '

Hiruzen smiled as the thought crossed him mind that only Naruto would be lucky enough to find a weapon that would pay such honor to his familial roots.

Orochimaru merely stared at Naruto, shock etched on his face as he thought to himself, ' _Where did this kid get his hands on a sword that rivals the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?!'_

Ay merely shakes his head as he thinks to himself that Naruto would be someone to watch for in the future.

Naruto rushed at Orochimaru and his left blade cut through the air. Orochmaru's attempt to dodge was doomed to failure and he felt himself pulled forward. The gravity returned to normal and Naruto made way for Ay to follow up with a punch. The gut shot revealed the enemy to be a mud clone.

Orochimaru rose from the rooftop tiles, glaring at Naruto, "Dealing with you is proving to be more trouble than it is worth. I look forward to dissecting you and taking these abilities for myself!"

Naruto begins panting for breath. Exhaustion was setting in after three separate fights, summoning the number of clones that he had, and fighting against Orochimaru. This needed to be ended soon.

Naruto looked over to Ay, "Can you keep him still for just a short time?"

Ay nodded, "Just give me an opening."

Naruto turned to look at Orochimaru and noticed that the snake man was standing in a patch of water left over from the fight between the Hokages. A smirk crosses his face and he says to Orochimaru, "Do you know what happens to a snake when it is struck by lightning?" Naruto raised his right hand, "The same as what happens to everyone else. Hado #4 Byakurai! (White Lightning!)

Orochimaru screamed in pain as the lightning struck the water and reached him. Naruto's shout of, "Now!" sent Ay into action. The man appeared behind the snake sannin and grabbed him in a bear hug. Naruto followed with a puff of smoke signaling the summoning of an item to his hand. _'I hope this stuff Mayuri gave me works.'_ Naruto thought as he shoved a syringe with a lime green liquid into Orochimaru's skin and injected it.

Naruto and Ay jumped back and Orochimaru's screams were renewed. Orochimaru dropped to his knees, gasping for breath as he snarled out at Naruto, "What did you do to me?!"

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "I injected you with a chakra virus. Now reaching for your chakra will cause you pain. The more you draw, the more pain you will experience."

The four sound ninja that were holding up the barrier released it and appeared at their master's side. One with a mohawk bent down and picked up his master before leading an attempt to get away.

Hiruzen quickly jumped to his feet and ordered the surrounding ANBU groups to apprehend the fleeing group. But they all stopped when Naruto's voice rose in a chant.

Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanin! Look upon yourself in horror and claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9 Hōrin (Disintegrating Circle)*

They all watched Naruto raise his fingers and begin to generate an orange tendril with spiraling yellow patterns. The tendril wraps around the Redheaded female and a second tendril from his left hand ensnares a four armed male. Naruto brought his two hands together and sharply down. The force of the two impacting with the roof caused the two sound ninja to fall unconscious. The ANBU quickly apprehend the two ninja and Hiruzen turns to a dragon masked ANBU, demanding a report.

"Sir! The enemy is in full retreat and there is minimal damage to the village. There are currently two hundred confirmed dead including both ninja and civilians." Dragon said.

Hiruzen dismissed the man and turned to find another door like the one that had opened before and saw Naruto shaking Ay's hand. Hiruzen makes his way over to the two in time to hear the last of their conversation.

==== With Naruto and Ay ====

Naruto put out his hand as he said to Ay, "Thank you again for helping to protect my village. I will stop by in a few weeks with the promised seals from my clan."

Ay took his hand and shook it firmly, "I look forward to any future dealings. Too bad we couldn't kill the snake today. I will definitely be keeping an eye out for you. Hopefully you won't become as much trouble as your mother and father. I also look forward to one day seeing the full power of your blade. The fight ended before I could."

Naruto grinned a fox like grin as he scratched at the back of his head, "Truth is, I haven't actually mastered my blade to that extent and taking an untested weapon into battle could get me killed."

Ay nods in acceptance, "Good thinking. I have seen plenty of people go into a fight with an attack that they have not mastered and ended up hurting not only themselves, but also those around them." Turning to face the doorway, he says, "I need to get back to my village before my brother decides to do something stupid like hold another rap contest. I'm just glad that none of his students have picked up his habit. I don't think that the village would survive it."

Naruto let out a laugh, "I know what you mean. I have a whole house of little brothers and sisters. Within the first week, I was ready to rip my hair out, but I wouldn't trade them for the world."

Ay's attention was caught by the slight cough off to the side. He looked over and then fully turned to face the aging third hokage. Hiruzen bowed to Ay and said, "On behalf of the Village Hidden in the Leaf and the land of Fire, I thank you Lord Raikage. Though our villages have not been on good terms, you were willing to set that aside and come to our aid. I hope that this will open new doors in the future."

Ay nods, his expression never shifting from the serious set, "Perhaps. I believe that it is time to let bygones be bygones. What my father did left a black mark on our village and has caused others to not trust us as they used to. I have spent my reign attempting to undo my father's wrongs, but it is slow going. Hopefully this new partnership will be able to aid in that."

Ay turned back to the doorway and walked through, calling over his shoulder as he went, "Remember the deal kid."

As the doorway closed, Naruto looked at Hiruzen, "I suppose now we should see about the state of the village. I'll see how the nobles are doing."

Hiruzen nodded, "Please report to the Council chamber in three hours so that we can do a full check on the situation." Naruto gave a two fingered salute and flash stepped away as Hiruzen turned to the surrounding ANBU, "Secure the two prisoners and then return to your posts."

==== A few seconds after everyone leaves ====

The sound of a banjo twang was heard followed by the cry of a hawk. A tumbleweed passed by the ghostly forms of the First and Second Hokages.

Hashirama looked at Tobirama and asked, "So what should we do now? Just stick around here?

Tobirama sighed, "It would probably be a good idea to wait and see if anyone can see us."

Hashirama shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "Well, if no one can see us, how about going to check on the hot springs? Be a good chance to see how this generation of women is shaping up."

Tobirama glared at his brother, "That attitude is the reason that you spent half of your reign in the hospital. Both mother and your wife would beat you senseless. That is why I was always mother's favorite."

Hashirama could only hang his head in shame.

==== Konoha Council Chambers ====

Hiruzen took a seat at the head of the council table while still dressed in his battle armor. To his right sat all of the clan heads of the village. At the end was Tsume who had dragged Naruto into the seat next to her. Naruto complained about not being able to fall asleep because of it, Tsume merely replied that it seemed that she would need to continue what she started with his mother.

To Hiruzen's left sat the civilian council along with his personal advisors behind him. They were all joined by most of the elite jōnin as well as Sara Saito, the head doctor of the village hospital. When the civilian council saw Naruto sitting at the council tables, there was an immediate outcry for his removal.

Hiruzen glared them all to silence, "You would dare demand the removal of the head of two clans without cause?!" As the cowed councilors shrank back in their seats Hiruzen addressed the entirety of the room, "I am sure that nobody wishes to remain here for long today. Many of us have family members to check on. Therefore, if anyone has anything to say regarding the invasion?"

Kakashi stepped forward, "Lord Hokage, I wish to file charges against genin Naruto Uzumaki for deliberately disobeying any orders that I gave to him. He refused both to assist Sasuke Uchiha as well as turning over weapons and equipment that would have been better held by someone who would have been able to prove competent. I recommend that he be stripped of rank and ordered to turn over all other equipment so that it may be placed in better hands."

The civilian council immediately cried out affirmations. The clan heads and other shinobi immediately cried out in outrage and began to defend Naruto.

Hiruzen immediately silenced them all with a burst of Killing Intent, "That is enough! Asuma! Tell me why this happened."

Taking his customary cigarette out of his mouth, Asuma spoke, "Immediately after the invasion started, Sasuke Uchiha immediately broke into a blind rage and took off. When Naruto appeared and Kakashi ordered him to assist the Uchiha, Naruto turned to ask me for orders. I ordered him to protect the civilians. He then sent one of two women that had followed him to the academy to protect the students and the other to the hospital to provide backup. He then created an army of shadow clones that spread throughout the village as well as protecting the nobles and evacuating them."

"As for the equipment, they were special pieces that he handed out to specific people as gifts. Upon learning of their power, Kakashi demanded that they be given to Sasuke. Naruto refused and then sent out a pulse of chakra to awaken the civilians and saw to their evacuation. He left after doing so." Asuma finished his report and placed the cigarette back into his mouth.

Hiruzen looked to the surrounding Ninja, "Do you all agree with this report?" The assembled ninja all gave nods of assent.

Ibiki stepped forward, "Lord Hokage, I can affirm the validity of Jōnin Asuma's report due to receiving many reports stating how Uzumaki-san saved many lives and ensured the safety of many civilians. In light of this, I believe that there should be no punishment for his refusal to follow orders and demanded of clan secrets and artifacts. He even managed to defeat a boss summon. As well as the fact that he is even still awake after making so many shadow clones."

Sara Saito rose to her feet, "On behalf of the hospital, I thank Uzumaki-san. Without his sending us backup along with the new equipment, we would have lost many more lives than we did."

Naruto gave a fox like grin, "I'm glad you liked it, but you should know that what you received is only a prototype. The end result is a work in progress."

Sara Saito turned to the boy with a smile that she used to coax small children, "And I am sure that you will not tell me what that is will you."

Naruto merely grinned as he raised his nose into the air, "You are absolutely correct. A true artist never reveals his masterpiece until it is completed."

Hiruzen smirked, "Alright you two, enough. You can finish your lover's quarrel later." Most of the room chuckled as the two blushed, "I believe that due to the evidence presented that there are no grounds for punishing Naruto. It seems that he was correct in ignoring Kakashi's orders. For his services and ability during the invasion, I am hereby promoting him to chunin. Now, are there any other matters that need to be brought to our attention?"

Naruto spoke up from his seat, "Lord Hokage, During the invasion, one of my clones witnessed Sasuke Uchiha allowing himself to be overtaken by the cursed seal of heaven. He then proceeded to attempt to murder a foreign civilian from the land of wind who had hidden in an alleyway. However, he fell victim to the one thing that all men feel at least once in their life."

In the quiet room, it was Anko who asked the question, "And what would that be Naruto-kun?"

"He was unlucky enough to run into an angry female in the form of his teammate Sakura Haruno. She interfered and insured that he would not be a danger to anyone for the rest of the invasion. I believe that the seal placed upon the cursed seal of heaven is weakening and that a master should take a look at it. I would also recommend that an impartial psychiatrist give Sasuke a profile to confirm his ability to remain a ninja."

Upon finishing his statement, the civilian council screamed in outrage at Naruto's slanderous words against the vaunted Uchiha. Hiruzen quickly silenced them before promising to recall Jiraiya the toad sage to examine the seal and requesting that Inoichi to perform the analysis.

==== Hokage Tower, Three days later ====

For the past three days, Hiruzen had been hard at work dealing with the damages done by the invasion. Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. There were only three hundred deaths compared to what it could have been. Hiruzen looked up at the sound of the office window opening and Jiraiya's voice calling to him.

"I'm surprised that you aren't buried in paperwork sensei! Every other time your desk would be covered in it."

Hiruzen smiled in response, "It is thanks to Naruto teaching me how to defend against it. Of course, that was before he surprised me by letting his mask drop. Now he is barely speaking to me except in official capacities. He understood keeping his father a secret but pointed out that we could have at least told him of his mother's heritage."

Hiruzen leaned back with a sad sigh, "We both made mistakes in regards to Naruto. I allowed the village to get away with so much and my law did more harm than good. And you will have to answer to him as to why you did not take to your godfather duties as you should have."

Jiraiya slid in through the open window, "Well, I am back, and I guess I should introduce myself to him. He will have to come to terms with the fact that I had many duties to perform to keep the village safe. I heard he got a promotion to chunin. I bet he wouldn't mind going out to celebrate. There is this really cute redhead in a brothel that I know." A perverted grin crossed the old perverts face, "I bet he would have a great time with her."

Hiruzen gave his student a gimlet glare and thought to himself, _'You better hope that Tsume and Yoshino don't hear about is no telling which one would rip you apart first'_

Hiruzen sighs, "You should know that Naruto loathes perverts and is one of the most respected males in the eyes of the female population. He found old laws that went by the wayside that forces men to take responsibility for their actions. He also created a new seal that I have not heard details about. The women give me the cold shoulder when I ask about. As for meeting Naruto, I was just about to head over myself. While we are making our way over, I will inform you of your new mission as well as his strange and useful new abilities."

==== Road to the Uzumaki Comound ====

Hiruzen and Jiraiya turned down the road leading to the Uzumaki compound and saw twin girls of about eight or nine years. Both wielded spears and the only difference between them was clothing and hair-styles. Both were attempting intimidating looks that came off more cute than scary and made Hiruzen laugh loudly on the inside. The two men came to a stop in front of the two and the two groups sized each other up.

The girl on the left wore a red and blue cheongsam style dress with her hair in a long ponytail and hanging over her left shoulder. The girl on the right wore a blue and green style cheongsam dress with her hair in pigtails. Upon seeing the two men stopping in front of them, the two girls took up defensive stances with the spears pointed at the two men.

The girl on the left said, "Keep your hands where we can see them. Who are you and what is your business here? As the guards of this gate, it is our job to keep out the riff raff."

Jiraiya chuckled as he raised his hands, "Better do as they say Old Man. They have pointy sticks."

Hiruzen put on his grandfatherly face and replied, "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I wish to meet with your clan head if he is available."

The girl on the right motioned to the girl on the left, "Go tell Big Brother. I'll keep them here until you get back."

The one on the left ran into the compound shouting, "Big Brother! We have an Old Man and a Kabuki at the Gate!"

Hiruzen busted out laughing at the put upon look on his student's face while the remaining girl sweatdropped and muttered to herself, "How are we supposed to be taken seriously when she acts like that?"


	23. Meetings

From Ninja to Shinigami

Chapter 23: Meetings

By jacke44

==== Uzumaki Compound, Front Gate ====

Seeing as it would be a few minutes before they would be allowed into the compound, Hiruzen and Jiraiya attempted to converse with the remaining guard. The girl refused to speak to them, keeping the serious look on her face. Seeing that their attempts were getting them nowhere. The two proceeded to summon a few young toads and monkeys which began to dance in front of her. Jiraiya unsealed a drum and tambourine and he and his sensei played them for the animals.

The animals dancing soon began affecting her. Her face becomes bright red and tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes as she struggles to hold in her laughter. Hiruzen and Jiraiya smiled quietly to themselves. The antics on display were similar to what people would do to the guards at the gates of the Hyuuga compound to get a reaction from people who had the emotions of a brick wall. In the history of the attempts, only two had managed to do so. Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina had somehow managed to get her hands on a copy of the shadow clone technique and had immediately put it to good use with her pranks. On one bright day, she made a shadow clone and had it transform into a bear of a man. She then transformed into a pregnant woman and walked up to the gate and yelled about one of them being the one to get her pregnant. This, naturally, drew a crowd and the area began to fill with whispers. The guard that she had pointed at went red in the face as the clone walked towards him, clenching and unclenching his hands and a murderous look in his eyes as he wondered aloud about whether it was possible to beat someone to death with their own skull. Those words made the guard panic and turn to run into the compound, only to forget about the gate and run right into it.

Naruto, however, took a subtle approach. He also made use of the transformation technique and transformed into a beautiful blonde bombshell with big blue eyes and pigtails. She wore a short mini skirt and tube top while being rather well-endowed in the chest and walked slowly past the gate. The bombshell 'accidentally' dropped her wallet. She slowly bent over to pick it up, incidentally giving both guards a good look at her rear end. When she noticed that the male had activated his Byakugan, the bombshell screamed out "Pervert!"

The entire street stopped to glare at the man who quickly begins to deny it. Even his partner, who happened to be female, was giving him that look that promised untold pain. She then began to cry and ran away, leaving the man to receive a beat down the likes of which were still whispered of in a dark corner. Even the guard's partner got a few shots in. Who could blame her when she had to deal with the asshole daily? Ironically, they both had then gone to brag about it to their friends at Ichiraku Ramen.

Hiruzen was brought back to the present by the two other voices joining the laughing. Turning brought his gaze to the guard that had gone to announce their arrival. his's gaze then went to the toads and monkeys only to find them in a game of leapfrog.

The woman that joined the two girls was 5' 6" tall with long chestnut colored hair. She had an average b-cup and wore a white robe edged with golden trim and appeared to be in her twenties if both men had to guess. Hiruzen and Jiraiya figured that the gold trim indicated a higher rank as was common amongst the servants of noble clans.

When her chuckles passed, the woman turned to look at Hiruzen and Jiraiya, "Greetings Lord Hokage and Master Jiraiya. I am Amie. I am one of the head servants here. We are honored by your presence. Welcome." She followed those words with a small bow.

Hiruzen returned the bow, "We are honored to be here. Thank you for welcoming us."

"And how may the Uzumaki clan be of service to you today Lord Hokage?" Amie asked.

"We have come to discuss several topics with the clan head." Hiruzen replied.

Amie nodded, "Very well. If you would please follow me, I will escort you to see Lord Uzumaki." She then turned to look at the two girls, "I think the both of you have done enough playing guard for today."

The two girls turned away from the animals and crossed their arms with petulant looks on their faces, "We are not playing! Big Brother said that we could be guards if we wanted to!"

The three adults smiled, and Amie cocked her head, "If I remember correctly, he also said that you had to remember to do your homework too. Have you finished your homework?" Both girls go red in the face from embarrassment before turning walking off, muttering about why they needed to study stupid history.

===Hallway===

Amie leads the two men through the halls of the compound to Lord Uzumaki's office. After turning a few corridors, she suddenly stops and pulls out a pair of scissors. Bending down, she cuts a piece of string and a bucket filled with water fell from above. Standing up again, she placed the scissors back into her pocket and looked over to an area of the wall. She shook her head with a knowing smile, "I expect to see this mess cleaned up before I come back."

Both men were surprised to see a canvas tarp fall to the ground and reveal a boy with an annoyed look on his face, "I'll get you one day Amie. You'll see."

Amie nods with a slightly condescending yet with a challenging look, "And yet, not a single one of your booby traps have worked." She frowns when the boy begins to laugh, "What is so funny?"

The boy's chuckled died down enough for him to say, "You said booby!"

Quiet laughter from her side shows Hiruzen and Jiraiya both struggling not to laugh. She rolled her eyes with an annoyed look, "Really! Men of your age should be above such silliness." She gestured for them to follow her as she continued down the hallway.

After a few seconds, Hiruzen inquires, "So Amie-san. Is that normal here?"

Amie let off a small laugh as she nodded, "Yes. Lord Uzumaki insisted that the children continue his family tradition of playing pranks on each other. He said that it is a great way for the children to be trained in keeping their eyes open and always being aware of their surroundings. After all, one is never certain of where an attack will come from. It also keeps the servants on their toes."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya both nodded their heads. Such a training method looked very useful.

'I am not surprised that the Uzumaki clan would come up with this. Their training, though unorthodox, has always been effective.' Hiruzen thought to himself.

'The brat acts nothing like the boy they wrote about in the letters that they sent to me.' Jiraiya thought.

"But he also made some ground rules," Amie said, snapping the two men from their thoughts, "One is that the children are to not mess with any undergarments. He made this especially clear to the boys that there would be a severe punishment for such. Another is that should any servant holding a child under the age of three, they are to be warned away as to not harm the child." She stopped in front of a door where much shouting could be heard.

===Naruto office===

Naruto walked back into his office from the secondary room attached to it. He sits down at the desk in the room and sends a glare at the three people sitting before it, "For the record, I was able to fix his seal." Temari, Kankuro and their sensei Baki began to sweat underneath Naruto's cold gaze. Naruto then surged up from his seat and slammed his hands onto the desk and yelled, "NOW WHICH ONE OF YOU INCOMPETENT MORONS WOULD LIKE TO EXPLAIN HOW IN THE HELL YOUR VILLAGE COULD CALL THAT PIECE OF SHIT A SEAL! WHOEVER DID IT BETTER HOPE THAT I NEVER FIND THEM BECAUSE IF I DO I WILL BE INTRODUCING MY BOOT TO THEIR ASS. I WILL LEAVE A FOOTPRINT SO DEEP THAT NOT EVEN TSUNADE SENJU COULD REMOVE IT!"

"I could walk out there and go into my nursery and select one of the toddlers and give them a crayon and they could probably do a better job at making a seal. Had I not fixed the one currently on your brother, it would have come undone within five years!" Naruto sat down heavily, still glaring at them as they paled. They could very well imagine what would happen if Shukaku had escaped while in the middle of the desert. That was basically giving him a home field advantage!

Naruto began to rub his nose and eyes to try and lessen his migraine and let out a breath. He looks back up at them, "I'm sorry for yelling. It is just that my family specializes in fuinjutsu and the moment I saw that seal, I felt that someone was trying to take a pile of crap and smear it across my family's name."

Baki steeled his nerves and stepped forward. He bowed and said, "I assure you, Lord Uzumaki, that as soon as we return to the Hidden Sand Village, I shall personally see to the revamp of our sealing division and immediate removal of all that are found to be incompetent.

Naruto opened the drawer on hid desk and took out a scroll that was larger than most and placed it on his desk before looking back up at the sand ninja, "To make sure that you have people that are properly trained, I will give you this scroll. Normally, my family would never give something like this out, but I feel that it is necessary. Inside, you will find twenty books on fuinjutsu ranging from beginner to journeyman. I only have one condition. Never allow another piece of shit seal like the one that I just saw leave your village again." The three nodded their heads. "You can take your brother back now. Just make sure he gets some sleep. Thankfully, I was able to fix that." A knock on the door caught his attention.

"Who is it?" Naruto called out.

"It is Amie Lord Uzumaki. I apologize for disturbing you, but you have guests who wish to speak with you."

"Thank you Amie. Please wait with them and I will be free in a minute." Naruto called back.

"Yes Lord Uzumaki."

Naruto's attention refocused upon the three sand ninja, "It seems that I must cut this meeting short, but if I remember correctly we have a council meeting tomorrow. I have a few more things to discuss with you." Seeing the panicked looks on their faces, Naruto raised his hand and said, "Don't worry. It's nothing bad."

As Kankuro went into the next room and picked Gaara up, Baki picked up the scroll, "I am glad that you are not one of those who would hold a grudge against us for being manipulated."

Naruto chuckled, "I think that if you were to go back and look at my clan's history, you would see that we were not ones to hold grudges like our cousins the Uchiha and Senju. It takes a lot to earn the wrath of my entire clan and to this day, the Land of Mines remains the only one with such an incident. But that is a story for another time."

Naruto called out to the door, "Amie! Please step in. I need to speak to you for a moment in private."

Kankuro and Baki started towards the door before they both noticed that Temari had yet to move. Baki called to her, "Temari. We are leaving now."

"Is there something I can help you with Temari-chan?" Naruto asked

Temari's face went red and she slowly reached into a pouch and pulled out a book, "C-can I please g-g-get you to s-s-sign my copy?"

Naruto just laughed and shook his head as he took the book from her and quickly signed it. Taking her book back, Temari gave him a curtsy and stuttered out a thanks. Upon realizing what she just did, her face went red and she quickly left the room. Amie closed the door behind the embarrassed girl, a small laugh leaving her.

===Hallway====

A wicked grin makes its' way onto Kankuro's face, "I can't believe you actually curtsied."

Temari slowly turned to look at her brother with a calm look that made Kankuro shiver in fear, "Let me make this perfectly clear little Brother. That never happened. If I ever hear of anything getting out about what never happened, I will release certain pictures of you from when you were younger playing with mother's makeup." Kankuro slowly backs away from his sister. Temari turned back to the hallway and looks at the three men standing to the side with a sweet smile on her face, "That goes for you as well." Hiruzen and Jiraiya both see a ghost image of Tsunade who has the same look that usually followed up with pain and both had been unfortunate enough to have it directed at them on more than one occasion.

She then looks at Baki, "What did he mean about there only being one group ever to earning the wrath of his clan? I've never heard of the Land of Mines."

Baki frowned, "I am not familiar with it either. His family's not mentioned much within the land of wind."

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "I believe I can explain that. It happened long before the First Shinobi War. The Uzumaki clan has always been rather peaceful. They often refused to go into battle. They always kept cool heads even if they could be quick tempered. They never went into battle over small matters. They were the staunchest of allies and your worst enemy rolled into one. At one point the ruler of the Land of Mines had a son who staged a coup in order to take the lands from his father. He then sent every man, woman, and child that could not fight as one of his soldiers into the mines to dig up minerals and increase the country's wealth."

"As I said earlier, normally they would not get involved, they were set off because it was discovered that he had placed slave seals upon them, which were usually reserved for prisoners. What made it worse was that it was a seal that they had invented and that it was being used on children. Naruto's biological grandfather sent in a battalion of twenty-five soldiers from Whirlpool who proceeded to wipe out the son and his followers in a single twenty-four hour period. Unfortunately, the son was able to collapse the mines and kill alost everyone inside. The land was then annexed by the surrounding countries. This is probably why you have never heard of it."

Kankuro let out a whistle, "If Twenty-five of them could do that, I would hate to see what would have happened if they had mobilized their entire army. What happened to them if they were so strong?"

Hiruzen looked down, "They were wiped out during the Second Shinobi War by three of the main villages. Naruto's mother was already here in the Leaf Village at the time and was the only known survivor of the attack. If there were any other survivors, they have gone into hiding."

As the mood of the room fell, Baki spoke up, "Well, if you will excuse us, we need to get back to our room. We will see you tomorrow at the council meeting Lord Hokage." And the sand ninja turned and left.

Jiraiya turned and looked at his sensei, "How does the brat know about that? It isn't common knowledge."

Hiruzen nodded, "This is why I have decided to send you on this mission. I want you to investigate the land of waves. That is where we will find our answers." Anything else that might have been said was cut off by the opening door.

===office===

Naruto sat behind his desk with his fingers intertwined in front of his face, "Lord Hokage. What can I do for you today?"

Hiruzen put on a winning smile, "Well Lord Uzumaki, I came here today to see if you would be willing to give me any information on your strange new abilities that you have gained. Though before that, I would like to introduce my former student-"

"Introductions are not needed Hiruzen. I know exactly who he is. Jiraiya was my father's teacher as well as the man that my parents asked to become my godfather."

Jiraiya had his typical grin on his face and laughed as he said, "Well I have to say brat. You seem to be doing pretty well for yourself with all those beautiful women I saw as I was walking in. Not surprising with who your mother and father were. I heard form sensei that you were able to smack Orochimaru around quite a bit. Oh how I wish I could have seen that!"

Naruto's voice was cold as he replied, "Master Jiraiya, and I use that title loosely, you would do well to remember your place and give me the respect that is due to a head of two clans as well as being a Daimyo. Seeing that one should consider that they are standing on thin ice as it is as well as all of the crimes that I can charge you with against both of my clans and my country."

Jiraiya's face went flat and lost the silly grin, "Don't get full of yourself Brat. And what crimes are you talking about?"

The grin on Naruto's face was one that had Hiruzen shivering as he remembered of all the times that Naruto wore it as he pulled something particularly clever. Naruto reached down and opened a drawer. He pulled out a large binder that was eight inches thick at least and looked back up at Jiraiya, "Do you know what this is?" Naruto asked as he placed the binder in the middle of the table.

Jiraiya shook his head and crossed his arms, "Enlighten me."

Naruto smirked, "I figured that I would be seeing you soon and went to have a talk with Sara Saito, the head of the hospital and one of the precious few people who I know I can trust completely and requested a complete copy of my medical history. Inside this binder is a report for every single attack that I have ever suffered from."

Naruto once again entwined his fingers in front of his face and continued, "Tell me something Jiraiya, did you bother to read that paperwork my mother gave you when they asked you to be my godfather? I'm going to say no you didn't because if you had you would've read the small print that said that your signature made you a member of my family. Which means that you are obligated to follow all of the laws of the Uzumaki Clan along with the laws of the Land of Whirlpool and you have committed a great many crimes against both."

A vindictive look passed over Naruto's face, "I am hereby charging you with each and every single one of these attacks in the form of Child Abandonment and Child Endangerment as well as Child Neglect and accepted line extension on both my clan's and the royal line of the Land of Whirlpool as by way of proxy for failure to uphold your responsibility as my godfather."

Those words made both men go pale and Jiraiya shook his head before saying, "Well, the Land of Whirlpool was wiped out so it is not like you can bring me before the court. Even if you are the Daimyo, you would have to get me into the land of Whirlpool to use your power to bring me up on charges."

Naruto nods his head, "You are correct. My family's home country was wiped out and you are correct that I would have to get you into said country to use my power, but what fail to remember is that the Uzumaki clan are masters of pranking. They love to put in clauses in contracts that are made in order to benefit us." Naruto reached down and pulled another piece of paper from his desk.

Hiruzen felt his stomach drop in sinking horror. Though they were often the butt of many jokes, they were masters of politics to the point that every deal made benefited them in some way, shape or form. And any broken contracts were punished severely.

Naruto slid the paper towards his two visitors, "When this village was founded a clause was added by this clan into the contract that we signed. Since the family was being split into two with one side being royal it was decided that this compound would be considered the Land of Whirlpool's if you take look closely, you will see the seals for both my grandfather as well as the fire Daimyo. This means that as soon as you two gentlemen walked through that gate, you were standing on Whirlpool territory. This is sovereign ground and all laws in the Land of Fire are immediately tossed out." Naruto then snapped his fingers.

Seals suddenly sprang to life underneath both men and two black cloaked figures appeared out of nowhere. The taller of the two wore a golden cat mask while the shorter wore a bumblebee mask. Jiraiya and Hiruzen both began to struggle, "Naruto! Release us immediately!"

There was a sudden knock at the door and Amie's voice spoke up, "Lord Uzumaki. The two foreign dignitaries you asked for have arrived."

Naruto let out a small laugh and looked over at Jiraiya, "I'm not the only one that you have to answer to."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya both heard the door open but could not look to see who it was. Jiraiya began to panic though when a new female voice spoke up.

"Hello Jiraiya-boy." And then there was a smack.

Naruto smiled as he got to his feet, "Thank for coming Elder Fukasaku, Elder Shima. I'm glad you were able to accept my invitation."

Two toads suddenly jumped onto the table in front of the two men. The male is green with a long goatee and large eyebrows and held a walking stick. The female is purple and wearing an apron while holding a rolling pin. Both were glaring at Jiraiya with hatred on their faces.

The female turned away from Jiraiya and smiled a bright happy smile at Naruto, Naruto-tadpole, what have I told you about calling me ma?" She playfully swung her rolling pin at the boy.

Naruto put up his hands as he dodged the rolling pin, but the smile never drops, "Sorry! Sorry!"

A cough caught the attention of both and they turn to Fukasaku, "Ma, stop teasing Naruto-boy. We have business to take care of. Now Naruto-boy, please release them. They will not be going anywhere while Ma and I are here." A moment later, the seals disappeared, "Now, which one of you would like to explain to us about all the lying you have been doing to us about Naruto-boy's life?"

Despite the seals being released, both men knew that they could not escape. Therefore, they began to explain themselves as best as they could to the two toad sages and Naruto's mind flashed back to when he first met the Toad Elders.

Flashback : Land of waves

Naruto was sitting in training ground two after deciding to take a break from training. He was currently surrounded by all of his new little sisters as well as Rangiku and Momo. One of the little devils had let it slip that he was a master hair braider and he had gotten overwhelmed by the a massive puppy dog eyes jutsu. As he sat there, he planned his revenge on Ino for forcing him to learn how to do this.

His revenge plans against Ino were put on hold when he heard the portable door opening and turned to see his parents walking in. Both looked like they had been put through the wringer and there was either a frog or toad on both of his father's shoulders.

Putting down the hair brush and standing up, he walked over to his parents, "What happened to you two and why are there frogs on your shoulders dad?"

The one that appeared to be female jumped at him while swinging the rolling pin that it held, "FROG! I'll show you who is a frog!" The children all laughed as they watched their big brother have to dodge the female's attacks, though he did receive a few whacks on the head.

Naruto began to run around the training ground as the toad continued to chase him, shouting about being called a frog. One of the little girls walked up to Kushina and pulled on her left hand. When she had Kushina's attention she asked, "Grandma? Why is big brother being chased by an angry frog?"

Kushina had gone wide-eyed at being called grandma, "That isn't a frog. It is a toad."

The little girl looked at the remaining one still on Minato's shoulders in confusion, "What's the difference?"

The female toad finally stopped chasing Nauto and jumped back onto Minato's shoulder, "There are many differences. We will tell you later, young tadpole."

Naruto walked back to the group covered in bumps and bruises. He looks at his father, "Who are they? Why are they here? And what happened to you two?" He made sure to stay well out of the female toad's reach.

Minato smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Naruto. I forgot to tell you that I was going to see the summoning clan that I signed with before. Allow me to introduce you to the Elders Fukasaku and Shima of the Toad summoning clan. And as for why we look like this? Your mother and I had to spar with them to prove that we were who we said we were."

Fukasaku looks at Naruto, "So this is your tadpole. I can sense that he is going to be quite strong when he grows up. Just call me Pa. Everyone does."

Shima spoke up fro the girl's shoulder, "And you can call me Ma."

Fukasaku's face went hard, "Naruto-boy, Minato-boy was able to tell us about how they were brought back and about your life in the Leaf Village, but we want to hear about it from you. After that we can make a decision about what to do about Jiraiya-boy for abandoning his family. That is the highest crime amongst the toad clan." Naruto looked at them for a moment and then began to tell his story. Both Ma and Pa were livid by the end of it and were more than willing to help him when the time came.

End of Flashback

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Fukasaku's angry shouting, "Jiraiya! You have been a friend of the toads for many years and though there have been times where we thought you could do better, Neither Ma or I ever thought you could sink so low. As of this moment, your contract is suspended. Once your trial with the Naruto-boy is finished, you will be standing before the Council of Toads to answer for your crimes against us." Fukasaku made a few handsigns and a seal appeared on Jiraiya's hand, "This will suppress your chakra and not even you will be able to break it.

Naruto looks at Jiraiya, "Your trial will be in a couple of days. This should give Hiruzen enough time to try and put together a defense for you." He then looked to the two cloaked figures behind him, "Take him away and put him under twenty-four-hour watch." The two figures walked over to the man and each put a hand on his shoulder to lead him out of the room, the man's head hanging.

They stopped when Naruto called out to Jiraiya, "And I would suggest that you not try any of your womanizing techniques on the female guards. The one on your left can and will make you look worse than if you had been attacked by Tsunade and the Four Ice Queens at the same time."

The one in the cat mask leans close to Jiraiya's ear, "Give me a reason." They all heard his shoulder make a crunching sound.

Naruto looks at Hiruzen, "I promise that he will get a fair trial."

Hiruzen nodded, "He is a good man despite his faults. Is this really necessary Naruto? What happened to the little boy that always forgave the people?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair, "He is still in here. But now he puts his family's protection above all else." Naruto stood up from his chair and walked over to the window, gesturing for Hiruzen to follow him. Hiruzen smiled as they both looked over the children playing in the courtyard.

He is broken out of his thoughts when Naruto spoke up, "I may not have been there when my people were wiped out, but this time I will not stand by and let this fall apart again. Even If I have to burn the world to the ground, I will do everything in my power to protect my people. And if I should be separated from them? Well…I read a poem somewhere that had a part that said 'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' And make no mistake, I will return."


End file.
